Split Apart
by GreaserMcGoo
Summary: After having an argument with Darry over Ponyboy, Darry decides he doesn't want Two-Bit to hang out with his younger brother anymore and orders him to stay away. Dismayed and hurt, Two-Bit becomes miserable without being around Pony and eventually runs away but only gets himself into more trouble. Can Darry realize his mistake and bring Two-Bit back before it's too late?
1. The Disagreement

**Chapter 1: The Disagreement**

Ponyboy and a slightly drunk Two-Bit made their way inside the Curtis house, just getting back from the Nightly Double, Two-Bit laughing a little at his own joke. Pony just rolled his eyes.

The two Greasers started into the kitchen, Two-Bit's hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Where have y'all been," Darry looked up from the table, paying bills. "Y'all missed supper."

"Sorry Darry, we're jus' a little late that's all." Pony nodded, lips pursed, glancing at Two-Bit.

He didn't wanna tell Darry it had taken forever for them to leave after seeing the movie because Ponyboy had to wait for Two-Bit to stop making out with a blonde which took much too long.

Two-Bit nodded at Pony with a small nod and a wink, grabbing a beer from the ice box.

"A little late huh?" Darry mused, looking bored. "Hey wait a minute," He slowly stood, eyebrows furrowing. "Pony, is that a bruise?"

Lips pursed, Pony softly brought a hand to his cheek, a purple bruise forming. "Oh yeah….don't worry about it, Darry. A Soc just hit me when I was waiting in line, that's all."

"That's all, huh?" Darry's narrowed eyes slowly went to Two-Bit, who tried to open his beer bottle quietly, looking at Darry.

"Yeah, i'm real sorry about that, Darry," Two-Bit apologized sincerely, taking a sip. "My bad."

Darry was upset, knowing Two-Bit was supposed to have been watching Pony, to help protect him from Socs and clearly, Two-Bit hadn't been doing his job.

"And where exactly were you, when this happened, Two-Bit?"

"Listen Darry, it's fine okay?" Pony frowned, watching, not wanting Darry to get upset. "Ain't like it's Two-Bit's fault. The Soc was just a jerk anyways."

Darry sighed a little. "Pony, why don't you just go to your room? It's gettin' late and you've got school tomorrow."

Ponyboy frowned and looked at Two-Bit a moment before he nodded at Darry. "Night, Dare,"

Darry waited until Ponyboy was in his room, looking at Two-Bit. "Well, where were you when he got hit?"

Two-Bit frowned, looking sincere. "Look, i'm sorry, Darry. I shoulda been keeping an eye on him. But then this girl i've been dating showed up and well…..ya know." He offered a sheepish grin, eyebrows raised.

"So some girl makes you think you can stop looking after my kid brother?" Darry frowned, disappointed.

"W-Well no, but, he was fine the last time I had checked on him," Two-Bit frowned with a nod.

"The last time? How long were you with this girl?" Darry's eyebrows were getting more and more furrowed, his hands on his hips.

"Errrr, 2 hours?" Two-Bit guessed.

"Two hours?! Two-Bit, you were supposed to be looking after my little brother! Not off on some date!"

"Darry, i'm sorry, I really am. It won't happen again, I swear it." Two-Bit huffed, nodding.

"My brother is 14, Two-Bit, he shouldn't be out getting into fights with Socs like that, not after all he's been through," Darry hissed. "He needs someone to look after him. And need I remind you, Keith, that this isn't the first time this has happened and I'm gettin' tired of it,"

Two-Bit's eyebrows raised when he heard Darry say his real name and he tensed, not realising Darry had been that upset.

Two-Bit swallowed and shuffled on his feet a little. "Listen Dar, i-"

"And, you've been drinking more too," Darry continued, grabbing Two's beer from his hand. "MY beer that I bought and paid for that you seem to be the one guzzling them down all the time,"

Two-Bit swallowed and shrugged softly. "Okay, i'll admit, maybe I have had one or two too many, but you know with Johnny and-"

"And what, Two-Bit?" Darry breathed out at the eighteen year old, arms crossed. "You're just too absorbed into your own little funny world of jokes and happiness that you can't stick to reality and take things seriously?"

Two-Bit flinched a little, Darry's voice loud, eyebrows furrowing. "Darry, wh-what are you saying?"

Darry looked at Two-Bit with hard eyes, serious. "I want you to stay away from my kid brother. From now on."

Two-Bit frowned, not expecting this, gray eyes wide. "D-Darry, you can't just tell me to-"

"I mean it, Keith, I don't want you around him anymore. You hear me?"

Two-Bit frowned, licking his lips, nodding slowly with furrowed eyebrows, dismayed Darry would even tell him such a thing. "O-Okay Darry, I hear you…" He finally said, giving a nod as he slowly started backing away.

"Good," Darry nodded with a huff and sat back down at the table, looking at his bills, finished with the topic, not saying goodbye to Two.

Two-Bit frowned and walked out, letting the screen door slam, swallowing, wanting to go back in and get the beer that Darry had taken from him but he figured that didn't seem like a good idea.

Darry had seemed kinda mad.

He swallowed and started walking for home, kicking at a rock.

 _Why would Darry not want me around Pony? Just because I wasn't watching him watch a movie? The kid is 14, he's growing up. He doesn't need someone around all the time. But I suppose, with Johnny…_

Two-Bit frowned and shook his head, saddened at the thought of the young Greaser.

 _Maybe this is just a temporary thing. Like Darry will get over it and forget about it soon enough. Yeah, yeah, maybe he'll even forget about it by tomorrow._

 _After all, he shouldn't be the one deciding who Ponyboy can and can't hang out with; that's for Pony to decide._

 _Besides, since Johnny had passed, next to Soda, I was Pony's best friend. He's been hanging out with Mark Jennings though recently, but they certainly aren't best friends._

 _Besides, I love the kid like a little brother. We both enjoy each other's company so I guess I need him too as much as he needs me._

 _So if Darry makes me stay away from Pony, won't that just hurt the kid more?_

Two-Bit shook his head again and just walked, hoping his brain was right in telling him that Darry will have forgotten this whole thing by tomorrow.

 **A/N: This is my first story that i'm publishing on Fanfiction (my other Outsiders fics are all on Wattpad under GreaserMcGoo) I'm uploading here though because I wanna get more readers and comments on my stories. So if you like this, i'll upload my other stories on here... :) I have eight chapters of this written already but i'll wait to see what you guys think about this before I post more. So I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks :D**


	2. You Were Serious?

**Chapter 2: You Were Serious?**

Two-Bit opened the screen door to the Curtis house and let it slam shut, smirking a little, knowing the Curtis brothers hated that, letting himself in.

He nodded to Steve, who was already at the couch eating cake, waiting for the others to get ready for school. "Hey Steve."

Steve, who lay on his back looking up at the ceiling as he chewed, grunted. "Hey."

Two-Bit smiled with raised eyebrows at the seventeen year old and made his way into the kitchen, passing a bouncing-around-in-search-for-his-shoes Sodapop.

"Did ya try the bathroom?" Two smirked, watching Soda wander around in amusement.

"Nah, already tried that!" Soda called as he went off into Pony's room.

Two-Bit smiled and went into the kitchen, heading right for the cake that was set out on the table, making grabby hands greedily.

Darry eyed Two-Bit when he saw him, eyes slowly narrowing as he stopped packing his lunch for a minute.

"Two-Bit….." He started in a slow tone, watching him.

Two-Bit grabbed his slice and looked up, licking his fingers, grinning, glancing around for Ponyboy, who he guessed wasn't up yet.

"Yeah, in the flesh and blood," He winked at Darry. "You miss me?"

"Two-Bit, what are you doing here?" Darry frowned, lips pursed.

Two-Bit looked up, swallowing, remembering last night's conversation, hoping this wasn't what he was talking about.

"I always come here, Darry," He just chirped, grinning, hoping if he acted naturally, Darry wouldn't suspect anything. "Kinda live here too."

"I told you to stay away, Two-Bit." Darry just huffed, closing his lunch box loudly, making Two-Bit flinch a little.

"You-you…..but Darry, you were serious about that?" He asked quietly with a frown, hoping it was just a joke.

"Yes, I was serious about it!" Darry huffed, grabbing his toast from the toaster. "But maybe I shouldn't expect you to understand what serious means, Two-Bit." Darry gruffed, frustrated with the red-head.

Two-Bit frowned, not liking the tone of this conversation, nor the seriousness of it.

"But Darry, you just said to stay away from Pony, n-not the house too," He finally said after a minute, looking at him expectantly.

"Well my kid brother just so happens to live here too, so I think in order to stay away from him, you'd best stay away from his house too." Darry huffed, taking bites of his toast in between talking.

Two-Bit frowned and swallowed hard, glancing once at Soda who came in through the kitchen, passing through and was gone quickly.

"But Darry, where will I get all my cake and my beer and my Mickey?" He frowned at Darry, licking his lips nervously, not wanting this conversation to be happening.

"And what's wrong with your mother's house?" Darry huffed and glared a little, sick of Two-Bit always loitering around at his house and ransacking their ice box.

Two-Bit frowned deeply at that, suddenly realizing what this actually meant. Darry was saying he didn't want Two-Bit over at the house; but that means no more hanging out with gang, ever.

No more coming over before school, no more free food and beer, no more parties or cookouts.

But if he couldn't come over, how would Two-Bit be able to spend time with the gang? Not just Ponyboy, but the gang as well.

And Two-Bit certainly didn't want to stop hanging out with his buddies. He needed them.

"Now get goin' before Pony comes out," Darry huffed at Two-Bit, grabbing something from the fridge.

Two-Bit frowned deeply, swallowing hard, suddenly hurt. He couldn't believe Darry was serious about this.

"D-Darry, can't we work somethin' out? I-I can pay you," He offered sincerely, feeling bad.

"I don't want your money, I want you to leave." Darry huffed and gave Two-Bit a cold look and Two-Bit shrunk back, quickly turning to leave, his slice of cake still in hand, eyebrows furrowed hard.

Steve sat up when he saw Two-Bit walking out, raising a brow. "Hey Two-Bit, where you goin' man?"

Two-Bit didn't answer and just hurried out, still trying to process what had just happened.

Had Darry just thrown him out? Seemed like it.

Like not on the streets but…...almost like, thrown him out of the gang.

No no, that wasn't right. Darry couldn't control who Two-Bit chose to hang out, that was for Two-Bit to decide himself.

And Darry said Two-Bit just had to stay away from Ponyboy, right?

He could find a way to hang out with the gang outside of the house. Like, at Buck's.

Yeah, and he had school with Stevie and he could easily hang out with him and Soda at the DX.

But no Darry or Ponyboy. Golly.

Two-Bit started on the walk to school himself, leaving his car at the house, figuring Steve could be the one to drive Pony to school.

That was another thing; Two-Bit usually drove Pony to school, Steve too. If he wasn't allowed at the house or with Ponyboy, how could he take him to school?

Two-Bit swallowed and forced his brain to think as he ate his cake, hoping it'd be useful brain food.

Darry didn't want him around Ponyboy, or the house. But what about school?

Darry wouldn't know if Two-Bit hung out with Ponyboy at school or anywhere else, really...

And assuming Pony doesn't know, he wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary, right?

Two-Bit relaxed a little, thinking maybe he could make this work, just a little bit. Maybe.

He just hoped this whole thing would pass over Darry's mind and he would forget it all by tomorrow.

Two-Bit really woulda paid Darry though, if he had wanted him too. Two-Bit got cash from his Ma and he really shoulda been paying Darry anyways, for all the food and beer and shelter.

The Curtis brothers really needed the money too and if more money was what Darry wanted, Two-Bit would've paid.

But Two-Bit wondered if Darry had thought he was just pitying him or that he was trying to bribe him and he refused.

But that wasn't what Two-Bit had been doing at all.

Two-Bit thought this all over as he walked to school and was still thinking about it when he walked into his first class.

Actually, since his first class is history and history's boring, he thought about it during most of first hour, too.

When lunch came around, Two-Bit suddenly didn't know what to do. How was he going to eat with Steve and Ponyboy if he couldn't get near Pony?

And they hung out at his car so he wouldn't be able to go out to eat…

But then Two-Bit reminded himself that Darry wouldn't be there to drive him away and he relaxed.

He'd have lunch with his friends no matter what and Darry wouldn't know the difference.

When he made it out ot his car at lunch, Steve raised a brow at him. "Hey where'd you run off too earlier? You left your car, man…..drove it for ya, hope ya don't mind." He gave the side door a pat with a smirk.

Two-Bit smirked a little, trying to perk up, glancing at Pony once. "It's alright man, I knew you would. I just uh, had to get goin' I guess." He shrugged a little, starting to eat his sandwich.

"Get goin' for what?" Pony looked at Two-Bit and he blinked, trying to think of somethin'.

"Oh ya know, get a good start on my nap for first hour, ya dig Pony?"

That earned an eye roll from the kid and Two-Bit knew he had saved myself from a real full blown questioning.

"You sure it didn't have anything to do with you talkin' to Darry?" Steve asked and Two-Bit quickly looked at him.

Had Steve heard everything they had said? Did he know? Two-Bit quickly glanced at Ponyboy, swallowing. "What?"

"I mean, I didn't hear what y'all were talking bout, but I heard y'all's voices. Then you just scurried on out. He finally tell you you can't have no more of his beer?" Steve smirked a little, eating.

 _Something like that_ , Two-Bit thought. "Uh yeah man, sure." Two-Bit offered a laugh and a nod, shrugging.

Everything else was smooth for the rest of the day. Two-Bit was just glad he got to hang out with Ponyboy at lunch and after school had ended, the two were going to hang out at the DX while dropping off Steve and Two was glad.

He'd get to spend time with Pony and the others and Darry wouldn't even know.

This wasn't so bad, I mean, s'long as Darry don't find out, it can't get worse right?

Wrong.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm happy to know that you're taking interest in my story; the feedback is already lifting my spirits :) Alright, so how was chapter 2...?**


	3. That Ain't Fair

Chapter 3: That Ain't Fair

The next morning, Two-Bit got a call at his house and Two-Bit went over to pick it up. He was at home getting ready since, well, since Darry didn't want him around at the house no mores.

Innocently, Two-Bit picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I thought I told you to stay away. Did I not make myself clear?" Two-Bit flinched as he heard Darry growl into the phone and Two-Bit swallowed.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about Darry?" Two-Bit frowned, hoping Darry wouldn't go off into another rant again.

"I'm talking about you hanging around my kid-brother yesterday," Darry huffed into the phone with a growl. "I told you to stay away, Two-Bit." His voice was cold, like ice.

Two-Bit frowned deeply as he listened. "B-But Darry, h-how'd would you know if I was with him or not?"

"Because, it just so happens I hear Ponyboy telling one of your little nonsense stories you told him yesterday at the dinner table! That's how I know!" Darry shouted and Two-Bit flinched, eyes wide.

He was quiet a minute, looking down at his shoes. "I-I'm sorry, Darry." He said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Well you're going to be even more sorry if you don't quit hanging around him. If I hear that you're still hanging out with him even one more time, i'll bust your head in, Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit flinched, gulping a little. Was that a threat? But Darry wouldn't hurt him, would he?

He guessed Darry wasn't kidding about this and a knot started forming in his stomach out of tension.

Desperate to figure out how to change Darry's mind or find some way out of this, Two-Bit almost whimpered into the phone. "B-But Darry, this ain't fair! Ponyboy's my friend too."

"Not anymore he ain't. Now just stay away." Darry growled and hung up.

Two-Bit listened to the phone beeping on the other end, in shock. He slowly hung up, swallowing hard.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't even think Darry was going to know he was hanging around Pony yesterday.

But I guess he didn't consider the fact that Pony might talk about him like he had done last night.

And now, Darry was threatening him?

Two-Bit was beginning to wonder what he had really done wrong.

Was this really about the other night or did Darry really not want him around anymore?

Maybe Darry hates me, Two-Bit wondered, frowning deeply. But that shouldn't be any reason to keep him away from his brother, right?

If Pony wants to hang out with me, he should be able too.

Darry shouldn't be deciding who he hangs out with.

Besides, Darry didn't seem to have a problem with Pony hanging out with Mark Jennings and that hood was even worse than Two-Bit, on many levels.

Two-Bit didn't understand and deep down, he was hurt. He couldn't understand why Darry was doing this to him.

Two-Bit wondered if he should try being a better friend around Darry and Pony, but he didn't feel like that would work.

'Sides, he should just be able to be himself right?

Well not if Darry hates me for being myself, Two-Bit thought with a deep frown.

He couldn't stop wondering about what in the world he should do as he went off to school, a frown on his face.

When Steve saw him in the hallway, Two-Bit looked a little glum.

"Hey man, what's up?" Steve greeted, putting a hand down on his shoulder.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Hey. I dunno." He couldn't stop thinking about Ponyboy and he wondered when he'd even see his little buddy again.

"Hi Two-Bit." Two-Bit suddenly heard Pony and just about jumped out of his skin. He was behind Steve and Two hadn't even seen him.

He swallowed a little and didn't want to seem like he was crazy so he just offered a 'Hey Pony' and avoided looking at him, frowning.

Two-Bit still didn't know what he was going to do. After all, he didn't want Darry to bust his head in.

But he didn't want to stop hanging around his best friend either.

Besides, isn't that what Pony needed most right now? Friends? After all, losing Johnny had to have scarred him.

Hell, it scared all the Greasers.

"Hey man, how come you didn't come over last night? Soda and I had a hell of a time playing poker." Steve grinned at Two-Bit with a smirk.

Two-Bit swallowed a little, frowning. He wished he coulda came over to join them but he couldn't, thanks to Darrel Curtis.

"Uh, sorry Steve. Had other plans." He fibbed with a shrug, offering a fake smile.

At lunch, Ponyboy asked Two-Bit if he wanted to hang out after school and Two-Bit's heart started racing.

It was hard enough for him to have the courage to have lunch with them and now Pony wanted to hang out after school.

Two-Bit desperately wanted to say yes. But what if Darry finds out? But didn't Pony mean more to him than having Darry beat his skull in?

Frowning, Two-Bit swallowed hard. "Sorry Pony, I can't. Maybe some other time okay?"

He watched Pony's expression to see how he would react.

"That's okay, Two. Maybe Mark will come with me instead." He shrugged, not seeming too hurt by Two-Bit's decline.

Two-Bit's heart sank a little but he told himself that he was the one who had rejected Pony's offer. He suddenly felt really guilty.

He shouldn't let Darry come in between his friendship with Pony. But yet, Two-Bit didn't know what else to do.

Darry had already kicked him out of the house, threatened him and told him to stay away.

Two-Bit wondered if this conflict was going to get any worse and he prayed it wouldn't. He was already having a difficult time dealing with the situation as it was.

After school, he visited Soda at the DX, sighing, frowning, not sure what to do. He really wanted to be with his best friend but what could he do?

"Hey Two-Bit. What's wrong?" Soda noticed Two-Bit's solemn behavior, raising a brow.

Two-Bit looked up, blinking. "Oh, um, nothing." He frowned, knowing he couldn't tell Soda. He didn't think Soda knew about what Darry had said but either way, he didn't think Soda should know.

"Come on, something's obviously wrong. Tell me." Soda offered, frowning softly.

"It's nothing, okay? Don't worry." Two-Bit swallowed and turned away, looking out through the glass windows.

Suddenly he saw Ponyboy was walking up with Mark and his eyes went wide, his stomach tightening.

Two's palms started sweating and he gulped, hurriedly turning away. As much as he hated it, he didn't want to get in trouble with Darry again

"Come on, you can tell me anything, we're-" Soda was saying and Two-Bit hurriedly bolted out the door.

"Sorry Soda, I gotta go!" He huffed and sprinted away from the DX, frowning deeply, guilt riding up his chest.

Two-Bit hated this. Weren't they all supposed to be friends and get along?

They were a gang weren't they? Two-Bit shouldn't have to be going through this kind of conflict.

He ran a hand through his red hair shakily, swallowing hard. He just hoped things would get better by tomorrow.

Well they didn't.

The next morning there was a knock at the door and Two-Bit hurried downstairs, putting his jacket on. "I got it, sis!" He called, opening the door, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

A fist struck Two-Bit hard in the face and he yelped, falling to the floor.

He looked up with frightened eyes to see an angry Darrel Curtis in the doorway and he almost gasped.

"Heard you were around my kid-brother again." He growled with a glare and Two-Bit cowered on the floor, gaping, suddenly scared.

"D-Darry, I-I-"

"Don't even start," Darry snapped, glaring. "I told you you'd get it if I caught you around him again and this is what you get."

Two-Bit tensed and tried to scramble away but Darry grabbed him off the floor, punching him hard.

Two-Bit yelped in pain and pushed weakly at Darry, eyes glossy and Darry punched him harder this time, letting Two-Bit drop to the ground.

"That was your last warning, Two-Bit. Stay away from Ponyboy or there's more coming." Darry growled and punched his hand with a fist, slamming the door, leaving Two-Bit shaking on the floor, his eyes wide.

Darry had just punched him, he had hurt him. He couldn't believe it.

He rubbed his sore cheek as he slowly got off the ground, still in shock, gulping hard.

So it was official. He couldn't be around Ponyboy anymore unless he wanted his skull beaten in daily by Superman.

Two-Bit wiped at his eyes a little with a fist. His life had just gotten a little more difficult and he knew it was only going to get much worse from here on out.

 **A/N: Well, that was Chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who's left reviews, they really help me out and make my day. I do just wanna address this before we move any further so it doesn't quite become an issue: I know Darry's out of character and he would not ever actually do this to Two-Bit, but what are you going to do, it's a story. :P Please review your thoughts and Stay Gold :)**


	4. Staying Away

Chapter 4: Staying Away

Two-Bit rubbed his sore cheek, too distracted to listen to his history teacher talk.

His face hurt and so did his feelings. He kept hearing Darry's angry words play in his mind over and over and the image of Darry's fist coming towards him flashed in his eyes.

Two-Bit frowned deeply, thinking hard. I think Darry really does hate me….., he told himself. Why else would he hit me like that? But, we've known each other for SO long, since we were kids.

I've known Pony since he was a little tike and Soda and I were so close growing up together as kids.

Two-Bit bit his lip, wondering why this was happening. Am I really that bad of an influence? To Pony?

Two-Bit frowned deeply because after Darry had hit him, he realised he was going to have to avoid Pony altogether. But, he didn't want to do that.

He shouldn't have to.

Darry shouldn't be hurting him like this.

But Two-Bit knew he couldn't defy Darry, no one defies Superman.

But now he was losing his best friend. And that meant more to him than a few punches.

He was willing to do anything for Ponyboy and he knew it too. He'd die for that kid.

But Darry was also his friend; he certainly couldn't take him on.

Two-Bit was questioning everything now; Am I that bad of a friend? Does anyone else in the gang hate me? What am I gonna do? And what about Pony?

Two-Bit didn't know how to provide himself with a good answer as he went on his way through the hallways between class. He rubbed his cheek, thinking, glancing around.

He knew he'd have to skip lunch with Steve and Pony, not wanting to get hit again by Darry and he was bummed out about it.

This is not how a gang's supposed to work…...Two-Bit thought. But, we're not even a gang, we're a family. And families certainly don't avoid each other.

Maybe Darry just doesn't understand…...Two bit his lip. Doesn't understand that I need to be with Pony as much as he needs me as a friend.

Two-Bit went to his next classes and frowned deeply, wanting this to be over.

When the bell rang for lunch, he sighed and went to his locker, getting out his lunch in his brown paper bag and heading towards the back of the school to hide under the bleachers in the gym to eat there.

A lot of nerds and loners went back there and it was a good spot to hide, especially if you didn't want anyone to find you.

Two-Bit frowned deeply as he sat behind the bleachers, eyeing his baloney sandwich, alone.

Pony hates baloney…..he frowned a little, thinking of his friend, wanting to be with him.

He looked around. It was dark back there and kind of cold. And it was quiet.

Two-Bit ate his sandwich, taking bites and chewing slowly, sighing loudly, feeling lonely.

He had never felt like this before and it was a very weird feeling for him. But he didn't like it.

Normally he was always surrounded by his friends, smiling and laughing.

Is this how Darry really wants things to be? Two-Bit asked himself. Me hiding like this?

But he knows I'd have to stay away while i'm at school…..is this what he pictured?

Two-Bit let out a very long sigh, his day not going well at all.

Steve caught up with him later in the halls, Two-Bit flinching a little when he heard his name being called, almost expecting Darry.

Steve came up, looking a little skeptical with a frown. "Hey man, where were ya earlier? Why didn't you come out to lunch?"

"Sorry Steve," Two-Bit had to shrug, frowning, but glad Pony wasn't with. "I didn't make it out in time…...oh well."

"Oh." Steve frowned a little, nodding slowly. "Hey, what happened to your face?" He pointed to Two's slowly forming dark, purple bruise.

Two-Bit gingerly touched it with a hand, remembering Darry and his words. "Oh….um, nothing." He fibbed.

"Who hit you?" Steve ignored the lie and cut right to the chase, eyebrows furrowed.

"Does it matter? I said it was nothin'..." Two huffed a little and turned away, not wanting to discuss this anymore. "Okay Steve?"

"Well…..okay…." Steve watched Two-Bit slink off with narrow eyes, frowning a little.

Two-Bit bit his lip as he hurried off, frowning, tension aroused in his stomach. He didn't like avoiding his friends, not if he wanted to be with them.

He suddenly felt bad. He was Pony's friend, he shouldn't let anyone get in the way of that.

But, but what could he do?

Two-Bit went to the DX after school, wanting to be with Soda, knowing it was a chance to be with one of his friends.

It was too weird being alone all day with no one to smart off to or accompany.

Two-Bit walked in and Soda smiled when he saw him. Steve hadn't arrived yet so it was just Soda working for now.

"Hey Two-Bit, how are-hey, what happened to your face?" Soda frowned and sat up, putting down his magazine.

Two-Bit's cheek was now purple, the dark bruise at his cheekbone and it looked awful.

"Oh, um, nothin'..." Two-Bit frowned, putting a hand to his cheek, biting his lip when he was reminded of Darry.

"Nothin' my a**, who hit you?" Soda stood, eyebrows furrowed.

Two-Bit almost blurted out, 'Your brother,' but then he remembered Soda didn't know about this, no one did.

Two-Bit suddenly realized he couldn't tell Soda, he didn't wanna cause trouble for the brothers. Soda didn't need to know anyways; this was Two-Bit's issue.

"That doesn't matter, Soda," Two-Bit said as he grabbed some chips off a shelf, avoiding looking at the Greaser. "I'm okay."

Soda frowned and came over, studying his friend a little. "You sure? You weren't jumped?"

"No. I'm okay," Two-Bit frowned and gave a nod, glad he was able to be with his friend and not have to worry. "It okay if I stay here awhile?"

"Oh, sure. Steve will be here, soon." Soda gave a nod.

"Great." Two-Bit managed a smile, able to feel happy for the first time that day. "Hey, you seen Dallas around lately?"

"Yeah, he came over last night," Soda nodded with a grin. "How come you didn't show up?"

Two-Bit's smile fell, that lonely feeling creeping up his throat again. "Oh…...no reason. Just had….other things…."

Two-Bit was starting to feel bad about all this lying. He didn't like any of this.

It's gonna be okay, d*** it, he told himself. This ain't gonna last forever, i'll figure somethin' out. I just, gotta be with my friends again.

"Oh." Soda shrugged a little. "So how ya been, buddy? Haven't seen ya since ya took off the other day….."

"Oh, that, right. Well, i've been good….." Two-Bit shrugged, trying to act collected. "Just…..hanging around…" Alone…

"Oh, well that's good…..why don't you swing by the house tonight and we can wrestle," Soda offered, grinning. "Haven't done that in awhile."

At first, Two-Bit grinned, thrilled by the offer at being invited to the house but then he remembered Darry and he frowned.

"Oh…...I-I don't think I can, Soda." He shuffled on his feet uneasily, looking away.

"Why not?" Soda frowned at his friend.

"Because I-"

Two-Bit turned as they heard the bell ring from the front door opening, Steve strolling in.

"Look, kid, I told ya to shut up, I don't wanna hear nothin' more about sunsets…." He growled a little, eyes narrowed.

Two-Bit almost gasped when he saw Ponyboy come in behind Steve, Pony giving Steve a mean look to the back of his head.

Oh no, I can't be here if Pony's here…..! Oh, f***. D*** it, Darry!

Two-Bit rubbed at his hair nervously, taking a step back, not wanting to get hurt again.

"Hey Steve," Soda greeted his friend happily.

"Hey Soda," Steve grunted. "Brought the tike with; said he wanted to see his brother but he won't shut up…."

Soda smirked. "Neither do you, Steve. Now, what were you saying, Two?"

Two-Bit frowned when he saw Soda look at him and he stepped back, his head suddenly hurting and overrun with emotions.

"Um, I-"

His eyes darted to Ponyboy, who looked over at him at the sight of him, offering a small smile and Two-Bit's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I have to go." He said quickly, suddenly bolting off for the door with a frown.

"Wait, Two-Bit, where ya goin', I thought ya wanted to stay here for awhile?!" Soda called and stepped after his friend, but Two-Bit was already gone.

Two-Bit hurried out, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and pain. Suddenly he was angry with Darry, very angry.

He felt like he could punch him. But he couldn't do that, not to a friend. And hurting Darry wasn't going to make any of this better.

Two-Bit stopped and leaned against a tree with a hand, running a shaky hand across his face. "Oh f***," He whispered to himself, his heart racing, his head suddenly pounding.

"D*** it, Darry!" He suddenly hissed, giving the tree a shove, eyes narrowed angrily.

Two's head hurt and he realised he needed to sit down and clear his thoughts, figure something out. He was angry but he was also hurt emotionally and that wasn't a good combination.

He started for the lake and tried to take in relaxed breaths, trying not to think about Pony and Soda and Darry but he couldn't.

Soda had invited him over, but he knew he couldn't go. Darry would smash his head in.

But yet, Two-Bit wanted to be with his friends. And he hadn't been over to the Curtis house in three days; that made him feel lonely.

When Two got to the lake, he sat down by the water and chucked rocks into the waves, attempting to ease his anger.

He was angry with Darry and the throwing of the rocks helped cool him off. But when the anger was gone, suddenly he was upset.

Two-Bit bit his lip, not used to this; he hardly got upset and if he did, it was always with the gang, about something that happened concerning them.

But he had never been upset by himself, not like this. He recognized that he missed his friends and he was lonely without them but because of Darry, it was hard being around them now.

Two-Bit stared out at the water with a frown, feeling vulnerable, slowly hugging his knees to his chest.

Am I losing my friends? He wondered. But, we're all family, I can't lose them.

Two-Bit suddenly wished to talk to someone, as he had hardly talked to anyone all day and he sat up with anticipation, looking around.

He saw some birds in the trees and needing to speak, he watched them.

"I'm not bad, right?" His voice shook a little. "Darry doesn't know what he's doing. M-Maybe I should talk to him….? I-I need to be able to talk to my friends and hang out, th-they're my buddies. Wh-What do you think?"

The birds chirped and some flew away.

Two-Bit nodded to himself. "I know they're my friends but what about Darry? He's so big and strong and he already hit me…...b-but I should stand up for myself, right?"

Two-Bit watched as the birds all flew away and he looked around, suddenly feeling stupid.

"H-How can Darry do this?" He whispered lowly, hugging his knees to his chest, frowning. "I-I can't stand up to him…...i'll be hamburger meat if I do. F***."

Two-Bit glared out at the water, wishing he was at the DX with Steve, Soda and Pony instead.

He missed them. He hadn't seen Dallas for awhile either and he had missed the opportunity to see him last night by not being allowed to come over.

After staying at the lake for an hour, feeling miserable and confused, Two-Bit decided to go home, not knowing where else to go.

He glared at the sidewalk as he walked, not liking this feeling of being alone for so long.

When he was almost home, he glanced up and spotted Ponyboy and Mark ahead.

Two-Bit frowned a little and stepped back, knowing he wasn't supposed to be around Pony. He hid behind a car and watched them, longing to hang out and have fun with his friend again.

The two young boys were walking along and Mark thought it was hilarious to flip the bird at every car that drove by, laughing hysterically. Pony looked a little embarrassed but still smirked a little.

Cars honked at Mark and some shook their fists out the window and swore at him, making Mark laugh harder.

Two-Bit watched and shook his head a little, smirking lightly. "That d*** kid," He had never really liked Mark and thought he was a horrible influence for Pony. He was nothing but a hood who caused trouble, looked for trouble and wanted trouble.

Two-Bit suddenly frowned. How can Darry allow Pony to hang out with this car wreck but not me? Am I really that bad?

Two-Bit continued to watch as the two walked down the street, Mark flipping the bird at every car.

Suddenly a car slammed on the brakes as Mark flipped them off, the tires squealing as the car stopped past the two young boys.

Two-Bit tensed and stood up a little more, watching.

Three mean-looking boys hopped out and started hollering, grabbing at Mark and shoving him against their car, taking swings at him, clearly irritated by the rude gesture.

Mark snarled and fought back, punching and kicking at them.

Two-Bit gaped as he watched, seeing Ponyboy hurry over and rip one of them off his friend, telling him to back off.

The guy swung at Pony but Pony ducked and shoved him away. Two-Bit watched, hoping his friend would be okay.

Another guy swore and came at Pony, punching him and Two-Bit gasped a little, his blood broiling with sudden intense anger.

He glanced at Mark who was still fighting the other two and the one who had hit Pony shoved him down with a laugh and spat at him.

Two-Bit's fists balled in fury and he lept out, swearing, hurrying over, punching the guy away.

The guy looked startled but glared and raised his fists but Two-Bit whipped out his blade.

"Pick on someone your own age how bout instead of beatin' up little kids!" He growled.

The guy looked scared and darted away and the other two quit hitting Mark and jumped into their car and drove away.

Two-Bit put his blade back into his pocket and hurriedly helped Pony off the ground. "Pony, you okay?"

He coughed a little. "I'm fine, Two-Bit," His eyes were wide, catching his breath. "Th-Thanks.

Two-Bit was relieved Ponyboy was okay and his narrowed eyes went to Mark, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the ground.

"You, what the hell is wrong with you, Mark?" He growled. "What were you thinking?" 

Mark was bruised and a little bloody, stumbling on his feet. "Hey, it wasn't a problem…."

Two-Bit glared, giving him a rough shove. "Yeah? Well next time don't get Pony involved in it, got it?"

"Easy, Two-Bit," Pony frowned, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, thanks to me." Two-Bit snorted with a huff, still angry that Mark had caused trouble with his friend. "Go home, Mark."

Mark's eyebrows furrowed. "Says, who? Me and Pony was-"

"Go home," Two-Bit snapped, not caring if he was being mean to the fifteen year old.

"Fine. I don't wanna put up with you, anyway." Mark huffed and turned to go off.

"Gee, Two-Bit, why'd ya do that? It was fine," Ponyboy frowned at Two-Bit with furrowed eyebrows.

Two-Bit looked back at him, his expression softening a little. "Sorry Pony, it's just, that kid is not responsible and he shouldn't have-"

"Hey I know you have beef with Mark but you didn't have to chase him off." Pony huffed. "Besides, I coulda handled my own just fine. I suppose you wanna hang out with me to make sure i'm okay now, right?"

Two-Bit suddenly realised who he was talking to. "Oh. Um, sorry, but maybe you should go home too…..get that face looked at. But I gotta go….."

"Well where are you goin'?" Pony huffed. "You don't even wanna hang out or talk to me?" He frowned, not able to remember the last conversation he had even had with Two-Bit.

"Sorry, Kid, I really am…." Two-Bit frowned and turned, starting to walk off, feeling his stomach tighten up at the thought of Darry yelling at him, almost feeling like he was watching him now.

"Two-Bit! Hey!" Pony yelled after him but Two-Bit kept walking, leaving Pony confused and wondering what Two-Bit's problem was. He knew he was acting funny lately.

Two-Bit frowned and just walked home, shaking his head with a sigh, feeling guilty for having blown the opportunity to be with his friend.

That evening,the phone rang. Not thinking about who it was going to be, Two-Bit picked it up.

"Hello?"

"News flash, you stay away from Soda too." Came a deep, mean growl.

Two-Bit flinched and almost dropped the phone. "Wh-Wh-What?" He stuttered out.

"You heard me. I don't want you around them, you're a bad influence and you're leading 'em down a horrible path. They can do better. So you just stay away."

Two-Bit's frown deepened and he began to whimper as he listened. "Darry, you-you want me to stay away from Soda too? But-but we're so close and no Soda means no DX and no Soda-"

"Can it, Two. I've had enough of you. You stay away from them both and I mean it. And quit talking to my kid-brother like you have been." Darry hung up.

Two-Bit's mouth open he slowly put the phone back on the receiver. No Soda….?

Suddenly Two-Bit got mad again and he grabbed his keys and angrily stormed out and drove away, going to Buck's.

He was mad now and he was going to drink the pain away, to feel better.

He wanted to be with his friends and Darry was ruining everything.

Well f*** that. F*** Darry.

I'm going to be with my friends, whether he likes it or not.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and** **Favorited** **. I'll try and update faster I swear...**


	5. Hurt

Chapter 5: Hurt

As soon as Two-Bit got to Buck's, he plopped down on a stool and immediately ordered a beer, giving Buck a mean look.

Buck raised a brow at him but nevertheless slid him a beer. Two-Bit took it and downed a long, hard drink, slamming the bottle back down, glaring around the bar.

None of the gang was there, which Two-Bit didn't expect them to be, but if they were, he wouldn't have even cared. Two-Bit was mad; he really needed to cool off.

He glanced around for Dallas, but didn't see him. Either he was upstairs with a girl or maybe even in the slammer.

Two-Bit took another swing, sneering, picturing Darry's face in his head, trying to imagine him punching him. He so badly wanted to.

He lowly cussed as he glared around, trying to find a way to blow off steam. He saw some guys playing poker and Two-Bit straightened himself on the stool, ordering himself another beer before he headed over to join them.

Two-Bit never was all that good at gambling, but he was good enough and he was good at cheating, that got him by well enough.

Two-Bit drank beer and completely lost the first two games and he was getting frustrated. It didn't help his head was starting to smart from a gruesome headache.

When the men he was playing with asked if he wanted to try another round, Two-Bit huffed and said yes, raising the stakes, figuring he could cheat and beat them all.

After all, it wasn't hard to cheat with Soda and Steve, though both of them cheated all the time themselves, and it was fun to mess around with them.

But when Two-Bit had cheated his way through and won the game, the other guys didn't think it was much fun. Neither did Two-Bit.

"Get him!" Someone yelled and suddenly Two-Bit found himself being held down by three guys, getting his face pounded in.

He yelped and tried to block the hits, swearing, yelling and kicking, but the guys kept hitting him, hollering at him not to mess with them by cheating again.

Two-Bit yelped and couldn't help but whimper as someone punched him in the jaw, blood filling his mouth as he still tried to defend himself.

Suddenly there was an uproar of yelling and Two-Bit landed on the floor with a thud, groaning in pain, seeing stars everywhere, head pounding.

Someone said something to him in a gruff voice and Two-Bit felt himself being hoisted off the floor and dragged out the door.

"H-Hey!" Two-Bit growled and squirmed, struggling to get upright on his feet, pulling to get away and when he was outside, he whirled around and shoved at the figure roughly.

"Lay off, man!"

Tim stepped back, scowling, eyes narrowed, studying Two-Bit carefully. "Alright Mathews, I won't help you no mores if that's what you want. But maybe you should stop getting your a** kicked first." He huffed.

Two-Bit frowned and relaxed when he recognized the voice and face. "Oh, Tim, Tim…...sorry man."

Two-Bit steadied himself on his feet, trying to keep himself upright, holding a hand up to his face, trying to keep from sniffling.

He was hurt, his face smarting awfully, blood everywhere and his head pounding painfully, he was trying to keep from breaking down in tears.

He was hurt not only physically, but emotionally as well.

He missed his friends, his buddies; he wanted to be with them again.

This fight had not only increased Two's anger, but his emotions as well. It all came pouring on him just like a downpour.

Tim easily noticed Two-Bit's face and stood straight, studying him with his tough, granite expression. Two-Bit didn't like him watching him; Tim was tougher than anyone and a hell of an intimidator.

"What the hell are you doing, Mathews?" Tim finally asked, shaking his head a little. "Since when do you pick fights?"

Two-Bit, still trying to keep Tim from seeing him breaking down, scoffed and tried to push past him.

"None of your business, Shepard."

Tim immediately grabbed him, not letting him go back in. "Really now?"

Two growled, shoving at Tim's hands. "Yes, really." He glared. "Now let go."

When Tim didn't release him, Two retaliated and punched him.

Tim stumbled back and his eyes immediately narrowed, expression darkening. No one messes with Tim Shepard.

He snatched Two-Bit by his jacket and threw him into the wall roughly, startling Two-Bit, who yelped.

Tim socked him in the face hard, knocking Two down instantly, Two receiving another hard blow to his chest.

Two-Bit yelped and curled into a ball on the ground, letting out another cry as Tim kicked him and Two held up his hands, choking out a sob.

"Wait, wait, stop, stop, please!"

This caught Tim off guard, who's foot froze in mid-air from kicking Two-Bit again, wide-eyed. He lowered his foot, looking perplexed, watching.

Two-Bit was crying now, wiping at his eyes with balled fists, whimpering softly, shaking.

Tim was quiet a minute, watching, lips pursed. "Mathews."

Two-Bit sucked in a breath, continuing to cry. "No Darry, i'm sorry, please don't hit me again…..!"

Tim frowned at this, glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

"Two-Bit…..Two-Bit, come on, get up."

Two-Bit sniffled, shaking all over, trying to keep from crying. All he could think about was angry Darry, Soda and Ponyboy and how he couldn't face or see any of them again without getting hurt.

Tim eyed the blood on Two's face, frowning when he didn't get up.

Tim bent down and grabbed him gently, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, Two."

Two-Bit sniffled and wiped at his nose with a sleeve, looking up at Tim with glossy eyes.

"Two-Bit, what's goin' on?" Tim asked lowly, able to recognize something was easily wrong with the eighteen year old just by his behavior.

Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed and he looked away, fists clenched. "Nothin'. Jus' lemme be." He started to walk off but Tim grabbed his arm.

"You think i'm jus' gonna let ya walk off like this?" He huffed.

Two-Bit glared and shook him off, still angry and hurt. "Lemme be, Tim." He walked off hurriedly, sniffling and wiping at his nose, not hearing another word from Tim and he was glad.

Two-Bit glared at the sidewalk as he stomped along, wiping at his eyes and face, smearing blood along his skin but he could care less. His anger currently blinded him and the feeling of wanting to be with friends snuck up his chest again.

"Hmmph," He snorted as he stomped along, walking home. "F****** Darry. D*****."

He wasn't watching where he was going as he swiped at his eyes and he accidentally walked into someone, who grunted.

"Watch it, man. Oh Two-Bit, it's you." Two-Bit looked up to see it was Dally, whose grin then fell.

"Hey, what happened man? You got blood all over ya."

"Yeah, I know." Two-Bit said quietly, shuffling on his feet.

Dally, who was smoking, grinned as he wrapped an arm around his buddy, the light of the streetlights lit up around them. "Come on, why don't we get ya to Darry's? He'll clean ya up; I was jus' there."

Two-Bit frowned at the name and shoved Dal's arm off him. "No thanks." He replied hotly.

"What? Why?" Dally laughed a little though his confusion.

"No reason." Two-Bit huffed, trying to walk off again, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hey, man, what's with you?" Dally grabbed his arm. "Haven't seen ya in forever and suddenly you got a stick up your a**? Now come on." He huffed.

Two-Bit shot him a glare. "I said I don't want to." He shoved Dally's hand off him.

That of course, ticked Dally off. "Oh yeah, Two-Sh**?" He growled, grabbing Two-Bit again. "You lookin' for a fight or somethin'?"

"Let go, Dallas," Two-Bit growled, giving Dally a shove, his head pounding with irritation. "Jus' drop it, man."

"I'm tryin' to do you a favor, man." Dally retorted, giving Two a cold look. "Now come on."

"I said I don't wanna!" Two-Bit suddenly shouted, feeling tears fill his eyes again, emotions and his head spinning.

At this, Dally took a good look at Two-Bit, his anger suddenly softening when he saw Two-Bit swaying on his feet, his skin white where blood wasn't smeared everywhere.

Dally quickly realised what was happening and he reached a hand out. "Two-Bit…..hey, easy man. Why don't we jus' go to Darry's and settle this later, alright man?"

"N-No," Two-Bit shook his head, in a daze, swaying dangerously on his feet, suddenly not feeling well. "No Dally…..no….." Dally suddenly went blurry in front of him and Two-Bit felt like he was falling.

Not knowing what was happening, all he heard was, "Sh**, Two-Bit!" before everything went black.

...

When Two-Bit awoke, a pair of brown eyes hovering above him watched him closely.

"Ugh…...d***," Two-Bit groaned and brought a hand to his head, the light hurting his eyes.

"Oh good, Two-Bit, you're awake…." Two-Bit heard a familiar voice. "We was worried."

Two-Bit squinted and focused his vision and Soda's face came into view, looking concerned.

"H-Huh? Soda?" Two frowned, not understanding. Why was Soda here? Where was he?

"Two-Bit, you okay?" Two-Bit heard Soda ask as he sat up a little, looking around to see where he was.

He tensed when he saw he was at the Curtis house and he swallowed a little, not moving, his fear rising.

"Uh…"

Where was Darry?

"Soda! Come get your shoes!" Two heard Darry yell from the kitchen and he frowned a little, suddenly frightened.

How did he get here? He wasn't supposed to be here!

Soda frowned a little at Two and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Be right back…." Then he turned and went into the kitchen, Two watching him with an open mouth.

Two-Bit sat up, licking his lips, holding his head, wanting to get out of there, not sure if he could bear with seeing Darry again.

But yet, he wanted to stay; maybe Darry had put this whole thing behind him by now and everything would be back to normal.

Two-Bit suddenly wondered if Pony were here, hoping he could talk to his best friend again.

Two-Bit still had no idea how he had gotten here; did he sleepwalk here?

"Okay boys, i'm leavin', see ya tonight." Two heard Darry's voice and tensed, looking over, closing his open mouth when Darry walked in.

Two-Bit watched him as Darry walked to the door. Darry shot Two-Bit a really mean, cold glare as he walked past, stopping at the door.

"Get out and don't come back," He warned darkly, so the others couldn't hear. "Or you'll look even worse than you do now when i'm through with you."

Two-Bit flinched at the screen door slamming, frowning at the now closed door, holding his breath a minute, feeling his eyes go glossy.

Nothing had changed, he couldn't believe it.

Frowning deeply, hurt all over again, Two-Bit swallowed and got up, grabbing his jacket, letting himself out, sniffling lowly as he started trudging for home.

Miserable, his head still hurting, he hugged his chest, rubbing at his arms, frowning at the ground, not understanding why Darry hated him now.

All he wanted was his friends back and now, after that display, he had no idea how that was going to happen...

 **A/N: Please review! Thanks**


	6. Disputes

Chapter 6: Disputes

Two-Bit trudged home and headed straight upstairs. He knew he wasn't going to school today; no way.

He was feeling too upset and too hurt to put up with all that today.

He went into the bathroom and stopped when he saw himself in the mirror, eyes widening.

Jesus, he looked terrible!

Two-Bit frowned in shock and put a hand to touch a dark bruise gingerly, swallowing hard.

Bruises were everywhere among his face, cuts too. Staring at the bruises reminded him of last night and suddenly his face felt sore.

He remembered Darry's words: _"Get out and don't come back, or you'll look even worse than you do now when i'm through with you…."_

Two-Bit shuddered a little. If Darry said he'd make him look worse than he does now…

Two-Bit frowned and shook his head, able to recognize he surely wouldn't be able to face Darry now.

His face hurting and feeling like crap, he just decided to take a hot shower and then lay back down in bed, tired and needing to rest.

He curled up with his Mickey Mouse doll and before he closed his eyes, he thought of his friends and frowned, just wanting to be with the gang again.

* * *

Around lunch time, there came a knock at the door and Two-Bit sighed and slowly trudged down the stairs, very tired and not feeling well.

He opened the door to reveal a worried-looking Sodapop, surprising Two-Bit, who tensed when he saw him, reminded of Darry's threats.

"Hey there ya are, Two-Bit," Soda started with a frown. "Why did you leave earlier? Man, you do look awful….."

Two-Bit swallowed and briefly wondered if he should be talking to Soda, not wanting trouble with Darry.

But Soda had came over to see him, so that made it okay, right?

When Two-Bit didn't answer, Soda continued, his eyes filled with concern for his friend.

"Two-Bit, what happened last night? We was all worried sick! When Dally brought ya, he told us-"

"Dallas?" Two-Bit blinked, interrupting. "Dally brought me over last night?"

"Uh huh," Soda nodded with a frown. "Two-Bit, what happened? Why was ya so upset last night? Dally said you was fightin' with him and then this mornin', Tim stopped by the DX askin' if you was alright…!"

Two-Bit frowned as he listened, leaning against the open door, watching his friend.

"And when Darry and I saw ya like that, all covered in blood, we was worried sick, I mean, none of us knew what happened to you….!" Soda frowned deeply. "I bet Darry's still worryin' cause he still don't know what happened….."

Two-Bit stiffened at the name, scowling a little. "I find that hard to believe….." He murmured lowly, looking away.

"What?" Soda frowned a little, not hearing him.

"Nothin'." Two mumbled.

Soda studied him, eyeing Two-Bit worriedly. "Two-Bit, what is going on? We-we haven't seen you in what feels like days, why haven't you been coming over to the house no mores? We miss you, buddy."

"Soda, I-" Two-Bit sighed, frowning deeply.

"An' Pony's jus' frettin' over ya; he thinks you're hurt something awful….."

"Pony?" Two-Bit swallowed, perking up a little.

"Yeah. He says you haven't been talking to him lately…."

"I uh, um….." Two-Bit felt his stomach knot up.

"Hell, you haven't been talking to any of us lately….." Soda's frown deepened. "Is something wrong?"

Two-Bit felt his chest tighten and he suddenly felt real low, feeling like crying. "I-I….I jus'..."

Soda was watching him. "Look, why don't you come over tonight? Please? We'll feed ya." He talked softly. "You really do look awful, Two. We'll talk things over. Please?"

Tense, Two-Bit stuttered, starting to close the door, unsure of what to do. "W-We'll see…."

Soda started to say something but Two-Bit closed the door on him and leaned against the doorframe, holding his head in his hands, trying not to cry, trembling.

He sucked in a shaky breath, his emotions spiraling out of control.

He was so angry with Darry, but he was also heartbroken and emotionally hurt. He was lonely too, and adding all of that up together was not very healthy for the Greaser.

Sniffling, he went back up to his room and laid down in his bed, holding Mickey Mouse close, trying not to think about Darry or the gang or his loneliness.

He just wanted to be everyone's friend again, to laugh, to play and to have fun again.

It had been days since Two-Bit had even laughed.

Why couldn't he jus' be everyone's friend again?

* * *

In the afternoon, there was another knock at the door. This time it was Ponyboy.

Two-Bit blinked, surprised to see his friend, opening the door wider. "Ponyboy?"

"Why weren't you at school today?" Pony suddenly blurted out, looking cross.

"Wh-What? Pony, I-"

"Look, I know you're mad at me but the least you could do is show up….!"

Two-Bit frowned. "What? Pony, what are you talking about?"

"Quit actin' like I don't know, Two-Bit! I know! Is that why you didn't come to school today, huh?" Pony huffed.

Two-Bit frowned, totally confused. "Pony, I-I didn't come to school today cause I….." Two-Bit suddenly stopped. Pony was one of the reasons why he didn't come to school, but only because of Darry.

But he couldn't tell Pony that.

"Because what, Two-Bit?" Pony sneered after a moment of Two-Bit's silence. "'Cause you can't talk to me no mores? Well why didn't you just tell me you were mad?" Pony's voice raised and he turned away to leave.

"Wait, wait, Pony, i'm not mad at you!" Two-Bit grabbed his friend's arm, frowning deeply, not understanding.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you said one word to me the past few days? Why are you avoiding me then?" Pony growled.

"I-I'm not avoiding you…." Two-Bit peeped, his voice suddenly quiet.

"Yeah? Bullsh**." Pony huffed and started walking away.

"No, Pony, Pony, I-I-" Two-Bit stuttered, terribly upset at his friend's behavior. "I do wanna hang out with you!" He suddenly blurted out.

Pony stopped and turned, giving Two-Bit a narrowed look. "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Two-Bit bit his lip, sucking in a breath. "I-I do wanna hang out with you, Pony. You're my best friend. I-I jus' can't tell you…."

"Can't tell me what?" Pony huffed, stepping towards him.

Two-Bit was struggling. "I can't tell you, Ponyboy. I can't….."

Pony's eyes flickered in anger. "Some best friend you are than." He growled and started off.

"No Pony! Please!" Two-Bit called desperately after his friend but Pony started running and was quickly out of sight.

Two-Bit frowned deeply and his eyebrows suddenly furrowed with anger, stomping inside, snatching up his jacket, storming back out of the house, angry.

He hurried to the lake, his eyes glossy with hot tears.

When he got to the lake, he snatched up a handful of rocks with a growl and chucked them into the water, swearing.

He cussed out Darry and threw the rocks as hard as he could, scowling and glaring.

He was so angry about the fight he had with Pony, that not even throwing the rocks into the lake relieved his anger and he stomped away.

It wasn't that he was mad at Pony; he was mad because of how Pony treated him like that, thanks to Darry.

Two-Bit badly wanted to beat Darry's head in and clear up this sh**, everything. He just wanted his old life back.

Stomping along angrily, fists shoved in his pockets, he suddenly spotted Dally ahead.

Two's eyes narrowed and he walked faster, catching up to the hood.

Dally grinned when he saw his friend. "Hey, there you are, man, I-"

Two-Bit growled and gave Dally's chest a rough shove. "Why the hell did you bring me to Darry's last night?! Huh?!"

Dally stumbled and took his cigarette away from his mouth. "Wh-What?" His expression got narrow. "I did you a favor!"

"Bullcrap!" Two-Bit shouted and grabbed ahold of Dally's jacket, roughly pushing him. "You jus' made everythin' worse!"

Dally grabbed ahold of Two's shirt with a hand, eyebrows furrowing. "Hey man, why don't you calm the f*** down, alright?"

Two-Bit grabbed at Dally again and angrily shoved him away. "I don't needa calm down! Come on, let's fight, right now, right now!" Two raised his balled fists with narrowed eyes, his anger exploding.

Dally raised a brow, straightening, offering a grin. "Your funeral, man."

He could care less about Two-Bit's odd behavior; if someone picked a fight with Dally, he never turned it down.

Dally punched Two-Bit hard and the greaser yelped, but shook his head and growled, punching Dally back, grabbing the hood and leaning his weight against him to punch Dallas in the ribs.

Dally growled and wrapped an arm around Two's throat, punching him in the stomach. "What's your problem, man?!" He growled.

Two-Bit snarled, punching Dally as hard as he could, trying to squirm away from Dally's choke-hold. "The problem is you pissed me off!" He snarled loudly.

Dallas growled and managed to turn Two-Bit around and keep his arms wrapped around the Greaser's throat, choking him.

Two-Bit coughed and tried to pry Dally's arms off him, kicking and struggling, but Dally was bigger than him and stronger.

Dally grinned as he held Two-Bit defenseless, watching Two-Bit weakly pry at his arms and kick, keeping Two's feet off the ground.

Two-Bit coughed, starting to whimper. "St-stop it, Dallas!" He thrashed and twisted, unable to get free and he was losing air.

Dally sneered and let go, shoving Two-Bit to the ground, who landed on his chest, coughing, a hand gingerly at his throat, catching his breath.

Dally stood tall above him, crossing his arms, huffing. "That all you got?"

Two-Bit's eyes went narrow again, panting. "Hell no!" He snarled and got to his feet.

He raised his fists with a glare and swung but Dally ducked, punching Two-Bit hard before he grabbed Two-Bit, slamming him into a nearby tree, punching him again.

Two-Bit yelped and punched at Dally, struggling to defend himself. "Come on, Dallas, fight fair!"

This fight was too easy for Dally and he didn't let up, knowing Two-Bit wasn't the best fighter and he gave up easily. It didn't help that Two-Bit was short either.

Dallas punched Two-Bit in the stomach and kept him trapped against the tree, punching him again.

Two-Bit was getting weak by now, his face bleeding and he was starting to sway, not strong enough to take on Dally like this.

Dallas punched Two-Bit again and ripped him away from the tree, wrapping an arm tightly around his chest, holding Two-Bit still, hitting him in the face.

Two-Bit growled, struggling to stay on his feet, spitting out blood. "D-Dallas!"

Dally was about to punch Two-Bit again when they suddenly heard voices.

"Aw, look at the little Greasers playing together!"

There was laughter and Dally froze, looking up with wide eyes to see Socs were coming up to them.

Two-Bit saw them too and gaped, not moving in Dally's grip, wide-eyed with fear.

"Run!" Dally suddenly yelled in Two-Bit's ear and let go of the Greaser, pushing at him to urge him to run, taking off, thinking Two-Bit was right behind him.

Instead, Dallas only knocked Two-Bit down and the Greaser landed hard on his back with an 'Oof!'

In a painful daze, Two-Bit heard laughter and looked up, four smirking Socs hovering above him.

Two-Bit immediately paled with fear, gulping, eyes wide with fright, unable to move.

F***.

"Get him!"

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story! Y'all are amazing, Have a great day :)**


	7. Thanks A Lot

**Chapter 7: Thanks A Lot**

Two-Bit couldn't see straight; all he could see were stars and more roaring pain filled his chest as he was thrown straight to the ground again.

He yelped and didn't have any time to think about how bad everything hurt before he was picked up and repeatedly punched again.

He yelped in pain, whimpering loudly, not even able to stand by himself, the Socs holding him up as they endlessly punched him.

"What are you gonna do, Greaser?! Huh, whatcha gonna do now?!" They sneered and laughed.

Two-Bit tried not to cry, spitting out more blood. He couldn't do this. He can't do this.

He couldn't even feel his legs right now; he couldn't feel his face either.

Whimpering, he opened his mouth, eyes squeezed shut.

"D-Dally! Steve, Darry, Soda, help!" He yelled out as loud as he could before someone punched him in the face with a yell, blood filling Two's mouth.

The Socs kept hitting and punching and kicking and Two-Bit couldn't do anything to defend himself.

When he got thrown on the ground again, he yelped and weakly raised his head. "D-Dally! Soda! Steve!"

A foot collided with his chest and Two-Bit groaned, pain everywhere. He was picked up and punched again for a little longer, before the boys got bored.

They pushed Two-Bit back down and sneered, going back to their mustang happily.

Completely in pain, Two-Bit laid on his side, coughing, spitting out more blood.

"S-Soda! Dally! St-Steve!" His voice caught in his throat and he whimpered, crying, his entire body trembling.

Two-Bit opened his eyes, expecting to see the gang in front of him.

Instead, he saw no one.

Whimpering, Two-Bit held back a cry of pain, his chest screaming at him in agony. "G-Guys?" He choked out, his voice a whisper.

He looked around him where he could see, no one in sight, not Soda's soft eyes or Dally's rough hands or Steve's scowl, no one.

Everything hurt so badly and Two-Bit cried harder when he didn't see his friends, remaining on the ground curled up on his side, blood everywhere.

They hadn't came to save him, they hadn't came.

Two-Bit began to sob at knowing his friends hadn't come for him and he weakly attempted to push himself up but his arms shook and he collapsed back into the puddle of blood.

He choked out a sob when he couldn't get up, whimpering. "G-Guys…..pl-please. Help me…..!" He weakly called, even though he knew they weren't coming.

Crying for a few minutes, still no one there to help him, Two-Bit tried again to get up, barely managing to get to his feet, stumbling to lean against a fence post, choking on another sob of pain.

Making sure he could stand okay before he started walking, Two whimpered and trudged along, wiping at his eyes with balled up fists.

He couldn't stop crying, unable to get the thought of the gang not coming for him out of his head.

Two-Bit slowly trudged for the lake, trying not to stumble, holding his side when he wasn't wiping at his tears.

He finally got to the lake and sniffled, getting down on his knees by the water, splashing water into his face, using a sleeve to wipe away the blood.

He saw his reflection in the water and stared, lip quivering, seeing the blood and cuts all over his face.

They were everywhere.

They didn't even come for you, was all he thought. Dallas just left you, didn't even look back…..

Two-Bit's eyes went narrow and he growled, splashing his reflection away with a hand.

Two-Bit sat at the water and cried quietly for awhile, trembling everywhere with pain.

He was half-certain some of his ribs were cracked and blood stained the side of his shirt.

He couldn't remember if someone had sliced him with a blade or not; everything hurt too badly to tell.

Two-Bit hugged his chest and rubbed his arms as he cried, watching his tears fall into the water.

"Why didn't they come for me?" He whimpered lowly. "They've always come before….." He sniffled. "Do they all hate me now? C-Cause of Darry?"

Two-Bit's self-esteem had dropped drastically and right now, he only felt like everyone hated him.

"Wh-why Darry?" Two-Bit whimpered to himself, his balled fists wiping at his tears. "Why did you ruin my life?"

He cried a little longer before he got tired and wanted to go home.

He shivered badly and sniffled as he walked home, his eyes sore and puffy, though his one eye had swelled shut by now from getting punched.

When he neared his house, he was surprised to see Steve and Dally pacing back and forth in front of his door.

At the sight of Dally, Two's eyes narrowed and his heart ached with raw pain, feeling completely betrayed, walking up to them.

Steve nudged Dally softly when he saw Two-Bit and Dally quickly turned, looking worried, hurrying over to grab ahold of Two-Bit gently.

"Jesus Christ, Two-Bit, i'm sorry man, I-"

At Dally's touch, Two-Bit scowled and immediately shoved him away, letting out a snarl. "Why the f*** did you leave me alone back there?!" He shouted and pushed past him.

Dally was frowning deeply, a rare sight to see. "Two-Bit, i'm sorry, I thought you were right behind me, I swear!"

Upon hearing this, Two-Bit whipped around and pushed Dallas right to the ground, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well thanks a lot, Dally!" He shouted, almost crying.

Steve suddenly grabbed him, making him flinch. "Hey Two-Bit, calm down; Dally said he was sorry."

Dally watched from the ground, sprawled out on his back, not making an attempt to get up, feeling bad for what he had did to his friend.

At Steve's words, Two-Bit only pushed at him, trying to go inside his house. "F*** both of you…."

"Hey!" Steve growled and grabbed Two-Bit again, wrapping his arms around Two, who immediately squirmed. "Two-Bit, stop, we're tryin' to help you."

"Let go of me!" Two-Bit snarled, elbowing Steve hard in the chest, who growled in pain and dropped him.

"Two-Bit, come on, we're goin' to the Curtis's, come with us, man." Dally spoke, getting up from the grass.

Two-Bit's fists were balled and he panted heavily with anger, but his heart was hurting with even worse pain. "I-I ain't goin'." He huffed.

"How come? Soda invited you." Steve huffed, rubbing at his chest where Two-Bit had elbowed him.

Two-Bit suddenly thought for a minute, the feeling of betrayal and anger colliding together.

"Alright. I will come with you." He huffed with a nod, wanting to give Darry a piece of his mind.

Steve and Dally nodded and walked with Two-Bit on the way over.

It was mostly quiet and all Two-Bit thought about was getting to punch Darry's head in and how good he would feel about doing it.

When they had made it, Two-Bit was the first to walk in and he didn't hesitate to march right into the kitchen, the brothers at the table having supper.

Soda immediately stood, going wide-eyed at the sight of Two-Bit. "What the hell happened?!"

Two-Bit stopped before the table and just stared at Darry, eyebrows furrowed.

"Two-Bit got jumped," He heard Steve say, but he wasn't listening, keeping his focus on Darry.

At the sight of Two-Bit, Darry glared coldly back, immediately ticked off by his presence.

"Hmmph, prolly deserved it," Two-Bit heard a sneer and looked at Pony, who scowled angrily up at his friend.

Two-Bit's mean look suddenly vanished; he had forgotten about him and Pony's fight. Two looked hurt, eyes going wide.

Darry cleared his throat suddenly and stood, interrupting the others' murmuring. "Imma talk to Two-Bit outside."

No one questioned it and Two-Bit tensed, his narrowed look of anger returning as he turned and went outside to the front porch.

When Darry closed the front door, he growled and shoved Two-Bit roughly away. "Get the hell outta here!"

Two-Bit growled back, raising his fists. "Make me. They're my friends too."

Darry punched him and Two-Bit snarled in fury, punching Darry as hard as he could in the face, bloodying his already horribly bruised knuckles.

Darry glared and grabbed Two-Bit, slamming him into the side of the house, wrapping his hands around the Greaser's throat, holding him off the ground.

"Why the hell are you even here?!" He squeezed the boy's throat tightly.

Two-Bit let out a cough, glaring, weakly pushing at Darry's hands. "Your brother invited me!" He wheezed out angrily. "I have the right to be here then….!"

Darry snarled and whipped around, throwing Two-Bit to the ground on his chest. "Get the hell outta here! I don't ever wanna see you round here again!" He warned, his voice scaring Two-Bit, who cowered on the ground, suddenly fearful.

"You-you can't keep me from seeing them…..!" He managed to say, voice shaky.

"If you want to stay alive then I can." Darry growled and turned, going back inside, closing the door behind him loudly.

Two-Bit gaped, shaking, hurt, shakily getting on his feet and hurrying away.

He wiped at his eyes with a sleeve. Why had he thought going over there would have been a good idea?

Instead of going home, Two-Bit went to the lake, curling up under a tree, hugging his knees to his chest, beginning to cry again, shivering.

When Darry had threw him to the ground like that, his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

He was never going to see his friends again and poor Two-Bit didn't know what else to do except sit there and cry, wishing it could be better.


	8. Drowning

Chapter 8: Drowning

 **A/N: Just warning you all now, this chapter is where it all really starts to go down and again, don't leave a review just to tell me that Darry's out of character; I KNOW THAT, I am aware of that fact.**

The next day, when Two-Bit woke up, he quickly shivered, a morning breeze blowing past.

Two-Bit looked around him in confusion, not remembering that he had slept by the lake before the events of last night came crashing down on him again.

He frowned and started to move his sore legs, groaning as the raw pain ran up his chest again.

He had almost forgotten how much pain he had been in last night. He frowned at the pain and held his side, easing himself up to his feet.

Two-Bit looked around with his good eye, his other swelled shut, taking in the morning peacefulness of the lake.

He let out a long sigh and turned away to start for home. His stomach growled; he was starving!

He hadn't eaten in hours and he was beyond hungry.

Holding his side as he walked back into town, a familiar face appeared in front of him.

"Boy doggy, look at that face!" Came loud laughter.

Two-Bit scowled at the boy. "What do you want, Mark?" He kept walking and Mark joined him, walking next to him, snickering.

Two-Bit sent him a mean look. "What? Why aren't you in school, anyhow?"

"Why aren't you in school?" Mark sassed. "Cause you're mad at Ponyboy?"

Two-Bit stopped and gave him a look. "What?"

"Yeah, Pony told me you're mad at him," Mark huffed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Pretty low of you not to be talking to him."

Two-Bit held back a growl. "What do you know, Jennings? Besides, I ain't mad at Pony." He said in a softer tone.

"Yeah? Then how come ya ain't talkin' to him or showin' up at school?" Mark huffed, giving Two-Bit a look.

"Well what's it to you, anyhow?" Two growled lowly.

"Hey, he's my friend too, alright?" Mark huffed back. "I'm lookin' out for him and I don't like you disappointin' the kid. So you better get your sh** together."

Two-Bit was frustrated with Mark now, still upset over the fact Pony could somehow stand this kid.

"I'm not mad at Pony, alright? I jus'...can't hang out with him now." He frowned softly.

Mark's eyebrows raised, scoffing. "Whatever. You're jus' making excuses."

"Yeah?" Two-Bit snorted. "Well, could you just tell him i'm sorry?"

"Tell him yourself. You're supposed to be his best friend after all." Mark huffed.

"Listen Mark," Two-Bit growled, giving the boy a light shove. "I'm telin' you the truth. I wanna hang out with Pony, I jus' can't."

"Well tell him that! If you were his real friend, you would…."

"I am his real friend!" Two-Bit blurted out. "I…..I jus'...can't. Okay?" He frowned.

Mark's eyebrow raised, studying the eighteen-year old. "Well, I still don't think it's cool for you not to tell Pony. He's real cross with ya."

"He is?" Two-Bit frowned, looking away.

"Oh yeah…...I mean, he was fumin' when he told me 'bout it." Mark shrugged and lit up a cigarette.

Two-Bit frowned, watching him, feeling bad for making Pony so angry.

"But then he also said he was worried 'bout ya too," Mark spoke softer, making Two-Bit perk up. "And from the looks of your face, now I see why."

Two-Bit sighed and didn't answer, shaking his head with a frown as he walked.

Mark walked beside him, blowing out smoke. "So who hit you, anyhows?"

"Lots of people…." Two-Bit said after a minute.

Mark laughed. "Well hell, you musta been on a lot of people's hate lists, huh? I mean, you was on mine, but seeing your face like that I ain't going to punch you now."

"You were going to punch me?" Two-Bit's eyebrows raised.

"Well yeah. For gettin' Pony all riled up…." Mark shrugged. "I love fights. But i'll be nice for once and not hit you for lookin' so bad off like you do." The boy giggled.

"Gee thanks." Two-Bit drawled, his shoulders slumped.

Mark laughed and blew smoke into Two's face, making him cough. "Jesus, kid….. Since when do you smoke, anyhow?"

"I'm giving it a try," The boy chirped with a grin, admiring his cigarette. "Kinda cool ain't it?"

"Until your brother finds out." Two-Bit huffed and Mark shook his head.

"Nah, he won't find out. So where you headed off to? Apologize to Pony?"

Two-Bit sighed, shaking his head. "No. The DX."

"Oh, can I come?" Mark grinned, perking up.

"No, Mark. Go back to school." Two-Bit huffed, not wanting Mark to tag along.

Mark tensed and frowned. "I could say the same to you."

"Yeah? I hope you choke on that cigarette." Two-Bit huffed coolly and kept walking, Mark leaving him with a scowl.

Two-Bit was glad; he really didn't like that kid too much. But as he kept walking, he found himself frowning, missing Mark's company.

He hadn't had a conversation like that in a long time, and suddenly he was lonesome again.

It's not that he missed Mark, but he missed having his friends to talk to.

But he also knew Mark was lonely too; after his brother stopped hanging out with him to be with his girlfriend Cathy, Mark got lonely and had to hang out with his other friends, but it was hard for him to break away from his brother, who was his best friend.

Two-Bit had learned that from Pony and suddenly wondered how Mark handled all that.

The fifteen year old had it worse than he did, not even having parents, and yet, he seemed to be doing way better than Two-Bit.

His thoughts wandered away from him as he walked up to the DX, heading inside.

Soda blinked and sat up, surprised yet happy to see his friend. "Two-Bit? Hey, buddy."

He got up and quickly came over, expression soft. "You okay? Where'd ya go last night, why didn't you stay?"

Two-Bit didn't answer right away, grabbing some chips off the shelf, starting to eat hungrily.

"I couldn't, Soda." He said through a mouthful of chips.

Soda watched his friend closely. "How come? You look terrible by the way…" He frowned.

"Thanks." Two-Bit huffed and sat atop the counter, avoiding looking at Soda, instead watching the inside of the chip bag.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be here with Soda, but right now he was desperate to talk to someone and that someone, Darry's threats or no, was Sodapop.

"Will you at least come by tonight, Two? We're all worried about ya."

"All of you?" Two-Bit gave Soda a look, holding back a sneer.

"Well yeah," Soda frowned. "Pony told me about your guys' fight."

Two-Bit frowned at that and looked up. "He did?"

"Yeah. He's pretty upset with ya, Two-Bit. He wants to talk to you." Soda's lips were pursed, watching his buddy. "He seems pretty worried though. He wants his friend back."

Two-Bit frowned deeply at this, shaking his head, looking away. "Golly i'm sorry…."

"For what?" Soda questioned.

"For upsettin' the kid, that's what. I didn't mean nothin'."

"What are you talking about, Two-Bit?" Soda frowned, listening.

"Nothing," Two-Bit sighed with a frown, knowing he had no choice but to lie. "I'll figure it out."

"Is something wrong, Two-Bit?" Soda asked. "You really don't seem like yourself….."

"I'm okay." Two-Bit just answered, eating his chips.

"Well, what about the fights with Dally? And Tim?" Soda frowned, watching Two's expression. "That ain't like you."

Two-Bit frowned and didn't answer, scowling at his chips.

"Dally's real sorry by the way, he really is. He didn't mean to leave you behind. And to even make up for it, he arranged a rumble with the Socs for next week, jus' for you."

Two-Bit was quiet a minute. "That's great, Soda." He finally said lowly.

Soda swallowed, not liking to see Two-Bit like this, not even able to remember the last time he had seen the Greaser smile.

"Well, jus' swing by the house tonight, alright buddy? Or even if ya wanna, we can go see a movie with Steve when my shift is done." He offered with a faint smile, attempting to cheer Two-Bit up.

Two-Bit's spirits lifted a little at the offer, and he smiled softly. "Thanks Soda. I might just do that."

Soda's smile widened. "Great. See ya tonight, then."

Two-Bit nodded with a soft grin, walking out, chips in hand.

He finally felt a little good for once after how many days and he hoped things could stay that way for him, enjoying the feeling of being happy again.

But the feeling of happiness soon vanished when Darry suddenly pulled up at the lake where Two-Bit was, a couple hours later.

Two's eyebrows furrowed, standing up when he saw Darry's truck, watching him get out and come over.

Two-Bit tensed, wondering what this was about.

"So, I get a call from Soda sayin', 'good news, Darry, Two's gonna hang out with us, tonight!' and the only thing I can think of is, how many times do I have to tell that moron to stay away?!" Darry shouted, stomping up to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit flinched at the yelling, swallowing hard. "Darry, I-"

"No, don't," Darry growled, interrupting, pointing a finger. "I've had enough of you, Two-Bit. You're not hanging out with my brothers, is that clear?" He growled angrily.

"For the record, Soda invited me, Darrel." Two-Bit said quietly.

Darry growled and shoved Two-Bit into a tree, glaring. "Stay away from them! You know Soda's only pitying you!"

Two-Bit flinched at this. "Wh-what?" He peeped.

"He only feels sorry for you," Darry sneered. "He doesn't actually wanna hang out with you! Neither does Pony! Or the rest of the gang!"

Two-Bit started to shake, his emotional state rising. "N-No, you're wrong, Darry…."

"Must I say it again?! They don't want to be around you, Two-Bit!" Darry shouted into Two's face and Two's frown deepened, pushing at Darry's chest.

"N-No! They do wanna be my friend, they do!"

Darry suddenly punched Two-Bit, knocking him down, angry.

Two-Bit yelped and cowered on the ground, whimpering, looking up with fear.

"They don't care about you, Two-Bit, and neither do I." Darry said with a glare before he kicked Two-Bit straight in the face, not caring that Two-Bit was already hurt.

Two-Bit yelped and scrambled off the ground, trying to get away. "D-Darry!"

Darry growled and grabbed him, throwing him down, punching Two-Bit over and over again in the face, making Two-Bit yelp in pain.

Two-Bit threw a punch but it was no use.

Darry was twice his size and twice as strong.

Darry threw Two-Bit back into the tree and punched him repeatedly, bloodying his knuckles.

Two-Bit landed on the rocks near the water, panting heavily, shaking with pain.

He gasped as Darry grabbed him and slammed his head down, crying out as he kicked helplessly.

"Darry, Darry stop!" He pleaded as Darry picked him up and threw him into a hill in the grass, yelping when Darry punched him again.

Darry threw Two-Bit again, slamming his head down into the ground, Two-Bit crying loudly in pain, weakly trying to protect himself.

His head was bleeding badly now and he could barely move, trying to get up to crawl away, scared to death.

Darry growled and reached down, picking up the crying Greaser, holding him tightly in his arms, carrying him across the dock.

Two-Bit gasped and screamed as Darry threw him over the dock into the water, water filling his mouth, coughing when he popped up at the surface.

Struggling to keep his head up, coughing, Two-Bit splashed and kicked, looking around him hurriedly, too weak to be in the water now.

"D-Darry!" He sputtered, his head going under the water, water filling his mouth, struggling to get back to the surface.

"H-Help!" He whimpered when he popped up again, waves splashing into his face, the water pulling him under again.

Darry watched Two-Bit at the end of the dock for a minute with a glare before he turned and started walking back to his truck.

Two-Bit gasped as his head popped up again, coughing and sputtering as he weakly kicked, struggling to swim, splashing his arms around, only causing more waves that pulled him under.

"H-Help!" He gasped and coughed, trying to make it back to the dock, his legs weakly kicking, exhausted.

"D-Darry!" He screamed, not able to see where Darry was, another wave pulling him under.

Crying and coughing to breathe, Two-Bit splashed and kicked, using what little strength he had left to get back to the dock.

Another wave pulled him down and Two-Bit struggled to get back to the surface, his painfully bleeding head too heavy with pain to allow him back up.

Swallowing and sputtering out water, Two-Bit forced his legs to kick, finally managing to pop his head out of the water, gasping, frantically grabbing at the edge of the dock.

Coughing and spitting out water, he wrapped his arms around the pole and held on for dear life, his entire body over-wracked with exhaustion and fear.

"D-Darry!" He sobbed out, crying, his body limp in the water except for his arms wrapped tightly around the pole, not daring to let go.

"Help! Darry!" He screamed desperately, almost getting pulled under again by the waves, sputtering out water.

"Help, please!" He screamed, searching frantically for Darry, his mind completely over-ridden with terror, shivering everywhere, the water deathly freezing.

Water filled his mouth again as he screamed for help, coughing for air, sobbing.

Suddenly he heard yelling, and the dock shook with pounding footsteps and then hands were grabbing at him tightly, scaring him.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Get him outta there, Dally!"

There was yelling and pulling and Two-Bit sobbed as he was getting pulled out of the water by the rough hands of Dallas and Tim Shepard.

"Oh my god, Two-Bit!" He heard Dallas exclaim as he was finally pulled out of the water, shaking immensely everywhere, ice cold, sobbing.

Suddenly he was being held against Dally's chest and Two-Bit immediately hugged him, sobbing with terror into Dally's shoulder.

"Holy sh**, he's freezing, man!" Dally swore loudly, shocked by how much Two-Bit was shivering.

Tim ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Two-Bit hurriedly, his expression filled with shock.

"Two-Bit, what the f*** happened?!" Dally held Two-Bit in his arms closely, who shivered all over, teeth chattering, sobbing loudly.

Dally's hand at Two-Bit's hair, he suddenly pulled away when he felt blood smear his skin. Pulling it away and seeing red, he swore.

"F*** Tim, he's bleeding, we gotta get him outta here! Come on!" He quickly sprang to his feet, Two-Bit still in his arms, holding him close as the two darted off in a rush.

Two-Bit continued to sob, completely over-wracked with terror, his head bleeding badly, keeping close to Dally's chest as the two hoods rushed to get him to Buck's.

The last thing Two-Bit saw before he closed his eyes was the memory of Darry's angry face flashing before him…..

 **A/N: Review, please? :P**


	9. Sick

Chapter 9: Sick

The first thing Two-Bit felt when he woke up was the urge to throw up and he shakily sat up, whimpering and gasping suddenly, scrambling to try and get up.

"Wait, wait, here Two-Bit!" There was yelling and suddenly a trash can was set beside him at the side of the bed.

Two-Bit whimpered and leaned over the side of the bed, vomiting, groaning and wiping at his mouth when he was finished.

"Ugh…...ohhhh," He moaned, sitting back up, holding his head, not feeling well.

"Easy man," He heard Tim's low voice, followed by Dally's murmuring.

"He's definitely got a concussion…"

Two-Bit opened his eyes, trying to get his vision to focus. "T-Tim?" He groaned, lying back down, head hurting.

"And Dally. Take it easy, Two-Bit." He heard Tim's soft voice.

Two-Bit closed his eyes tightly, feeling miserable, groaning softly again, feeling a hand press against his forehead.

Dally frowned, feeling his friend's forehead, watching Two-Bit worriedly, who lay sweating and miserable.

"He's awfully sick, man…..he's still shivering too." He said lowly to Tim, who frowned, watching.

Two-Bit coughed, frowning deeply, eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed tightly. "Ti-Tim….Dally….." He whimpered. "I don't feel so good….."

"I know man, I know….." Dally frowned at him with a nod. "You're sick, Two-Bit…."

Two-Bit coughed, moving his head around on his pillow slowly. "Why does my head hurt so much?" He croaked.

"Your head was bleedin' pretty badly, Two. The back of your head was almost split open. We put a towel behind your head to soak up the blood."

"It hurts, Dal," Two-Bit frowned deeply, letting out a whimper, faintly coughing again.

"I know buddy, I know. Who the hell did this to you?" Dally growled softly.

Two-Bit didn't answer, moving his head around, feeling terrible. "Dally, i'm cold….." He shivered.

"We already put three blankets on ya, Two-Bit," Tim frowned. "You're still cold?"

"He's sick, you a******." Dallas growled at him.

"Where-Where's Darry?" Two-Bit asked, voice shaky.

"Darry?" Dally frowned a little, glancing at Tim. "He's at work; we tried calling him but he can't leave his shift."

"Why-why didn't he save me?" Two-Bit whimpered faintly before he erupted into a coughing fit, shaking badly.

"What?" Dallas frowned and came over beside Two's head, laying a hand down on his pillow, letting Two lay his face down ontop of it, keeping it there for comfort. "Easy man…."

Suddenly the door whipped open. "Where is he?! Where is he, is he hurt?!" A frantic Soda burst in, rushing over besides Two-Bit's bed, going wide-eyed. "Jesus Christ!"

Two-Bit shivered and opened his eyes, looking up at Soda with fearful eyes, flinching at his loud yelling.

Dallas took his hand away and Soda grabbed ahold of Two-Bit's hand, putting a hand to Two's forehead. "Lordy, he's burnin' up….." Soda eyed his friend worriedly, eyeing the sweat running down the side of his friend's face.

"Oh Two-Bit, what happened to you?" He wondered aloud, over-stricken with worry. He held Two-Bit's hand firmly, sitting in a chair close to him.

Two-Bit continued to shiver, watching his friends.

"What happened to his head?" Soda looked at Tim, then Dally, having seen the blood on the towel behind Two's head.

"His head was all cut open; it was bleedin' everywhere man," Dally huffed, moving the trash can away from the bed, moving away to give Soda more room since he was sitting.

"G-Got my head hit on the rocks…..I-I think." Two-Bit told them with a frown, letting out a yawn, struggling to remember what had happened.

Soda watched him with worry, wondering who the hell could have done this to his friend.

"C-Can you sit up, Two?"

"I think," Two sighed and slowly sat up, easing himself up slowly, groaning, his body sore and he held his heavy head.

"Easy, easy," Soda said softly and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him, leaning Two's head gently on his shoulder, keeping him close.

Two-Bit shivered and leaned against his friend, hugging his arms to his chest, frowning deeply, his eyes closed tightly.

Tim came over and helped wrap another blanket around Two-Bit, frowning.

Soda rubbed Two-Bit's arm gently, keeping him close, frowning at his shivering. "It's okay, Two. We got you."

"Th-thanks," Two-Bit shook, sneezing, letting out a whimper. He was still very cold.

"Who did this to you?" Dally ran a hand through his hair, watching the two with narrowed eyes.

"Dally," Soda hissed softly, sending him a glare, rubbing Two's arm.

"No, no, it's-" Two-Bit sneezed again. "It's okay….." His teeth chattered.

"I mean, who the f*** did this to you?" Dallas was growling, swearing as he paced a little. "Who had the decency to even do this to you?!"

Two-Bit sniffled, remembering Darry, frowning deeply, sucking in a shaky breath.

He couldn't tell them it was Darry. He just couldn't tell them.

He almost started crying and Soda saw this. "Shhh, it's alright buddy…." He gave Two's shoulder a soft squeeze and Two-Bit hid his face into Soda's shoulder.

"Guys, he's tired and weak," Soda frowned at Tim and Dallas.

"He's got a concussion." Dally frowned.

"Why didn't you take him to Darry's?" Soda eyed them.

"We was tryin' to get his head to stop bleeding first…." Tim shifted on his feet.

"We outta take him to Darry's. He can help."

"N-No," Two-Bit peeped out. "Not Darry's. I-I'll be okay….." He sniffled, his nose running.

Soda frowned at him and handed him a tissue. "Two-Bit, you're not okay. You're very sick, buddy."

Two-Bit wiped his nose and kept close to Soda, keeping his face at his friend's shoulder. "I-I was scared, Soda….."

"I know buddy, I know." Soda gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze, frowning deeply, very worried for Two-Bit.

"Who did this to you, Two-Bit?" Dally demanded again and Soda shot him a glare.

Sniffing, Two-Bit prepared a lie. "J-Jus' some Soc. Caught me by the lake and p-picked a fight."

He remembered Darry punching and hitting him before throwing him into the lake and Two-Bit shuddered.

Dallas swore and almost punched the wall and Tim looked angry as well.

"God**** those Socs!" Dally growled. "We're gonna get 'em at the rumble next week; we're gonna stomp their heads in….."

Two-Bit frowned deeply, sneezing again. "S-Soda, I wanna go home…."

"I know, buddy. We're gonna take you to Darry's first though."

Two-Bit tensed, going scared. "No, no, not Darry's…...jus' take me home. Please."

"Why don't ya wanna go to Darry's, Two-Bit? We can give ya some soup." Soda frowned softly, rubbing Two-Bit's arm.

"I-I jus' feel more comfortable going home right now…." Two-Bit said softly, frowning deeply.

He didn't think he could even look at Darry now, or maybe never again. Not after what he did.

Soda frowned at Two-Bit, lips pursed, watching him. "O-Okay…..why don't we have someone stop by your place later to drop off some soup?"

Two-Bit nodded slowly. "S-Sure. Can I jus' go home now?" He really wanted to get to sleep, feeling exhausted.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, let us take you home though."

"I-I can get home myself…." Two-Bit sighed softly, teeth chattering, shivering. He hugged his chest tighter, trying to get warm.

"No buddy, we'll take you home," Soda spoke softly, trying to make his friend feel better. "You ain't well enough to be walking home."

"Come on, let's go, man," Dally said softly, coming over, extending his arms out.

Soda slowly got up and Dally gently scooped up Two-Bit into his arms, making sure the blankets were still wrapped around him closely.

Two-Bit shivered a little, nuzzling a little closer into Dally's shoulder, tired, already falling asleep.

He heard soft murmurs around him and could feel Dally starting to carry him downstairs and out of Buck's.

The last thing he heard was Soda's hushed voice, "Let's just swing by Darry's quick; get him some soup. Darry will wanna make sure he's okay anyways….."

Two-Bit wanted to protest, but he fell asleep before he could, sleeping soundly, curled up closely in Dally's arms, snoring peacefully.


	10. Darry

Chapter 10: Darry

Darry was at the stove cooking when he heard the door open, glancing over expectantly.

He tensed a little when he saw Soda walk in, Dally coming in behind him, a boy wrapped in blankets sleeping in his arms.

Darry's eyes flickered a little when he saw it was Two-Bit.

Soda hurried into the kitchen to his brother. "Darry, Darry, did you hear?!"

Darry turned, pursing his lips, trying to look concerned for his brother. "What's the matter, Soda?"

Soda frowned with big eyes as Dally walked in, Two-Bit asleep soundly in his arms.

"Some Soc jumped Two-Bit at the lake; they threw him into the water and he almost drowned! Now he's got a concussion and he's sick!" Soda exclaimed with a frown.

Darry tensed a little, glancing at Two-Bit, quiet a minute. "He okay?"

"Well, he's pretty sick, Dar. Can you make him some soup quick?"

"Sure." Darry swallowed, turning back to the stove, grabbing a can of soup from the cupboards.

"The Soc split his head clean open, Dar," Darry heard Tim say, who he hadn't even seen come in. "It was bleeding everywheres."

"Yeah; we're gonna kill them Socies at the rumble next week," Dally growled softly.

Darry opened the can of soup with the can opener, not looking at them, offering a nod.

Hearing them talk about Two-Bit getting sick and hurt started to make him a little guilty.

He didn't mean to hurt Two-Bit, not that badly; he jus' wanted to scare him.

But a concussion? Sick?

He suddenly wondered if this were a huge mistake, treating Two-Bit like this.

Darry remembered slamming Two-Bit's head into the rocks, twice, and figured that must be what caused the concussion. And the heavy bleeding.

Was he being too hard on the guy? They had been friends since they were kids.

Two-Bit was like a brother, at least he used to be before this all happened. But Darry had just gotten so frustrated with Two-Bit; didn't he know how much Darry wanted him looking out for his little brother?

After what had happened with the death of Johnny, Darry wanted someone to be looking out for Ponyboy all the time, to make sure he was alright.

Other than Soda, Two-Bit was the one Ponyboy's closest to.

And looking out for Pony means looking out for him.

And Darry really was sick of Two-Bit's drinking. He needs to learn to become more responsible.

Two-Bit's been drinking since he was fifteen; it was about time he laid back some.

He shouldn't always be drunk when he's hanging out with Darry's kid-brother. Didn't Two-Bit realise that?

And the guy's still a junior in high school; Two-Bit should step it up and pass his classes already.

He was really starting to get worried that Two-Bit's lack of responsibility was rubbing off on Ponyboy; the boy was struggling to pass his grades lately and he seemed to have a lack of caring for even passing school.

Besides, wasn't it time Pony started hanging out with some new friends?

Like his new friend, Mark. Though Mark wasn't absolutely the best choice for a friend, at least it was someone new and different.

Now Darry remembered why he told Two-Bit to stay away; he was tired of his lack of responsibility and wanted a better influence for both of his brothers.

Maybe he was taking it a bit too far but he could care less at this point. 'Sides, Two-Bit kinda deserved it.

"Can't believe the Soc that did this to him," Tim growled lowly. "Leavin' Two behind to drown like that." He swore.

 _So he told them a Soc did it, huh….?_ Darry pondered to himself, shaking his head a little. _At least he didn't rat me out…_

"Darry," Came Soda's soft, frowning voice. "Two-Bit coulda drowned. What if Dally and Tim hadn't found him in time? Them Socs woulda gotten away with it….."

Darry took in a breath, telling himself to relax and roll with it. "That wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't let 'em."

In Dally's arms, a sleeping Two-Bit stirred, nuzzling his head closer into Dally's shoulder.

The boys turned and watched him with concerned looks.

Two-Bit's mouth hung open a little and he still shivered in Dally's arms, looking so little and peaceful.

From the living room, Ponyboy walked in, his eyes widening. "Is that Two-Bit?" He hurried over to see, gaping.

Darry almost growled at his brother's reaction, watching him go next to Two-Bit with narrowed eyes, turning away to stir the soup, scowling down at it.

"What happened to him, is he okay?!" Pony questioned in a worried voice, peering at his friend, completely forgetting about the fight he had with his friend just yesterday.

"He's okay, Pony;" Dally spoke lowly. "He's sick, now keep your voice down."

"But, but, what happened?" Pony frowned with big eyes, gaping, wanting to know what had happened.

Darry scowled at his soup as the boys explained, angrily grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, stirring Two-Bit's soup which he didn't know why he was even making it for the d*** kid.

From behind him, Dally grunted a little. "He's gettin' heavy man; Tim, can ya take him?" He didn't even wait for Tim to answer, already gently placing Two-Bit in the hood's arms.

Two-Bit frowned at the movement and moved his head a little, trying to nuzzle into Tim's shoulder.

Dally stretched out his sore arms, running a hand through his hair.

Soda frowned, cupping a gentle hand at the back of Two's head. "Jesus. That's a big bump, man." He shook his head, feeling bad for his friend.

"Yeah, we should really get back at them Socs. Why was he alone, anyhows?" Tim huffed.

At the stove, Darry nearly growled and angrily filled the bowl with some soup, shoving it at the boys. "Here's his d*** soup."

Dallas took it and Soda took a step near the doorframe. "'Kay, let's get him home now."

The boys started to walk out.

"Soda, you stay. You too, Ponyboy. Supper's almost ready." Darry hollered with a huff, not wanting them around the red head any longer.

"Oh. Okay Dar," Soda said softly, turning back. He gave Dally and Tim a hard look.

"Y'all make sure he gets home alright, okay? Take care of him. Dally?"

Dallas nodded with narrowed eyes, glancing once at Tim with the injured boy in his arms. "'Course, Soda. See ya round, man."

Soda nodded and watched Tim and Dallas walk out.

"Will Two-Bit be okay, Darry?" Pony asked his brother softly.

Darry licked his lips, huffing to himself. "Of course he will be, Pony….."

But what he was really saying to himself was, _"I hope I never gotta deal with that D*** boy again…..."_

 **A/N: I'm Sorry for anyone who hates Darry right now... :/**


	11. Tears to Soda

**A/N: Here's another chapter 'cause the last one was shorter. And it's a long one! :) Chapters from here on out should be much longer.**

 **I just want to warn everyone now that this chapter is very...angering, let's say, if you're hating Darry right now, 'cause this chapter won't help any with liking him...please leave a review about your thoughts and some feedback on my writing style would be great. Sometimes I don't like my writing so...some reviews and tips would be great! See y'all at the next update which should be in two days or so. :)**

Chapter 11: Tears to Soda

Two-Bit awoke the next morning, feeling truly awful and exhausted. He groaned and was glad he didn't wake up having to throw up again.

He was alone in his bed, no one at his bedside. He blinked and looked around drowsily, expecting to see Dally or Tim or even Soda.

Briefly, he wondered where they all were.

He didn't know what time it was; but light shone through his bedroom window, enlightening his whole room.

Two-Bit reckoned he was late for school, though he wasn't going anyways.

He groaned and sat up, holding his head, leaning against the back of the bed frame.

He spotted a note on his nightstand, picking it up.

 _Two-Bit, there's soup in the fridge from Darry; stay in bed today, okay? Tim will stop by at lunch and check up on ya. Me and Steve will stop by after work tonight to make sure you're alrite._ _Wishing you well,_

 _Soda_

Two-Bit frowned a little when he read it.

Setting the note down, his stomach made a noise and Two-Bit realised he was starving, very hungry.

He figured he should have some of Darry's soup.

But he didn't feel like getting up. Everything hurt, even his brain hurt.

He felt like he had been run over.

He thought of Darry again, shuddering with a frown, still not able to grasp onto what the eldest Curtis brother had actually done to him.

He could've drowned, he could've actually died.

Darry could've killed him.

Two-Bit suddenly felt queasy at the realization.

One of his closest friends had tried to kill him. Maybe not kill him but still; Darry could've drowned him.

Shakily, he got up, hugging his chest tightly, heading into the bathroom. He wasn't wearing a shirt; he figured the guys must have taken it off sometime last night.

Two-Bit shivered a little, using the bathroom and stopping in front of the sink to look into the mirror.

He tensed rigidly, staring at his reflection. "Jesus," He mumbled lowly, touching his face gently.

He couldn't remember ever looking this bad off, not even after a rumble.

He looked absolutely terrible, bruises everywhere. He looked broken. He felt broken.

Staring at his reflection, he suddenly he felt pain in his chest and a lump formed in his throat, drawing in a shaky breath.

His hands shook, his eyes going glossy, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

Two-Bit started breathing heavily, holding back a whimper, trying not to break down in tears.

Turning away, he quickly hurried out of the bathroom, hurrying to the phone, dialing and picking up the phone quickly.

He waited patiently for someone to pick up, tapping his foot, biting at a fingernail.

"Hello?"

"Soda?" Two-Bit breathed out his friend's name, his voice rushed. "Soda?"

"Two-Bit? What's wrong?"

"Soda, I-" Two-Bit stopped, suddenly not knowing what to say. "C-Can you jus' come over?"

"Uh, i'm at work now but sure I could come over….." Soda spoke softly, his voice kind.

"Y-Yeah, please Soda?" Two-Bit frowned deeply into the phone, blinking away a tear.

Soda could hear the distress in his friend's voice, nodding. "Yeah, sure Two-Bit. Be there in a few." He hung up quickly.

Two-Bit swallowed and put the phone down, his hands shaky.

Hugging his chest tightly, he went back to his room, shakily sitting on the edge of the bed.

He wiped at his eyes a little, keeping a hand at his face. He was shaking and his lip quivered a little, almost not knowing what was happening.

He couldn't deny he was crying; but he just got this sudden feeling that he wanted to talk to Soda.

Soda could talk to anyone and he wanted Soda.

Even though Two-Bit wasn't supposed to be talking to Soda…...

Soda got there much faster than Two-Bit thought he would.

He came bounding up the stairs, slowly coming into Two-Bit's room expectantly. "Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit hugged his arms tightly, looking up with a distressed look. "S-Soda….."

Soda immediately came over. "What's the matter, Two?"

Two-Bit shook, biting his lip. "I-I don't know…." He mumbled softly.

"Hey, it's okay," Soda sat beside him and wrapped an arm around tightly. "Don't cry, buddy. Is this cause you're in pain?"

"No, no, it's not that," Two-Bit started crying harder as soon as Soda wrapped an arm around him. "I-I jus'...don't know."

Two-Bit knew exactly what the problem was; but he couldn't tell Soda. He couldn't.

"Hey, it's alright," Soda rubbed his friend's arm, frowning at Two-Bit with concern. "Don't cry man. You're prolly jus' stressed from your concussion."

Two-Bit whimpered. "Oh Soda… I-I'm jus' so….so hurt right now." He cried, a hand at his eyes, keeping his gaze down.

"Tell me, Two-Bit. Why are you hurting?" Soda listened kindly, rubbing his arm.

"I-I can't tell you," Two-Bit's voice broke, his lip quivering, annoyed with himself for breaking down like this.

"Why can't you tell me?" Soda asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"I…." Two sniffled. "I'm not allowed to." He felt a few tears fall into his lap, dampening his jeans where they landed.

"Not allowed to?" Soda raised a brow. "You can tell me. We're friends, Two."

Two-Bit shook, his voice breaking, choking on a sob. "N-No Soda…..ev-everything's all screwed up right now."

"Two…..is this about the fight with Pony?" Soda whispered under his breath.

"I…...I don't know what it's about anymore," Two-Bit whimpered and pulled away from Soda, going to stand in front of the wall, looking up at pictures of him with the gang he had taped up.

Feelings of betrayal and hurt ran through his mind like a race horse, pounding at his head, stomping at his emotions.

He only felt hated right now, by everyone; he wanted to be with his friends again.

He cried as his eyes scanned the pictures, looking at pictures of him and Pony when they were younger, pictures with him and Soda and even Dallas and Darry. Group pictures even and the young Two-Bit's smile couldn't have been any wider.

A hand on his face at his mouth as he cried, Two-Bit suddenly felt lost. He didn't know where he belonged anymore.

With all the emotions messing with his head, he didn't know quite what to think anymore.

He loved all his friends, but he couldn't be with them anymore. And they certainly weren't hanging out with him; hell they didn't even rescue him when he got jumped by the Socs. And Dally had left him, purposely left him.

Two-Bit began to wonder who his real friends even were anymore.

"Two-Bit?" He suddenly heard Soda, who was watching worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Two-Bit then remembered Darry, who said Soda was only pitying him, that he didn't care.

"He only feels sorry for you, he doesn't actually wanna hang out with you! Neither does Pony! Or the rest of the gang! They don't care about you!"

Two-Bit's emotional pain increased, his stomach tightening, his eyes flickering with betrayal.

"Maybe you should go, Soda….." He said in a hushed voice.

"Go?" Soda blinked. "But Two, you're cryin', you wanted to-"

"Jus' go," Two-Bit choked on a sob, hiding his face, not wanting to look at Soda any longer. "Whatta you care anyways." He managed to huff.

Soda frowned deeply at this. "Two-Bit….." He whispered, almost hurt. He wanted to help his friend.

"Jus' beat it, Soda." Two-Bit whimpered, tears running down his face. "Jus go…." He whispered.

He was undeniably cross, angered at his friends, hurt by how they were treating him. He was hurt by Darry, emotionally and physically, Dally left him behind to be jumped, Pony was mad at him, Soda didn't care, Steve never showed up…

Two-Bit hadn't done anything wrong; now he was angry with them.

A confused and hurt Soda watched his friend, eyes wide, swallowing hard, slowly starting for the door. He wanted to say something else to try and comfort his poor friend but Two-Bit clearly didn't want to have it.

Two-Bit turned when he heard the door close, almost startled.

Soda was gone.

He blinked, suddenly flabbergasted. Soda had left him, just left. And he, he was the one who pushed his own friend away.

Two-Bit began to cry harder, realising his mistake of pushing away the one chance to actually be with one of his buddies.

His legs suddenly going wobbly, he stepped back shakily, bumping into his bed, sliding unsteadily down the bedframe to the floor, letting out a sob, hugging his knees to his chest, sobbing loudly into his hands.

For the first time in his entire life, Two-Bit was unhappy. He was miserable.

And he had no clue what to do about it.

* * *

Two-Bit cried for a long time, remaining on the floor, before he finally found the will to stop crying and go downstairs for some food, his stomach hurting with hunger.

Heating up Darry's soup, which he didn't even really want considering it was from Darry himself, he frowned at it, slowly trudging back upstairs.

He ate miserably, frowning deeply, his eyes puffy and sore, taking slow sips.

He watched Mickey Mouse, but very half-heartedly.

His mind was in a haze, not able to think clearly, everything just…..hurting.

At one point Two-Bit even started swearing at Mickey, angered at the sight of seeing the mouse with all of his friends and being happy. He didn't start crying though, which he was glad about.

But after Mickey, he made the real big mistake of grabbing his photo album.

He didn't even know why he wanted to look at it; he thought it might be loneliness but not even he knew.

Not even three pages in and he was already sobbing again.

Seeing all the pictures of him with the gang broke his heart and he wiped at his eyes with balled fists, hating to cry.

The phone rang while he was crying, but he didn't answer it, refusing to.

Two-Bit figured it was one of the gang, but he refused to speak to any one of them.

They weren't his friends anymores, no one was.

Two-Bit cried as he kept flipping through the pages, picture after picture bringing only more and more tears.

Why couldn't he go to the arcade with Pony anymore, or get all muddy with dirt with Soda and Steve or even play football with Darry again?

Why couldn't he?

Because everyone hates him?

He was starting to think so…..

Is this what it's like to be sad, He suddenly wondered.

He had never been sad before.

Never actually sad.

Whatever this was, he felt awful. He hated it.

He wanted this to be over.

Once again, Two-Bit cussed out Darry in his head. This was all his f****** fault.

If he hadn't started all this, everything would be fine. He'd have his friends again.

But now, he didn't have any friends.

Eventually, Two-Bit had to close the album; he couldn't look at any more pictures.

He tossed the book aside gently on his bed, upsettingly crying into his hands.

Two-Bit had never cried this much before in his life; he was hating every second of this.

He had no idea what to do. Two-Bit had never felt so helpless before in all his life.

And he had no one around to even help him.

* * *

The rest of Two-Bit's day was pure awful; he was miserable the whole afternoon. He didn't eat anything else other than Darry's soup. He just didn't feel like eating.

Though, recently, he didn't quite know what he was feeling.

Everything was just all mixed up.

The phone had rang a second time, but Two-Bit still didn't answer. He could care less about the gang right now.

That evening, there was a knock at the door and Two-Bit did not want to answer it for the life of him.

But, thinking it was going to be Soda, he did, hoping he could fix his mistake of pushing his friend away by talking to him.

Problem was though, it wasn't Soda.

It was Darry.

Two-Bit immediately paled. Darry was the last person he wanted to see. Why was he even here?

Two-Bit started to close the door in a hurry but Darry stopped the door with an arm forcefully, giving Two a mean glare.

Two-Bit gulped and cowered a little, not wanting to get his head beaten in again.

"What do you want, Darry?" He peeped, speaking first.

Darry glared with hate, scowling. "Why the hell was Soda over here earlier?" He barked.

Two-Bit cowered, flinching. "Why don't you ask him?" He murmured, afraid.

"Bullsh**!" Darry shouted, a vein popping on his forehead. "You called him over, didn't you?!"

"Uhhh…." Two-Bit stepped back, scared.

"Answer me!" Darry ordered.

Two-Bit was very frightened of Darry, not wanting him to hurt him again, remembering how Darry had almost drowned him.

He couldn't answer the eldest Curtis brother; he instead looked at the floor, shaking and trying not to cry.

Darry glared, growling at the Greaser's silence, wanting to strangle him.

When Two-Bit still didn't look up or say anything, Darry's eyebrows furrowed even more, frustrated.

"Come on, let's go to your room." He huffed, stepping inside.

"What?" Two-Bit looked up, eyes widening.

"Let's go to your room." Darry repeated, grabbing ahold of Two's shoulder, pulling him to the stairs.

Two-Bit gaped, frightened, unknowingly going with him, his gray eyes wide with fear.

He wanted to ask why, but no words came out of his open mouth, too afraid. His heart was racing with fear, not knowing what Darry was planning.

He feared Darry would hurt him again.

When they got to his room, Darry gave him a gentle push inside. "Go on now….."

Two-Bit stepped in and eyed Darry with a narrow eye, tense with anticipation.

Darry stepped in himself, eyeing Two-Bit, closing the door behind him.

Two-Bit's worry was rapidly growing; what the hell was Darry doing?

"Darry….." He started, unsure.

Darry just eyed Two-Bit calmly, his expression dark. "Well," He started. "If you can't stop seeing my brothers, i'll just have to keep you from seeing them….."

"What?" Two-Bit frowned, getting scared now, trying not to shake.

Darry started to walk towards him, tensing up. "I said, if you can't stop yourself from seeing them, then I can stop you from seeing them."

Darry grabbed Two-Bit, freaking him out, making him squirm.

"H-Hey! Darry!" He growled and tried to pull away, jerking.

Darry was stronger than him though, Two-Bit still weak, and Darry easily kept his grip on him, pushing Two-Bit down to the floor, sitting him up against the end of his bedframe, grabbing Two's arms.

Two-Bit was freaking out and squirming, pulling and trying to get free, scared. "Darry! What are you doing?!"

Darry huffed and held onto Two-Bit's arms tightly, pulling and holding them against the pole at the bedframe, holding Two's arms there with a hand, grabbing duct tape hurriedly from his back pocket.

Two-Bit whimpered and was pulling, frightened of what was going on. "D-Darry!"

Darry got the duct tape out and hurriedly started wrapping the tape around Two's wrists, taping his wrists tightly to the pole.

At the touch of the tape, Two-Bit flinched and began to pull at his wrists, trying not to cry. "Darry! St-stop!"

Darry kept wrapping the tape around Two's wrists over and over until he was certain Two-Bit wouldn't be able to pull free, the tape wrapped very tightly.

Glaring, he got off of Two's bed and came around to be in front of the Greaser, who pulled frantically, not able to get his arms free.

Wide-eyed and in a panic, Two-Bit whimpered as he struggled, teary-eyed. "D-Darry!"

Darry glared down at him angrily, squatting down in front of him. "Exactly what I said, I'll just have to keep you from seeing them." He said darkly. "And this is how I'm gonna keep you from seeing them."

Two-Bit whimpered, pulling at his wrists uselessly. "B-By tying me up?!"

"I'll do whatever it takes, Two-Bit." Darry huffed, scowling, standing up.

"Darry, you-you can't leave me like this!" Two-Bit whimpered.

"Oh I'm not leaving," Darry stated. "And neither are you."

"H-How can you do this to me, Darry?" Two-Bit shook, pulling at his wrists in a struggle.

"Me? How can I do this to you?" Darry asked incredulously. "How could you do what you did to my brothers!" He growled.

"D-Darry, I-"

"Don't even try explaining yourself," Darry snapped with anger. "I don't want your d*** excuses. You're a disgrace."

Two-Bit flinched, frightened and scared, pulling weakly at his wrists. "You-You nearly killed me the other day. You just left me, Darry. How?"

Darry growled, his lips curling in anger. "What did I tell you? I don't care about you, no one does! And you had better stop f****** calling my brother over here or I swear-" His voice trailed off with anger, pacing a little.

Two-Bit watched Darry in fear, eyes big, shaking, pulling at his taped wrists, attempting to get free. "D-Darry, h-how can you do this to me?"

He remembered how much he had cried earlier that day and even the past few days, thinking of the loneliness he had been feeling, trembling.

He was so confused, and emotionally unstable, everything all mixed up.

Darry glared and didn't answer Two-Bit's question, scowling. He squatted down in front of the Greaser again, glaring eyes dark.

"Did you tell Soda about me?"

"What?" Two-Bit frowned, continuing to pull at the tape.

"Did you tell Soda about me?" Darry repeated, more forcefully.

"N-No," Two-Bit swallowed hard, his back up against the bedframe, looking up at Darry with fear, struggling uselessly. "I-I didn't."

"Good. And don't you dare tell him neithers. Or Pony or Dallas or Steve or anyone."

"Y-Yes Darry….." Two-Bit peeped, looking away, hanging his head down.

"You are such an idiot, you know that," Darry growled, grabbing Two-Bit's hair, pulling his head up so he was forced to look at him.

Two-Bit flinched and a whimper escaped his lips, trembling. "What?"

Darry was shaking his head at Two in anger. "You are such an idiot," He repeated. "Can't believe we were ever friends." He sneered with hate. He let go of Two-Bit's hair and stood, giving Two-Bit a mean look.

Two-Bit gaped up at Darry with fear, a lump in his throat, continually trying to pull weakly at his wrists, not answering.

"S-So so this is it? This is what it's come to?" Two-Bit whimpered softly, completely hurt.

Darry glared and gave a nod, coming around to get behind Two. "No thanks to you," He growled, fishing a hand into his pocket.

Two-Bit frowned deeply and tried to scoot away, trembling, still stuck in place thanks to the tape. "D-Darry,"

Darry pulled out a rag from his pocket, grabbing the ends and reaching towards Two's face. "Open. Come on,"

Two-Bit gulped and quickly shook his head no with big eyes, trying to pull away. "N-No Darry, no….."

Darry ignored him and glared, forcing the rag into Two's mouth, tying the ends tightly behind his head.

Two-Bit whimpered as he bit down, trying to pull his head away, attempting to spit it out immediately.

Darry tied the knots tightly behind Two's head and glared, coming back in front of him, using his thumbs to stuff more of the gag between Two's teeth.

Two-Bit flinched and whimpered, letting out a muffled sob, tugging weakly at his wrists, nearly in tears as he watched Darry in front of him, who glared down at him.

"Mmm mmm?" He muffled out, sniffling.

Darry glared and crossed his arms over his chest, remaining calm. "This is how it has to be. You kept here and you kept quiet." He sneered down at him, eyes narrowed. "Just remember, you did this."

Darry turned and started walking out, not looking back.

In shock, Two-Bit whimpered, still pulling and tugging uselessly, biting tightly on the rag. "Mmm mmm?!" He yelled after Darry, not wanting him to leave him like this.

He heard the door slam as Darry walked out and he flinched, eyes flickering with tears, completely betrayed.

Whimpering, he struggled more, pulling and twisting his body to try and pull free.

"Mmmm mmmm…..mmmm…."

Two-Bit couldn't pull his arms free and he was weak from his concussion, using most of his energy to try and get free.

He whimpered and pulled desperately, frowning deeply, trying to spit the rag out of his mouth, pushing at it with his tongue.

He whimpered aloud, tears pricking at his eyes, wanting to cry as he kept uselessly struggling.

How could Darry do this to him?

At the thought of Darry, Two-Bit suddenly remembered Soda and his eyes widened, trying to look behind him at the phone.

He scooted his body around the corner of the bedframe, using his legs, trying to reach out with them, tugging at the tape around his wrists as much as he could but he was weak.

He clearly couldn't reach the phone, certainly not with his legs, and he whimpered aloud, reaching his right leg out, wanting to call Soda for help.

"Mmmm mmmm!" He whimpered through his gag, his teeth biting down tightly, prying at the rag with his tongue, trying to get it out.

Sniffling, it was clear he couldn't reach the phone and Two-Bit continued to whimper, desperately wanting to call Soda, reaching his leg out to his nightstand uselessly.

Pulling at the tape continuously, he didn't stop struggling, wanting to be free, trying to get his gag out uselessly.

It felt like he was struggling for hours and he didn't stop struggling and whimpering, reaching his leg out with a deep frown, not taking his eyes off the phone.

All of a sudden Darry was at his side, grabbing Two's outstretched leg, glaring down at Two-Bit, who whimpered at the touch, letting out a soft moan, very tired, leaning his head back.

Not saying anything, Darry, continuing to glare, bringing Two's leg back around, getting out the duct tape again.

Looking at Darry with teary eyes, Two-Bit whimpered softly, trying to show Darry how tired he was, moaning softly as he weakly tugged at his wrists.

Darry ignored him, beginning to tape Two's ankles together tightly, eyes narrowed.

Two-Bit sniffled, watching, trying to talk, his voice muffled.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm…." He whimpered.

Darry was finished taping Two's ankles and he glared, staring at Two-Bit for a minute.

Two-Bit swallowed, hoping Darry was going to untie him, getting hopeful.

Darry's eyes flickered and he suddenly scowled, reaching for Two's face, stuffing more of the rag back into Two's mouth.

Two let out a muffled cry, biting down tightly, forced to, closing his eyes tightly, trying not to cry.

Darry watched Two-Bit closely with narrowed eyes, huffing, grabbing another rag from his pocket.

Two-Bit flinched and whimpered when Darry suddenly blindfolded him, panicking when he could no longer see.

"Mmmmm mmmm?! Mmmm!"

Darry ignored him, tying the cloth tightly behind Two's head, yanking the knot tight.

When Two-Bit kept whimpering, Darry growled at him.

"Shut up, Two-Bit," He huffed, his voice a mean growl.

Two-Bit flinched at the growl and quieted down, whimpering lowly, sniffling.

He felt very low and helpless, continuing to pull weakly at the duct tape.

He had very little energy left at this point and he felt so separated from not only the gang but from life itself.

What was wrong with him?

Why did he have to be tied up like this?

Cause everyone hates him?

Two-Bit whimpered, wanting to see, the blindfold arising his fear even more.

Darry glared at Two-Bit, eyeing him with a scowl, going over to the door, opening it to leave.

But he didn't leave.

Instead he walked in place to trick Two-Bit into thinking he was leaving, quieting his steps, closing the door afterwards.

Two-Bit stiffened, thinking Darry had left, sniffling loudly, letting out a whimper.

Quietly, Darry sat down in a chair by the door, watching Two-Bit for a minute.

Two-Bit started to cry, whimpering softly, hanging his head, tears running down his face.

He was completely heartbroken and alone, with no friends anymore and he couldn't be more saddened.

Darry was surprised to see Two-Bit crying. He watched, keeping quiet, lips pursed, thinking.

He didn't feel sorry for Two-Bit, not at all, but seeing him crying was another thing.

Two-Bit continued to cry, tears falling down his cheeks, biting down tightly on his gag, hating it.

Well he hated all of this right now, obviously.

He couldn't stop thinking about all that Darry had done to him, how much he had broke him.

He wanted Soda and Pony and all of his friends, lonesome and feeling awful, wanting them to help him get free.

He whimpered as he cried, completely heartbroken.

Even he was starting to hate himself.

Darry watched Two-Bit cry closely, eyes narrowed.

He could see the boy's teeth biting down on the rag he had shoved into his mouth and Two-Bit almost seemed to be lightly chewing on it unconsciously.

He watched as Two-Bit's tears ran down his cheeks, listening to the boy's sniffles.

He shook his head a little, huffing to himself, hating the boy. He deserved this, after all.

Darry didn't feel sorry one bit.

He looked up at all the pictures of Two-Bit with the gang on the wall, scowling a little.

How was he ever friends with this boy? How did he ever let his brothers be friends with him?

He eyed a picture of a six year old Two-Bit with a two year old Pony, both smiling widely, making Darry scowl with hate.

There were other pictures of Two-Bit with Darry and his brothers, Darry scowling in disapproval.

Two-Bit's sniffles filled the room but Darry ignored him, eyeing Two-Bit's photo album nearby, picking it up to look through it.

He once again scowled at all the pictures, hating seeing Two-Bit in every single one of them.

Two-Bit, meanwhile, continued to cry, tears running down his face as he weakly pulled at the duct tape around his wrists, chewing lightly on his gag unconsciously, trying to spit it out, whimpering when he couldn't.

Where was Soda when he needed him?

Oh, right, he had pushed Soda away, which he very much regretted.

Two-Bit was regretting a lot of things right now and he whimpered out loudly, wanting to be free.

He was very tired and every now and then he'd let out a soft moan, leaning his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

He wished he could see.

He tried to stop crying but couldn't, sniffling, prying at the rag in his mouth with his tongue, managing to spit some of it out.

Darry was watching and scowled, shaking his head as he got up and came over.

Two-Bit flinched and whimpered when he felt Darry suddenly pushing the rag back between his teeth.

"Leave it in, Two-Bit." He heard Darry growl, biting down as Darry roughly stuffed the rag back in his mouth, making him whimper loudly.

"Mmmm mmm mmm!"

Darry glared angrily, slapping Two-Bit in the face. "Shut up, Two-Bit." He huffed.

Two-Bit yelped and started crying again when he heard Darry walking away, frowning deeply, miserable.

Darry sat back down in the chair by the door, watching Two with narrowed eyes, listening to the boy's crying.

What a crybaby…..He huffed to himself, shaking his head.

He remained in his chair, watching Two-Bit cry and struggle weakly against the tape, a brow raised.

He eyed the boy's teeth biting down tightly on the rag, Two-Bit chewing down on it now and then in an attempt to spit it out, muffling out whimpers as he cried.

Darry shook his head, not feeling sorry for what he did to Two-Bit at all.

* * *

After maybe an hour, which to Two-Bit really felt like several hours, he heard Darry's footsteps approach him and then his blindfold was suddenly removed.

Two-Bit flinched and squinted from the light, cowering at Darry's face hovering above him.

"Mmmm mm mmm…." His gag was still in.

Darry stood tall, glaring down at Two-Bit with mean eyes, crossing his arms.

"Now you listen here and you listen closely," He started, voice low. "If I hear you hanging around one of my brothers again, this is exactly what will happen again, do you understand me?" He growled.

Two-Bit trembled, biting down tightly on the rag. "Mmmhmm." He nodded shakily, eyes big with fear.

"And don't be surprised if I'm more harsh next time. But there won't be a next time, will there?" Darry peered down at Two-Bit, getting close to his face, glaring crossly.

Flinching, Two whimpered lowly, hurriedly shaking his head no, not wanting to be tied up again, afraid.

Darry snorted with a sneer, standing up straight. "Good. Then I shouldn't have to be seeing you again anytime soon. And not one word, not one word of this to the gang, Two-Bit or I will bust your head in, we clear?"

Sniffling, Two-Bit nodded, flinching from Darry's loud, booming voice.

Huffing, Darry nodded with furrowed eyebrows and bent down, taking Two's gag out.

Two-Bit whimpered lowly and moved his jaw around, his teeth and jaw sore.

He kept quiet, gaping as he watched Darry stand up and start untaping his wrists, holding his breath expectantly.

Darry untaped Two's wrists and then his ankles, not saying anything else, the same mean expression on his face.

Two-Bit was grateful to be finally free and he held his sore wrists gingerly, moving his legs around to stretch them out.

He flinched when he heard the door slam, looking up to see Darry was gone.

He sat there a minute, eyeing the closed door, not sure what to do now, still in shock over what had just happened to him.

Eventually, he got up, his head and heart feeling numb and he made his way downstairs to the icebox.

Two-Bit grabbed an armful of beers and then went back upstairs, taking in a deep breath.

He needed to drown away all the pain, so he drank the night away…..


	12. Worse

Chapter 12: Worse

Two-Bit woke up late the next morning, hungover. Luckily it was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about going to school.

He groaned and struggled to sit up, holding his head, trying to remember what had happened last night.

He could just faintly remember.

He remembered Darry and that was about it. But even that was enough to remind Two-Bit of how much pain he was in.

He sludged into the bathroom, groaning, his red hair messy and everywhere, yawning.

He used the bathroom and splashed water on his face, his face sore and puffy from crying so much last night.

His black eye was still swollen up, but not as badly as it was before.

Two-Bit's stomach growled. Boy was he hungry!

He made his way downstairs, grabbing a whole bag of chips and some pickles, going back to his room.

He sat alone to eat, watching Mickey Mouse, frowning softly.

Hungry, Two-Bit chowed down on his chips, watching Mickey half-heartedly, still upset about having to watch a mouse be with all of his friends while he couldn't be with anybody.

The phone rang while he was eating.

Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed, scowling, letting out a huff, refusing to answer it.

He didn't care who was calling; he was not talking to any one of the gang right now.

They weren't his friends no mores. Not to him anyways.

Two-Bit stayed at home all day, watching Mickey and taking naps.

While he enjoyed the time to relax and heal his sore body, he got lonesome, frowning deeply, wishing he had someone to talk to.

Saturdays were usually the day he and Ponyboy always hung out.

But of course that wasn't going to happen today.

No thanks to Superman, the b******...Two-Bit was cussing out Darry a lot recently, but he didn't care.

Darry had ruined his life anyhow. Or at least Two felt like he had.

He felt broken anyways.

Two-Bit got tired of moping around; he hated being by himself with no one to talk to all day.

By early that afternoon, he decided to at least try getting out of the house, wondering if going to the movies would do him some good.

He grabbed his jacket, his switchblade in his back pocket of course, walking out.

He didn't take his car; there wasn't a need to.

Two-Bit felt like walking anywho.

He kicked at rocks and at the sidewalk, looking down with furrowed eyebrows, feeling lousy.

He looked around for anyone from the gang but didn't see any of them, though he was kinda glad he didn't.

But deep down, he wished he could, missing all of them.

Even Darry, sorta.

He really wished he could talk to Pony though, hoping the kid wasn't still mad at him.

And he wanted to apologize to Soda too, wondering if Soda was mad at him too.

He hoped not.

He didn't need more of the gang hating him.

Two-Bit sighed as he walked to the Nightly Double.

He slid his way under the fence, certainly not going to pay to get in.

Not feeling like getting any snacks, he headed right over to the chairs, trying to figure out where he should sit.

He had never really gone to the movies by himself before. It felt odd.

Would it be unnatural to sit alone up front or should he stay towards the back?

Two-Bit looked around at the seats, trying to figure out where to sit before he froze, going still.

Down towards the front row seats, sat Steve, Soda, Pony and Dallas all in a line, watching the movie.

Well, they weren't really watching; they were all screwing around and hollering while Pony tried to watch the movie.

Two-Bit frowned, watching, his shoulders slumping.

He wasn't invited to go to the movies with them.

He stood still, watching, a frown on his face.

They were being loud, he could hear their voices from back there. Steve was throwing popcorn and was sitting upright on his knees in his chair, being loud, trying to annoy Dallas, who eventually got mad and threw his drink at Steve, making Soda holler with laughter.

Pony, who was in the middle, scowled at them and just tried to keep his focus on the movie, eating his popcorn.

Two-Bit frowned deeply as he watched his friends. Hearing Soda's loud laughter and all of them having fun together made him realise how much he missed them hanging out with them.

He frowned and was disappointed that he hadn't been invited to join them.

He wanted to go down there and join them in fact but his legs didn't want to move.

Instead of coming to check on him to see if he was okay, they were all here, having their own fun, without him.

Watching Steve holler like an idiot and throw popcorn at Dally suddenly upset Two-Bit and eyebrows furrowing, he turned away, stomping off, upset.

If they all wanted to have fun without him, fine.

He wasn't stupid, he knew when he wasn't wanted.

Two-Bit left, huffing and grumbling, fists shoved into his pockets.

Angrily, he headed for the lake, frustrated with his friends, wanting to cool off.

When he got to the lake, he grabbed a handful of rocks, tossing them one by one angrily into the water, listening to the splashes they made, glaring with narrowed eyes.

He panted heavily with anger, swearing under his breath, throwing rock after rock.

Two-Bit was cross with all of his friends and he didn't know how else to handle it other than be angry at them.

Sick of throwing rocks, he turned and glared around, angrily longing to talk to someone, not having spoken to anyone all day.

He heard birds chirping and he looked up at the nearest tree, huffing.

"Yeah, we get it, you're all happy you don't have to rub it in!" He shouted angrily at them.

The birds continued to chirp.

Two-Bit raised a brow angrily, scowling. "Shut up! Quit chirping with your stupid happiness!"

When the birds continued to chirp, Two-Bit growled and stomped over, looking up at the tree, starting to climb up, eyes narrowed.

He climbed up a little ways, stopping when there was a little spot for him to sit down in the branches.

He was angry at the birds for being so happy, glaring at some of them who perched nearby.

Two-Bit snarled and grabbed the nearest one, clasping it in his hand. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!" He growled.

The bird chirped with fear, dropping the worms she was holding in her beak, the worms falling all the way to the ground, shaking in Two's hand.

Two-Bit saw this and softened a little, turning to see there was a nest nearby with baby birds chirping hungrily inside. Two-Bit frowned, suddenly guilty.

"Oh, i'm sorry," He apologized softly and let go of the bird, starting to climb back down the tree.

He got to the bottom and scooped up the fallen worms, putting them in his pocket, climbing back up.

When he got to the nest, he pulled the worms out of his pocket, frowning softly, giving one to each of the birds.

"I'm sorry guys…...here."

The mama bird chirped at Two-Bit happily, perching on her nest, ruffling her feathers.

Two-Bit smiled faintly as he fed each of the baby birds, who ate the worms from his hand happily. "You guys sure are cute….."

Suddenly he felt stupid, realising he was talking to birds, to birds. God he must be out of his mind.

He let out a long sigh, frowning, starting to climb back down the tree. "I'll go now….."

Two-Bit got back on the ground, shaking his head with a frown, disappointed with himself.

He heard barking nearby and turned, a dog sniffing around nearby. He watched it, frowning softly, going to sit down in front of the lake, sighing again.

He put his head into his hands, watching the lake, thinking of all of his friends at the movies having fun and laughing together, frowning as he stared at his shoes, missing them.

Two-Bit heard movement nearby and turned, seeing the dog coming close to him curiously, sniffing.

"Oh, hello….." Two-Bit offered a small smile.

The dog sniffed and sensing it was safe, came close to Two-Bit, licking his hand, offering a woof.

Two-Bit smiled a little. "Where's your owner little guy? Or are ya a stray?"

The dog barked and nuzzled into Two's side, licking his face happily.

"Hey," Two-Bit laughed softly, outstretching a hand, petting the dog's soft fur. "You must like me huh?"

The dog barked, wagging his tail happily, nudging Two's arm with excitement.

Two-Bit laughed again, petting the dog's head happily. "Awww…...you sure are a cute little fella. You better go on though, you don't want to be around little ol' me…." He slumped his shoulders a little, looking away.

The dog barked softly and laid down next to Two's side, looking up at him expectantly, wagging his tail.

Two-Bit's eyebrows raised, glancing at him. "O-Oh. You wanna stay with me? Well, you're about the only one little guy…..none of my friends wanna hang out with me." He looked away with a frown, hugging his knees to his chest.

The dog whined softly, nudging Two's leg softly with his snout, looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

Two-Bit frowned, shrugging a little, looking away. "Aww, it's okay…...they jus' don't wanna be with me, I guess…but it's okay….I don't mind, really."

The dog whined again softly and nudged Two's arm, nuzzling his snout against him, cuddling closely, panting softly.

Two-Bit patted his head softly, petting his soft fur. "Gee thanks little guy. But you outta be goin'. Guess I should be goin' too." Two sighed as he stood. "See ya around I guess….."

He started to walk off and the dog cocked his head, watching Two-Bit go, sitting, staying put until Two-Bit was gone.

Two-Bit sighed as he walked home, running a hand through his hair, casting his gaze down, eyeing the sidewalk.

When he got home he didn't even eat supper, not in the mood to eat, instead going right to his room, plopping down on his bed with a flop.

Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered when he'd be able to see his friends again, hoping that time was soon, missing them all.

The next day wasn't all that much different. It was Sunday so Two figured it would just be another day of him being home alone.

He sighed loudly, bored out of his mind, fiddling with his switchblade absentmindedly as he sat on his bed, Mickey playing on his TV but he was barely watching.

He really wanted to stop by the DX to see Soda and Steve but he knew he couldn't, upsetting the Greaser, wanting to be with his friends.

He wondered if he should round up Dallas to hang out with him but Two-Bit didn't feel like getting into trouble now.

Two-Bit really wanted to hang out with Ponyboy the most; their times together were always fun and Two really missed being with his buddy, missing the kid.

Two-Bit sighed again, wondering what the gang was doing now. Prolly off having fun without me again….

He shook his head, looking around his room boredly.

His stomach growled; he was hungry but he didn't get up to eat. He didn't feel like eating.

He hadn't felt like eating much the past few days but he hardly noticed.

He was paying more mind to his aching heart lately than to his aching hunger.

Sighing again, restless, Two-Bit shook his head, getting up, heading out, needing to do something even if he was alone.

He started walking around the neighborhood, kicking at rocks on the sidewalk, shoulders slumped.

He was half expecting one of his friends, like Soda, to come right up to him and say, "Hey Two-Bit, wanna hang out?!"

But of course that didn't happen.

Even if Tim Shepard walked past him, Two-Bit woulda asked him to hang out.

But Two-Bit didn't see any of his friends.

Must be off all having fun, he thought, kicking at a rock.

Suddenly Two-Bit heard yelling and he lifted his head, listening, eyebrows furrowing.

Someone was shouting a little ways off and as Two listened, he realised it sounded like someone was in trouble.

Tensing, he straightened and started to sprint off, heading in the direction of the yelling, unsure of what or who to expect.

Running, he soon found the source of the yelling. It was Socs jumping someone.

And as Two-Bit peered to see who it was, he quickly found out who that someone was.

It was Ponyboy!

There were four Socs and Pony was, well frankly, he was getting his butt kicked. Seeing this made Two-Bit's blood broil and he immediately rushed into the fight, ripping away the nearest Soc off of Pony.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted with fury, punching at another.

He felt a shove and he swung in defense before he was tackled down, wrestling a Soc on the ground.

Two-Bit snarled and fought with him, kicking the Soc away, whipping out his blade, going up to the closest Soc and punched him away, waving his knife around at the others.

"Beat it you dumb sh***!" He snarled angrily.

"Says who?!" A Soc shoved him with a sneer and retaliating, Two-Bit sliced his arm with his blade, making a deep gash in the guy's arm.

"I do! Now go pick on someone from your own kind! Y'all deserve it more anyways!" Two-Bit yelled, holding his blade out in front of him toughly.

The Soc that got his arm sliced held his bleeding arm gingerly and the other guys looked a little frightened of Two's knife and they slowly backed away, swearing, eventually slinking off.

Panting, Two-Bit huffed with a scowl, catching his breath, glaring as they went off, putting his knife back in his pocket.

"Two-Bit?" He heard a voice behind him, making him go still.

Sh**, he cringed. Ponyboy.

His shoulders tensing up, Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed and he began to walk off, not looking back at his friend, rubbing at his arm nervously, not wanting to leave him.

"Two-Bit! Two-Bit!" He heard Pony call after him, almost angrily and Two-Bit cringed and reluctantly started walking faster, afraid of what Darry would do to him when he found out.

"Two-Bit! God****** Two-Bit, stop!" Pony shouted as he watched Two-Bit walk off, angry yet confused with his friend who refused to talk to him.

When Two-Bit ignored him and kept walking, Pony growled and kicked the ground angrily, turning and stomping off.

Frowning deeply, Two-Bit bit his lip, rubbing his arm as he headed for the lake, feeling guilty for leaving his friend.

He hoped Pony wasn't hurt, wondering why Pony wasn't with anyone in the first place. Someone should always be with him to protect him for pete's sake, he huffed.

Isn't this what started the whole thing with Darry in the first place?

Two-Bit sighed and went to the lake, a hand at his forehead in frustration, wishing he knew what to do about this stupid mess, wondering about how he could fix things.

When he got there, he went to the tree with the bird's nest, climbing up to say hi to the babies.

He smiled at them when he climbed up, patting their heads with a finger, listening to them chirp. "Hello again little guys…"

The mother bird flapped in front of Two's face, chirping happily, watching closely.

Two smirked at her a little. "Hey Ethel," That's what he decided to call her. "How are ya?"

Ethel chirped and ruffled her feathers, landing back in her nest to be with her babies.

Two-Bit smiled at them softly looking down below him when he heard barking.

The dog was at the bottom of the tree, looking up expectantly.

"You again?" Two raised a brow, starting to climb down. "Bye Ethel. Hey boy, what are you doing back here?" Two got to his feet, petting the dog's head.

The dog barked and jumped around, wagging his tail, pawing at Two's leg playfully, making Two-Bit laugh.

"What you want to play?" He picked up a stick and threw it, watching the dog run after it.

He laughed when the dog brought it back, shaking his head, amused, tossing it again.

When the dog returned it, Two-Bit raised a brow at him. "You need a name." He thought a moment, eyeing the dog, trying to think of a good name for him.

"How 'bout…..Ryker?"

The dog yipped and bounced on his paws, jumping up on Two's chest, making the boy laugh as the dog licked his face.

"O-Okay, Okay! Stop! Alright, alright! Ryker it is!" Two-Bit laughed and gently pushed Ryker off him, wiping at his face.

Watching Ryker, Two-Bit suddenly realised that was the first time he had laughed in a long time, a little surprised, swallowing.

Recollecting himself, trying not to get sad, he put on a smile and kept playing with the dog, smiling softly, amused by the dog's energetic behavior.

After awhile of playing fetch, Two-Bit bent down, ruffling Ryker's fur happily as he petted him, chuckling.

"You're pretty funny, Ryker and cute might I say….."

Ryker yipped happily, loving to be petted, licking Two's face, making Two-Bit laugh.

Suddenly Two-Bit heard laughter and he turned, a small group of young children running nearby playing.

At the sight of Ryker, one of the girls came over, gasping with a smile.

"I love your doggy!" She immediately hugged Ryker, rubbing his backside.

Two-Bit blinked and shifted a little, the other kids coming over. "Well, he's not really mine but-"

"He's so cute!" The girl gushed, kissing Ryker's face.

Two-Bit watched, blinking, looking down when someone poked his leg.

"What's your name?" A little girl with pigtails asked with a smile.

"Me?" Two-Bit's eyebrows rose. "Uh, Two-Bit."

The little girl giggled a little, grabbing Two-Bit's hand. "You play with us, Two-Bit." She started pulling on his hand, urging him to follow.

"Play? Uh, what-what are we playing?" He smiled a little, watching them.

"We're playing animals." A boy grinned proudly, one of his front teeth missing. "I'm a tiger."

"I'm a weasel!" Another boy bounced on his feet.

"The doggy is a wolfie!" The first girl giggled. Ryker blinked and then raised his head, howling up at the sky, almost looking proud, making all the kids laugh.

The girl with pigtails poked Two's leg again. "Two-Bit? Will you be a horse so I can ride on your back?" She smiled up at him expectantly.

Two-Bit was smiling in spite of himself, amused by these kids. "Sure." He picked her up gently, placing her on his back, the girl giggling happily as she wrapped her arms around Two's neck.

"Hey, I wanna ride!" A boy raised his hand with his pout.

"Me too!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Two-Bit smirked at them. "You can all take turns, okay kids?"

The little girl on Two's back giggled. "Yeah! My name's Harper by the way. And that's Ruby and Cody and Splat."

"Splat?" Two-Bit laughed a little, amused.

"Uh huh." The boy with his front tooth missing nodded, looking proud. "That's my name."

"Okay than," Two-Bit shook his head, chuckling.

"Come on, let's play!" Cody bounced, tugging at Two's sleeve.

Two-Bit shook his head but nevertheless played with the kids, managing to laugh a little as he gave each of them piggy back rides and chased them around, with the help of Ryker.

When even the kids had ran out of energy, they all sat around in a circle, catching their breath.

Two-Bit was grinning, bright eyed. He hadn't laughed this hard or had this much fun in a long time.

The kids were all giggling.

"Two-Bit, you're so much fun!" Splat beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're so much fun!" Ruby repeated with a grin.

"How old are you?" Harper grinned up at him in wonder.

"18." Two-Bit laughed a little when they all went bug-eyed.

"You're so old!" One of the boys said.

"I'm going to be just as big as you one day, Two-Bit." Cody huffed aloud, grinning at Two-Bit with awe.

Two-Bit smirked, petting Ryker's head, enjoying their laughter.

"Gee thanks, kid."

"Yeah, yeah, I want to be just like you, Two-Bit." Splat smiled. "You're so much fun. You ain't mean like other big kids."

"Tell another joke, Two-Bit!" Ruby pulled on Two's arm.

Two-Bit laughed a little and smirked, telling them a corny joke, laughing when they all laughed hysterically, smiling widely at them.

"What happened to your eye, Two-Bit?" Harper suddenly asked, pointing at Two's black eye.

"Oh, oh that? Uh, one of my friends hit me….." He looked away, shrugging.

The kids gasped, eyebrows furrowing.

"Jerk," Cody huffed.

"How could he?" Ruby huffed.

"He sounds like a big ol' meanie." Splat scowled.

"We'd never hit you, Two-Bit," Ruby nodded. "We ain't mean."

Two-Bit smirked a little, shaking his head. "No, you guys ain't mean."

"Right, 'cause we're all friends forever." Harper spoke proudly with a smile.

Two-Bit's eyes flickered a little, his smile dropping. "What?" He whispered.

"Friends forever. Even you, Two-Bit. Right guys?"

"Right!" All the kids chirped.

Two-Bit frowned, looking away, memories from his childhood flickering before him.

"Okay guys, remember, we're in this together. Friends forever!" Soda smiled widely.

Steve huffed as he shoved Two-Bit's poking hand away from him. "Forever Soda?"

"Yeah, forever." Soda smiled happily at his friends as they sat in a circle.

Five year old Pony was sitting in Soda's lap, clapping his hands. "Forevva!" He giggled.

"Ain't that a long time?" Steve frowned skeptically, brow raised.

"Who cares?! We'll still be friends even when we're old like grandpas! Right Soda?!" Two-Bit beamed, his voice loud.

"Right Two-Bit! We'll always be friends, no matter what! Friends forever!" He shouted into the sky happily.

Two-Bit frowned deeply at the memory, his eyes clouding over with hurt, looking away at the ground, missing them.

"Two-Bit? What's wrong?"

Two-Bit looked up, straightening, coming back to reality. "Huh?"

"You look sad." Harper frowned at him.

"Oh. No, it's alright. I should get goin' though. Y'all should go on home to your parents too." Two-Bit got up.

"Don't go!" Ruby cried, grabbing Two's arm, Cody grabbing the other.

"Yeah, don't go Two-Bit!"

"We like you, Two-Bit! Stay and play with us!"

Two-Bit gently pushed their hands off him, looking down at them sincerely. "Hey it's alright. Y'all go on home now. Bye Ryker." He patted Ryker's head softly, who whined at him with big eyes.

"Bye kids."

"Bye Two-Bit." The kids frowned and waved, watching Two-Bit go sadly, wishing they could play more with him.

Two-Bit frowned and started walking home, hands in his pockets, frowning at the sidewalk.

"We'll always be friends no matter what! Friends forever! " Eight year old Soda's voice rang through his head.

Two-Bit frowned and shook his head, wondering where he had gone wrong.

Maybe kids just lose their innocence when they get older, he wondered. If it were true, he thought it was kinda sad, missing the days of being young and innocent.

Those were the days where he and the boys had more fun than ever.

He sighed, remembering the good ol' days, wondering why it couldn't be just like that again.

Two-Bit frowned as he walked home, going up to his room, then going back down for some cookies, hungry, returning to his room to absentmindedly watch Mickey Mouse, sighing again.

The phone rang and Two-Bit growled, glaring at it. Why was everybody calling him?

He huffed and just ignored it, scowling.

* * *

Later that evening there was a knock at his door and Two-Bit took in a deep breath, shaking his head, trudging downstairs, wondering who the hell was going to be upsetting him this time.

He opened the door with a huff. "Hello?"

A fist struck him in the face and Two-Bit fell to the floor with a yelp, looking up, startled.

"Why the hell do we have to keep doing this, Two-Bit?!" Darry shouted angrily, looming in the doorway.

Two-Bit cowered and immediately starting shaking when he saw it was Darry, gaping.

"You know, I almost thought you weren't going to screw up this time," Darry sneered with hate. "Almost. But then, you just had to go ahead and save my little brother, huh?!"

Two-Bit gulped and started crawling away, eyes wide, afraid of what Darry was going to do to him this time.

"D-Darry,"

"Do you have any idea how tired of this I am, Two-Bit?!" Darry continued to yell, lips curling with anger.

Two-Bit tensed with a gulp and got to his feet, starting to hurry off upstairs to his room in an attempt to get away.

"Hey!" Darry growled and ran after him, fists balled.

Two-Bit shook and dashed into his room, slamming his door shut, leaning up against it to keep Darry out.

Darry snarled, slamming into the door, making Two-Bit yelp.

"Open this door!" Darry shouted.

"N-No! You ain't comin' in!" Two-Bit whimpered with fear, breathing heavily.

Darry growled and grabbed the doorknob, Two-Bit not having locked the door, turning the knob and bursting in forcefully, knocking Two-Bit right to the floor.

Two-Bit yelped and looked up with fear as Darry slammed the door shut, reaching a hand down to him.

"Wait, wait Darry, don't! Please don't tie me up again!" Two-Bit whimpered, trying to block his face with his hands.

Darry snarled and ignored his friend's whimpers, grabbing Two by his shirt, picking him up and slamming him into the wall, swearing.

He punched Two-Bit, who yelped and shook with fear, cowering like a scared child, which he kinda was right now.

"I told you to stay away from Ponyboy, you a******!" Darry was shouting as he threw his fists at Two-Bit, punching him over and over.

Two-Bit yelped in pain and tried to block his face from getting hit, pushing at Darry's chest in an attempt to defend himself.

"S-Stop it, Darry, stop! I didn't do anything wrong!" He whimpered, his voice shaking with fear.

Darry punched Two-Bit in the stomach and Two-Bit retaliated, shoving Darry away roughly.

"Stop it!" He shouted, getting angry. "Leave me alone already!"

Darry snarled again, his fists raised, glaring at Two-Bit with hate. "You leave my brothers alone already!" He shouted, punching Two again.

Two-Bit whimpered in pain and punched Darry back, his anger rising, chest heaving. "You can't just keep me from seeing them, Darry!" He shouted. "They're my friends too!"

Darry growled and punched Two-Bit in the stomach again, shoving him into the wall, swearing.

Two-Bit growled and pushed Darry back, the two shoving at each other before Two-Bit angrily knocked Darry down, tackling him to the floor, the two beginning to wrestle on the floor angrily.

Two-Bit flipped Darry to his back, punching him before Darry flipped him, punching the red head in the nose, making the boy yelp.

He tried to kick at Darry to get him off of him, but Darry was punching his lights out, blinding his vision, seeing stars, blood filling his mouth.

"D-Darry!" He choked out between punches, trying to shake his head to get the dizziness away, having given up trying to punch Darry back, too weak and afraid, trying to avoid getting hit by blocking his face with his hands.

Darry didn't stop and kept punching Two-Bit, smearing his knuckles with Two's blood, kicking the Greaser away harshly, getting to his feet, panting.

Two-Bit lay on his side, hurt, trembling all over, whimpering as tears shakily ran down his face, not moving, refusing to try and defend himself, too afraid, crying.

Darry sneered down at Two-Bit with narrowed eyes, scowling, shaking his head. "Get up, Two-Bit." He growled.

Tears ran down Two-Bit's cheeks, breathing heavily as he shook, blood running down his face, looking up at Darry with huge eyes in fear.

"D-Darry," He whimpered out, shaking his head in dismay, hurt by his former friend. "W-We used to be best buddies…..wh-what happened?"

Darry growled angrily down at him. "What happened? What happened?! I'll tell you what happened, you f****** betrayed me and my brothers!"

Two-Bit choked on a sob, weakly trying to push himself up with his shaking arms. "I-I didn't do anything wrong, Dar…...y-you're jus' upset and you keep hittin' and pushin' me away because you're worried 'bout your brothers and-"

Darry snarled and kicked Two-Bit hard in the face, knocking the boy back down to the floor.

Two-Bit yelped and held his bleeding nose and face gingerly, tasting blood, beginning to sob into his hands, shaking everywhere with pain.

"Don't you dare try and tell me how I feel you moron," Darry snarled, his voice booming loudly, glaring as he watched a sobbing Two-Bit on the floor.

"You just shut up and you stay away from my brothers, you hear?! Or you'll be sorry." He growled with anger, spitting out every word hatefully.

Two-Bit kept crying into his hands, shaking all over, not looking up, sobbing with fear.

He heard the door slam and he shakefully looked up, sniffling and crying, seeing Darry was gone.

He remained curled into a ball on the floor, wiping at his eyes, sniffling, tears running down his face, hurt and betrayed.

His face hurt from Darry punching him, blood slowly trickling down his face, mixing with his tears.

Shakily, he eventually managed to get to his feet, his legs wobbling, wiping at his eyes with a fist.

Crying, Two-Bit sniffled, rubbing at his arms, frowning deeply, starting to hurry out of his room to leave, wanting to go back to the lake.

He ran shakily to the lake, breathing unsteadily and shakily, wiping at his tears hurriedly.

He plopped down in front of the lake, hugging his knees to his chest, crying and sniffling, wiping hurriedly at his eyes, embarrassed to be crying so much, hating it.

He rubbed at his sore face, whimpering lowly, his tears soaking into his knees, hugging his knees tightly as he cried.

Two-Bit felt betrayed, hurt by how Darry treated him, sick of all this sh**.

He was sick of crying, sick of getting beat up, sick of being by himself.

But what could he do? He felt entirely helpless, crying softly, trembling.

He felt someone touch him and he looked up, seeing Ryker gently nudging him with his snout.

"H-Hey boy," Two-Bit sniffled, reaching over to gently pet him.

Ryker frowned at Two-Bit, licking at his tears, whining softly.

"I-I'm okay, bud," Two-Bit sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "Darry jus' hit me again, d-d*** him."

Ryker frowned and cuddled close to Two-Bit, nuzzling him gently, whining lowly.

Two-Bit sniffled softly and pet him, trying to quit cryin'. "Th-Thanks boy. Thanks."

He was honestly glad to have Ryker there; he was friendly and he helped Two-Bit feel better. He always seemed to be there too, which Two-Bit appreciated.

Two-Bit sat for awhile longer, trying to keep from crying, cussing out Darry under his breath, before he got up, ready to go back home.

"C-Come on, boy…...let's go." He wiped at his face, sniffling, starting to walk home.

Ryker whined softly and walked next to Two-Bit, keeping close, ears perked up in alert.

As Two-Bit walked home, he shook his head, thinking of Darry.

F*** him, was all he could think. He was the one who started all this.

Two-Bit really wanted to bust his head in, so angry with him, but he knew he couldn't.

Darry was his friend, maybe not right now, but he was still his friend.

But Darry just seemed so heartless and cold now it was like they never even were friends growing up.

That was what shocked Two-Bit the most. The fact that Darry could just turn on him like that, he couldn't believe it.

He could never do that to any of his friends.

He wondered what the rest of the gang would say if they knew.

Soda would just be upset, Steve prolly wouldn't care much, Dally would just wanna hit Darry and Pony…...Two-Bit didn't know how Pony would react.

Cry maybe? Get angry? Run away? All three?

And what about Johnny? If Johnny were still alive, what would he say?

Two-Bit shook his head, wondering how he would react if he found out Darry was doing this to someone else in the gang.

He'd definitely be angry, that's for sure. But he'd be more disappointed if anything.

And then he'd make sure to comfort the person, knowing how much they'd be hurting.

Hell, he knew how much he was hurting now.

He didn't want anyone else to be going through what he's going through; they don't deserve that.

Two-Bit sighed and walked up to his house, saying goodbye to Ryker, going inside with a frown, trudging up to his room, flopping face first onto his bed, groaning loudly into his pillow, frowning deeply.

When the hell was all this sh** going to end?

 **A/N: Review please? :)**


	13. Blood Flowing Freely

Chapter 13: Blood Flowing Freely

The next day, Two-Bit got up to go to school, sighing, throwing on a fresh Mickey Mouse shirt, heading out the door.

He walked to school; there was no need or want for him to take his car. It's not like he could give Ponyboy rides to school anymore….

Two-Bit trudged to school, sighing lowly, wishing he had eaten something before he left, his stomach growling lowly.

He hadn't eaten any supper last night and he was kind of regretting it.

School was an absolute drag and for once, Two-Bit was not having fun.

He was actually bored. That never happened.

When lunch rolled around, Two-Bit sighed with a frown and headed to the gym to hide behind the bleachers, eating his sandwich slowly.

He sat alone, shoulders slumped, sighing, frowning as he wondered about Steve and Pony having lunch, wondering if they were missing him.

He ate slowly, with a frown, eyeing his sandwich sadly, missing each of his friends, wanting them all back.

"Uh, wanna tell me why the hell you're sitting back here?"

He heard a voice, making Two-Bit jump out of his skin, going wide-eyed, looking over to see Steve leaning coolly against the wall, arms crossed with a mean look.

"St-Steve? H-How did you know I was here?" Two-Bit stood, tensing, frowning as he shuffled on his feet.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve growled, stepping towards him angrily, not answering Two's question.

Two-Bit frowned, eyeing Steve with big eyes, looking away nervously. "Uh, I-"

"Why the hell are you sitting back here?! What are you, a nerd?!" Steve's voice rose, gesturing angrily at his friend.

"Steve," Two-Bit sighed, trying to gather his thoughts together and not create a scene. "Look, I-"

"Where the hell have you been the past few days?! I've had to listen to the kid b**** about you for the past how many days and i'm sick of it!" Steve huffed with a sneer. "Why haven't you been at the house?" He demanded.

"Steve, would you just-"

"Well?! Where the hell have you been?! You avoiding us or something?! Steve accused angrily.

"Steve, I-" 

"Well?!" Steve gave Two-Bit a little, rough shove. "Explain yourself, Two-Bit!" Steve growled in a loud voice.

"Steve, back off!" Two-Bit huffed, getting defensive, giving Steve a shove back.

"You tell me what's going on!" Steve snorted, shoving at Two's chest.

"You won't even let me explain!" Two-Bit glared a little, frustrated with his friend, pushing at him. "Jus' leave me be!"

"What's your problem, man?!" Steve snarled and shoved Two-Bit roughly into the bleachers, triggering Two's anger, who roughly shoved Steve away into the wall.

"Quit it!" He shouted, anger rising.

Steve, who's temper flared, threw a fist with a growl, missing when Two-Bit ducked, Two-Bit punching Steve in the side. "Stop it, Steve!"

Steve snarled and shoved Two-Bit up against the bleachers again, punching at him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Two-Bit hissed in pain at the punches, trying to shove Steve away, not wanting to fight with his friend, punching him lightly. "Steve! Jus' cut it out!"

Steve snarled in anger, not able to control his temper, punching Two-Bit in the face, knocking him away roughly.

Two-Bit gasped with pain as his back hit the wall, breathing heavily, eyes widening when he saw Steve's fist coming towards him again, throwing his own fist, punching Steve hard in the face in defense.

He heard a 'crack' and blood immediately started flowing from Steve's nose, the Greaser cussing with pain, holding his nose, stumbling back up against the bleachers.

Two-Bit gaped in shock, going wide-eyed in horror. "O-Oh my gosh, Steve, I-I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!"

Steve leaned up against the bleachers, blood gushing out from his nose, running down his fingers and his hand, mouth open in shock, wide-eyed, his chest heaving.

Two-Bit gaped as he watched his friend, unsure of what to do, wide-eyed, frowning deeply, shakily stepping back, guilty for hurting one of his friends.

What had he done?

"O-Oh Steve, I-I'm sorry!" He whimpered and hurriedly began walking off, tears filling his eyes, turning and running out of the school, too much in a dismay to look back.

Two-Bit ran, bursting out of the school, running off with a deep frown, heading to the lake, upset with himself for what he did, angry and guilty all at once.

Ohhhhh, why did he have to punch Steve?!

He ran to the lake and plopped down, swiping at his eyes with a sleeve.

He wasn't crying but there were tears in his eyes.

He felt bad for hitting Steve, knowing he hurt one of his closest friends, frowning deeply as he hugged his knees to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut tight, his heart hurting.

Each day, he was losing more and more of his friends, everything going wrong for him.

He didn't think one thing had gone right for him in the past couple days, upsetting him even more.

What was wrong with him that nothing could go right for him?!

Two-Bit felt like screaming, his face contorted with anger and despair.

He glared out at the lake in front of him, shaking his head a little with narrowed eyes. He looked around for Ryker, not seeing him, making the boy shake his head with a hmmph.

He sat alone for awhile, frowning, sighing, wishing he could go back to school and hang out with his friends, saddened that he knew he couldn't.

Two-Bit frowned and eventually got up, going over to the tree, leaning up against it to take a nap, needing to rest and clear his head.

He slept soundly and unknowingly for a long time, only waking up when he felt someone nudging at his arm.

"Wha? Huh? Ryker?" He yawned tiredly, blinking awake to see the familiar furry face of his friend.

"And us! Wake up Two-Bit!" He heard Ruby giggle, looking up to see her and all the rest of the little kids.

Two-Bit yawned, sitting up. "Hey kids….what's up?"

"Will you play with us, Two-Bit?" Cody asked anxiously, rocking on his toes.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, please?" Harper begged.

Two yawned, getting to his feet. "What are we playing?" He rubbed at his face tiredly.

"Cowboys!" Splat exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, Two-Bit will be Billy the Kid!" Harper chirped happily with a big smile.

"Okay, okay kids, we'll play," Two-Bit chuckled lowly, awake now, smiling softly at all of them, admittedly a little excited to play with them even.

He grabbed Ruby gently, placing her on his back with a smile, smirking at her giggles. "Come on, kids!"

Two-Bit then proceeded to play with the young children, laughing and smiling happily, giving them all piggy back rides and chasing them around, enjoying himself, having a blast with them.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had even had this much fun with the gang.

It was kinda sad really.

But he pushed those thoughts away; these kids liked him and wanted to hang out and play with him, that's what mattered to him most right now.

Someone actually wanted to be around him. He had friends again.

Even if they were kids and birds and a dog.

Still, they were friends.

As long as they all wanted him around and he was having fun he could care less about who he was friends with.

Besides, he was having a blast with these kids. He hadn't laughed like this in what felt like forever.

Two-Bit stopped running to catch his breath, panting through laughter, grinning widely. Ryker stopped next to him, wagging his tail, barking playfully.

Ruby and the kids kept running and squealing, pointing ahead at the dock on the lake in excitement, laughing.

Two-Bit looked up to see them all run out on the dock, raising his head.

"Oh no kids, be careful!" He called, watching them, starting to come over.

The kids giggled and laughed, peering into the water, pushing at each other lightly, hollering and having fun.

"Harper's got cooties!" Cody shouted, trying to get away from Harper, running away.

"I do not!" Harper huffed playfully at them, grinning.

"Cooties!" Splat shouted, pushing her away with a squeal of laughter.

Two-Bit was watching, walking up to the dock, eyebrows furrowing. "Hey kids, be careful now….."

"Stop it!" Harper giggled but gave Splat a shove.

"Ew, she touched me, she touched me!" Splat squealed and gave Harper another shove, accidentally pushing her off the dock.

Harper screamed and fell in, waving her arms around in the water frantically, starting to cry, unable to swim, screaming out wildly.

"Sh**!" Two-Bit gasped, tensing, rushing over, ripping off his jacket, immediately jumping into the water.

The kids and Ryker all stood at the edge of the dock, gaping, frightened, watching with huge eyes.

Harper screamed as she went under, flailing everywhere.

"I got you!" Two-Bit shouted and gasped in a big breath, diving under the water, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her back up to the surface.

Gasping and coughing, Harper whimpered, shaking in Two-Bit's arms, crying.

Two-Bit held her tightly, keeping her head above the water, coughing, starting to swim her over to the dock.

"I got you, I got you!" He breathed out, panting.

Two-Bit swam to the dock and looked at the kids, trying to lift Harper up. "Take her!"

The kids reached down with open mouths, grabbing Harper's arms, Ryker gently grabbing her sweatshirt, pulling her up onto the dock quickly.

Harper cried and shivered, scared, her eyes squeezed shut.

Two-Bit hoisted himself onto the edge of the dock with his arms, his lower half still in the water, wide-eyed, hair dripping wet.

"Wrap my jacket around her! Do it, now!" He huffed.

Splat held Harper in her arms and Cody shakingly got Two's jacket, wrapping it around Harper like a blanket.

Breathing heavily, Two-Bit shook and shivered as he watched. "Now take her home, get her to her parents! Now!"

The kids nodded and began to shakingly hurry off, Harper in Splat's arms.

"Ryker, you too; make sure they're safe." Two-Bit huffed, nodding at the canine.

Ryker woofed and took off after the kids, leaving Two-Bit behind.

Two-Bit watched them go with an open mouth, hoisting himself up and out of the water onto the dock, soaked.

Shivering, teeth chattering, Two-Bit hugged his chest, rubbing his arms, waiting until they were out of sight before he turned to go home.

He was freezing, his hair and clothes soaking wet, teeth chattering as he slushed home in his wet sneakers.

He could care less that he was cold; all that mattered was that he saved Harper

He sneezed, hoping the kids would get home safely, hoping Harper would be alright and wouldn't get sick.

Two-Bit didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't okay. Do whatever he could to help her out, he guessed.

Teeth chattering, Two-Bit got home and immediately got into the shower, turning on the hot water, letting the hot water fall on him until he finally quit shivering and got warm, which took awhile.

He put new clothes on, frowning when he remembered he had taken off his jacket for Harper, rubbing at his bare arms, it feeling so unnatural not to be wearing it.

He combed his hair and greased it, sighing lowly, frowning at his reflection.

He had never felt so low about himself before.

Sure did feel funny.

Two-Bit shook his head, trying to shake away the negative thoughts, huffing, going back to his room, looking around at his walls and messy bed.

His eyes were gray, a little cloudy, saddened.

He let out another sigh, looking at the pictures on his walls, swallowing.

Why is it every time he looked at the gang now he got sad and angry?

Two-Bit was starting to get dismayed by this; why couldn't he just be with his family again?

He grabbed one of the pictures, pulling it off of the wall.

It was a picture of the gang when they were younger. Two-Bit was probably 12, 13.

Everyone was there, even Dallas and Johnny.

They were all so young and innocent, everyone smiling, except Dallas. Even Steve was smirking.

Two-Bit frowned at everyone's young, smiling faces, missing all the days they hung out and had fun together.

Sighing, he folded up the picture gently, putting it in his pocket, walking out, heading off to the lake.

He rubbed at his bare arms, there being a breeze, him not wearing his jacket.

He went to the lake, frowning, plopping down in his usual spot, hugging his knees to his chest, casting his gaze out over the water.

Two-Bit sat quietly, frowning, missing his friends, wondering what they were doing now without him.

Prolly off all having a blast as usual.

After awhile, Two-Bit heard a noise, looking over to see Ryker, perking up a little.

"H-Hey boy, the kids okay?" He frowned softly.

Ryker yipped and came over, nudging Two's arm gently with a soft whine, lying down.

Two-Bit started to pet him, nuzzling him softly, sighing lowly. "Good boy. Poor Harper and the kids. I like them little tikes, I'll admit it, I do. Reminds me of the gang when we were young." He looked away, frowning.

Ryker whined softly, watching Two-Bit.

Two-Bit sighed softly and took out the picture he had put in his pocket, eyeing it with soft eyes.

"Yeah, the gang, my friends. Well, I guess they used to be my friends…" His shoulders slumped, frowning, voice soft.

"That's Darry, who hates me now, and Ponyboy...He's mad at me too. There's Soda and that there's Steve. I punched him today, but I didn't mean to, honest. Oh, I feel so bad. And-and there's me. And there's Johnny…...oh, Johnny." Two-Bit paused, sighing with a deep frown.

"Johnny died, Ryker. We all miss him. 'Specially Dallas. That's him there next to him. He was even cryin' at his funeral. We all were….."

Ryker sniffed the photo softly, looking at each of the Greasers as Two-Bit talked about them.

Two-Bit admired all of his friends with a faint smile, eyes clouded over with sadness, looking over everyone's smiling faces, smiling softly at all of them, except for himself, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, all of us, together. And happy. We was the best of friends. Until now." He spat, huffing. "We ain't a family anymore."

He tossed the photo aside with a huff, not wanting it anymore, frowning deeply, laying his head on his arms, eyebrows furrowed with hurt, his chest hurting with pain.

Ryker's ears raised, frowning, getting up, going over to the thrown picture, stopping it from blowing in the wind with a paw, sniffing it, glancing back at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit hid his face in his arms, sighing, hugging his knees to his chest.

Ryker frowned and dug a small hole, nudging the picture softly into the dirt, burying it carefully with his snout.

He turned and started to come back over to Two-Bit, nudging him softly, nuzzling him affectionately.

Two-Bit raised his head with a sad look, sniffling, wrapping an arm around the dog's neck.

"H-Hey Ryker, y-you're such a good friend…." He frowned softly, hugging Ryker closely. "G-Guess you're the only friend I have now." He sighed, snuggling into Ryker's soft fur.

Ryker nuzzled him and kept close, whining softly, licking Two's cheek softly.

"I miss them," Two-Bit mumbled into Ryker's fur, closing his eyes tightly.

"B-But who needs them anyhow," He huffed to himself, eyebrows furrowing. "Th-They don't need me I guess and I don't need them….."

Two-Bit huffed and got to his feet, starting to walk off. "Come on, Ryker, let's go get some ice cream…"

Ryker got to his feet and trotted next to Two-Bit, keeping close, staying alert as they walked into town.

It was too odd for Two-Bit not to be wearing his jacket and have his hands in his pockets, his arms shivering from the cold breeze.

He headed for Dairy Queen, looking down at the sidewalk, frowning softly.

He heard his name suddenly and he looked up, a little startled.

Soda and Steve were coming up to him, making Two's eyes widen, the boy tensing, stopping.

"Hey Two-Bit," Soda offered a smile and a wave.

Two-Bit glanced wearily at Steve with big eyes, looking at his nose, which was red and bruised almost, afraid of what Steve would say to him.

"Where you been man? Hey, did you get a dog?" Soda chirped with a friendly smile.

Ryker looked at the two boys and recognizing them from the picture, remembering they were the ones who were upsetting Two-Bit, he growled, showing his teeth, barking angrily at them.

"Whoa, hey!" Soda and Steve backed up, wide-eyed, frowning at Ryker.

"Ryker, Ryker stop!" Two-Bit frowned, bending down at Ryker's side, placing a hand on his back gently. "It's okay!"

Ryker huffed and stopped, but continued to glare at Soda and Steve, staying right beside Two-Bit.

Two-Bit stood, frowning at Ryker. "I-I'm sorry, he's not usually like that….." He shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

"It's okay," Soda smiled softly. "What's his name, Ryker? That's cool. When you'd get him, we-we haven't even see you for awhile, Two-Bit, where ya been man?"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest at this, raising a brow at Two-Bit with an almost mean look, making Two-Bit gulp.

"O-Oh, y-ya know, around….." Two-Bit shrugged, looking away, almost embarrassed. "I-I'm real sorry about your nose, Steve," He apologized lowly, looking sincere. "Ain't broken is it?"

"Nearly," Steve grunted with a huff, still looking cross, looking like he wanted to say more but Soda put a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving Steve a look.

"You excited for the rumble tomorrow, Two-Bit?" Soda changed the subject, smiling a friendly smile.

"Are you even fighting?" Steve huffed, looking over Two-Bit and his bruised face. Soda elbowed Steve's side gently with a look.

"C-Course I'm fightin'," Two-Bit shifted on his feet, trying to look tuff.

"Great. Why don'tcha swing by the house tonight, we're havin' our big before-the-rumble party." Soda offered, nodding with a smile.

"O-Oh, m-maybe," Two-Bit shrugged, looking away, thinking of Darry, pursing his lips.

"Well where you off to now?" Soda glanced around.

"Oh, I was jus' uh…...gettin' some ice cream."

"Great, we'll come with you," Soda smiled happily, turning to walk off.

Two-Bit's eyes widened. "N-No! I-I mean, that's okay. I'm in a hurry anyways." He lied, frowning.

"Oh, uh, okay." Soda frowned and stepped aside as Two-Bit walked past them. "S-See you tonight, Two-Bit?!" He called after him.

"Y-Yeah, tonight!" Two-Bit yelled back, frowning at his own lie, walking off hurriedly, Ryker at his side.

When he was out of sight of Soda and Steve, he frustratedly put his hands at his heads, letting out an exasperated yell, his emotions everywhere.

Ryker looked up at him, letting out a soft whine.

Two-Bit sighed loudly, shaking his head. "It's okay, Ryker…...jus'...stressed right now." He huffed.

He ran a hand over his face tiredly, eyes dull with sadness.

He trudged his way along to Dairy Queen, stopping to tell Ryker to stay outside while he walked in.

Ryker woofed softly and went to the other side of the parking lot, sitting in the grass, waiting patiently.

Two-Bit went inside with a soft frown, ordering two vanilla ice cream cones, paying.

He frowned as he took the cones and walked back outside, sitting at a picnic bench, Ryker coming over, hopping up to sit next to him calmly.

Two-Bit sighed softly and started eating his ice cream, holding out the other cone for Ryker, who first sniffed it, then began licking it as well.

He smiled faintly at Ryker, watching him, his loneliness sparking again with raw pain.

He was glad to have Ryker at his side, happy to have at least one friend who wanted to be around him.

Two-Bit ate his ice cream silently, watching Ryker with soft eyes, hanging his head a little with sadness.

Ryker finished his ice cream first, chomping up the cone loudly, eating the fallen pieces off the table hungrily.

Two-Bit pursed his lips and finished his, getting up, petting Ryker's head softly, turning and starting for home, dragging his feet a little.

When he passed the Curtis house, he stopped, looking at the house with sad eyes, wanting to go inside, staring.

Ryker stopped and looked at Two-Bit, then the house, sniffing, letting out a whine.

Two-Bit blinked and shook his head sadly, turning and trudging away, rubbing at his arms, not looking back.

 **A/N: I guess I'll do a few updates today for the holiday :) Please Review and thanks to Everyone who has reviewed previously; you make my day with each review and I look forward to all of them.**


	14. Beaten

Chapter 14: Beaten

 **A/N: Very Emotional Chapter here...so...here ya go.**

The next day, Two-Bit went to school, half-heartedly of course, frowning throughout his classes, not talking to anyone.

As he sat behind the bleachers in the gym to eat his lunch, he didn't see Steve, who luckily didn't show up to pester him.

Two-Bit ate only half of his lunch, frowning, thinking about the rumble tonight, not really wanting to go.

His whole body was already aching and sore and he really didn't wanna get all beat up again.

But he also really didn't wanna see the gang, not knowing what he would do when they'd meet up in the lot.

What would Darry say? And the others?

Obviously he'll be on their side, of course, but he was afraid of what they would say, feeling a little queasy about it, honestly.

He didn't know what to think. He was very saddened about all this, to be frank.

After lunch, Two-Bit went to his afternoon classes, the first time he had made it through a whole day of school in days.

When school was over, he pursed his lips and began to walk to the lake, frowning at his bare arms, still not having his jacket.

When he was nearing the lake, he heard shouting and barking and he perked up, looking around for Ryker, picking up his pace.

He got to the lake and saw a small truck parked in the grass marked 'Dogcatcher', a man trying to pull Ryker forcefully into the back of his truck, yelling and pulling with his catch-pole, Ryker barking and refusing to move angrily.

Two-Bit gasped at the sight, his eyes widening, rushing over.

"O-Oh no please don't take him, sir! Don't take him away!" He pleaded.

The man was mean lookin', his face contorted with anger, his mouth curled up in a snarl.

"This dog is a stray! There have been complaints about him from all the surrounding neighbors! I'm takin' him in!" He growled, giving a yank on Ryker, who growled, tugging to get away.

"N-No, no! He ain't a stray, he's my dog, he is! Honest sir!" Two-Bit lied with big eyes.

"The dog ain't got a collar," The man snarled with anger. "He ain't yours….."

"No, he is mine, sir. I-I have the papers back at home, I do. I'm sorry, i'll get him a collar, I will." Two-Bit gave his best innocent, sincere look, frowning deeply, not wanting Ryker to be taken away.

The man eyed Two-Bit closely, sneering. "He's really yours?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get him a collar than. Don't let him roam around disturbin' the neighbors no more," The man growled, letting Ryker go with a mean huff.

Ryker huffed and quickly ran to Two-Bit's side, nuzzling his leg softly.

Two-Bit nodded at the man with a frown, his mouth open, eyes wide. "Y-Yes sir. I will."

The man nodded a goodbye with a snort and went off to his truck, driving off.

Two-Bit immediately turned to Ryker, bending down to hug him closely, wrapping his arms around Ryker's neck.

"Oh, that was too close, Ryker, i'm sorry. I coulda lost ya." He nuzzled his face into Ryker's fur softly, frowning. "Glad I didn't though."

Ryker nuzzled Two-Bit back gently, letting out a soft and affectionate whimper, licking Two's cheek softly, keeping close.

Two-Bit gave Ryker a squeeze of a hug, hugging him a long minute, loving his soft fur and warmth, caring for the dog dearly, his only friend now.

He pulled away, lips pursed, frowning. "Well, guess I better make sure you don't get taken away, huh? Come on, bud….." He got up and motioned for him to follow, walking off.

Ryker followed at his side, keeping close.

Two-Bit walked with Ryker to the pet store, keeping quiet, going inside, Ryker following him in, sniffing around curiously.

Two-Bit looked around, searching for the collars so he could purchase one.

Ryker wandered around, seeing a glass case with a snake inside, sniffing, letting out a soft growl at it.

"Ryker, over here….." Two-Bit whispered, holding a collar in his hands.

Ryker trotted over, sniffing the collar.

"This one, bud?" Two-Bit watched him.

Ryker bobbed his head a little, trying to slide his head into the collar to put it on, wagging his tail.

"Okay, okay," Two-Bit smiled, clipping it around Ryker's neck. "There ya go bud. You won't really need a leash. Let's get you some food bowls."

Two-Bit got up and went to find them, lips pursed as he looked.

He found them, trying to decide which one to pick out.

Ryker came over, squeaking a toy bone in his mouth.

Two-Bit looked over. "You like that, boy? Do you?"

Ryker squeaked the bone happily, wagging his tail.

"Alright," Two-Bit patted his head softly. "We can get it for you."

Ryker squeaked the bone again in response, yipping happily.

Two-Bit grabbed a couple bowls, showing them to Ryker. "These?"

Ryker yipped and sat down, scratching at his neck with a low growl.

"Yeah, you're right, too bland." Two-Bit shrugged, putting them back, grabbing two more. "These?"

Ryker sniffed them, dropping his toy bone in one of them, wagging his tail.

Two-Bit smiled softly with a nod, taking off Ryker's collar, holding everything in his arms, starting over to the counter, grabbing some doggy kibble on the way over. "Great. We got everything then."

He went up to the counter and put everything down, getting out his wallet.

The woman at the counter smiled softly at Two-Bit and Ryker, ringing everything up, Two-Bit paying.

"Here you go….." She handed the items to him in a bag with a smile.

"Thanks." Two nodded, taking them, turning and walking out with Ryker.

When they got outside, Two-Bit took out the collar and put it around Ryker's neck, smiling softly.

"Let's bring the rest of this home, okay bud? Then we can head back to the lake, alright?"

Ryker yipped and trotted beside Two-Bit happily, tail wagging.

When they got to Two-Bit's house, Two-Bit opened the door, letting Ryker in.

"Kay bud, your new home. My room's upstairs."

Ryker started sniffing, looking around, cocking his head, following Two-Bit upstairs to his room.

Two-Bit went in his room, dropping the bag on his bed, taking out Ryker's things.

Ryker looked around, sniffing, nudging Two's clothes thrown on the floor with his snout.

Two-Bit got out the dog kibble and the bowls, setting them on the floor near the window, grabbing an old blanket from one of his drawers, throwing it down on the floor to be Ryker's bed.

"Well, this is going to be your home, bud. Hope you like it okay." He talked aloud lowly.

Ryker sniffed around, propping up on Two-Bit's chair next to the wall, looking up at Two-Bit's pictures of the gang on the walls.

Seeing the boys in the pictures and recognizing them from the picture of Two's that he had buried, Ryker growled lowly.

Two-Bit looked over, eyebrows furrowing as he dropped Ryker's toy bone on Ryker's blanket.

"Ryker…..what's the matter?" He came over, frowning.

Ryker growled at the boys in the picture, tail dropped down.

"Ryker, wha-? Oh." Two-Bit's expression softened, realising what Ryker was growling at.

"It's okay, Ryker…." He said after a minute, talking lowly. "You can stop. It's Okay…." He shook his head a little, letting out a sigh.

"Jus' forget about it…." He murmured lowly, looking away with a frustrated scowl. "Prolly won't be seein' them anytime soon anyhow." He sneered, kicking at one of his shirts on the floor.

Ryker turned and watched him, glancing back once at the pictures with a whine, turning and coming over to Two-Bit, nuzzling his leg softly.

Two-Bit watched him softly, the dog curling up on the blanket he had set out, chewing on his new chew toy.

Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "The rumble's tonight, Ryker….I really don't wanna go. Wh-What's everyone gonna say when they see me? What's Darry gonna say?" Two-Bit shuddered.

Ryker chewed on his toy, ears perked.

Two-Bit shook his head, letting out a sigh, his eyes briefly scanning the room, lips pursed.

"Everyone's jus' gonna think pretty lousy of me, I know it. And god knows I'll prolly get my a** kicked by them Socies….."

Ryker lifted his head and offered a quiet whine, coming over, licking Two's hand softly.

Two-Bit looked down at him, smiling softly. "Kinda wish I could jus' stay here with you, bud." He sighed. "But I gotta go. I ain't never missed a rumble before….."

Ryker whined again and nuzzled softly against Two's leg, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I know bud, I know." Two-Bit patted his head softly, scratching behind his ears. "It'll be okay…..I hope."

Two-Bit swallowed, unsure of if what he was doing was really a good idea. He had a slight fear that he was going to get seriously hurt tonight, what with his already beaten up and sore condition not to mention his recovery from his concussion, and he really didn't want to end up in a hospital.

No, no, he, he really didn't want that.

Ending up in the hospital was one of the worst things that could happen right now; if he got put in the hospital, then the gang would have to see him and then god knows what would happen then.

He didn't wanna be in a hospital bed havin' to talk to them, no.

Two-Bit clenched and unclenched his fists, frowning as he thought things over.

Darry had really screwed his whole life up and he hated it.

He actually hated it.

To be honest, he also hated how HE was the one having to deal with this.

Why couldn't it have been Steve or Dallas? They're worse than Two-Bit, why couldn't it have been them who have to stay away?

Why did it have to be him?

Ryker licked his hand again softly, bringing Two-Bit out of his thoughts.

He looked down, offering a sad smile. "Thanks, Ryker….for being my friend."

Two-Bit fed Ryker his kibble in his new dog bowl before they headed out to go to the rumble.

They stopped by the lake first and Two-Bit was surprised to find his jacket lying on the ground underneath the tree where Ethel and her babies lived.

Ryker went over and sniffed it before Two picked it up, figuring it was Harper and the kids returning it.

He was glad to get it back though, especially for the rumble, sliding his arms into the sleeves, feeling natural again.

Ryker yipped and picked up a stick in his mouth, showing it to Two-Bit, wagging his tail.

"No buddy," Two-Bit shook his head no, looking away. "No play time today. I gotta go to the rumble."

Ryker whined, his tail drooping, dropping the stick at Two's feet, nudging at it with his snout.

"No Ryker, I said no….." Two-Bit huffed softly, stepping away. "You know I have to go."

Ryker frowned and gently bit at Two's jacket with his teeth, pulling at him lightly to stop.

Two-Bit turned with a frown. "Ryker, no. That's enough now." He gently pushed him away. "I gotta go now. I'll see ya tonight, alright?"

Ryker watched him, whining, lying down on the ground, looking sad, watching Two-Bit go with big eyes, not wanting him to leave.

Two-Bit went off for the lot, swallowing nervously, hoping that going to this rumble wasn't going to be a big mistake.

The gang was all there when Two-Bit got there.

He made sure to stay in the back, not wanting to be seen.

The Socs weren't there yet; it was just Greasers standing around chatting, waiting.

Two-Bit looked around the faces with stormy eyes, tense, half expecting one of the gang to spot him and call him out at any second.

He leaned up against a tree, fists shoved into his pockets, keeping his face lowered, eyeing his shoes, sighing lowly.

"Hey Two-Bit."

Two-Bit jumped and looked up, afraid it was the gang.

It was only Mark.

"Oh, hey Mark." Two-Bit relaxed a little, offering a nod.

"Hey. You remember my brother, Bryon right?" Mark smiled at his brother with a nod, Bryon offering his hand out for a handshake.

Two-Bit shook it. "Uh, sorta."

"You still got beef with the kid huh?" Mark nodded towards the gang, who still didn't seem to notice Two-Bit.

Two-Bit sighed lowly, shaking his head as he looked away. "A little." He mumbled.

"That's okay, you can stand with us." Mark gave a friendly smile, his fists jammed into his pockets, his brother nodding.

"Thanks." Two-Bit shrugged at them, still bummed out with the whole situation of it all.

He glanced back at the gang, who stood around waiting, Dally talking with Tim Shepard, both punching each other playfully. Steve looked riled up too, prodding at Soda with an elbow and fake punches.

Two-Bit watched them, his eyes narrowed a little, lips pursed.

When his eyes landed on Darry, he looked away, huffing, arms crossed.

"Hey, here they come…." Mark said lowly and almost everyone turned their heads as engines roaring filled the night.

Two-Bit turned, watching the Socs all pull up, the tense feeling in his gut rising.

This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, he thought, getting more and more agitated.

But yet, he didn't turn and run away, no, he stayed.

He wanted to run, he did, but he couldn't.

Even when both sides starting lining up to face off with each other, he still didn't run.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, lining up on his side, facing off with an ugly looking nerd of a Soc, trying to look tough so he wouldn't be targeted as lookin' weak.

It was Tim Shepard in the middle this time, but Two-Bit wasn't listening to what he or the Socs were saying.

He stared at the Soc's turtleneck in front of him, trying to keep from breaking out in a sweat.

The hell is wrong with me? He suddenly wondered, his anxiety rising. Why am I being so paranoid?

Two-Bit didn't even notice when the other Socs threw the first punches and the fight began.

It wasn't until he was hit and lying flat on his back on the ground that he realised what was going on.

He shook his head and got to his feet, raising his fists to fight.

Just as soon as he got to his feet, he was already knocked off them again.

He wasn't doing so hot in this fight; Socs were already punching his lights out and Two-Bit couldn't think fast enough in time to swing before another fist struck him.

Soon there were three duking it out with him, another yanking Two off the ground, the other Two holding him up so the one could punch him.

Two-Bit yelped at all the blows, his breathing going rugged and heavy as he got punched in the chest, spitting out blood, seeing stars.

He did manage to punch a few away, but then fell to his a** again after getting struck in the jaw.

"Ahhh, jesus," He hissed, holding his jaw in pain, trying to get up to fight, swearing at himself to knock someone down already.

A Soc grabbed him but Two-Bit forced himself to stay on his feet and fight, managing to give the guy a bloody nose but that was about it.

Two-Bit was sore all over, and recovering from his concussion still, he was slow, not quite fast enough to keep up with all the incoming punches.

Landing hard on his chest from another blow, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, wheezing with pain, mud smearing on his clothes.

"Come on, Greaser, get up Greaser," The Soc jeered, gesturing.

Two-Bit swore and pushed himself to his feet, raising his fists with a scowl, not fast enough to duck in time before the Soc punched him, knocking him back into another Soc, who snickered and took a swing at Two-Bit himself.

Two-Bit cried out with a yelp, landing on his back, whimpering, coughing, trying not to taste blood.

"Too easy," He heard Socs huff with laughter, peering down at him.

Two-Bit's face was bleeding, his lip was split and his ribs weren't doing so hot either.

Eyebrows furrowing, panting, he got to his feet, punching one of them, then another, trying to get his confidence and strength back.

He was able to beat up a few Socs, surprisingly, before an arm suddenly wrapped around his throat from behind, pulling him back, making Two-Bit stumble and cough.

He squirmed and tried to pull free but the person practically threw him to the ground on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Rolling to his side, trying not to think of the blinding pain, he looked up to see who his new opponent was, letting out a frightened squeak when he saw it was Darry.

Darry reached down for him with a glare and Two-Bit let out a strangled gasp, trying to crawl away but Darry got ahold of him and started slamming his fist into Two's face, bloodying and bruising his knuckles.

Two-Bit almost screamed as Darry pummeled him, uselessly trying to defend himself with his hands, squirming and wriggling to get away desperately.

"D-Darry! Darry!" He choked out, spitting out blood, hardly able to stand up on his feet, Darry shoving him down roughly, starting to kick Two-Bit in the ribs.

Two-Bit yelped in pain and curled into a ball, almost crying, trying to get away weakly.

Wasn't anybody seeing this?! He wondered to himself. Greasers ain't supposed to fight other Greasers! Darry can't be fightin' with me! Doesn't anybody notice?!

Two-Bit screamed as Darry picked him up again, yelping when Darry slammed him into a tree, hitting his head against the trunk, crying out when Darry slammed him a second time.

"D-Darry! St-Stop it!" He pleaded, his legs all wobbly, feeling his head go all numb from hitting the tree.

Darry ignored him with a mean glare, punching him again, keeping him up on his feet, punching him as hard as he could, blood pouring down the right side of Two's face.

He punched Two-Bit some more before he threw him straight to the ground again, kicking Two-Bit right in the face.

Two-Bit cried out in pain, his eyes squeezed shut, rolling to his back, everything hurting, thinking it was over when no one else hit him.

Then he was picked up and punched again by Socs, getting tossed around like a doll, fists flying at him, hitting him rapidly.

Someone clocked him a good one and Two toppled to the ground, landing on his side, blacking out from the pain.

He was only out for a minute though before he opened his eyes, looking around, everything all blurry.

He squinted, trying to tell what was going on, confused.

He couldn't hear anything, all he heard was ringing. And there was blood in his ear, that didn't help.

Despite being unable to hear, Two-Bit could make out shouting and judging by the blurry blobs passing in front of him, it looked like people were running.

Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a groan, closing his eyes, reopening them to see a quiet atmosphere.

Confused, he squinted.

Hadn't it only just been a second ago that he saw people running?

Two-Bit looked around; there was no one around, no yelling or fighting, no one.

His anxiousness and confusion rising, he lifted his head a little, looking around.

Where's the gang…..?

Two-Bit didn't see them.

His head smarting, Two-Bit shakingly sat up, confused, looking for them.

He looked around the lot, eyebrows furrowing, his confusion fooling him into thinking he just couldn't see them at the moment and as his shaking arms gave out under him and he collapsed back to the ground, he let out a faint, "Guys! H-Help!"

Eyes closed tight, his mouth open, Two-Bit expected someone to grab him gently in the next minute and help him, the pain in his chest smarting with horrible agony.

When he didn't feel anybody's touch, he opened his eyes, lifting his head to look for them.

"Guys? Guys! H-Help me!" He called out weakly, the pain returning, taking over his body, almost gasping from how much everything hurt.

He laid there, his chest heaving, unable to move, his tears returning, blood running down his face.

"G-Guys!" He choked out, starting to cry, letting his head fall back to the ground, wincing with pain.

Two-Bit was badly hurt and he laid there, pain-stricken, starting to panic when no one answered him.

"G-Guys?! H-Help!"

Where's Soda? Where's Dally? Where's Steve? Where's Pony?!

Two-Bit began to sob with pain, lying in his own pool of blood, crying out as he panicked from not having his friends there to help him.

"G-Guys! Pl-Please!" He pleaded, sobbing, looking around with wide eyes, trying to find them, weakly lifting his head up and then letting it drop, his chest heaving with pain.

"H-Help me….." He whispered through his sobs, closing his eyes tightly when he realised no one was coming to help him.

Two-Bit sobbed.

They had all left him behind, they all left him. They left him hurt and alone, all alone.

They didn't even stay to help him, they all just left him, they just left him.

Two-Bit cried and tried to push himself up again with his arms, quickly falling back down, crying out from the pain, sobbing when he remembered Darry from the fight, remembering how he had broken the rules.

"H-Help me guys, help me…..help me…." Two-Bit whispered, his eyes squeezed tightly as he cried, lying there unmoving, helpless.

Two-Bit couldn't believe they had left him; not just the gang but all the Greasers.

Not even Tim Shepard had stayed to help him.

That said something to Two-Bit and he continued to lie there, sobbing, feeling unloved, his body and heart beaten up and broken, not knowing how in the world he could possibly be repaired now.

Two-Bit laid there, crying and aching with pain for what felt like hours, still no one showing up to help him.

Whimpering, Two-Bit cried and sniffled, taking in shaky breaths, his body just screaming at him with pain.

He made several attempts to try and get up, but failed all of them.

He couldn't stop crying; the gang hadn't cared enough to help him, shattering his heart into a million pieces.

He felt like he had just lost all of his friends. And he didn't know if he would ever get them back.

Two-Bit tried again to get up, getting to his feet and trying to walk, stumbling, causing him to choke on another sob as he hit the ground.

It took forever before he managed to get to his feet and walk, though he could barely walk in a straight line, staggering.

Sniffling and crying, his legs wobbled and he almost fell down again, wincing from the horrible pain from his ribs, holding his side.

Suddenly his stomach gave a violent lurch and before Two-Bit knew it, he was throwing up, using a tree to keep himself up on his feet.

Two-Bit whimpered as he vomited, his stomach growling and making noises; he hadn't eaten supper before this, nor a big lunch so he had pretty much just emptied his whole stomach.

He sniffled and wiped at his mouth with a sleeve, continuing to trudge and limp along slowly, it taking all his effort not to topple over.

He went to the lake, not having enough strength to make it home.

As he got there, he was so betrayed and heartbroken and angry at the gang and he was all banged up so he didn't know what else to do except be angry.

He grabbed a handful of rocks and started chucking them into the lake with angry growls, watching them plop into the water, eyes narrowed.

"Stupid friends…..whatta they good for anyways? Hmmph."

Two-Bit growled and reached down for another handful.

"Ouch! Ah, gah….." Two-Bit hissed in pain, quickly looking at his now bleeding palm, a piece of glass having sliced open his skin.

Two-Bit swore and scowled at the blood, hissing in pain.

But then, watching his now bleeding, shaking hand, Two-Bit began to stare.

He stared at the blood running down his hand, a million thoughts running through his head.

Slowly, he eyed his other shaking hand, his knuckles all bloody and scraped, turning that hand over as well, staring.

His eyes were stormy, his mouth an 'o' an odd feeling creeping up his chest.

After staring and thinking for a minute, closing his eyes shut tight a moment, Two-Bit slowly clenched his hands into his fist, taking in a deep breath.

Slowly, he reached for his back pocket, bringing out his switchblade, flicking the blade open, eyeing it, then his hand.

Voices ran through his head:

 _"They don't care about you! He's only pitying you!"_

 _"Some best friend you are then."_

 _"Friends forever! No matter what."_

 _"You're my only friend now, Ryker."_

 _"I don't ever wanna see you 'round here again!"_

Eyes squeezed shut, Two-Bit was breathing shakily, the knife shaking in his hands, trying not to cry.

Should he do it? Should he actually…..cut himself? Is this what it's come to?

 _"Friends forever! No matter what!"_

Two-Bit opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath, pulling down the sleeve of his jacket, revealing his wrist.

He eyed the knife, his eyes gray with a storm.

If they're all going to hate me, he thought, then I'm going to hate myself too.

And with that, Two-Bit took his knife and made the first cut, cutting lightly, though enough to draw blood.

He hissed in pain, watching the blood trickle down his wrist. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"That one's for Pony. And this one's…..for Soda."

He made a second cut, sucking in a breath, his breathing rate increasing as he began to cry.

"A-An-And this one's for D-Darry."

He made another cut.

"And S-Steve."

Another.

"And-And Dally."

Another.

"A-An-An-An…m-me."

Two-Bit cried, making the last cut, blood flowing across his wrist by now.

He eyed the vertical line of cuts, crying hard, his tears falling into the lake, making ripples.

Eyeing the last cut, his, his eyes suddenly narrowed and Two-Bit took his knife and made another cut over it, making a big 'X'.

He hissed in pain as he cut it, shaking all over as his blood and tears dripped into the lake.

"An-An' that's the gang….wi-without me n-no mores."

Two-Bit was practically sobbing by now, not even bothering to wipe at his face.

He stared at the six cuts, watching the blood drip slowly into the lake, his hand and arm shaking all over.

"Th-They all hate me now," He whispered to himself through his tears. "S-So so I have to too. I-If-If they don't wanna be my friend anymores th-then fine. I-I don't need them anyhow." He huffed, sniffling.

Two-Bit heard a whine and turned to see Ryker next to him, the dog sniffing him.

Ryker whined and moved towards Two-Bit's bleeding wrist, licking at the cuts softly.

"Ah, no, don't do that Ryker!" Two-Bit gasped and pulled away, crying. "J-Jesus, don't…." He sniffled.

Ryker whined softly, eyeing Two-Bit's blood with big eyes, frowning, going over to where he had buried Two's picture, digging it up.

Whimpering softly, he glanced back at a crying Two-Bit and picked up the picture gently, bringing it over with a whine.

Two-Bit sniffled and looked up, turning his head.

"No no, get that away! Get that outta my sight, I never wanna see that d*** picture again!" He immediately cried and pushed Ryker away, turning away, crying hard into his hands, sobbing.

Ryker whined and watched him, dropping the picture back into the hole where he had dug it up gently, burying it carefully.

He came back over where Two-Bit was sobbing loudly, nuzzling him gently.

Two-Bit choked on a sob, trying to wipe at his eyes with balled up fists.

"They all left me Ryker, th-they all le-left me! They don't even care anym-anymore!" He sniffled. "They all hate me! W-Well, if-if-if they all wanna-wanna hate me, then-then I hate-hate myself t-too!" He sobbed and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryker's neck, crying into the dog's fur.

Ryker whined softly and let him, licking softly at the blood on Two-Bit's ear.

"It-it-it's not fa-fair!" Two-Bit cried. "Wh-why does it have-have to be, to be me? I-I'm a good person, aren't-aren't I?"

Two-Bit pulled away and looked down at his reflection in the lake. "J-J-Jus' look at me," His lip quivered, seeing his reflection. "Am I really that bad?"

Two-Bit's tears fell into the water, rippling away his reflection so he couldn't see it anymore.

Two-Bit shook. "Wh-what is wrong with me?" He suddenly whimpered. "C-Crying? C-Cutting? I-I shouldn't be li-like this." His voice shook. "Wh-Why do I have to be li-like this? Like-like look at Soda and-and Dally and-and even Tim Shepard! Th-They don't get sad, they don't quit! Th-They keep-keep on goin' no matter what…..an-an' what am I doin'….oh, f***."

Two-Bit swiped at his eyes with a sleeve.

Starting to sob again, he hugged his knees to his chest, eyes squeezed shut.

"I hate myself…..!" He whimpered and hid his face, soaking his sleeve with his tears. "May-maybe I shoulda jus' gotten killed tonight, then-then all this could be over!" He sobbed loudly.

Ryker whimpered and tried to nuzzle his side softly, keeping close.

"No-no one would care if I woulda died anyways," Two continued to cry. "No one, not even Pony. Oh, why couldn't it have been me who died in that church fire, not Johnny? I-I deserve it more anyhow…..then-then John-Johnny could-could still be alive."

He choked on another sob.

"N-No-No wonder Darry hates me!" He suddenly sobbed out, hugging Ryker again tightly, crying into his fur.

Ryker whined and softly nuzzled him, keeping still for him.

Clutching Ryker tightly, Two-Bit sobbed. "O-Oh Ryker, wh-what am I gonna do?! I-I don't have any friends anymore! 'Cept-'Cept you of c-course…..Oh Ryker…."

Tears flowed heavily down Two-Bit's cheeks as he shook all over, crying loudly, sobbing into Ryker's fur, not letting go of him, not wanting to let go of him.

He sat there with Ryker, crying for a long time, miserable, completely miserable.

When he finally tried to stop crying, wiping at his eyes, he shivered, freezing from the night breeze, sniffling.

Ryker frowned at him and ran off a little ways, Two-Bit hardly noticing.

When Ryker returned, he dragged over a blanket to Two-Bit, whining softly.

Two-Bit saw it and lip quivering, he sniffled, grabbing it. He and Ryker made their way over to the nearby tree, Ryker helping Two-Bit walk, plopping down at the base of the trunk.

Still sniffling and shaking, Two-Bit pulled the blanket over the both of them and hugged Ryker close, nuzzling his face into his fur, mumbling lowly.

"Don't ever leave me, Ryker…...don't ever leave me. I don't wanna lose more of my friends. Please…"

Ryker whined softly and nuzzled him, licking Two's forehead softly in reassurance, keeping close, staying there with Two-Bit the whole rest of the night.

 **A/N: Well, sorry about the emotions. Should I keep updating right away or wait a little to post the rest of the chapters i've got done?**


	15. Wrong

Chapter 15: Wrong

Two-Bit awoke late the next morning, shivering, letting out a groan as he opened his eyes, pain already creeping up from his stomach to his chest.

"Ughhh….ohhhh, god…" He shifted, his legs stiff, groaning with pain, everything sore.

Ryker awoke and lifted his ears, looking at Two-Bit, sniffing, licking softly at his face.

"Ugh, d***…..Ryker….." Two-Bit brought a hand to his head, eyebrows furrowed, struggling to get his vision to focus, his head already hurting.

He squinted, rubbing at his eyes with balled up fists, his eyes all puffy and sore from crying so hard last night.

He looked around, the sun already up and shining, Two-Bit having no idea what time it was.

He groaned again, swearing, yawning, wanting to lie down, his back sore.

"Oh Ryker, last night was awful…" He frowned, Ryker still licking his face.

He felt raw pain on his wrist and his eyebrows furrowed with a frown, pulling down his sleeve, eyes widening when he saw the cuts, everything coming back to him and he saddened a little, eyes going stormy.

He eyed the sixth cut, the big 'X', shaking his head with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Ryker, let's go home….." He started to get up, using the tree for balance and when he almost fell, Ryker helped him, keeping close.

Two-Bit held his head in pain as he started walking home slowly, minding his balance.

It was pretty evident that he wasn't going to school that day; he's prolly already missed half the day.

He mumbled lowly to Ryker as they walked, rubbing at his face. "Can't believe what happened last night…I jus' wanna go home….."

Two-Bit dragged his feet, frowning, very tired, his face and whole body aching and terribly sore.

His stomach growled; he was hungry, but he wanted to sleep more than he wanted to eat.

When they finally got home, Two-Bit went straight up to his room and flopped down, letting out a loud sigh, almost already asleep.

Ryker frowned and watched him, drinking some water from his bowl before he laid down on his blanket, falling asleep as well.

When Two-Bit woke up after a long nap, he went and took a shower, washing out all the dried up blood and mud from his hair, relaxing a little as the hot water came down on him.

He got changed into new clothes and grabbed a box of cookies, walking out, Ryker at his side, eating as they walked along, sighing lowly.

Two-Bit didn't really know where he was going, he just wanted to get out of the house, even though he was sore all over.

He wanted to talk to someone though, that was the main reason.

He walked up to the DX, walking back into the garage where Steve and Soda were working on cars.

He didn't know why he came here; he wasn't supposed to be here after all…..

Soda was carrying a tray of tools over to Steve but when Two-Bit walked in and Soda saw him, he immediately dropped the tray in shock, the tools and tray crashing loudly on the cement floor.

"Holy sh**!"

Two-Bit and Ryker jumped and Steve jumped and hit his head from underneath the car, swearing.

"Soda, what the hell are you-" He rolled out, looking annoyed before he caught a glance of Two-Bit, his eyes widening.

"Holy f***...!" He whispered in shock.

Soda stared, open-mouthed. "Jesus Christ, Two-Bit, are you okay?!"

Two-Bit blinked a little, frowning at them as he came over, wondering if he really looked that bad off.

He didn't answer, watching as Steve got up and started coming over, his blue eyes wide.

"You look like you got ran over!"

Ryker growled as Steve stepped near Two-Bit and started barking at him, snapping his teeth at him.

"Hey hey! Lay off!" Steve shouted, stepping back with Soda.

"Ryker, stop it!" Two-Bit frowned at the dog, looking at his friends with wide eyes.

Ryker quit and frowned when Soda came over, watching them closely.

Soda grabbed Two-Bit by his chin, looking him over worriedly. "Is this from last night, what happened?!"

Two-Bit winced and flinched, pulling away from Soda, taking a step back. "Yeah, last night…" He said quietly.

He looked the two of them over; they weren't too banged up 'cept for Steve's eye, though Two-Bit was almost more concerned about the two of them being covered with oil and car grease then with bruises.

Soda frowned, looking upset. "Sh**, i'm sorry Two. Didn't realise you was gettin' that beat up. Coulda had one of us come help ya."

"Oh, believe me, your brother helped…." Two-Bit almost sneered, leaning up against the wall.

He remembered Darry punching his lights out last night, shuddering, looking away.

"Why weren't you at our party, man?" Steve huffed. "Shoulda came over."

Two-Bit looked at him. _Well, I woulda came if I hadn't been left lyin' out in the lot nearly bleedin' to death!_ He almost blurted out.

But he didn't.

"Sorry, guess I was too busy gettin' rip-roarin' drunk to remember the party, guys….." He lied.

"Ah, that's okay," Soda smiled. "We'll have a blast at the next party for the rumble, won't we Steve?"

Steve nodded. "You look awful, Two-Bit….." He shook his head, looking at all the bruises on Two's face, eyeing his badly bruised knuckles.

"Thanks for noticin'." Two-Bit huffed, a little irritated with his friends. Why aren't they askin' if i'm really okay and what's wrong? Don't they notice how out of sorts I am?

 _Can they even tell that i'm cross with them?_

 _They hardly even seem like my friends anymore._

"Yeah Two-Bit, you look like you should be in the hospital, you sure you're okay?" Soda frowned softly.

"I'm fine," Two-Bit murmured, feeling low, wanting to feel loved again. This, this didn't seem like love.

"Hey, when you stoppin' by the house next, Two-Bit?"

"Oh…...um," Lie, lie, lie! "Maybe tonight."

"Really? That's great." Soda smiled. "See ya tonight then, buddy." He gave Two-Bit a playful nudge, grinning.

Two-Bit offered a fake smile, his stomach hurting with guilt. "Ye-Yeah, yeah, I can't wait."

"Come on, Soda, let's get back to work," Steve huffed and nodded at Soda and the two chatted and went back to working on their car, leaving Two-Bit.

He frowned a little and watched them, feeling lonesome, letting out a sigh, walking out, kicking at a can with a deep frown.

Ryker watched him, whining softly.

"I'm okay," Two-Bit mumbled, huffing, watching the sidewalk as he trudged along.

Later that evening, when Two-Bit was walking aimlessly around, not really knowing where he was going, not watching where he was going either, he ran smack into Dallas Winston.

Dally didn't growl though, but grinned instead. "Hey hey Two-Bit, how's - Holy f*** your face!"

Dally's grin fell, his eyes widening at the sight of Two's horribly bruised face. "What happened?! Is that from last night man?"

Two-Bit shrugged with a frown, feeling about two inches tall. "Yeah."

"F***. Hey, who's this man?" Dally saw Ryker and held out a hand, grinning.

Ryker growled and snapped at him, showing his teeth. Dallas swore at him.

"Ryker," Two-Bit hissed softly at the dog.

"Well geez, i'm sorry 'bout the rumble, man," Dally offered a kind of friendly smile. "Too bad ya got all banged up. Hey, you doin' anything man?" He wrapped an arm around Two-Bit, ruffling at his hair.

Two-Bit blinked, startled by the touch. "Uh, no."

"Great, wanna catch a movie man?" Dally's voice was upbeat, he almost seemed excited, messing up Two's hair with a smile.

Two-Bit couldn't help but smile softly, suddenly touched by the offer. "U-Uh yeah, Dally, sure."

Dally grinned and started walking with him, an arm around him. "Great man. Hey uh, bring your dog too man."

Two-Bit grinned and walked beside Dallas, motioning for Ryker to follow, glancing at Dally from the corner of his eye, thrilled by the offer of someone wanting to hang out with him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been asked to go somewhere with one of the gang.

Dallas was talkative today, it seemed like he was in a good mood, which Two-Bit didn't mind none. He was actually smiling for once.

When they got to the movies and slid under the fence, Dally offered to buy food.

"Hey you hungry man? You want some popcorn? A coke?"

"Uh, no thanks, Dal. I ain't hungry." Two-Bit shrugged.

"You sure?" Dally raised a brow, looking up and down at his friend. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Two-Bit shuffled on his feet a little. "I haven't." He mumbled low enough so Dally couldn't hear.

"Well i'll get ya a coke man. You and your dog go find us some seats." Dally sprinted off with a wave.

"Come on, Ryker….." Two-Bit started for the chairs, picking a spot to sit in the middle, him and Ryker getting into their seats.

Ryker leaned over, sniffing Two, licking at his forehead, wagging his tail.

"Ryker….." Two-Bit huffed, trying to watch.

Dallas came back, giving Two his coke, whose stomach suddenly rumbled. He really was hungry.

He jus' didn't feel like eating.

He didn't say anything to Dally, who hadn't seemed to have heard.

"When was the last time we even hung out last, man?" Dally smoked his cigarette, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him, watching the movie.

"I dunno….." Two-Bit shrugged. "Awhile."

"Heard you and the kid have beef goin' on….."

Two's shoulders slumped, frowning. "You did?"

Dallas glanced at him. "Yeah, what's goin' on? You really mad at Pony?"

"No i'm not mad at Pony, I-" Two-Bit stopped and took in a breath. "Jus', nevermind."

Two-Bit looked down at his shoes, frowning softly, playing with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Dally suddenly asked, watching him.

"What?" Two-Bit lifted his head.

"You're acting weird. What's the matter wit' ya?" Dally huffed.

"Who said anything was the matter?" Two-Bit just shrugged and looked away, petting Ryker's ears.

Dally shrugged and smoked his cigarette, watching the movie.

"Hey, we could go over and pick on them girls…." He said after awhile, grinning as he nudged Two-Bit.

Two-Bit glanced over at them. "Nah, no thanks."

"Man, we could totally rub it in their faces about how we whooped their boyfriends' a**** last night, eh Two-Bit?" Dally laughed.

"Well, we could, but…." Two's voice trailed off, looking down at his shoes, shifting in his seat.

Dally watched him with a funny look.

He was quiet awhile.

"Hey uh, after this gets done wanna swing by Buck's for a beer?"

"Mmmm, no thanks." Two-Bit eyed the ground, shrugging.

"Alright, that's it," Dally started, his voice getting loud. "What's the matter with you, Two-Bit, are you sick?"

"What?" Two raised his head, frowning at him.

"You look sick." Dally huffed and placed a hand at Two's forehead, feeling his forehead and neck. "You sick man?"

"I ain't sick." Two frowned.

"Well then what the hell is wrong with you?!" Dally almost growled.

"Nothing's wrong…..!" Two-Bit shrugged, frowning,

"Nothin' wrong my a**, Two-Bit, like you wouldn't accept a beer if something weren't wrong?" Dallas huffed.

"Well who said anything was wrong?" Two-Bit huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat.

"I am! Now tell me!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Two-Bit insisted, frowning.

Next to him, Ryker nudged Two's arm gently, the one with his cuts, brown eyes wide.

"Ryker," Two hissed at him.

"Well if you claim nothing's wrong then how do you explain your behavior then?" Dally almost sassed.

"What behavior?" Two shrugged, starting to get upset, not liking this arguing.

"Mr. I'm mad at Ponyboy, I don't wanna drink beer, I don't wanna pick on girls?! That ain't the right Two-Bit!" Dally accused.

"Shut up, Dal!" Two-Bit finally snapped at him. "Ain't none of your business!"

"Oh don't wanna tell your friend huh? Well then I guess if i'm not allowed to know your business then why don't you just go?"

"Fine, I will." Two-Bit huffed and got up, stomping off, grumbling along, fists clenched.

Ryker followed behind him, whining softly.

Two-Bit cussed out Dally with anger, Dally having ticked him off with his accusations.

He huffed as he walked along, continuing to wander around aimlessly, not knowing where to go or what to do really.

He stopped by the Dingo with Ryker, ordering and managing to eat a decent meal for once. He was still lonesome though.

He later ended up at Buck's, sitting at a table with Ryker, a beer in hand, glancing around with a longing look, figuring he must look pretty stupid to be at a bar sitting by himself.

Ryker sat next to him, licking at Two's face. Two gently pushed him away, huffing, drinking beer.

He drew circles on the table with a finger, sighing, frowning, wondering why it was suddenly so hard for him to be friends with anyone anymore.

It made him think of Johnny and his frown deepened, thinking of his cuts, swallowing hard, holding back another deep sigh.

He kept drawing circles with a finger, drawing Mickey Mouse too and outlines of all the gang members, lips pursed sadly.

The door opened and voices got louder as more people walked in and Two-Bit lifted his head to glance over.

He frowned and sank a little in his chair when Soda, Steve and Dallas walked in, the three going over and ordering beers, 'cept for Soda of course.

Two-Bit watched them with wide eyes, swallowing, wondering if they would even notice him, expecting them to start looking around to see if he was there.

When they got their beers and went off to play pool, Two-Bit frowned, shoulders slumping, disappointed and hurt.

"It's like they don't even know I exist anymore….." He said lowly to Ryker, leaning up against him, Ryker nuzzling him softly.

"Even if they do, they don't act like my friends no mores….." Two almost sniffled, watching his friends play pool in the other room.

Seeing them all smiling and laughing and having fun pulled at Two-Bit's heartstrings and he frowned, getting up and leaving, too disappointed to drink anymore.

* * *

He went home, frowning deeply, dragging his feet all the way down the sidewalk and up the stairs to his bedroom, plopping down in his chair at his desk with a sigh.

Ryker went over to his blanket, eating some kibble and then lying down.

Two-Bit ran his hands over his face with a sad look and glanced at the pictures on his walls, his heart hurting with loneliness as he saw himself with Johnny and Dallas and Steve and everyone.

Lip starting to quiver, he swore and almost started hitting his head on the desk, frustrated and emotionally confused.

Breathing heavily, he tried not to cry, taking out his switchblade, glancing back at the pictures.

Ryker watched and let out a whimper as Two-Bit flicked the blade open.

Two-Bit blinked a few tears away, swiping at his face with a sleeve, swearing again.

He put the knife down and laid his arms down on his desk, resting his face on his hands, squeezing his eyes shut in his efforts not to cry.

"Why does everything have to be so f***** up right now?" He almost whimpered, lip quivering.

He stared up at his pictures with sad eyes, frowning deeply, letting out a sniffle.

Two-Bit sat up and swiped at his eyes with a hand, scowling, hating when he cried or even got emotional' it wasn't natural for him to be crying.

It just isn't his character.

He's supposed to be the happy one who's everyone's friend. Right?

Two-Bit sighed and got up, patting Ryker's head softly before he got into bed, rolling over to his side, sniffling in his pillow as he fell asleep.

* * *

That night, in Two-Bit's dream, he swore he heard a voice.

He didn't recognize who it was at first but as the voice kept talking, he slowly realised who it was.

 _"Two-Bit, hey, ya gotta quit cryin' and worryin' about the gang, alright man? Cryin' ain't gonna help ya none. The guys don't mean no harm, Two, really. They ain't makin' it easy for ya though but at this rate things are only going to get worse. Jus' hang in there, man. I know you can do it. You're strong and you'll get through this…"_

Two-Bit's eyes quickly opened and he sat up, looking around his room, breathing heavily.

"J-Johnny?"

Two-Bit was confused, wide-eyed.

Was Johnny just talking to him or was it just a dream?

Two-Bit frowned and shook his head, it seeming like Johnny had really been there talking to him.

But Johnny clearly wasn't there, no one else in his room but Ryker.

Two-Bit frowned and his shoulders slumping, he laid back down and stared at his ceiling with sad eyes, trying to remember what he thought had been the real Johnny had told him.

Swallowing, he pulled down the sleeve of his jacket and stared at his cuts, frowning deeply, a single tear falling down his cheek as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, still weirded out by last night's dream, Two-Bit fed Ryker his breakfast and then headed off to school, saying goodbye to Ryker with a soft smile.

School was an absolute drag, Two-Bit hated every second of it, wanting to go home.

It was no fun not being able to talk to Pony or Steve and it got real lonesome eating alone behind the bleachers in the gym.

By the time school got done, Two-Bit almost felt like crying, frowning deeply, it seeming like his days were getting more and more miserable by the minute.

He was just glad to get out of there and get home already.

When he got in his room, he heard Ryker rummaging around in his closet.

"Ryker, hey, hey, quit it!" He huffed, coming over, seeing Ryker chewing on a pair of jeans, waving him away.

"Hey look, my old memory box," Two-Bit almost grinned a little, spotting an old shoe box in the back of his closet, reaching for it. "Haven't looked through this in forever."

Two-Bit pulled it out, it spelling out 'Two-Bit's Memory Box' in blue paint. Ryker sniffed it carefully.

Two-Bit sat down on his knees and pulled off the cover, looking inside.

There were playboy magazines with some women lacking specific clothing right on top of the pile and Two-Bit smirked a little, picking them up. "Oh yeah, that's right….."

Underneath were some cards and a few miscellaneous items and what looked like drawings.

He picked up a few cards, reading them, most of them from his birthday parties several years ago, the boys' scribbly signatures worse than ever.

Two-Bit smiled softly at first, able to remember things from the messages someone wrote or from the cards themselves.

"Hey, that's when I broke my leg," He smiled lightly and picked up a picture of him with his leg in a cast, the gang all around his hospital bed.

Two-Bit was prolly 10, then.

He smiled, remembering that day. He had gotten hurt and broke his leg and cried something awful but then the gang all came to visit him at the hospital and bought him all presents and wrote funny things on his cast and even helped him out when he couldn't walk so good on his crutches.

Two smiled, his eyes soft, the memory warm and touching.

Ryker sniffed the picture and then licked Two's face, tail wagging. Two laughed a little and pushed him away softly.

He set the picture aside and looked through a few others, smiling as well.

He picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it, not knowing what it was. When he unfolded it and saw the crayon drawings, his smile fell, his mouth forming an 'o'.

These were Ponyboy's drawings. Drawings from when he was a kid and had given them to Two-Bit years ago.

Two-Bit looked at the first one, it being doodles of him and Pony, it saying 'FRIENDS' at the top, the work of a seven year old.

Two-Bit frowned a little and picked up the others, looking through them, most of them being doodles of Pony and him together, it saying 'Friends' or 'Best Buddies' of some sort at the top.

Looking through them all, Two's lip started quivering and he began to cry, remembering how close they were as kids, even then.

He'd forgotten how many years he's actually known Pony and how long they've been friends.

He's always loved Pony; he was always his favorite out of the whole crew.

Pony was like his brother, he always has been.

There was nothing Two-Bit wouldn't do for that kid.

Two-Bit picked up another drawing and he realised he'd forgotten how much Pony used to draw all the time, it being another picture of him and Pony, this one saying 'To Two-Bit, Happy Birthday!'

Two-Bit looked over the drawing and cried, some of the tears dripping onto the paper.

He dropped it and swore, crying hard, almost sobbing, looking around at all the drawings and cards on the floor, remembering all his childhood memories with his friends, completely heartbroken.

Ryker whimpered softly and came close and Two-Bit whimpered softly as he cried, shaking, hugging Ryker's neck tightly, beginning to cry into his fur.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, he jus…..cried.

"I want my friends back," He whimpered into Ryker's fur as he cried, his heart physically hurting with pain as tears ran down his cheeks. "What is it gonna take to get them all back?"

Two-Bit sniffled and eventually pulled away, wiping at his eyes and trying to stop crying.

"I just want things back to the way they used to be…..when-when we were all friends….." He choked out, starting to pick up the things and put them back in the box carefully, sniffling.

"A gang's supposed to stick together…..shouldn't friends stick together too?"

* * *

Awhile later, finally finished with his crying episode, Two-Bit left with Ryker to go outside and walk around town, wander around again, of course.

It's not like his friends were going to ask him to hang out or anything anymore…

"Hey Two-Bit, wanna hang out?"

Two-Bit jumped and lifted his head, trying to see who had said something to him, frowning. "H-Huh?"

"Wanna hang out, Two-Bit?"

"Oh. Mark. H-Hey." Two-Bit frowned but let out a breath, at least glad it wasn't Soda or Pony so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Do I have to ask it again? Do you wanna hang out?" Mark repeated, grinning.

"M-Me? Hang out? Wait, with you?" Two-Bit frowned at him.

Mark shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Well…...really? You wanna hang out with me? But I thought-"

"Yeah I know you don't like me that much but do you have anything else better to do?"

"No." Two-Bit admitted.

"Well come on then. It'll be fun." Mark insisted with a smile, wrapping an arm around Two-Bit, walking with him.

Two-Bit shrugged. He didn't have anything else better to do and it was a chance to hang out with someone…..

Ah, what the hell.

Mark took Two-Bit to his side of town where he hung out, including taking him to Charlie's Bar.

Two-Bit had to admit, it was kinda fun.

Mark was a lot like him, always talking and goofing off, always trying to cause trouble.

It was like a younger version of him, which Two-Bit didn't mind so much anymore.

"Havin' fun, Two-Bit?" Mark sipped at his coke.

"Sure." Two-Bit shrugged. "It's alright."

Better than being alone back at home, he thought.

"Well gee, wait until I introduce you to my other friends," Mark chirped, swirling his straw around in his coke with a grin. He's always doin' goofy stuff like that.

"So how come you wanted to hang out with me instead of Pony?" Two questioned.

Mark shrugged. "I dunno. He's been kinda in a mood lately. Always complaining. Seems real angry all the time now."

"Angry?" Two-Bit frowned at him.

"Yeah. I think it has to do with the fight between you two. He seems real ornery, brother." Mark watched his straw, playing around with it.

Two-Bit frowned, thinking of his friend. "Geez…...Poor Pony….."

Mark glanced at him briefly. "He sure does talk 'bout ya a lot. Always goin' on and on 'bout y'all….."

Two-Bit frowned, listening. "In a good way…?"

"Yeah, mostly. Either he's complainin' 'bout ya or sayin' somethin' funny that you told him." Mark shrugged.

"Gee…" Was all Two-Bit could say, thinking.

"Y'all have been friends a real long time, huh?" Mark blew bubbles through his straw, giggling softly.

"Uh, yeah," Two swallowed, thinking of Pony's drawings from earlier.

"Gee, that's great," Mark grinned, still watching his coke. "Wish i'd known him when he was young. Y'all seem real close."

"We-we are…..or…..we were." Two-Bit frowned, swallowing, staring at the counter.

Mark glanced at him, his smile falling, quiet a minute.

"Hey uh, let's go meet my friends, man. It'll be a blast." He grinned and hopped off his stool, waiting for Two-Bit to follow.

Mark led him down an alleyway and towards a shady lookin' place, leading him towards the back where the dumpster was.

A group of mean looking hoods, real hoods, like dangerous looking hoods, were standing around, smoking.

"Those are your friends?" Two-Bit asked, brow raising, already getting a bad vibe just from looking at them. They were mean looking and not at all friendly looking.

"Yeah." Mark grinned with a shrug.

"Boy i'd hate to see what your enemies look like….." Two-Bit said lowly, tensing as they walked up to the group of hoods, Two-Bit eyeing them closely.

The boys seemed to stand up straighter as they walked up. "Jennings, you dare show your face 'round these parts here again?"

"Well of course, Mac," Mark grinned, trying to look cool.

"So we didn't make it clear enough for you last time?" One guy growled.

Two-Bit frowned, looking around, sensing the tension in the air rising.

"Oh come on guys, that was just a prank, remember?" Mark grinned with a laugh and waved them off, not seeming worried whatsoever.

"Uh, Mark," Two-Bit tapped him softly on the shoulder.

"Jennings," Someone growled and stepped towards Mark and Two-Bit, cracking their knuckles with a snarl. "Beat it."

"Mark….." Two-Bit swallowed and glanced around them with big eyes, seeing the boys were starting to close in on him.

A knot started to form in Two's stomach; Mark always gets into trouble no matter where he goes. He shoulda seen this coming.

"Oh come on, Chip, you're really gonna push away little ol' me, come on, i'm your best pal, your best buddy, your-"

A guy suddenly grabbed Mark by his shirt and yanked him away, punching at him, making Mark yelp in pain.

"Hey!" Two-Bit gasped, going wide-eyed.

The guy started punching Mark again and the others came over and started grabbing at Mark too, throwing punches and hitting, trying to beat him up.

Two-Bit watched in shock; Mark's fifteen! These guys are all older and way bigger than him! This ain't fair!

"Stop it!" He suddenly screamed, watching. "Let him go! Stop it!" He shouted, voice becoming a snarl.

The hoods stopped and turned and one held Mark by his shirt, Mark's face already bleeding, his lip busted and eye swollen. He looked scared, like a wounded animal in a trap, seeming to shake.

"What's your deal, punk?" Someone sneered at Two.

"Let Mark go," Two-Bit huffed with narrowed eyes. "Now."

"What's it to you?" Someone spat.

"He's my friend," Two-Bit growled and pulled his knife out of his pocket, whipping open the blade. "And I said let him go." He glared, looking mean.

The guy holding Mark scoffed a little and looked bored, tightening his grip on Mark, who almost squeaked, looking frightened. "Big deal man. This fella double-crossed us so we're jus' teachin' him the aftermath of his mistakes."

Two-Bit glared, angry, holding his knife tightly. "Let. Him. Go." He growled, voice demanding.

The hoods murmured some and then the one holding Mark suddenly shoved him to the ground with a hateful sneer, swearing at Mark, walking off with the group.

Two-Bit glared at them as they left and then came over to Mark, helping him up. "Mark, you alright man? Jesus….."

Mark coughed softly. "I'm alright. Why did you do that?"

Two-Bit lifted him to his feet and grabbed his chin, inspecting his face, trying to see how bad Mark was bleeding. "Do what?"

"Defend me like that. Thought you don't like me…" Mark frowned.

"Yeah but you're Ponyboy's friend and I have to respect that." Two huffed. "Come on, let's head home, get that face cleaned up." He wrapped an arm around Mark's shoulder, starting to walk with him.

"Why are you always getting into trouble, Mark?" He huffed.

Mark shrugged. "Can't really help it…." He poked at his cuts softly. "Jus' happens. Get with the wrong crowd I guess."

Two-Bit glanced at the scar on Mark's forehead from when Mark got hit with a beer bottle. "Well quit it. You're gonna get yourself killed. Plus I don't want you getting Pony into all this trouble, you hear?"

Mark shrugged again. "Sorry. Jus' hard to find friends these days. I don't mind guys like them back there….."

Two-Bit frowned at what he said, almost stopping.

Jus' hard to find friends these days.

"You get lonely a lot, Mark? Not being able to hang out with your brother?" He suddenly asked, voice low.

Mark shrugged, looking around, still poking at his cuts. "Yeah, I get lonely. But it ain't too bad."

Two-Bit frowned. "Wh-What do you do when you get lonely? How do you deal with it?" He asked slowly.

"Go out and make new friends," Mark nodded and Two finally brushed away Mark's hand from his face with a low, 'Stop playin' with your cuts'.

"Hang out with other people, really." Mark finished.

Two-Bit frowned, listening. He didn't think he could make any new friends.

He just wants his old friends back.

"Well find some better friends, alright?" He finally said to Mark. "Not more like those guys."

"Could try." Mark huffed, shrugging. "Still can't believe you did that for me. No wonder Pony always talks 'bout you. I mean, I thought you were jus' some funny guy who drinks a lot but man, now that I know what else you can do…."

Two-Bit looked at him, blinking, listening with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know, I think you're a great guy, Two-Bit, but you have got to get this fight worked out with Pony man, that's my only problem with ya," Mark huffed as they walked along, heading home.

Two-Bit frowned a little. "Well, i'll…...try…."

"You know Two, you seem like a great friend," Mark grinned, looking around absentmindedly as they walked. The kid always seems to be distracted…."I'd be glad to have you as a friend."

"What do you mean?" Two frowned at him, lips pursed.

"I mean, you're the kinda guy who i'd be proud of to call you my friend. You seem like a friend who'd be like someone's brother. Like me with Bryon, sorta."

Two-Bit blinked, looking away with a frown, listening closely.

"I mean, I know i'm not Bryon's real brother, legally or biologically but you know, it feels good to have him around, well, not now with him and Cathy," He sneered her name. "But other than now, he's always been there for me and I dunno, you seem like the same type like that too. Like, you could be another brother to Pony….." Mark grinned.

Two-Bit frowned and swallowed hard, unsure of what to say.

"Y-Yeah…..l-like a brother….." Was all he managed to mumble out, thinking of the kid.

"Yeah, yeah, always there for him and sh**, jus' like any brother would. 'Course you'd have to get this fight settled first….but oh well, I mean, me and Bryon fight all the time." Mark grinned, laughing softly.

"But you should jus' talk to him, tell him what's goin' on between y'all, whatever it is. I'm sure it'll mean a lot to him, man."

Two-Bit bit his lip, frowning. "Yeah, I know…"

"Well, i'm takin' off man. Thanks for uh, savin' me and all….." Mark chuckled, grinning.

"Yeah…..hey, Mark? I'm sorry 'bout you and your brother. And about your parents." Two-Bit said in a soft voice, frowning, feeling like he should apologize to the kid for all the boy's troubles.

Mark looked a little surprised but shrugged and nodded. "Well thanks. I'll see ya around another time, right, brother, I mean Two-Bit?" He joked and laughed, skipping away with a wave.

Two-Bit shook his head as he watched him go, hoping Mark would remember to get his cuts cleaned up when he got home.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he yawned and started for the lake, thinking about the conversation he had with Mark, suddenly not hating the kid as much, instead almost feeling sorry for him.

The fact he seemed to be hanging around all these dangerous kids and always getting into trouble worried him, mostly for Pony's sake.

But Two-Bit couldn't believe the stuff Mark had said about him…...was he really like a brotherly figure? Or was Mark just saying nonsense?

Did-did Pony or anyone else see him as a brotherly figure? Now he was curious to know.

He wondered about it as he walked to the lake, frowning about what Mark had said to him about talking to Ponyboy and making up over their fight.

He really wished he could. He so badly wanted to. He wanted to have his friend back.

But-but he couldn't.

Darry….Darry's jus' too d*** intimidating for him, he can't stand up to him and keep fighting with him. Not after almost getting drowned by him…

Two-Bit sighed, his mind seeming over-run and confused with emotions, too much going on in his head right now.

He got to the lake and met Ryker there, smiling softly at him, petting his head, sitting with him in front of the water, looking out calmly, Two-Bit leaning on Ryker gently, glad to have him at his side.

Sitting there, he closed his eyes and nearly almost dozed off as they sat there together before a loud sound from the distance disturbed him.

"Hmmm? Wha-"

Beside him, Ryker stiffened and turned, his ears perking, looking off.

Two-Bit sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning, suddenly tired. "What was that?" He had no clue what it was, it almost sounding like an animal.

Ryker stood up and made a little noise, looking at Two-Bit expectantly.

"What? Ryker, you-"

Ryker suddenly licked Two's cheek and then took off, darting off into the tall grass where Two couldn't see him anymore.

"Ryker? Ryker!" Two-Bit called, sitting up with a frown, confused. "Ryker!"

He frowned, waiting for Ryker to appear, watching, expecting him to.

When Ryker didn't reappear, Two-Bit frowned a little but shrugged it off, getting up, going over to Ethel's tree, starting to climb up to visit her and the babies.

"Hey Ethel," He grinned, coming up. "How's the family? Oh, they've gotten bigger….." He smiled softly at them, petting some of the babies' heads with a finger. "So cute….."

Ethel chirped at Two-Bit and flew around him a little, seeming happy to see him, making Two-Bit laugh softly, amused.

"Mmmmm…..do you know where Ryker went, Ethel?"

Ethel chirped and landed in her nest, nudging one of the babies softly.

Two-Bit frowned a little and looked off a little ways from where he sat in the tree. "Hmm, hope he comes back…"

Two-Bit sat there and gazed off into the distance with a soft frown, watching, thinking.

He thought about his cuts and how upset he was with the gang, wondering if this was just the beginning.

He hoped it wouldn't get worse; he wouldn't be able to take it if it does.

Two-Bit sat and pondered for awhile longer before he climbed down, looking around for Ryker, ready to go home.

"Ryker? Ryker! Time to go home bud!" He called.

Looking around, Two-Bit didn't see him and looking around the park, he suddenly thought of Harper and the kids, wondering why he hadn't seen them around either, missing them.

"Ryker! Ryker!" Two-Bit continued to call, starting to get a little worried.

He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach that Ryker wasn't going to come back.

But, he has to come back; Ryker's Two-Bit's only friend now…

He waited awhile longer, calling for Ryker, looking around for him with a frown, sighing lowly when he didn't see his friend, starting for home, hoping Ryker would just come home later that night.

Two-Bit went home and went in his room, lying down, sighing as he stared at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep soundly.

* * *

The next day, Two-Bit got up and rubbed at his eyes, sitting up in bed, yawning.

Today was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about getting up to go to school, which he was glad for. He wasn't really liking school lately.

He sighed as he went down and ate cereal, eating miserably with a frown, sighing.

He glanced at the floor where Ryker would normally be, frowning at the absence of his canine friend.

When he finished eating his cereal and changed into new clothes, he headed outside, wandering to the lake, hoping he could find Ryker there.

He didn't see him though. He tried calling out Ryker's name and looked around everywheres for him with a frown, but still didn't find him.

He frowned, disappointed, hoping he would find him and be able to hang around his friend again.

Two-Bit started wandering around town, hoping Ryker might be somewhere around there, looking around hopefully.

He did find manage to find one of his friends in town, but it wasn't Ryker.

It was Ponyboy.

He did not look happy to come across Two-Bit, looking cross.

Two-Bit swallowed and stepped back a little as Pony came up to him.

"So, you decide you can hang out with Mark but you can't even hang out with your best friend?!" Pony accused, glaring.

Two-Bit frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Pony-"

"Yeah, Mark told me about your little get together with him! Why would you hang out with him and not me?!"

"Pony, listen to me, you got it all wro-"

"You still won't even talk to me in school! What the hell's the matter with you?!" Pony shouted, giving Two's chest a shove.

Two-Bit frowned, eyes stormy and wide. "Pony, please, will you jus'-"

"Well if you don't wanna be my friend, than I don't wanna be your friend either!" Ponyboy huffed angrily. "You jerk!"

"Ponyboy, I am your friend," Two-Bit breathed out, frowning deeply. "I-I'm your best friend."

"No you ain't," Pony almost growled. "You ain't no Johnny."

Two-Bit frowned, swallowing hard. "Pony, I-I…..you just have to believe me, I-"

"No! No more excuses! Jus' f*** off!"

"H-Hey….!" Two-Bit frowned at the kid's cussing. "Pony,"

"Beat it," Pony shoved him roughly with a growl. "Unless ya wanna fight…."

"Pony I ain't gonna fight you," Two-Bit breathed out with a soft voice.

Pony continued to shove at Two-Bit and raised his balled fists, growling. "Come on, Two-Bit, you wanna fight huh, let's fight, let's fight!"

"Pony, I ain't gonna hit you….." Two-Bit frowned, trying to block his face when Ponyboy swung.

"Coward! Come on, fight! Fight me Two-Bit!" Pony huffed, throwing punches, pushing and yelling at his friend.

"Ponyboy! Pony, stop!" Two-Bit frowned as he pushed at Pony, trying not to get hit, wincing as Pony punched him a few times. "Stop it!"

Pony growled and pushed at Two-Bit, hitting Two in the ribs, shoving at him, swearing.

"D*****, Two-Bit, come on, fight you traitor! You ain't my friend no more!" Ponyboy hollered and threw his fist, managing to sock Two-Bit in the face, who toppled to the ground on his chest.

"Ha ha," Ponyboy panted, grinning. "There you a******! I showed you! Take that!" He announced proudly, catching his breath.

But then as he watched Two-Bit on the ground, who didn't move, Pony's expression softened.

"T-Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit's back to Pony, he frowned deeply, tears pricking at his eyes, not moving for a minute, not looking back at Pony as he started to get up slowly.

Pony watched with soft eyes and an open mouth, confused. "Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit got up and sniffling softly, started walking off, not looking back.

"Wait, Two-Bit! Two-Bit? Buddy?" Ponyboy called after him with a deep frown, voice going quiet and soft, not understanding, suddenly hurt emotionally by Two's reaction and for what he had done.

Two-Bit walked off and when he was out of sight of Ponyboy, wiped at his eyes with a hand, sniffling quietly.

It was official; after that fight, he knew Pony didn't want to be his friend anymore. Pony had hit him.

Two-Bit was hurt, emotionally, upset by his friend's behavior, missing being friends with him, wanting their friendship back.

He went to the lake with a frown and tossed some rocks into the water, glancing around longingly for Ryker, wanting to know where he was.

He frowned when he didn't see him anywhere and feared the worst, thinking he was gone for good, frowning deeply with a long sigh.

Turning his head with sad eyes and a frown, he looked over at Ethel's tree, starting to come over, saddened and confused all at once.

"Hey Ethel," He climbed off, offering a small smile, sitting in his normal spot, looking at the nest full of babies. "How goes it?"

Ethel chirped and looked at her babies, flapping her wings a little, her babies chirping and trying to do the same.

"Oh, flying lessons, huh?" Two-Bit grinned and watched, eyes glowing a little with happiness. "Great!"

He watched as one of the babies hopped onto the edge of the nest, chirping, flapping it's wings a little.

"Go little guy, go!" Two-Bit smiled softly, watching, eyes bright.

The bird flapped its wings slowly with a chirp, ready to take off, bouncing.

Two-Bit watched with a grin as the bird hopped off the edge, flapping it's wings hurriedly, starting to fly in the air a while before he started to fall, crying out.

"Oh-oh no!" Two-Bit gasped with a cry, leaning over quickly, trying to grab the bird with his hand, missing, gasping again as he watched the baby bird fall helplessly onto the ground, crying out, hurt.

Two-Bit nearly whimpered and scrambled down the tree to the baby, who lay wriggling and spazzing out, twitching, chirping weakly.

Frowning deeply, Two-Bit hurried over and scooped the baby up gently into his hand, gaping, reaching out a finger to stroke it's head softly.

"It's okay, it's okay, i've got you, i'm sorry…...it's gonna be alright little guy….."

But as Two-Bit held the baby bird carefully in his palm, the bird suddenly stopped moving, going limp, still.

Two-Bit's eyes widened, tensing, going scared. "Oh no no, no no! No! Please no!"

But it was too late.

The baby bird had died.

Two-Bit almost whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes, looking at the dead bird in his hands, his heart sinking.

"No….." He whimpered softly, letting out a sad breath, shoulders slumping.

Ethel flapped down beside Two-Bit, looking down at her baby in Two's hand, letting out a sad chirp.

"I-I'm sorry, Ethel….." He frowned deeply, looking at the baby sadly. "I'm sorry…." he whispered. He sniffled softly and swallowed, taking a hand and cupping it into the dirt, making a small hole.

Carefully, he laid the baby in the hole with a frown and slowly covered him up, eyes soft and sad.

Ethel flew down and landed in front of the hole, looking at it with a frown, chirping sadly.

Two-Bit frowned deeply and got up, picking a flower, coming back over and gently lying it over the hole with a sad sigh.

"Nothing is goin' right for me lately….." He whispered under his breath, shaking his head, thinking of all the troubles he had been through lately, trying not to cry again.

"F***," He swore, running a hand through his red hair, turning to leave, upset.

He went into town with a frown, stomping along a little, grumpy, looking around for Ryker as he walked around aimlessly.

As he passed Dairy Queen, he heard a familiar voice calling his name, looking up with a frown.

He saw Soda, coming up to him with a pop in his hand.

"Hey Two-Bit! Wanna have some lunch with me and Steve?" Soda smiled, bounding up.

Two-Bit blinked, shrugging with a kind of mean look. "No thanks."

"Hey, where's your dog?" Soda looked around, drinking from his straw.

"Oh. He uh, he ran away. I can't find him." Two-Bit almost sighed, looking disappointed.

"Aw gee i'm sorry," Soda frowned a little. "Hey want us to help ya look for him?"

"No, i'm good….." Two-Bit looked away, almost sneering, eyes narrowed a little.

"Well Steve's ordering our food, he'll be out in a minute. But we can get ya some food too if ya want buddy. We're on our lunch break right now. Hey, we should hang out later."

Two-Bit shook his head, getting more and more frustrated. "Don't you get it, Soda? I said I was fine." He almost growled, giving his friend a look.

"What?" Soda blinked, his smile falling. "T-Two-Bit….I-I don't understand."

"Well of course you don't understand," Two-Bit scowled, eyebrows furrowed. "You never understand."

"Huh?" Soda frowned, looking hurt. "T-Two…..wh-what's the matter with you?"

"Oh nothing, but why don't you ask your brothers?" Two-Bit sneered, glaring.

He was officially angry now.

"What? What do you mean ask my brothers?" Soda frowned, confused.

Two-Bit scoffed. "Don't you get it?" He glanced at Steve as he came over, carrying his and Soda's food. "Oh no, you don't get it, Soda, you dropped out of school 'cause you're so dumb!" He growled.

"Hey!" Steve snapped and hurried over, immediately shoving Two-Bit roughly. "Don't pick on Soda!"

Two-Bit stumbled a little with a mean look. "Oh i'm sorry…..was I not being friendly enough?" He sneered out the word friendly, trying to prove his point.

"Hey man, if you ain't gonna talk nice to us then you can just leave, pal." Steve almost snarled with a mean look.

"Oh i'll leave, i'll leave alright!" Two-Bit announced, his voice raising. "Doesn't bother me none and why should it?! Nobody gives a f***!" He shouted angrily.

"H-Hey….." Soda was frowning with big eyes, looking hurt and confused all at once.

Two-Bit turned and started walking off angrily. "F*** you guys! F*** everyone!" He screamed, his hands balled into fists, eyes narrowed with anger and hate.

Soda and Steve stood watching Two-Bit go, Soda looking completely flabbergasted and open-mouthed, Steve just looking angry.

Two-Bit kicked at a fire hydrant angrily as he stomped home, letting out an angry snarl.

He burst into his home and stomped into his room, slamming his door shut, angrily ripping off his jacket, throwing it carelessly on his bed.

He growled angrily again, glaring around, clenching his fists, his eyes eventually wandering to his cuts, holding up his wrist.

His lips curled into a scowl as he eyed his cuts and letting out an angry huff, he pulled out his switchblade from his back pocket, flipping open the blade.

Angry and not really thinking, he began to slice over his cuts, recutting over them, making them deeper.

He hissed in pain and in anger as blood began flowing down his arm, dripping slowly off his arm onto the floor.

Two-Bit cut over every single one of his cuts, cutting even deeper than the others on the last one, the X, the X that represented him in the gang.

Breathing heavily as blood ran down his arm, the sharp pain of the cutting suddenly hit him and he shakingly stepped backwards with a hiss of pain, his back hitting the door, making him squeak at the touch and he slid down to the door to the floor, beginning to cry.

He watched the blood run down his arm with wide eyes, his emotions coming back to him as he nearly sobbed, his head hurting suddenly as tears fell from his eyes.

He wiped at them with a fist, thinking over everything that had gone wrong for him just in the last 24 hours.

He had an argument with Dally, Ryker ran away, he fought with Ponyboy and Soda, Ethel's baby had died and now, Two-Bit was sobbing and crying again, cutting his wrist for the second time.

Everything was just wrong.

And now, Two-Bit felt like his life was wrong.

Wrong to be with his best friend.

Wrong to be with his closet friends.

Wrong to now even be alive.

Everything was just wrong.

 **A/N: I'll update the next chapters soon, don't worry. :)**


	16. Lifesaver

Chapter 16: Lifesaver

The rest of that night for Two-Bit was jus' awful. He mostly cried and sat around watching Mickey Mouse miserably, and when he wasn't cryin' and mopin' around, he made lost dog posters for Ryker.

He made a whole bunch of them and wrote his phone number at the bottom with a sigh, hoping Ryker would come back and be his friend.

When he had finished and had eaten his breakfast, a few bites of toast, he headed outside, carrying his posters, starting to hang them up around town with a sigh.

The posters read:

 **Lost Dog**

 **Name: Ryker**

 **Color: Black and White, Has a Brown Collar With Name Tag**

 **Very Friendly and Obedient, His owner misses him very much**

 **If Found, Please Call: ####-####**

Two-Bit frowned at them as he hung the posters up on telephone poles and in the windows of buildings.

He sighed again, shaking his head as he hung up another one, continuing on.

He glanced at the DX as he passed, pursing his lips as he thought about the fight he had with his friends yesterday.

He was guilty for calling Soda dumb. He certainly didn't think that at all. He also felt real bad for yelling at them.

Two-Bit glanced in through the windows, sighing lowly, wanting to apologize.

Looking through the window into the gas station, his eyes suddenly widened and he froze, almost gasping.

He could see Soda and Steve behind the counter and they had their hands up in surrender, looking frightened, a man pointing a gun at them, looking like he was trying to rob them.

Two-Bit sucked in a frightened breath and almost started shaking, dropping his posters as he started running, hurrying inside before he could even think about what he was doing.

He didn't have time to think though; his friends were in trouble!

"Hey!" Two-Bit burst in, stopping by the door, looking straight at the man holding his gun with a mean look. "Drop the gun."

He heard Soda gasp from behind the counter but he didn't look over at him.

As Two-Bit came in, the man whipped around, now pointing his gun at Two-Bit, looking mean. "Don't move! Or i'll shoot!"

Two-Bit didn't flinch, eyes narrowed. "Drop the gun pal." He whipped out his knife and held it out in front of him, somehow not afraid.

"One more move and I shoot these kids!" The man warned, pointing his gun back at Soda and Steve.

"Don't test me man!" Two-Bit shouted, taking a step towards him, holding his knife tightly. "I said drop the gun!"

The man whipped back around to face Two-Bit, his hands shaking as he held his gun, looking almost intimidated. "I'm warning you, kid! I'll blow your head off!"

"Try me!" Two-Bit shouted, adrenaline pumping. "You got one second to drop that gun!"

The man snarled as he whipped back around to Soda and Steve, looking like he was going to shoot and Two-Bit lept at him, almost tackling him down, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, scrambling to rip the gun away.

The man snarled and jerked, shoving at Two-Bit as he swore, holding tightly onto his gun.

Two-Bit fought with him and managed to rip away the gun and he immediately took off running, bolting out the door, panting.

"Hey!" The man snarled and ran out after Two-Bit, looking murderous. "I'll kill you!"

Police sirens ran through the air and the man ran after Two-Bit, tackling him down in the parking lot.

"Two-Bit!" Soda and Steve gasped and ran over to the door, scrambling to get out, wide-eyed.

Several Police cars pulled up and the fuzz was everywhere in the parking lot and the boys could no longer see Two-Bit or the man who had pulled a gun on them.

Soda and Steve pushed out the door, stopping when they saw all the police, looking around frantically for Two-Bit.

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" Soda breathed out, shaking.

"I don't see him!" Steve gaped, wide-eyed.

A few officers jogged up to them, telling them to get back.

Other officers got handcuffs on the criminal and were dragging him over to a police car, the man screaming and swearing, kicking everywhere.

"Where's Two-Bit?! Is he okay?!" Soda looked at one of the officers desperately, searching the crowd of police officers.

"Who?"

"Two-Bit, our friend! He saved us, is he okay?!"

"Your friend, he saved you?"

"Yeah, he went out with that guy! He got tackled in the parking lot, is he alright?!" Steve frowned, wide-eyed.

"Hold on, i'll go check….." The officer jogged off to the others.

"Are you two alright?" Another asked Soda and Steve, offering a hand out.

"We're fine," They breathed out, wide-eyed.

They could care less about themselves right now, they weren't hurt; they just wanted to know if Two-Bit was okay.

They continued to look over the crowd, worried, hoping their friend was alright.

The officer that had went off came back over. "I'm sorry boys, your friend ain't here; took off runnin' before they could stop 'em."

"What?" Soda frowned deeply, looking at Steve. "We-well, well, we gotta find him, he-he saved us!"

"I'm sorry boys, you'll have to wait; we gotta question you now. We'll worry about your friend later."

Soda frowned with big eyes.

"B-But, but Two-Bit….."

* * *

Two-Bit was home, in his room, reading a magazine boredly, when he heard a knock come from downstairs.

He got up and opened the door, not expecting to see reporters and interviewers with notepads at his doorstep.

He blinked, surprised.

"Are you Keith? Keith Mathews?"

"Two-Bit, name's Two-Bit." He frowned at his real name.

"Can you tell us about what happened earlier?!"

"How did you feel stopping an armed criminal by yourself?!"

"Tell us about what happened! Explain what happened with your friends!"

The reporters all started shouting out questions and looking at him intently, making Two-Bit frown, their loud voices hurting his head.

"I-I don't want to answer your questions; I have nothing to say." He shook his head.

"Can you at least tell us your story about what happened?"

"Your story will be in the paper!"

"No, no, I-I don't need my story or my name in the paper, thank you." Two-Bit frowned at them, starting to close the door.

"Can you at least tell us why you did it?!"

Two-Bit glanced back, swallowing a little.

"Jus' say that the person who did it, did it to save his friends." He responded calmly and then closed the door, locking it behind him.

He went back up to his room, hoping no more reporters were going to stop by to harass him again.

As he went back to his room and closed the door, Two-Bit wondered to himself, _How did I save them? I just rushed right in there like it was nothing. I wasn't scared. How in the world did I not freeze up with fear? I took on a guy with a gun….._

 _But I had to._

 _My friends were in trouble._

 _I had to save them._

 _Couldn't live with myself if I hadn't and they had gotten hurt._

Two-Bit sat on the edge of his bed, swallowing, glancing at his wall of pictures.

Eyeing them a moment, thinking, he glanced down at his wrist, slowly pulling back his sleeve, looking at his cuts.

 _My friends._

 _And I-I saved them. But I didn't really save them, I ain't a hero._

 _I just did what needed to be done, I don't care about what happened._

 _I only care about my friends being safe._

 _I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe, no matter what._

 _I love them. But they don't love me._

Two-Bit frowned at his cuts, slowly pulling his sleeve back up, sighing, running a sad hand over his face, slowly falling back onto his bed.

Looking up at the ceiling, his mind felt numb and he began to cry silently, just a little, frowning deeply, lonesome and completely heartbroken.

* * *

A few hours later, Two-Bit heard another knock at his door and he sighed, sitting up, not wanting to answer it, thinking it was going to be more reporters.

Rubbing at his face, he trudged downstairs and sighed as he opened the door with a frown.

Suddenly there were arms hugging him and excited voices, startling him, going wide-eyed.

"Two-Bit!"

"Two-Bit, you're alright!"

"Buddy, I can't believe it!"

Soda and Steve hugged him tightly and patted his shoulders roughly, smiling widely at him, their voices loud.

Two-Bit frowned at them with big eyes, taking a step back when they pulled away, frowning at them, looking sad.

Steve was pumped up, punching Soda playfully with a wide grin.

"Oh Two-Bit, we can't believe you did that! You were so brave man!" Soda exclaimed, bouncing all over the place.

"Yeah, hell Two-Bit, you were somethin'!" Steve practically yelled.

"I mean, you like, saved our lives!" Soda smiled wider than ever.

Two-Bit was frowning, eyes gray with sadness as he watched them, his shoulders slumped, not answering.

"You were so cool, man!" Soda yelled.

"Yeah, never seen ya so tough before!" Steve punched Two-Bit playfully, though a little too hard and Two-Bit flinched, wincing, rubbing at his arm.

"Y-Yeah…" He said lowly.

"Oh man, we have to celebrate! Good thing my party's tomorrow! Oh, everyone's gonna be talking about it! Wait 'til Tim hears about it! And Dally!" Soda beamed.

"Yeah, the party will be great what with havin' a hero there!" Steve shouted, punching Two's arm again with a grin.

Two-Bit frowned, rubbing his arm, looking at the ground with a frown. "Y-Yeah….a hero…." He murmured.

"You are comin' to my birthday party tomorrow, right Two-Bit?" Soda grinned happily.

"'Course he's comin'!" Steve hollered, giving Two a playful shove, nearly knocking him over, Two grabbing onto the door with a frown. "Why wouldn't he?! He'll be the man of the hour!"

"I thought i'd be the man of the hour?" Soda huffed playfully.

"Nah! You'll be too busy stuffin' your face with cake!" Steve laughed.

"Says you, fat a**!" Soda laughed with a beaming smile, Steve bounding over to him, wrapping Soda into a playful choke-hold.

Two-Bit watched with a deep frown, keeping his gaze on the ground. "Y-Yeah, i'll-i'll be there….." He said quietly, mentally cringing at his own lie.

Steve was ruffling up Soda's hair, laughing happily as he held him in a choke-hold. Soda laughed, looking up at Two-Bit, reaching into his pocket.

"Hey Two-Bit, here's your knife back, you dropped it at the DX man….." He held it out, squirming as Steve kept messing up his hair roughly. "St-Steve! Quit it!"

Two-Bit looked up and perked up a little, seeing his prized possession, taking it gladly.

"Th-Thanks. I'll-I'll see you later, Soda…." He said softly, starting to close the door.

He didn't even think the boys noticed, them too busy play-fighting and hollering in the front yard.

Two-Bit closed the door and locked it, letting out a deep sigh, looking at his knife in his hands, at least glad to get it back.

He made his way back up to his room, closing his door softly, going over to his closet, pulling out the birthday gift he had gotten for Soda, getting out some wrapping paper, sighing sadly.

He sat down at his desk, wrapping up the box carefully, frowned deeply as he placed his gift inside.

He tied a little name card onto the ribbon around the box and picked up a marker, signing:

 **To: _Soda_ From: _Two-Bit_**

Two-Bit stared at it for a moment.

He really wished he could go to Soda's party; he wanted to be there for his friend and support him.

But he knew he couldn't go.

Two-Bit sighed and set his gift under his desk on the floor, lying his arm and face down across his desk, just lying there with a deep frown.

His heart ached, physically.

He felt sick.

Everytime he cried lately, his stomach hurt, actually hurt with pain. His head hurt when he cried too.

He was also starting to lose weight; he was hardly eating anymore, he didn't want to.

Two-Bit didn't even care.

He didn't care about himself anymore.

Lying there with his head and arm across his desk, Two-Bit began to silently cry again, tears slowly cascading down his cheek and onto his desk.

He sniffled and watched his tears run down his desk, frowning deeply as his stomach and head began to hurt again.

But he was used to the pain now.

He almost didn't even mind it anymore.

He could care less about the pain now; it was basically normal now.

Later, the phone rang and Two-Bit looked up, coming over with a frown.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you are not coming to my brother's party tomorrow." Came Darry's growling voice on the other end.

Two-Bit frowned deeply, staring at the floor sadly for a long minute.

"I know Darry….." He sighed very quietly into the phone, a tear slowly falling down his cheek.

"Good."

The line went dead, Darry having hung up.

Crying silently, Two-Bit sniffled and hung up the phone, swiping at his eyes, sitting on his bed, rubbing at his arms as he hugged his chest tightly.

He looked at Ryker's blanket and empty food bowls and favorite toy, tears running down his face and hitting the floor.

Two-Bit knew he was gradually getting more and more depressed, something he'd never ever thought he'd experience.

But that didn't matter now.

Two-Bit knew that if his friends didn't like him, then he won't like himself either.

 **A/N: Next Chap. will be up soon! Please leave a review on your thoughts!**


	17. It's Over

Chapter 17: It's Over

The next day was the day of Soda's party and Two-Bit didn't go to school.

He was too upset emotionally and he had accidentally slept in too late.

He got up and made himself some toast sadly, his deep frown nearly permanent on his face by now.

When he got the morning paper, Two-Bit was surprised to see the story of him saving Steve and Soda on the front page.

He frowned, taking the paper to his room, sitting down to read the article, not quite sure what to expect.

Right away the Headline got to him. It read:

 **Local Boy Saves Friends From Potential Armed Robbery**

He sighed and shook his head with pursed lips, beginning to read.

The article was pretty straight forward; it said what happened, how Two-Bit came in and stole away the guy's gun and saved his friends.

Two-Bit frowned when they used his name, shaking his head again.

The most interesting part was the interviews of Steve and Soda, telling what happened.

Steve pretty much told what went down as he saw it, saying some pretty tough things about Two-Bit and how brave he was to save him and Soda.

Soda on the other hand, he went a bit further.

 _"I honestly didn't know what Two-Bit was doing when he burst in like that, starting to yell at that guy. I had no idea he was gonna save us and be as brave as he was, but somehow, he did it. I've known Two-Bit since we were kids, he's a really awesome guy and a great friend. I can't thank him enough for savin' me and my buddy Steve. He was so brave, he wasn't afraid or anythin', didn't back down at all, even when he had that gun pointed at him. I'm real proud of my friend, and even more proud and lucky to be alive. And I have Two-Bit to thank for that. So Thanks, man."_

Two-Bit read it over another time and frowning as he read, he began to sniffle, trying his best to hold back tears.

Eventually, he tossed the newspaper aside, angry, believing that all of what Soda had wrote was only lies and nonsense to look good for the paper.

His lip quivered and he glared around his room angrily, scowling, angered and upset all at once.

Why the hell does everything have to be so heartbreaking right now?

Two-Bit moped around the whole rest of the day, miserable.

He tried to eat some food but he just wasn't eager to eat, not feeling like eating.

He knew he couldn't go to the party, but he at least wanted to drop off Soda's present.

But as the day went by, Two-Bit realised he really did want to go to the party, he wanted to there with his friends, and for Soda.

What would Darry do to him anyways? He wouldn't dare do anything to Two-Bit in front of the gang.

Two-Bit had made up his mind; he wanted to make the effort to belong again.

Before it was almost time to go, Two-Bit glanced around his room sadly, thinking, missing his friends.

He picked up Soda's present, looking at it longingly, thinking about Soda and Darry and Pony.

He frowned, thinking of how much his friends meant to him, wanting the best for them.

They meant the world to him.

Two-Bit swallowed and with a frown on his face, he picked up his piggy bank, grabbing Soda's present.

* * *

Two-Bit walked over to the Curtis house, Soda's present in his arms, a little nervous.

He had no idea how this was going to go.

He was hardly even in a party mood.

But he wanted to see his friends and hopefully have some fun with them.

He didn't even care about Darry anymore; he just cared about his friends.

Two-Bit sucked in a deep breath, walking up to the house. He could already hear the loud music playing.

Two-Bit guessed he was a little late. He didn't quite mind though.

Slowly and nervously, he walked up to the door, almost holding his breath.

He stood in front of the door a moment, wide-eyed, staring, swallowing hard.

He hadn't been over here in days, couple weeks even. That was sad.

Two-Bit raised his fist, but didn't knock. Emotions ran everywhere in his brain, confusing him.

He glanced over at the window and slowly stepped over, carefully peeking inside.

Two-Bit's eyes went wide.

Everyone was inside, drinking beer and having fun, everyone smiling and laughing.

There was Soda and Pony, both smiling widely, and Steve, who was hollering and bouncing around like a pumped up racehorse, and Darry, shaking his head at the others as usual.

Even Dally and Tim were there, drinking and jamming together to the loud music, smirking proudly.

Two-Bit could see all of Soda's presents on the table, none had been opened yet.

Two-Bit watched with an open mouth, eyes wide.

Everyone had party hats on, everyone was having a good time, everyone together.

Together, without him.

They didn't look like they were missing him.

They all looked so happy.

He didn't need to be with them for them to be happy.

Two-Bit's frown deepened as he watched, glancing down at his present for Soda, a single tear falling down his cheek, dripping onto his present.

His heart had officially broken.

His friendship with the gang was over.

Two-Bit moved away from the window, crying, frowning deeply, looking down at his present as he stopped in front of the door, reading his signature on the name tag.

Tears falling from his eyes, Two's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed the name tag, ripping it away angrily, setting his present down gingerly on the doorstep, turning away hurriedly, going home.

Crying hard, swiping at his eyes as he whimpered through tears, he hurried to his room, sniffling as he slammed the door shut, going to his desk, plopping down into his chair as he pulled out some sheets of lined paper, shakingly grabbing a pen, beginning to write with a deep frown.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Soda stood near the present table, a cup of pop in his hand, grinning at his friends as they all goofed off, shuffling a little on his feet, glancing at the front door.

He licked his lips a little, swallowing, looking over towards the door every now and then as the party went on, frowning softly.

Darry noticed his brother's behavior, coming over. "Soda, what's wrong, little colt?"

Soda frowned, shifting on his feet. "Two-Bit's not here yet. He'd said he'd be here tonight." He glanced at the door again.

Darry stiffened, not expecting this. "Well, it's alright. He's jus' late I bet. You can still have fun at your own party though."

"But Darry," Soda frowned with big eyes. "Two-Bit hasn't stopped by in-in days…..an-an' he hasn't been himself lately. I'm kinda worried about him. I was hopin' to talk to him tonight."

"Soda," Darry licked his lips, swallowing. "It's your birthday. Have some fun, brother."

Soda frowned, glancing at his friends all having fun. "But it ain't as much fun without Two-Bit here…." He said quietly.

He went over to talk to Pony, Darry watching him with a frown.

Soda tried to have fun the rest of that night but as more and more time passed and he kept looking over at that door, he couldn't force a smile anymore, wanting his friend to be there.

"Soda, we gotta eat some cake and open some presents, it's getting late brother, come on…" Darry came over.

"But Two-Bit's not here yet, Dar," Soda frowned deeply, eyes big. "We can't eat or open presents without him."

"Soda," Darry frowned at his brother, letting out a sigh. "If Two-Bit were coming, he woulda been here by now. It's his fault if he didn't wanna show. He's prolly passed out drunk somewheres. We can have the party without him."

"But-but, I don't want to have my party without Two-Bit. I-I'm gonna go out and make sure he's alright." Soda frowned, starting to take off his hat.

"N-No Soda," Darry grabbed his arm quickly. "You ain't goin' nowhere."

"Darry," Soda frowned, pulling his arm free. "I wanna find Two-Bit. H-He could be out hurt somewhere, I know he wouldn't just miss this."

"Soda, if he didn't want to miss this he would be here, now can we just all enjoy the party?" Darry insisted.

Soda frowned at his brother. "Darry…...don't you wanna see Two-Bit? Thank him for saving my life yesterday? You haven't seen him in days either….."

"Well i've been too busy to see him lately and now I just want you to have fun at your party now come on, Little Colt." Darry frowned, lying to his brother.

Soda frowned and glanced at the door with soft eyes, taking off his party hat.

"No. I don't wanna have the party anymore. Not without Two-Bit. I'm going to bed."

"Soda-"

Soda went to his room and slammed the door, everyone looking over, suddenly confused.

Darry swallowed hard, looking at his brother's closed bedroom door with a frown, thinking.

He shook his head and told the boys to have some cake and enjoy the party, that everything was just fine.

But even Darry knew everything wasn't fine.

 **A/N: Next Update Tonight Guys!**


	18. Gone?

Chapter 18: Gone?

The next morning, when Soda got up, Darry immediately could tell his brother was still upset.

He frowned, watching his brother, swallowing.

Soda came out and glanced once at the table of unopened presents, coming to the kitchen where Darry was starting breakfast, getting some juice from the icebox, glancing once at the newspaper article from yesterday that they had taped up.

"Soda…...m-morning." Darry watched him.

"Morning." Soda said quietly, with a frown, going into the living room, glancing at the empty room.

"Everyone went to Buck's after you went to bed," Darry followed him in. "They had fun though."

"Not everyone though." Soda frowned, looking at the door. "I-I jus' don't get it, Darry….why didn't Two-Bit stop by?" His eyes were wide, looking upset.

"Soda, I-I…..I don't know," Darry breathed out, biting his lip softly.

Soda shook his head, grabbing a cigarette. "I'm gonna smoke." He huffed and went outside, smoking on the porch, looking around with watchful eyes.

He hadn't seen Two's present on the doorstep when he stepped over it, not noticing it until now, his eyes widening a little.

Putting out his cigarette, he walked over and picked it up, looking it over.

Soda didn't see a name tag but he knew, somehow knew deep down, this present was from Two-Bit.

Holding the present in his hands, he sat down on the porch steps, opening up the box in his lap, taking off the cover.

Soda's eyes widened, immediately smiling, picking up his gift with almost happy shock.

It was what Soda had been wanting for months now; the perfect gift for him.

It was multiple, several pairs of socks that read on the top: "I Hate Shoes So I Wear Socks; Don't Judge."

When Soda had seen them in the stores, he had laughed and jokingly said he wanted them, figuring everyone would find it funny.

He was always having difficult times with his shoes, misplacing them or forgetting to wear them and ruining his socks, everyone always having to help him find his shoes and remind him to put them on.

Soda looked at the pairs of socks, smirking, grateful to get these as a gift from Two-Bit, shaking his head with a smile.

 _At least Two-Bit had dropped off his present,_ he thought.

Glancing back into the box, Soda noticed something else, picking it up, eyes widening.

"Darry!"

Soda burst into the house, looking troubled.

Darry came in, frowning. "Soda? What's wrong?"

Soda hurriedly came to him. "Darry, Darry look." He handed Darry some money.

Darry frowned and looked at the money, counting it, eyes widening. "Th-This-This is 300 bucks!"

Soda nodded with wide eyes. "H-Here, look." He handed Darry a slip of paper.

Darry read it.

 _To Darry, Soda and Ponyboy, Y'all need it more than anyone else_

Darry's mouth opened, eyes wide.

"Darry, Darry, that's all of Two-Bit's money, all his money he's been saving up. Why would he give it all to us? S-Something must be wrong." Soda frowned deeply, almost shaking, bouncing on his feet.

Darry was still open-mouthed, swallowing hard. "Soda, I-"

"We should go check on him," Soda urged, turning for the door. "Give him this money back…."

"Soda." Darry frowned, grabbing his brother's arm. "I-I have to tell you something."

Soda turned, hearing the seriousness in Darry's voice, eyebrows furrowing. "What is it?" He whispered.

Darry swallowed the lump in his throat, frowning deeply. "I-I know why Two-Bit hasn't been coming around here no more or hanging out with you or Pony…..i-it's 'cause of me."

"What?" Soda frowned, standing up straighter, eyebrows furrowed. "Darry?"

Darry let out a sigh. "I-I told Two-Bit he couldn't be friends with you or Ponyboy anymore…...I treated him awfully. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get this outta hand."

Soda's eyes went wide, shaking his head no with a frown. "Wait, wait, you told Two-Bit he couldn't be our friend? Phh, Darry, you can't jus'-"

"I know I shouldn't have but I jus'...wanted what's best for you and Pony. I didn't mean to hurt him, or you two." Darry frowned deeply.

"Well, Dar, you couldn't have hurt him too badly, you're-"

"I'm the one who nearly drowned him, Soda," Darry admitted. "I'm the one whose been beating him up and hurting him, it was all me."

"What?" Soda gasped in a whisper, eyebrows furrowing. "You-you're the one who-? Darry, I-I can't believe this….."

"I'm the one who did this to him, I-I even beat him up during the rumble, i'm the one who screwed everything up and told him not to come to your party, I-"

At hearing this, Soda gave Darry a rough shove with a growl, now angry. "Darry, you jerk! How could you do this?! You can't do this to Two-Bit! You can't do this to one of my friends!" He growled, angry with his brother.

"No wonder he's been so outta sorts, you a******," He snarled, cussing, shoving Darry again. "He saved my life! He's one of our best friends! We've been friends for years! How could you do this to him?! Ugh!"

Darry frowned at his brother's shouting.

"I'm going out to talk to him," Soda huffed.

"No you're not," Darry grabbed his arm, swallowing, giving Soda a hard look.

"Not-Not without me." He frowned. "I need to apologize to him."

Soda frowned with big eyes but nodded, walking out, heading out with Darry over to Two's house.

Soda was no doubt upset over what his brother did, he hollered at Darry the whole walk over, in shock at what Darry had actually done to their buddy.

He just couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it!

He was mad, hurt by his brother's behavior, not understanding why he would do such a thing to one of their closet friends.

Soda was still glaring and ranting about it to Darry as they rang Two-Bit's doorbell.

"I can't believe you're just now telling me this, Darry, what about Pony? He doesn't know! You know how upset he is with Two-Bit right now and this must be why, huh?! How could you do this to your brother, breaking up his friendship with his best friend?!"

"Soda, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to apologize?" Darry frowned deeply, eyes wide.

"Apologize to Two-Bit, not me," Soda huffed with a glare, turning when the door opened, surprised to see Two-Bit's mother.

She was clutching something to her chest, looking upset, almost looking like she had been crying.

"Oh, hi Miss Mathews," Soda spoke softly, calming down a little. "Is Two-Bit home?"

"N-No, no, Two-Bit isn't home…." Miss Mathews frowned, her voice shaky.

"O-Oh, do you know when he'll be back or where he is now?"

"N-No," She shook her head, looking up at Soda and Darry with big eyes. "I don't know where he is now or when i'll see him again….."

"What?" Soda frowned, looking confused, glancing at Darry.

Miss Mathews sniffled and held out a piece of paper, looking troubled.

Soda frowned and took it, reading it over with Darry.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I'm sorry if you're reading this, it means i'm already gone. Please don't get upset but i'm running away. I don't know where i'll go or what's gonna happen but, I have to go. I just can't stay here anymore, I can't stay where I'm not wanted. Please don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I promise I'll call you every night to let you know how i'm doin'. Don't worry about the gang worryin' either, they prolly won't even ask about me. Just please at least tell them all this: Tell Pony I'm really sorry about upsettin' him and that I didn't mean to hurt him and that i'll really miss him. Tell him to always be himself and don't try to get tough like he's tryin' too, it jus' ain't him. I hope him and Mark have lots of fun together as friends. Tell Soda i'm gonna miss messing around with him and all those good times we had together, as best buds. Tell Darry he was right: I am a bad influence. I realise that now. He don't have to worry about me anymore. Tell Dally to quit getting arrested so much and to have more fun in life, like telling jokes and enjoying life, he needs more of that. I'll miss him too. And tell Steve he can have as much cake as he wants now, without havin' to worry 'bout sharing any with me. Imma miss them all, tell them that. Please._

 _I'm really sorry Mama, sorry for everything, everything i've ever done, for you and the gang, hurting my friends, everything that happened with Dad, i'm sorry. Take good care of Lizzy while i'm gone, tell her her brother loves her a lot. I promise i'll call you tonight, Mama, I swear on it. Please don't worry 'bout me. If school calls wonderin' about me, jus' tell 'em I dropped out. I've been missin' a lot of days anyways. Hopefully I can come home to see you and Lizzy for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Love you with all my heart, Mama_

 _Love your son,_

 _Two-Bit M._

Soda and Darry stared, open-mouthed, completely in shock.

Soda's eyes were welled with tears as he stared at the writing. "Two-Bit's gone?" He whispered out, scared now.

He glanced once at Darry with big eyes before he turned and ran inside the house, hurrying up to Two-Bit's room, Darry hurrying after him.

Soda opened Two's door and looked around, gasping softly.

Almost all of Two-Bit's things were missing, gone, the room looking lonely and empty.

Soda stepped in, shaking his head no with wide eyes, tears pricking at his eyes.

"No…..! No!"

He looked at the wall where he knew Two-Bit kept all his pictures taped up.

But the wall was blank now, bare.

Soda's eyebrows furrowed, a few tears falling, shoving at Darry with a snarl.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted angrily.

Darry gaped, his eyes wide with tears as well, frowning deeply.

"You drove Two-Bit away, Darry!" Soda cried, pushing at Darry's chest. "Two-Bit's ran away! This is your fault, how could you do this to him?!" He shouted, hot tears of anger and fear falling down his cheeks.

Darry frowned deeply, wide-eyed with worry. "Soda, I-I"

"This is your fault you monster," Soda spat, shoving Darry again, starting for the door. "I'm going out there to find him!"

"No you're not, Soda," Darry announced with a frown.

"Darry," Soda growled as another tear fell from his eye, turning to glare at his brother in anger.

"Not without us." Darry finished.

Soda tensed and swallowed hard, but nodded, turning and hurrying out with his brother, running as fast as they could to tell the gang.

 **A/N: Sorry Soda's Birthday Gift From Two-Bit was so cringy. I'm glad everyone seems to be liking the story and I love the reviews so thank you. :)**


	19. New Place, New Gang

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Just so you are aware, I did name all the Flames after my favorite actors, except for Emilio Estevez 'cause you know, he's already in the movie... :) And Broken Arrow is a town in Oklahoma, I looked it up. Please let me know your thoughts of the Chapter with a review, thanks.**

Chapter 19: New Place, New Gang

Two-Bit let out a shaky sigh as he drove along, sniffling softly, eyes sad and dull as he watched the road.

He had been driving for a long time now, at least for over an hour. He had left right away in the morning.

He still didn't know where he was going, he was just driving, trying to find a town where he could stop and hopefully stay.

His stomach growled, he had barely eaten, not this morning or yesterday or the days before. His stomach hurt and he knew he was losing weight, not caring though.

Two-Bit looked around, wanting to see something other than trees and landscape of the countyside.

He was tired of driving, he wanted to stop somewhere and try and eat somethin'.

He felt really bad for running away, feeling bad for leaving his mother behind, leaving her and his sister alone.

He didn't wanna leave them and run away, but he just had to. He couldn't stay in Tulsa no more, not with the gang hating him and everything going wrong.

He had to run away, he couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted to be somewhere where he felt accepted, not shunned and ignored and pushed away.

He wanted friends again.

Kinda like how Mark told him to make some new friends, meet new people.

Two-Bit was relieved when he finally saw buildings, pulling into a little town called Broken Arrow.

He was running low on gas and he didn't have any money left after giving it all away to the Curtis brothers, so he was glad to pull up and park the car beside a curb, getting out with a sigh.

Two-Bit left his bags in the car for now, wanting to wander around and try to find some food first.

Plus he wanted to look around and explore the town first, wanting to check it out, wondering what it was like.

He started wandering around, looking at different buildings, making note of where the gas stations and restaurants were.

He eyed people walking by on the streets, looking them over.

It seemed like a decent-sized town, not too big but not too small either, people walking by at least at some point.

Two-Bit stopped in front of a restaurant called "The Good Food," looking inside through the window with hungry eyes, watching everyone that was there eating, his stomach growling.

He was very hungry and his stomach hurt, watching everyone eat making him even more hungry and he wanted to go in there and order something, craving cheeseburgers and fries and sandwiches and pasta and chicken all at once.

But he didn't have any money left, he couldn't buy anything.

So Two-Bit turned away sadly, dragging his feet as he continued to wander along.

Walking along, he spotted a group of boys ahead, walking all together in a group and Two-Bit swallowed, thinking of the gang softly.

He kept walking, glancing away from them, but was surprised as they started walking towards him, tensing.

He lowered his gaze a little and stopped, hoping they weren't going to pick a fight.

"Hey, hey kid!" One called, walking up with the rest of the boys, stopping in front of Two-Bit. "Hey. You ain't a familiar face, you mus' be new here."

Two-Bit looked up, looking over the boys.

There was seven of 'em, all teenagers, looking tough but still friendly.

They all had dark hair, brown or black, none with blonde hair and the boy who first spoke had auburn hair, his hair smooth and perfect-looking.

They were all incredibly handsome, and one of them was almost nearly as attractive as Sodapop, maybe even more, his face very pretty, his hair beautiful.

Two-Bit couldn't help but look at the boy standing next to the one who'd spoken, who held some rope in his hand, the end of the rope tied to a collar around the other boy's neck.

It seemed it was supposed to be like a leash and it looked like the collar around the boy's neck was actually meant for a dog, there even being a dog tag.

Two-Bit swallowed, trying not to stare, looking at the boy with the collar.

He was tall and had a handsome, even face with dark brown, well cut hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Their eyes locked as Two-Bit looked at him and he saw the corners of the boy's lip perk into a friendly smile, giving a nod as a greeting.

Two-Bit licked his lips, keeping quiet.

"What's your name, kid?" The first boy offered a smile, looking Two-Bit over.

"T-Two-Bit. Two-Bit Mathews." He nodded, waiting to see if they would react to his nickname.

Some of the boys smiled at the funny name.

"Hey, you must be the same one from the paper. From Tulsa, with the robbery." The very handsome boy grinned, his smile wide.

"Christian." The first boy looked back at him, giving him a look to be quiet. "This true?" He turned to back to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit blinked and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Th-that was me."

"Cool man. Good to meet you, Two-Bit. Well you introduced yourself, now let me introduce us. My name's Riff, i'm the leader. And this is Dermot,"

He pointed to the boy with the collar.

"Christian,"

The pretty boy.

"Matt,"

A tall, lean boy with brown eyes.

"Judd,"

Another handsome boy with a mean look and flowing hair, with brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

"Rami,"

A very skinny boy with dark circles under his eyes, but still very handsome.

"And Jay."

The last boy, who had his ears pierced and had big, brown eyes, standing tall.

Two-Bit looked over them all, nodding at some of them, shifting a little on his feet.

"We're the Flames." Riff finished with a nod, grinning, proud of his boys.

Two-Bit raised a brow, almost smiling. "The Flames?"

"Yeah. We're rivals with the Waves." The pretty boy, Christian, chirped, nudging one of the others with a grin.

"Christian," Riff sent him another look with a huff.

"Oh no, I get it," Two-Bit nodded. "Got the same gang rivalry back at home."

Riff nodded, watching Two-Bit. "So you're from Tulsa, huh? Whatcha doin' all the way out here then?"

"I uh, I ran away from home," Two-Bit admitted, shrugging a little sadly. "My friends didn't like me no mores."

"Oh. Gee, i'm sorry, that ain't cool. But uh, hey, you're welcome to stay here in Broken Arrow with us."

Two-Bit perked up a tad. "R-Really? You-you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure. It's what I did with all my boys. We got a buildin' on the other side of town we stay at, we all got apartments. I'm friends with the owner so we ain't got to pay." Riff grinned, glancing at his gang members, who smirked.

"Gee, uh, th-that's great." Two smiled lightly.

"Yeah, you can stay with us, Two-Bit," Riff nodded. "It ain't a problem at all, you'll fit right in."

"Great-great, I can't believe this," Two was grinning. "Thanks, Riff. I-I got my bags back in my car."

"Not a problem," Riff nodded. "I'll have my boys give ya a hand."

"Thanks. But uh, first, do you know anywhere where I can get some food?" Two-Bit swallowed softly, hungry.

"Oh sure, we got Dairy Queen jus' a few blocks down and-"

"No no, I uh, I don't have any money," Two-Bit admitted with a soft frown, thinking about the Curtis brothers briefly, hoping they'd put all his saved up money to good use.

"Not a problem, friend," Riff assured, smiling. "We'll jus' go to Ty's place downtown; we go there all the time and get food, no pay. Come on, we'll take ya, show ya around."

Two-Bit smiled as he started walking with them, his eyes glowing softly with happiness.

Finally he had some friends who were willing to be around him, who he could talk to.

He couldn't wait to spend time with them, putting all the sad memories of his old friends in the back of his mind, not thinking of them now.

* * *

Two-Bit went with Riff and the boys to this so called "Ty's Place" and had lunch with them, glad to be accompanied by them.

He watched the boys as they pushed each other around playfully and had fun nearby.

He didn't get to really know them yet; Riff did most of the talking and the boys didn't seem to want to make conversation with Two-Bit anyways, talking with the others instead.

Riff seemed friendly enough though, nodding and smiling as he and Two-Bit talked.

Two-Bit was surprised though that the boy with the collar wasn't at Riff's side. The whole walk over Riff had held onto that rope and made sure to walk with him right at his side.

But Riff had let go of the rope as soon as they walked inside and the boy joked and smiled at the others as he pleased, no one else seeming to really care or notice.

Two-Bit was curious, wanting to know the purpose behind it. What was the boy's name again? Dylan? Two-Bit wasn't sure.

Riff didn't ask too many questions; he seemed cool and collected and seemed to know what he was doing.

When they left, Two-Bit walked Riff and the gang towards his car.

He eyed Riff, who again now held onto the end of the rope, the collared boy at his side as they walked.

"You sure didn't eat much back there, Two-Bit," Riff spoke. "You ain't hungry?"

Two-Bit shrugged softly, glancing away. "No, not really."

Voices rose from the back of the group and there was scuffling, making Two-Bit turn.

"Judd, enough!" Riff barked, glaring back. "Leave Rami alone." He snapped.

"Sorry Riff," The boy with flowing hair huffed a little with a smirk, giving Rami a shove with a mean look.

Two-Bit swallowed and mentally made a note to himself to stay clear of Judd, the boy seeming like a jerk.

Two-Bit made small talk with Riff until they came up to his car, a little upset none of the other boys were making an effort to talk with him.

"Great, Two," Riff grinned at the car. "I'll jus' have Matt drive it to the hotel for ya, that okay?"

"Oh. Yeah sure." Two-Bit shrugged. "Don't steal nothin' though," He frowned a little, getting out his keys.

"Ya hear that, Matt?" Riff eyed the tall, lean boy that walked up. "Don't you dare do nothin' to that car now."

"Oh I won't," The boy grinned a little smirkishly with an innocent look, hopping into the car, driving off, the boys starting to walk for the hotel.

Two-Bit hoped he could trust that kid with all his stuff; nearly everything he owned and loved was in there.

When they got to the hotel though, his car was parked there, all in one piece, looking perfectly unscathed.

"Okay, now let's just get you all settled in. I'm sure you're ready for a rest. Dermot, Christian, help Two-Bit with his bags. Go on, now." Riff directed and gave the boy with the collar a little shove, letting go of the rope.

The two boys opened the trunk and lifted out Two-Bit's suitcases, Christian grunting, struggling to lift it in his arms.

"You got 'em? I-I can help." Two-Bit offered with a hand.

"They got 'em, they're fine," Riff insisted. "Both of you, show Two-Bit his room, now."

Dermot gave a nod and turned, smiling softly at Two-Bit as they started walking inside, Christian following behind them as he grunted.

"We live up on the third floor," Dermot spoke, his voice deep and kinda rough but sweet sounding all at once. "We ain't supposed to bother any guests on the other floors so we stay upstairs. It's a lot of stairs but you get used to it. Christian, you gonna make it buddy?"

They were starting up the stairs and Christian heaved and grunted as he struggled to keep a good grip on the suitcase and carry it. "B-Barely," He huffed. "What's in here anyways, rocks?" He breathed out.

He had a cool voice, the kind that nobody else in the world has but you, an actor-type voice that was easily recognizable.

Two-Bit smirked a little at him and looked back at Dermot as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey uh, jus' wanna say I think it was real brave of ya to save your friends like that. From the paper, I mean." Dermot spoke, his brown eyes glowing as he grinned. "That musta been somethin'."

Two-Bit licked his lips softly, his eyes glancing at the collar around the boy's neck, wanting to ask about it but not wanting to be impolite. "Y-Yeah. It was." He said softly.

"My name's Dermot by the way, in case ya forgot. And the oaf grunting his a** off behind us is Christian."

"I heard that!" Christian breathed out, now trying to just pull the suitcase up the stairs, walking backwards as he pulled on it.

"Thanks, Dermot." Two-Bit nodded to the tall boy. "Don't reckon I heard a name like yours before."

Dermot was just grinning. "Oh I know. I get that a lot. It's okay though. I bet you get it too with your name."

"Yeah, I do," Two-Bit chuckled softly, continuing to walk up all the stairs. "I like your name though, it's cool."

"Thanks. I like yours too." Dermot nodded with a friendly smile. He had the kind of smile that made everyone else smile. He had the smile that was kind and heartwarming, a smile that showed he was your friend.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs and to the hallway, Dermot leading him down a few doors.

"We all got our name's on our doors so we can put yours on your own too. Here we go." He stopped at a blank door, setting the suitcase down. "It okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it's fine, just fine." Two-Bit nodded, not caring about if he liked it or not, he just wanted a place to stay.

"Ugh, Christian, you dumb a**," Dermot turned with a huff, walking over to the still struggling teen, his dog tag jingling as he walked. "Give it here, will ya?"

"It's heavy!" Christian huffed, pulling it along, stopping, looking out of breath.

Dermot huffed and picked up the suitcase by it's handle, walking back over to join Two-Bit. "Yeah, sure it is."

"Hey, for the record, I'm-"

Dermot rolled his eyes and pushed Christian away with a hand, Christian bumping into a door that had his name spelled out with letters, letting out a soft growl of annoyance.

Dermot brought the suitcase over, setting it down next to the other one. "Okay, uh, here's your key," He took it and unlocked the door, opening it, starting inside with one of the suitcases. "We keep our doors locked but Riff's is always unlocked. We're usually there around the clock anyways, for supper and all. It's down at the end of the hall."

Two-Bit nodded and walked in, looking around. Christian walked in behind him.

"Uh, o-okay."

"Well, once ya get unpacked, you'll feel right at home." Dermot shrugged with a soft smile, standing inside the room. "It's got a kitchen, bathroom, TV and everything. Pretty nice huh?"

"Considerin' it's free, hell yeah it is!" Christian laughed, giving Two's shoulder a little shove.

"Wasn't asking you," Dermot chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit blinked as he looked around, eventually giving a nod. "No no, it's perfect, it's great. It'll be jus' fine."

"Great," Two-Bit turned, hearing Riff's voice, seeing him in the doorway with a grin. "Now, we'll let you get unpacked." Riff motioned for Christian and Dermot to come out, the two walking out.

Riff grabbed the back of Dermot's collar as he walked out and gave it a tug, pulling him close, making the boy wince and squeak a little, going wide-eyed with a frown.

Two-Bit tensed, frowning when he saw this.

"Jus' stop by my place whenever you're ready. My door's always unlocked." Riff grinned at Two-Bit and then stepped out, pushing at Dermot to walk, his hand still at the collar.

When they were gone, Two-Bit stood there with a frown, a little confused, not quite sure what to think about what he just saw.

Blinking, he shrugged it off though and started to unpack. He figured it had been nothing.

Riff was friendly, there couldn't be anything going on. Not anything bad at least.

Maybe it was just a joke or something, the collar, I mean, he didn't know. He had just met them a little while ago. He still certainly didn't know them all. Maybe it was a dare.

Two-Bit unpacked his suitcases, putting stuff away, organizing.

He set his Mickey Mouse doll on his bed and set his photo album carefully on the nightstand, putting his clothes away in his drawers.

He put his memory box away in one of the drawers, setting his cowboy boots on the floor.

He glanced around; he didn't have much stuff other than his clothes to put away.

Putting his stuff away didn't take long at all.

He swallowed softly, wondering if he should head over to Riff's now. He kinda just wanted to wait, relax a minute.

But at the same time, he wanted to get to know these boys, hoping to befriend them.

Two-Bit sat down on the edge of the bed, deciding to just sit and think awhile. Then he'd head over.

He sat there and thought, wondering if the gang was missing him or worrying about him.

Then he shook his head.

Hell no.

They don't care. Why would they?

He'll prolly never even see them again.

Two-Bit huffed with a scowl and got up, walking out, going to be with his new friends.

He could care less about the gang right now. They don't care about him so why should he care about them anymore…?

* * *

Two-Bit walked out and went down the hall, looking at all the doors with the boys' names.

Christian. Jay. Judd. Matt. Rami. Riff.

Two-Bit stopped in front of Riff's, staring, eyebrows slowly furrowing.

Wait a minute…

He looked back, looking over the doors again.

Where was Dermot's door…?

He didn't see the boy's name on any of them.

Frowning softly, he shrugged and looked back at Riff's door, assuming it was nothing.

He could hear music playing from inside.

Swallowing softly, a little nervous, he opened the door and walked inside, seeing the whole gang, sitting and playing around.

He closed the door, walking in, almost feeling shy. He'd never felt shy before.

"Two-Bit," Riff called with a greeting wave. "Come on in, man."

Two-Bit blinked, walking over, glancing at the boys.

He saw Jay and Rami talking and Judd had Matt in a choke-hold. Christian was talking to Riff but Riff waved the boy away when Two-Bit came over.

Two-Bit came and stood by Riff, realising he didn't see Dermot anywhere, swallowing softly.

"Hey, there he is," Riff grinned at him. "You get settled in okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Two nodded, blinking as he looked around. "Thanks."

"Sure. Have a seat. Want a beer?"

"Oh. No thanks," Two-Bit shook his head. He hadn't had a beer in a few days and he didn't feel like drinking anymore.

"Well, welcome to Riff's place, brother," Riff grinned at him as Two-Bit sat. "You can come by whenever ya want. All the boys do."

"Thanks, Riff." Two-Bit nodded, looking around.

"So uh, tell me about your old gang, Two-Bit," Riff started. "What was they like? Musta not been friendly if they quit likin' ya."

Two-Bit frowned at the mention of his gang, looking away softly. "O-Oh. Th-They was alright. My-My best friends, actually. Then I dunno, somethin' jus' happened. They quit likin' me I guess and now…..now i'm here. I-I could care less 'bout them now. Th-They were the ones that hurt me. I-I'm leavin' 'em all behind, I ain't goin' back."

Riff nodded slowly, listening. "Aw gee…..sounds harsh." He motioned to one of the boys to come over and Two-Bit turned, seeing Dermot come out of a closed room.

Dermot came over, still wearing his dog collar, but the rope was off now.

"Get Two-Bit a coke, Dermot, and bring me a beer." He nodded, his voice a little short of a growl.

Dermot blinked but nodded and stepped away, his expression a calm frown.

"So this gang, these boys, you ain't never gonna see them again huh?" Riff turned back to Two-Bit.

"Uh, uh yeah….." Two-Bit blinked, turning back to him. "I ain't."

"Wow. Musta really broke ya huh? Don't worry though, you're with us now."

Dermot came back, handing Riff his beer, giving Two-Bit a coke.

"Th-thanks," Two glanced at him.

Dermot gave a little nod, lips pursed.

"You'll be a Flame, jus' like us, brother," Riff grinned. "You'll jus' have to go through our initiation ceremony, first."

"Ceremony?" Two-Bit blinked.

Dermot swallowed softly, lips pursed, looking at Riff. "Riff, you-you don't mean the whole-"

"Hey, don't eavesdrop," Riff sent him a glare with a growl, pointing a mean finger. "Go on now, get." He waved him away.

Two-Bit watched, keeping quiet, frowning softly.

Dermot frowned softly and glanced at Two-Bit, slowly turning and walking away to join the other boys.

"Anyways, yes, the ceremony. We welcome you in through initiation and you take the oath of Fire." Riff nodded, continuing.

"Oh." Two swallowed softly, nodding slowly.

We never had anything like that when I joined the gang…'course, we were jus' kids though….

"Don't worry about it," Riff gave him a soft pat on the back with a grin. "It'll be simple and fun. No sweat. Trust me?"

"Oh. Y-Yeah. I trust ya, Riff….." Two-Bit said softly with a nod.

"I trust ya."

* * *

At the dinner table that afternoon, Two-Bit sat in his chair, swallowing softly, blinking as he shifted a little nervously.

The boys all sat around the table, talking and looking excited, Riff setting the food down on the table.

Two-Bit blinked, eyeing the food, a little hungry, stomach hurting, swallowing.

Riff wsa handing out some beers to the boys. "Two-Bit, you want one?" He offered.

Two-Bit glanced over, trying to search the room for where Dermot was, him not there. "Uh, no thanks."

"Come on man, ya gotta have at least one. Can't hurt, right?" Riff grinned.

Two-Bit blinked and shrugged. "I guess. Why not?" He took one.

"Thatta boy." Riff said and seeing everything was set out and everyone was in their spots, he sat down. "Alrighty then. Let's get started. Dermot! Get your a** in here now!" He shouted loudly.

"I'm comin', i'm comin'," Two-Bit heard Dermot's rushed voice, turning to see the boy come out of the same room as earlier, carrying a shiny violin and bow in his hands as he hurried over.

Two-Bit blinked. He didn't know Dermot played an instrument…

He expected Dermot to sit down with the rest of them but instead he came over, standing at Riff's side, propping his violin up on his arm, looking a little shaky, wide-eyed.

Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed, a little confused.

Some of the boys were already grabbing food, murmuring.

"Well, what are we doin' here, wasting daylight?" Riff sneered at Dermot with a mean glare. "Come on, let's go."

The boy frowned and gave a little nod with big eyes, bringing his bow up to start playing.

Two-Bit watched closely, curious.

Dermot began to play, sliding his bow back and forth over the instrument, playing a well-paced tune, looking very good as he played, like he had been doing this for years as a professional or something.

He wasn't even looking at any sheet music.

Two-Bit watched with intrigued eyes, picking up some food for himself, slowly taking a few bites, watching Dermot.

He had never really seen anyone play a musical instrument before, other than drums and guitar.

It was cool.

The sound from the violin was captivating and it was cool to watch Dermot play. He swayed a little as he played, his movements and playing spot on.

Two-Bit noticed the other boys were hardly watching, them chatting and eating their supper.

Two glanced at Riff, who was eyeing his plate of food as he ate, seeming to be listening with an almost mean look, eyebrows furrowed.

Two-Bit frowned a little. How can they not be watching this? He thought as he watched Dermot's rapidly moving arm and fingers play.

When Dermot finished his song and brought his bow away, Two-Bit couldn't help but straighten himself, clapping softly.

"W-Wow, th-that was really good…." He smiled softly, eyes tinkling.

"O-Oh." Dermot blinked, looking at him. "Th-Thank you." He smiled faintly, his expression looking like that was the first time he'd ever heard someone say that to him.

"Golly, none of my friends know how to play music. You're good, man."

Two-Bit noticed a few of the other boys were watching him almost intently and he glanced at them, looking away again.

Riff had lifted his head, his eyes narrow with a sort of sneer. "Yes…..now did I tell you to stop playing?" He growled at Dermot.

Dermot's smile fell and he frowned, bringing his violin back up to his arm, beginning to play again, a different song.

Two-Bit frowned a little.

What exactly was going on here?

He eyed Dermot's collar as the boy played his violin beautifully. Then he glanced back at Riff, who eyed his plate with narrowed eyes as he listened.

Two-Bit watched, eating small bites, sipping his beer.

"I hate this song," Riff suddenly snarled. "Play a different one."

Dermot flinched a little and frowned, his eyes looking sad, slowly starting another.

Two-Bit frowned softly, still not understanding.

He thought Dermot's songs were beautiful…..

He also wondered why Dermot was playing now and not eating with everyone else. Two-Bit glanced at the others again.

They were talking, hardly even noticing Dermot, Judd throwing some food at Matt, getting it in his hair with a laugh.

Two-Bit frowned softly, looking back, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

* * *

After supper was over and the boys were taking their plates to the sinks, Two-Bit stood, grabbing his plate.

"Okay Two-Bit, let's get this ceremony started," Riff grinned, turning to Dermot, practically snatching his violin and bow away from him, setting them down on the table with a huff.

"Uh, okay." Two shrugged, bringing his plate to the sink. "Wh-what do I have to do?"

He glanced at the other boys, seeing Dermot was frowning with almost worry and the other started coming over near Two-Bit with a smirk.

"Oh, it's simple really," Riff assured with a smile. "No trouble at all. For us. Grab him!"

"Wait, what?" Two-Bit tensed, wide-eyed, the boys suddenly grabbing him roughly, Judd wrapping his arms around Two's chest, Jay and Christian grabbing Two's arms.

"H-Hey! Let go!" He began to squirm, jerking, trying to pull away. "Let go of-" Judd's hand clamped over Two's mouth, keeping his hand there, startling Two-Bit, who jerked.

"Mmmm mmm!"

"Hold him still," Riff came over, eyeing Two-Bit closely with an almost smirk, eyes narrowed.

The boys' grips tightened and Two-Bit growled, trying to struggle, trying to bite Judd's hand, looking at Riff with narrowed eyes.

"Now, now, it's okay, jus' gotta search you, make sure you ain't got weapons on ya." Riff smirked with a grin, eyes gleaming.

Two-Bit tensed as he felt hands grabbing at his pockets, letting out another muffled growl, still trying to jerk.

Matt's hand went into his back pocket, pulling out Two's blade. "Ah, here Riff," He huffed, flipping open the blade, showing it to Riff.

Two-Bit's eyes widened at his blade, frowning as he tried to pull himself away, the boys holding him back.

Riff smirked softly at the knife. "Hmmm. Good find. Keep it."

Matt smirked and flipped it shut, putting it in his pocket with a satisfied look.

"Hey!" Two-Bit huffed under Judd's hand, his voice muffled, squirming. He wanted his knife back.

Matt searched the rest of Two's pockets but didn't find anything else of course.

"All clear, Riff." He huffed, stepping back.

Two-Bit glared, waiting for the three boys to let go of them but they didn't, angering him.

Riff eyed Two-Bit closely. "Alright, that's good. Let him go, Judd."

Judd sneered and gave Two-Bit a rough shove, pushing him into the wall.

Two-Bit huffed and caught his breath, eyes narrowed at them. "Wh-What the hell, man?" He breathed out with anger.

The boys were starting to close in on him, circling him, backing him up into the wall.

"Well, time for the Oath of Fire," Riff almost sing-songed with a grin, standing back, watching. Dermot was standing beside him with big eyes, frowning with an open mouth.

Jay's fist flew and suddenly struck Two-Bit with a laugh and before he knew it, they had all pounced on him, punching and hurting him.

He yelped, not knowing this was coming and tried to scramble away and avoid getting hit but there were five of them, picking him up, punching him and knocking him down again and then kicking his ribs.

"St-Stop it!" He whimpered, curled into a ball, wincing with pain. "Stop!"

He could taste blood now and someone kicked his stomach, hurting him badly.

"Riff, Riff, stop it!" He heard Dermot plead and Two opened his eyes to see Dermot step towards them with a frown but Riff snatched his collar with a hand, yanking him back harshly, choking Dermot, making him cough.

"Don't you dare," Riff snarled at him, holding him back closely.

Dermot's hands were at his throat as he coughed, frowning with huge eyes.

Two-Bit frowned but got kicked again, whimpering with pain.

Someone grabbed him by his hair and pulled, making Two-Bit cry out, them bringing him to his knees, holding his head up.

Blood ran down his chin and the boys held his arms back.

"Repeat after me," Riff came over with a mean look. "I swear….."

Two-Bit breathed heavily, wide-eyed, not answering, in pain.

Someone punched him and he yelped, gasping with pain, his head still held up by Jay pulling his hair. "Repeat him!"

Two-Bit swallowed, tasting blood, looking up at Riff with big eyes, knowing he didn't have another choice. "I-I swear…."

"To always be tough,"

"T-To always be t-tough," Two stuttered, shaking with pain, breathing heavily.

"Rough,"

"R-Rough,"

"And mean,"

"A-And me-mean," Two-Bit frowned, watching.

"And to always listen to my leader Riff."

"To-To always listen to my-my leader Riff." Two-Bit swallowed nervously, shaking, eyes big.

"I'll always be a Flame, Forever." Riff finished.

Two blinked. "F-For-Forever?"

Someone punched him again.

"Gah…..uh, uh, I'll always, always be a-a Flame, for-forever," He managed out, wincing with pain, face bruised and sore.

"Thatta boy." RIff smirked at him and pinched his cheek softly, then giving it a hard slap, making Two flinch.

"Okay, let's just get you tied up."

Two's eyes went wide. "Wh-What?!"

"Oh yeah, we do it all the time when we get a new member, it's okay," Riff just shrugged, watching as Rami brought over some rope.

Two-Bit instantly flinched at the touch and tried to pull away but all the boys were still holding him, Jay giving a hard yank to his hair, making him yelp and go still, wincing.

Rami started tying Two's wrists together with the rope behind him, starting to tie the tight knot, yanking the rope tighter.

Two-Bit winced and began to thrash, frightened, wanting to leave. "St-Stop it! Stop! Lemme go! Let go!"

He jerked desperately and thrashed, Jay yanking hard on his hair again and he could hear someone shushing him as if it was okay.

Rami yanked the rope tight around Two's wrists and knotted it, starting on Two's ankles, tying them together as well.

Two continued to squirm, breathing heavily, wide-eyed, looking up at Riff with fear.

"Wh-Wha does this-this have to do with the gang?!"

Riff stood with his arms over his chest, shrugging, looking completely calm. "Don't ask me."

"B-But you-you can't tie me up!" Two cried, jerking at his now tied wrists, wincing when Jay tugged at his hair again.

"I think they just did." Riff smirked, watching as Rami tied the knot around Two's ankles with a tight yank.

Two-Bit was breathing heavily as he shook with fear, jerking at the rope, wanting to get away, now frightened of these boys, wanting the gang.

They'd never tie him up. Well, except Darry did…

He struggled against the rope, whimpering faintly with fear, tugging and pulled at his wrists.

"Th-This-This ain't right!" He frowned with big eyes, protesting.

"Open," Two suddenly heard behind him and someone brought a handkerchief in front of him, pulling it back into his mouth, gagging him, startling Two, who began to thrash his head. "Mmmm!"

Riff watched closely, calm. "Sorry." He only shrugged, smirking at Two as the boys gagged him.

Two growled as the boys tied the handkerchief behind his head and Christian came in front of him, pushing the rest of the cloth between Two's teeth with his fingers, grinning.

Two-Bit growled and glared at him, tugging at the rope, shaking his head, wanting the gag off him, remembering when Darry had tied him up and how frightened he had been.

A boy grabbed Two-Bit gently and laid him down on his side, making Two growl, still struggling.

"Mmmm! Mmph!" He growled up at Riff, eyes big as he kicked, struggling.

Riff didn't seem to care, only watching with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

Someone connected his wrists and his ankles together with a rope, making it much harder for Two to struggle, making the boy whimper, biting tightly on his gag, angry and scared all at once, trying to get free of the rope.

"Hey, remember when we hogtied Christian when he joined?" Someone laughed with a loud voice, the other boys beginning to laugh.

"Aw, that was somethin'!"

"Remember how funny he looked?!"

"Let's tie him up again!" Someone huffed with a smirk and Two-Bit looked at the boys to see them grab at Christian roughly.

"Oh no guys, no, not again! No! No!" Christian cried out, looking frightened all of a sudden, the boys roughly shoving him to the ground, all holding him down, keeping him from moving and kicking.

Two-Bit eyes widened, watching, frowning under the gag.

"No, stop it! NO!" Christian almost screamed as they kept him on the ground, the boy trying to struggle, the boys all holding him roughly, someone pressing Christian's face directly into the floor, squishing his face, the boy whimpering with a pained expression.

Two-Bit watched with almost horror as the boys got some rope and forcefully began to tie his ankles together, the boys all laughing and almost seeming to enjoy themselves.

"Stop it! Stop it! NO! Riff!" Christian yelled, frightened, trying to thrash and squirm but he couldn't as the boys held him, being too rough, hurting him. "Riff!"

Two's eyes wide with horror and fear, he looked over at Riff, shocked to see him standing there coolly, watching with a smirk, eyes narrowed.

Two gaped under the gag, looking back at Christian with horror, now two boys harshly squishing his face into the floor, pressing hard, laughing loudly.

One of them was Judd, who played a little with Christian's hair, laughing mockingly into the boy's face.

Christian looked like he was going to start crying, in pain and frightened with all the hands holding him down, the boys getting his wrists tied tightly together.

Two-Bit watched in horror, eyes nearly welling with tears, shocked, sitting up a little, wanting to help, horrified.

"R-Riff! S-Stop them!" He heard Dermot cry out and he looked over to see Riff growl, slapping him hard, making Dermot stumble backwards.

"Mind your d*** business!" He shouted.

Two-Bit flinched and weakly pulled at his bound wrists, wanting to be free so he could help Christian, wanting to get him away from these monsters.

Christian was crying now, tears running down his face, Judd using his arm now to forcefully press the boy's face into the floor, snickering.

"St-Stop! Stop! Pl-Please!" Christian pleaded, the boys yanking the rope tight around his wrists, the boy weakly trying to struggle.

Two-Bit watched the boys with horror, shocked, knowing the gang would never ever do anything like this to him or anyone else. This-this was jus too d*** cruel and horrifying to watch.

Riff came over, smirking down at Christian, looking almost pleased. "Gag him." He ordered his boys, turning away.

The boys all snickered and laughed and Christian was sobbing now, getting pinched and poked and roughly touched everywhere, frightened. "N-No! NO!"

The boys grinned and two of them reached for his face, grabbing at his mouth, prying his mouth open forcefully with their hands, each holding his mouth open, almost as if he were some sort of animal, ignoring the boy's loud sobbing.

Someone got a rag and stuffed it into Christian's open mouth, laughing. They stuffed a few more in roughly and Christian's sobbing and yelling went muffled.

Two-Bit watched with wide eyes, horrified, shaking with fear, swallowing hard.

The boys stuffed a handkerchief in Christian's mouth with the rest, tying it tightly behind his head.

Someone pushed the cloth between his teeth, and Two could see Christian's cheeks bulging with all the cloths in his mouth, the boy biting down on them tightly as he cried, his yelling now muffled.

The boys were laughing as they pinched the helpless boy's skin and Two flinched as he saw one of them slapping Christian's butt hard with laughter, Christian whimpering loudly.

They then laughed as they rolled Christian over to his side, pulling up his shirt, some of them pinching and tickling his chest and stomach, the others working on tying a rope together between his wrists and ankles.

Christian was sobbing, flinching whenever someone touched him or slapped him, whimpering out loudly under the gags, tears running down his face.

Two-Bit shook as he watched in horror, still weakly pulling at the rope, wanting to stop the boys and help him, eyes welled with tears.

The boys got the rope tied and were still laughing and slapping the boy continuously until Riff came over.

"That's enough now," He huffed, roughly kicking Christian back to his stomach, who whimpered.

He glared with a huff as Christian looked up with huge eyes, sniffling, Riff beginning to make his way towards Two-Bit.

Some of the boys snickered and started to slap Christian again but Riff growled.

"No. Leave him now, don't touch him!"

The boys frowned but all got up, walking away, leaving Christian on the floor, who sniffled, lying his face on the floor, crying.

Two-Bit eyed him, seeing the boy's limbs tied together, him being immobilized, helpless. He couldn't get up now or walk, he was stuck on his stomach and his side, hogtied.

He felt awfully sorry for him, watching him cry as he bit on his gags.

Two-Bit tensed when Riff came over to him, flinching with a soft whimper.

Riff bent down in front of him, gently taking out Two's gag, surprising Two.

He took in a shaky breath, swallowing hard, eyeing Riff with fear, trembling.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Riff grinned.

Two-Bit cringed, trying to find the will to speak. "You-You always let your boys act like this?" He managed to breathe out, eyes wide.

Riff shrugged. "Well sure. Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Christian's our most vulnerable one in the gang so it don't matter."

Two-Bit frowned, glancing at Christian who laid there sniffling, eyes closed tightly.

"Th-That-That ain't right, doin' that to him. Th-That was jus' mean. He didn't do anything wrong."

Riff shrugged again, huffing. "Doesn't matter if he did anything wrong…...jus' matters that we have fun, right?"

Two-Bit opened his mouth to protest but Riff stuffed the gag back in his mouth.

"Hey, at least you're a Flame now," He snickered lowly with a smirk. "Judd, Matt, take Two and Christian to the living room." He stood, turning and walking away without another word.

Two-Bit frowned as Matt picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, flinching.

He looked to see Judd grab Christian roughly, making him whimper, throwing the boy over his shoulder with a huff.

Two-Bit frowned as they started walking, looking up to see Riff go over to Dermot.

"Come on, you."

He grabbed the boy's collar, dragging him into another room with a huff.

Two-Bit gulped, tense, frowning worriedly as he was carried into the other room, thrown down on the couch, not knowing what was going to happen to him, frightened.

He flinched as he watched Judd toss Christian onto the floor, the boy letting out a muffled cry.

Two-Bit frowned deeply with wide eyes, whimpering softly, tugging at the rope around his wrists, wanting to get the hell outta there.

The TV was on as the boys sat around him and Christian, laughing and smirking.

Two-Bit cringed when he heard Judd suggest they pick on Christian some more, mentally shuddering.

Don't they know when enough is enough?

Too late.

They were already at Christian's side, some kicking him, Jay pulling the boy's hair hard.

Christian yelped and whimpered, crying, squirming around, trying to get away.

Judd picked him up with a laugh and held him up on his knees, arms wrapped around his chest. The boy lit a cigarette, laughing and smirking into Christian's face, the boy whimpering.

Two-Bit flinched as he watched Judd hold the lit cigarette against Christian's arm, burning his skin, Christian yelling out and crying in pain.

Two-Bit watched in horror, shaking, biting tightly on his gag, wanting to stop them from hurting this innocent kid.

He had never been burnt with a cigarette before but he could imagine how much it hurts. Pony still has his scar after all.

Two held back frightened tears as Christian kept screaming and he had to look away when he saw the boys whip out their knives, beginning to make cuts on Christian's stomach and chest, someone slicing one across his neck.

Two-Bit looked away, listening to Christian's screams as he trembled, whimpering softly, closing his eyes tightly, wanting to go home.

He didn't belong here, not with them.

The gang may have hurt him but never like this.

He wanted to be with his old friends again.

Christian was still yelling and crying, his voice muffled, the boys still cutting and hurting him, their loud laughter filling Two's ears, making him shudder as they jeered hurtful words and made fun of the boy.

Two-Bit tensed up when Riff came back in, by himself, carrying a pack of beer.

Two's eyes widened as he watched him come over, whimpering softly, struggling against the rope, eyes wide with fear.

Riff smirked and sat down next to him, setting the beer down, saying something.

Two-Bit could only make out part of it over the other boys' loud laughter and Christian's muffled cries.

Something about "...drinking so much you forget all this…"

Two's eyes widened but Riff had already taken out his gag, bringing a beer to his lips, keeping it at his mouth, forcing Two to drink, who sputtered and coughed, not wanting it.

That didn't stop Riff though, forcing Two to guzzle down the entire can, glaring.

And that was just the beginning…...


	20. Mistake

**A/N: I realize I forgot to mention this last chapter but even though Dermot Mulroney mainly only plays the cello (though i'm sort of certain he can play violin too) I chose violin as his instrument for this story for the convenience**

 **A/N: Please Review :D**

Chapter 20: Mistake

Two-Bit woke up, groaning, his head smarting with pain. Realizing he was awake, he suddenly shot up with a gasp, looking around.

He was lying in his bed, in his apartment and it was quiet. He was alone.

Suddenly breathing heavily, Two blinked with wide eyes, bringing a hand to his head in pain, letting out a loud groan.

Jesus he was hungover.

What had happened last night?

He didn't remember getting drunk.

Two shook his head, trying to remember what had even happened yesterday.

He remembered running away from home, he certainly couldn't forget that.

Then what?

Oh, he remembered arriving in Broken Arrow.

Then he….he met some boys….

Oh god.

Two-Bit remembered, sucking in a shaky breath.

Oh god, how many beers was he forced to drink?

He could only remember Riff giving him beer after beer, without stopping, forcing him to drink until he completely passed out.

Two-Bit shuddered, horrified as he remembered the events of last night.

Oh no, what about Christian?

Two-Bit almost lept out of bed, wanting to check on the boy, stopping when his head spun with dizziness, sitting back down.

What if they had killed him?

What if Christian was seriously injured and lying somewhere dying?

Two-Bit had to check on him. He wanted to make sure he was okay.

Swallowing hard, Two-Bit started to get up, blinking when he saw his blade on his nightstand, standing up straighter.

Hadn't Matt stolen his knife?

Two-Bit shook his head; he could care less about that right now, he was just glad to have it back, picking it up and putting it in his pocket where it belonged.

He spotted some sticker letters on his dresser with a little note that said, "Here's for your door….."

Two-Bit blinked and sucked in a breath, choosing to ignore it, just wanting to get out of there and fast.

He grabbed some new clothes and threw them on, trembling with anticipation, ripping out of there when he was dressed.

Wide-eyed he looked at the doors, scanning for Christian's.

He spotted the door and the name, tensing. It was closed, shut. Two-Bit stared at it, staring at the letters.

What would he do if he went in? What would he say? What if Christian wasn't there?

What if Christian was in there, dead?

Two-Bit couldn't do this, he was too intimidated. Shakingly, he backed up, taking off, just wanting to get away.

He hurriedly ran downstairs and out of the building, wide-eyed, swallowing hard.

He looked around him, beginning to speed-walk as he wandered around, trying to quit shaking, glad to be outta there.

What was he going to do?

These boys were…...were awful!

He can't stay with them.

The gang was way better than these guys. They at least didn't beat you up and terrorize you for no reason.

But yet they had hurt Two-Bit emotionally.

But he can't go back. No way!

He had ran away from the gang, he didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back.

But what was he supposed to do now?

Once again he was totally confused, unsure of what to do about his friends situation yet again.

"Hey Two-Bit," Two-Bit heard a voice, startled, turning to see who it was.

It was Christian.

Two's eyes widened, quickly looking him over.

He didn't look too bad off; the one side of his face looked a little red but he seemed pretty much fine now.

Two's eyes wandered to his arms, looking at the small burn circles from the cigarettes, mentally cringing.

Two-Bit swallowed, looking at him with a soft frown, almost unsure of what to say.

"H-Hey Christian. You-you okay man?"

Christian shrugged, running a hand through his hair, it floppy and brushed back. "I'm okay. Ain't nothin' I ain't used to."

"You mean, that kinda stuff happens all the time?" Two-Bit swallowed.

"Yeah." Christian admitted, looking down at his feet. "It's okay though."

"No, no it's not okay," Two almost growled, tensing. "They can't treat you like that!"

Christian shrugged again, frowning. "Well they do anyways."

"And that Riff guy, is he crazy? What is with him?" Two growled lowly, eyes stormy.

Christian looked almost uncomfortable, shuffling on his feet. "I-I dunno…..do you uh, wanna go to the arcade man?"

Two-Bit swallowed a little, glancing around. "S-sure. Lead me there."

Christian nodded and started walking. "You okay?" He asked after a minute.

"Y-Yeah." Two-Bit huffed, fingers hooked in his pockets. "I'm okay."

"I'm real sorry about that. They always get like that when a new guy comes in." Christian frowned softly.

"How often you get new guys?"

"Pretty much every time a new guy comes into town. Riff keeps a pretty strict eye out. But they learn to leave pretty quick."

"Really?" Two-Bit looked at him.

"Yeah. But uh, Riff don't take too fondly to that. He'll track 'em down and uh…teach 'em a lesson." Christian licked his lips, blue eyes soft.

"A lesson? I can jus' about imagine what kind of lesson that is." Two-Bit swallowed.

Christian gave a nod. "I'd tell you to run away now while you still can but I wouldn't want Riff to get you killed or nothin'…..sorry."

"So, I'm like…..stuck here?" Two-Bit blinked.

"Pretty much."

"Bullsh**." Two growled.

Christian watched him with wide eyes. "You wanna get you're a** skinned?"

"Well," Two-Bit huffed with a narrow look. "I have the right to make my own decisions. He can't decide for me."

"Try telling that to him….." Christian snorted. "Don't actually though, or ya know, he'll kill you."

Two sneered and shook his head. "Well after last night, I've had enough of that guy. That was not fun."

Christian nodded slowly as they walked into the arcade. "Yeah…well uh, get used to it, brother."

Two-Bit walked in and looked around, lips pursed. "Well…..we'll see what happens."

Christian shrugged and nudged Two's arm a little, motioning for him to come over to start playing arcade games.

Two-Bit frowned softly as they started playing and having fun. He hadn't been to the arcade since he and Ponyboy went last.

Two-Bit almost sighed. Ponyboy.

He missed him.

He was having a pretty good time with Christian though, playing arcade games and all.

It did feel good to have some fun.

Two-Bit grinned as he walked over towards another game, pointing. "Hey, wanna play after these guys?"

Christian's eyes widened, stopping Two. "No stop!" He pulled him back. "Those guys are Waves! Our enemies, remember?"

Two-Bit stopped and tensed, thinking of the Socs. "Oh…..sorry…." He frowned and slowly stepped back, swallowing.

"Always stay away from the Waves, man," Christian huffed, leading Two-Bit away. "They only wear blue clothing, man."

"Only blue?"

"Yeah, for the Waves." Christian huffed. "F****** b*******." He cussed. "We all hate them man. They're awful."

"I-I can believe it." Two-Bit nodded, walking with him over to a different game. "Our gang rivals back home are horrible. My friend actually killed one of 'em. It was an accident though." He frowned, remembering Johnny.

"Killed him?" Christian blinked. "Gee…..that ain't good. Let's not do that here though….."

"Oh no. That won't happen. The only one I wanna kill right now is that blasted Riff."

Christian gave a sort of nervous laugh. "Heh heh…..yeah…..I feel ya."

* * *

After the arcade, Christian and Two-Bit went to get some lunch, the boys going to Dairy Queen.

Two-Bit was glad when Christian even bought him some food, grateful.

"I can pay ya back ya know…" He offered softly.

"Oh no, it's okay," Christian just grinned with a shrug, eyes glimmering. "Don't worry about it. I don't want ya to have to worry about getting some money just to pay me back."

"Oh. thanks." Two smiled softly, taking his food, glad to be with Christian, starting to like him.

They sat beside each other, eating.

"If Riff lets the boys do that to you again, imma stop them," Two-Bit growled lowly with a huff.

Christian licked his lips a little, looking at him. "You can't do that."

"No, I will. They ain't gonna get away with all that again." Two huffed, eating small bites.

"Two-Bit, listen to me. It ain't a good idea, you'll get-"

"And can I ask?" Two interrupted. "What is the deal between Riff and Dermot?"

Christian was quiet a minute, chewing. "You really wanna know? For real?"

"Y-Yeah," Two-Bit nodded, listening.

Christian let out a low sigh, looking hesitant. "Okay. Well you can't tell anyone that I told you. I ain't supposed to tell."

Two-Bit gave a nod. "I-I won't tell. I swear."

"Okay. Well, Riff forced Dermot to become his slave. He doesn't let Dermot do anything no mores. He always makes him stay right at his side."

Two-Bit's mouth was open into a little 'o'. "Jesus. Is that why Dermot doesn't have his own room like us?"

"Uh huh." Christian nodded, eyes soft. "He had one. But then Riff took it away from him when he decided to make him his slave."

"S-So, that's what the collar is for?" Two-Bit swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

"And the violin playing?"

"Riff forces him to play every day at supper time. He doesn't let Dermot sit with us either, he makes him wait until we're all done before he lets him eat."

"G-Golly." Two-Bit was tense, swallowing.

"That ain't even the worst of it. Riff makes Dermot wear that collar all the time and he makes him do sh**-a** stuff for him all time, he's such a jerk to him. And every evening, after supper, Riff ties him up and gags him and forces him to just sit there. Riff even ties him up in front of us and humiliates him. It's awful."

Two-Bit's eyes were wide, frowning deeply. "That's terrible. And Dermot's so nice."

Christian nodded. "It's been goin' on for months. Wait until you see it for yourself."

"And why do y'all let Riff get away with this?" Two frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Trus' me, if you bring it up to Riff, he just gets angry and blows up on everyone. No one ever brings it up to him, so don't you go bringing it up to him either." Christian nodded to him.

"Well maybe I should," Two huffed, eyebrows furrowed. "Everythin's that's been goin' on since I got here, it jus' ain't right, it ain't right. Imma say somethin'."

"No, Two-Bit," Christian insisted. "You don't wanna mess with Riff man. Trus' me."

Two-Bit was silent a minute, processing his thoughts. "Well, i'm the new guy aren't I? What's he gonna do to me?"

"Break you, that's what. You think Dermot likes being a slave? No. He ain't able to stand up for himself no mores. Riff broke him, man. And I don't think you wanna be broken eithers."

"I'm already broken," Two-Bit said quietly with a frown. "My friends already broke me."

Christian eyed him a moment with soft eyes. "Not like this man. I mean broke as in broken bones."

"Who cares?" Two snorted lowly, eating his burger.

Christian frowned a little. "Look don't say nothin' 'bout what I told you, okay? 'Specially not to Dermot and 'specially not to Riff."

"We'll see, alright…..?" Two-Bit just huffed, looking away.

"Hi guys," They heard a voice, their heads turning, looking up to see Dermot, who walked up with a grin.

Two-Bit eyed his collar with soft eyes, thinking about what Christian had said.

"What y'all doin'?" Dermot sat beside them.

"Eatin'," Christian said, chewing his cheeseburger. "Riff let you go out man?"

"For now, anyways," Dermot sighed lowly. "Hi Two-Bit." He smiled at him, giving a small wave as a greeting.

"H-Hi." Two said softly, looking away. He figured he shouldn't just blurt out his thoughts about what Christian had just told him.

"You doin' okay, Two? After last night?" Dermot frowned softly.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Two licked his lips softly.

Christian was eating his burger, turning to Dermot. "What you up to man?"

"I was just looking for you two. Wanna head to the roller rink when you're finished here?"

"Oh sure. Two-Bit?" Christian nodded, looking at Two.

"Oh. I-I dunno." Two-Bit frowned softly.

"Why not?" Dermot frowned a little.

"I-I jus' dunno…...I haven't really been hanging out with other people lately…." Two shrugged, looking away.

"Oh, I see. Your friends." Dermot nodded. "Well it's okay though, I mean, we're your friends now. Right?"

Two-Bit glanced at him, unsure of how to answer at first. "Well…...I guess."

"Hey, if it makes ya feel better, you can talk about it."

"No no, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?" Christian looked at him.

"Because. They hurt me, they were mean to me, they broke me." Two-Bit huffed. "Why should I talk about them?"

"Riff said you told him you don't wanna go back. That true?" Dermot asked softly.

"Of course it's true, what do you expect?" Two-Bit sneered a little.

"Hey, it's okay…..we ain't here to bring you down."

"Look, how 'bout we just talk about something other than me?" Two-Bit huffed softly, eyes going narrow. "Okay?" He stood up and paced a little, running a hand through his hair.

Christian and Dermot frowned softly and glanced at each other. "Two-Bit….. Uh… nevermind." Dermot swallowed, not knowing what to say.

"You gonna finish your food?" Christian asked Two and Dermot shot him a look.

"No. Go ahead." Two-Bit huffed.

Christian shrugged and took Two's food, eating it gratefully, Dermot eating a few bites too.

"You can still come to the roller rink with us."

"I guess." Two-Bit eventually shrugged half-heartedly.

"It'll be fun, I swear," Christian tried to encourage, grinning softly. "I'll be there, after all." He chuckled.

Dermot gave him a dry look, rolling his eyes. "It will be fun though, Two. We promise."

"Sure." Two-Bit drawled.

All he was thinking about right now was the last time he had been at the roller rink, with Ponyboy. All the fun they had had.

The thought was hurting him emotionally, bringing down his self-esteem again.

He wasn't sure he wanted to go with the boys; he didn't wanna get all upset even more.

He wasn't even sure he'd have a good time with them.

But what else did he have to do? Nothing. He might as well go with them, whether he enjoys himself or not.

He walked with the boys on the way to the roller rink after they finished Dairy Queen, sighing a little.

"You know Two-Bit, we're not that bad." Dermot started.

Two-Bit frowned softly, sighing, looking down at the ground. "I-I know…." He admitted. "I jus' ain't used to tryin' to make new friends. After the gang, I-"

"Two-Bit, we get it," Dermot frowned. "You're still upset. Your friends really hurt you. But we're here to help you now."

"Well thanks but-"

"Yeah, me and the Dermo-Man here are great pals. Right Der-meister?" Christian laughed softly.

Dermot shrugged, glancing at him. "Not if i'm the Der-meister and you're the Christmas man." He huffed. Christian gave him a look.

"Well thanks guys but I dunno how you can help me, I'm….i'm not myself anymore. Not after what the guys did to me." Two-Bit said with a frown.

"That's okay. We can still help." Christian said with a nod, nodding with Dermot.

"Yeah. We're here for you man. We ain't like your other friends that hurt you."

Two-Bit managed to smile just a little. "W-Well thanks. Thanks for the effort anyways."

"Effort? No no no. Not just effort. We're your real friends now, man." Christian huffed with a smile.

"So…..you mean, you guys actually like me and wanna hang out with me?" Two asked lowly.

"Well sure! Liked ya from the start when ya first got here." Christian huffed with a wide grin.

Two-Bit perked up just a little as they walked up to the roller rink. "Th-Thanks guys. Thanks. Maybe you are my real friends now…"

* * *

Two-Bit went to the roller rink with his new friends and actually had a lot of fun. Christian was laughing a lot and was real fun, a cool ol' guy. Dermot was fun too but Two-Bit liked him because he was really nice and supportive.

Two-Bit roller-skated with them, smiling and laughing softly, glad to be out with some friends again.

He did think of the gang but only a few times and he wasn't horribly miserable.

"Have fun, Two-Bit?" Dermot asked him as they walked out, grinning.

"Surprisingly, yeah." Two-Bit admitted, grinning. "Th-Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course. You're one of us now." Christian grinned, playing with the chain of his necklace that had a cross on it.

"Yeah, we're gonna have lots of fun together from now on, buddy." Dermot grinned.

Two-Bit's smile suddenly fell. "Y-Yeah. Fun."

"What's wrong?"

Two-Bit sighed. "I-I just can't stop thinking about my friends." He frowned deeply.

Christian glanced at Dermot.

"Two….you know you can talk to us about them, right? We'll listen." Dermot said softly, brown eyes soft.

"I-I dunno if I can. You guys just don't understand….." Two-Bit almost whimpered, shaking his head.

He stopped walking, as did the boys, and swallowing hard, he slowly grabbed his sleeve, pulling it up, revealing his cuts, showing them.

Christian and Dermot gasped, tensing. "Two-Bit!"

"Two-Bit, no…"

Two-Bit frowned deeply and almost started crying at their reactions. "I-I had to. I had to." He whimpered softly.

Dermot frowned, putting a hand gently on Two's shoulder. "Two…..do they know?" He said softly.

"No they don't know!" Two huffed, turning away. "Why the hell would I have shown them?! They don't care."

"I think they'd care if they saw that," Dermot stated calmly.

Two-Bit looked at him, eyes watery. "What do you know? You don't know my friends. They don't like me."

Dermot looked at Two-Bit with a calm expression, eyes sincere. "Well. If you showed them and they didn't care, then you know for sure. But you don't know until they really see you hurt and vulnerable."

"Well, well, th-that's a stupid thing to say." Two-Bit sneered softly, looking away.

"Just trust me." Dermot frowned softly. "I'm sure deep down, they care."

Two-Bit didn't answer and just kept walking, wanting to get home to his room, eyebrows furrowed.

Like his friends really cared, hmmph.

No way. None of them. Not Darry or Pony or Soda or any of them.

Dermot and Christian walked home with Two-Bit, going with him to his room, Two-Bit walking in first.

His eyes widened when he heard laughter, looking over to see Rami, Judd and Jay over by his dresser, looking through Two's photo album, laughing.

"H-Hey!" Two-Bit shouted, immediately tensing with anger, hurrying over. "Get out! Get away!"

The boys gasped a little and looked up, dashing to run out, pushing and shoving to get away.

"Hey!" Two-Bit ran after them, following them into Riff's room, Two-Bit running in with a snarl.

"Riff! Riff!"

"Yes?"

Two-Bit turned to see a smiling Riff, sitting calmly in his chair. Angrily, he stomped closer.

"Your boys were in my room, going through my private things!" He growled.

"So?" Riff shrugged, drinking a beer.

"So? It was my private things! Like my photo album! And my room?! I don't appreciate that!" Two-Bit growled with anger, glaring.

"Well, gee i'm sorry, didn't realise you had a problem with boys going through your things." Riff smirked. "Won't happen again.

"Bullsh**! You know I am really startin'-"

"You, where have you been?!" Riff interrupted with a snarl as he saw Dermot come in, standing up from his chair, glaring. "You know what time it is? You missed your violin practice!"

Dermot frowned and looked at his feet, eyes big. "S-S-Sorry Riff. I-"

"Don't apologize, just get over here!" Riff growled, motioning with a finger.

Two-Bit watched Dermot start coming over and he tensed, frowning, already angry with Riff, not wanting to witness Dermot forced to act like a slave.

"Hey. Riff, why don't you go fu-"

"Come here!" Riff snarled and grabbed Dermot's collar when he came close, ignoring Two-Bit. He yanked hard on the collar and Dermot coughed, hands at his throat.

"You piece of sh**," Riff growled and shoved him down into a chair. "Don't move." He glared down at him with a finger.

Dermot frowned deeply and kept his gaze down, remaining in the chair.

"Now Two, why don't you-"

"Save it, Riff," Two snapped, glaring. "I am not happy. And, and I don't like the way you're treating Dermot here either. He's a real nice guy, he don't need to take your crap." Two snarled.

It went quiet, Dermot raising his head with wide eyes, Christian's eyes widening and Riff's eyes narrowing.

"Pardon me?" Riff asked calmly after a long minute, eyes hard.

"I said," Two cleared his throat. "I don't like your crap and neither does he." He growled.

Riff's eyes flickered with anger and suddenly he shoved Two-Bit, knocking him down to the floor, Two-Bit letting out an 'oof!'

"That was a warning." Riff growled, pointing a finger down with a glare. "So Don't do that again." He huffed.

"Riff, he didn't mean anything…." Dermot swallowed, frowning.

"Shut up, Dermot," Riff snapped with anger.

Dermot went quiet.

Two-Bit looked up at Riff with wide, narrow eyes, slowly getting up, glaring for a minute before he shook his head.

"Hmmph." He turned and walked out, going to his room, slamming the door, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Riff was really pissing him off. He didn't know how much more of this guy he could take.

But again, what other choice did he have than to be with this gang? Dermot and Christian were his new friends after all. And where else would he go?

As he glared around his room angrily, Two-Bit swore, shaking his head, running an angry hand through his hair.

"Thanks a lot guys!" He growled out, going over to his photo album, checking it to make sure it was not ruined or wrecked from the boys. "You ruined my life!" He growled, slamming the cover shut. He really did not want to see them again and he meant it.

* * *

At supper that night, Two-Bit shifted uneasily at the dinner table as he watched Dermot play his violin, frowning, not liking how Riff could be so cruel to make someone so nice into a slave.

Dermot certainly don't deserve that. Though in reality, no one does.

Two suddenly wondered what would happen if the gang somehow made him into a slave, thinking about how awful it would be.

God, what would they do to him?

Tie him up like Riff does to Dermot? He shuddered.

He couldn't even fathom the thought, hoping the gang would never ever do anything like that to him.

But if Riff and his gang did it to Dermot, what's to say that the gang wouldn't do it to him?

Two-Bit frowned and wished he could stop this torture, wanting to give Riff a piece of his mind.

After supper, Two-Bit sat by Christian on the couch in the living room, leaning over to whisper to him. "Christian, imma say somethin'."

"No," Christian hissed. "Two-Bit you can't. You wanna be invited to your own funeral?"

"Christian, you know what Riff's going to Dermot, I don't wanna witness that, you told me yourself!" Two-Bit frowned with big eyes.

"Two-Bit, you can't just-"

They looked up when Riff walked in, dragging Dermot in with him, smirking as he pulled on his collar. Dermot frowned, just looking saddened.

The other boys didn't even notice or seem to care and Two-Bit shot them a glare, hating them.

Riff ushered him and Christian off the couch and Two-Bit got up, glaring at Riff angrily as he stepped aside.

"Get ready," Christian whispered lowly as they watched Riff push Dermot down onto the couch. "But don't say anything!" He hissed.

Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed as he watched, wanting to speak up.

"Come on Dermot, let's go." Riff huffed, grabbing some rope off the floor, smirking.

Dermot seemed to sigh and didn't put up a fight, turning with his hands behind his back, allowing Riff to tie him up, seeming completely used to this.

"Christian," Two-Bit hissed into his friend's ear. "I can't let Riff do this…..!"

"Shhhh! You have to! Dermot doesn't get hurt or nothin'..." Christian frowned at him.

"Open." Riff ordered Dermot as he pushed the boy's head back against the couch, rags and what looked like a scarf in his hands.

Dermot closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth, allowing Riff to stuff the rags into his mouth without putting up a fight, Riff gagging him with a smirk.

Two-Bit watched with a scowl and hard eyes, angry, looking at the other boys, who weren't even watching.

"Christian, the others aren't going to do this but I will. You should be saving your friend too." He hissed into his friend's ear.

"I-I can't….!" Christian frowned with wide eyes, flinching as he watched Riff stuff Dermot's mouth with the gags, the boy's cheeks beginning to bulge, whimpering softly.

"He's our friend!" Two-Bit hissed angrily.

Riff was now stuffing the scarf between Dermot's teeth, tying it behind his head, yanking the knot tight, the scarf thick, Dermot's teeth biting down.

"Thatta boy," Riff praised quietly, smirking, patting Dermot's fat cheeks when he had finished.

"My good gagged boy." He chuckled.

Dermot opened his eyes and frowned deeply, biting down tightly, looking up at Riff sadly, flinching as Riff patted his head. He was completely used to this after so many months but he was still miserable.

Watching this, Two-Bit had had enough, his fists balling.

"Rrrrr, hey Riff! Pick on someone else you f*****!" He growled angrily.

The room went silent again.

Riff slowly stood up and turned, expression murderous.

Wide-eyed, Christian slowly stepped away from Two-Bit.

"Yeah, I said it!" Two-Bit huffed, glaring. "Leave Dermot alone!"

"Didn't I warn you, Two-Bit?" Riff snarled, stepping towards him.

"Dermot's innocent, he's a friend, my friend! And I am not going to let you do this to him! Or Christian!"

Two-Bit glanced at Dermot whose eyes were wide as saucers, sitting there with a frown, gagged and helpless to interfere.

Riff snarled at Two-Bit and suddenly tackled him, beginning to wrestle with him on the floor, snarling and punching.

Angered, Two wrestled him back, snarling as they tried to pin each other down, Two punching him back.

"You big jerk! A******! Quit pickin' on everybody!"

RIff snarled, punching Two-Bit back. "Don't tell me what to do you newbie! I make the rules, i'm the leader!"

"Some leader!" Two-Bit snapped, kicking him in the face.

The two were fighting pretty brutally, the two about evenly matched. Two was tempted to whip out his blade, so angered, before Riff punched him hard, knocking him down completely.

Two-Bit gasped as Riff stomped his foot down on his chest, wheezing out.

"You ain't a flame! You ain't one of us! Just get out! Get out! No wonder your friends hate you!" Riff shouted down at him, pressing his foot down hard, furious.

Two-Bit gaped and sucked in a breath, tensing when Riff brought his foot up, scrambling to get up, shakily starting to hurry out.

He looked back with huge eyes, looking between Christian and Dermot, tears pricking at his eyes, gawking with tense fear.

Not knowing what else to do, he turned and ran out, retreating to his room, slamming the door shut, shaking.

This was all just a huge mistake joining this gang.

They're no different from the gang, they're just like 'em. They don't care 'bout him.

Two-Bit realized now he didn't belong here, he didn't belong back home, he didn't belong anywhere.


	21. Not Going Home

Chapter 21: Not Going Home

The next morning, Two-Bit was tempted to run away from this place now, staring at his suitcase, wanting to leave before Dermot came into his room, coming over with a frown.

"Two-Bit….you okay?"

Two-Bit sat on his bed, shaking his head with a frown. "What do you think?" He growled softly.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking but you can't just leave, I-"

"What is with you two?" Two-Bit interrupted, standing up. "You and Christian telling me I can never leave this place?"

"Because it's true, man." Dermot insisted, expression calm. "You can't leave." He whispered.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?! A few scrapes and bruises?! Big whoop." Two-Bit huffed.

"Two-Bit…..do you know the reason why I don't just get up and leave?"

Two-Bit turned, hearing the seriousness in Dermot's voice. "Why?"

Dermot looked at Two-Bit with hard eyes. "I don't just get up and leave because Riff told me If I do leave, he'll go to my hometown and…...and rape my sister."

Two-Bit tensed, standing on his feet. "Wh-what?" He whispered, eyes wide.

"That's what he told me." Dermot breathed shakily. "He's done it before. He-he did it to the last guy who ran away, he went and raped his sister. I-I've only got one sister, Two-Bit, I can't let that happen to her. Do you have a sister, Two?"

Two-Bit suddenly stiffened. He does have a sister.

"I-I do have a sister….." He whispered with huge eyes. "B-But-But she's younger, he couldn't touch her!"

"Don't think that will stop him…." Dermot frowned at him. "I have three brothers and one sister, Two, if someone threatens one of them, he's threatening all of them. One guy who ran away from the gang, Riff went after him and two days later, the kid was reported missing. They never found him. We-we think Riff killed him."

"Killed?" Two-Bit whispered out, swallowing hard.

"I-I can't let that happen to my brothers, Two." Dermot frowned deeply. "I can't let them get killed. My family lives back in Virginia; I can't let Riff go after them. So I stay, right here. You need to stay too."

Two-Bit was quiet a minute, frowning as he listened, tense with anticipation. "You're sure he killed that boy? And raped that girl?" He whispered.

Dermot nodded, licking his lips with a frown. "Mmmhmm."

"Sh**," Two whispered lowly, in shock. "S-So, I-I really am stuck here then?" He breathed out.

"Yeah. But you got me and Christian and the boys. They really ain't so bad. Please, just trust me, Two-Bit. You'll be much better off here if you stay. 'Sides, where else would you go? More importantly, where else would you go where Riff couldn't find you?"

Two-Bit slowly sat back down on his bed, his mouth an 'o'. "W-Well, well, I-I was gonna run away and-and take you and Christian with me, but-but if I, If I can't leave then….." His voice trailed off. "I'll stay here." He finished.

Dermot was watching him, nodding. "It's for the best, and you know it. No one really gets hurt here and-"

"What about Christian? And you?" Two-Bit interrupted. "Y'all got hurt. And Riff and the boys didn't care. That ain't right."

"Well-well other than that, no one gets hurt." Dermot shrugged. "Trust me. And 'sides, don't worry about me. I've dealt with this a long time and-and honestly, I don't put up a fight because I do it to protect the other boys. Like you did with your friends at the DX. You dig?"

Two-Bit was quiet a minute, coming to the realisation that he was right. He protected his friends too without a care. And if Dermot was doing the same then Two-Bit totally understood. He had to respect that.

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess I understand. But that doesn't mean I really want to stay. Not with a****** Riff."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We really ain't so bad. Trust me. You'll come to like us, I promise. We look out for each other and now, we'll look out for you too." Dermot nodded, putting a soft hand on Two's shoulder.

"As I friend, I promise it."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

The gang was hurrying around, frowning with wide eyes, looking all over.

"There! Let's ask them!" Soda pointed ahead, spotting a group of boys ahead. They hurried to them.

Riff cocked his head as they approached, stopping with the boys, eyes flickering.

"Hey! We-we're looking for our friend, Two-Bit, Two-Bit Mathews, have you seen him?" Darry frowned deeply with wide eyes, breathing heavily. "We've been looking everywhere for him, please tell me you've seen him…..!"

Riff eyed the boys over, gripping the end of Dermot's rope tighter in his hand, taking in the boys' dark circles under their wide eyes and their disheveled appearance.

It looked like they hadn't slept in days, looking tired and worn out.

He recognized all of them, from Two-Bit's photo album, having looked through it himself.

"You, I take it, are Two-Bit's friends?" He started calmly.

"Yes, yes! We are!" Soda frowned.

"Is he here?!" Darry questioned.

"Well, ya know, it's funny 'cause Two-Bit told us that he didn't want to see any of you again, how funny is that?" Riff smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Soda and the boys' hopeful smiles fell.

"N-No no, that-that can't be right…"

"Hmmmm, well, Riff never lies." Riff shrugged with a huff. "So if you don't mind, y'all can just beat it because we don't need any of you hurting him anymore than you already have."

"H-huh?" Soda frowned deeply. "But-"

Darry shook his head, interrupting with an outstretched hand. "Where is he? We need to talk to him." He almost ordered.

Riff remained calm, shrugging coolly, ignoring Dermot who shifted uneasily on his feet beside him. "Not my problem, pal. Shoulda talked to him before you drove him away." He huffed, eyes narrowed.

"Two-Bit's our friend now," He continued with a huff, expression going mean. "And he, nor do we want any of you 'round here hurting him anymore." He growled lowly, sticking up for Two-Bit. "So beat it."

Darry and the boys were a little shocked, wide-eyed with a frown but Dally just growled, giving Riff a shove.

"Listen pal, where is Two-Bit?" He snarled loudly. "We're going to see him!"

"Dally, easy." Darry pulled Dallas back with a frown.

Riff just shrugged with a dangerous tinkle in his eye. "Good luck with that, pal. Come on boys." He huffed and turned away, pulling on Dermot's rope to usher him along, him and the boys following.

The gang was left there, bewildered and confused, frowning with wide-eyes, unsure of what they had just heard.

* * *

"Two-Bit!"

Dermot burst into his friend's room, startling Two-Bit, who was watching Mickey.

"Huh? What is it?" He sat up.

Dermot hurried over, frowning. "Your friends are here! They're looking for you!"

"What?" Two-Bit's mouth fell open, eyes widening. "No, no, they can't be here! I-I don't want to see them!"

"They're here, they want to see you, you have to talk to them, Two-Bit!" Dermot urged with wide eyes, frowning, wanting Two-Bit to reunite with his friends.

"Why would I talk to them?! I can't! Th-They were the ones who drove me away!" Two-Bit got to his feet, frowning deeply.

"Yes, but you have to talk to them! They're really worried for you! Besides, they came all this way!"

"But they weren't supposed to come after me!" Two-Bit almost growled, frowning deeply. "I left for a reason! I don't wanna see them!"

"But Two-Bit, this is your chance to be their friend again! Show them your cuts, you have to tell them what happened, they-"

"Why in the world would I show them my cuts?!" Two-Bit shouted, suddenly angry and confused all at once. "I'll never show them! I ain't gonna see them!"

"But Two-Bit," Dermot continued, frowning deeply. "Please they-"

"No! I ain't gonna talk to them now just get out! Get out!" Two-Bit pointed to the door, upset.

"B-But but-"

"Out!" Two-Bit shouted, shaking.

Dermot frowned with big eyes but walked out, closing the door behind him, frowning deeply, knowing what he had to do now for the sake of his friend.

* * *

Dermot ran, looking around with wide eyes, frowning, not stopping until he found who he was looking for, tensing.

"Hey! Hey!" He called, running up to the group of the boys. "Stop!"

The gang turned, looking confused, frowning as they stopped.

Dermot stopped in front of them, breathing heavily, wide-eyed. "I-I know where Two-Bit is!"

"What?"

"You-You do?" The boys looked hopeful, perking up.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, follow me. I'm his friend." Dermot nodded, ushering for them to follow as he started to sprint off, the gang all following, eager to see their friend again.

Dermot led them all to the hotel where the boys stayed and eagerly led them up to Two-Bit's room, stepping aside to let them all go in.

The boys burst into Two-Bit's room, hurrying over to him, embracing him.

"Two-Bit!" They cried and hugged him tightly, overjoyed and relieved, smiling widely.

Two-Bit was completely startled, going wide-eyed, scared by everyone suddenly hugging him.

"Two-Bit, you're okay!"

"We were so worried!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Two-Bit's eyes narrowed and he growled, shoving them all off of him. "Get off me! Get away! Get!"

The boys stepped back, smiles falling. It was Darry, Soda, Steve and Dallas, looking confused.

"Two-Bit, why did you run away?" Soda frowned deeply. "What happened?"

"Didn't Darry tell you? Oh no, I guess not." Two growled, glaring at Darry angrily.

Darry swallowed, frowning deeply at him.

"We-we we found your letter. Two-Bit, D-Darry, he told us everything, but Darry's really sorry. He is." Soda frowned.

"I-I am, Two-Bit….." Darry frowned at him, swallowing hard. "I really am sorry."

"Bullsh**!" Two-Bit swore, shaking his head. "Like hell you're sorry! You don't think I know why you did it?! I know now! I know why you did it Darry! I see it now! Surprised you didn't do it to me any sooner!"

"Two-Bit, you're not making any sense….." Steve frowned.

"Yeah, let's just get you home and we can-"

"Home?! Home?! You think i'm going to go home with you?!" Two-Bit shouted, angry.

"What? Why-Why wouldn't you?" Soda frowned at him.

"Two-Bit…"

"I'm not going back you a******!" Two-Bit shouted, tears pricking at his eyes. "What don't you understand about that?!"

"What? Two-Bit," Dallas frowned.

"As if you don't know, so quit pretending!" Two-Bit accused, eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid, I should've seen it sooner! You don't have to keep acting like it's okay, I get it, you all hate me!"

"Wh-what?" Steve frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"We don't hate you….." Soda whispered softly. "Why would you-"

"Stop it!" Two-Bit practically exploded at them. "I know you hate me! I know now, thanks to Darry! You guys didn't have to pretend for all those years you know!"

"T-Two-Bit," Darry frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing.

"You're not the only ones ya know! I see that now! But guess what?! I'm with a new gang now! I ain't leaving them neither! So y'all can just go back home and be happy!"

"New gang?"

"You mean that Riff character?" Steve frowned.

"You can't be with them, they-they don't seem too friendly Two." Darry frowned.

"Yeah? Well I can be with them! They're my new friends now! And guess what?! They actually wanna have me around, I can hang out with them!" Two-Bit shouted, trying not to cry from anger. "I can be with them without having to worry about being let down or forgotten!"

The gang was frowning at Two-Bit with big eyes, looking confused and hurt, not understanding.

"Two-Bit, we-we're your friends…." Soda whispered, a little teary eyed.

Hot tears started falling down Two's cheeks. "N-No you're not!" He shouted with accusation. "You're not my friends! N-None of you are! You prolly never have been either! You didn't have to keep lying to me, you coulda just told me! I get it, i'm stupid and worthless and dumb! I-I-I know that! Even-even if you hate me, you-you've always been my-my best friends…..!"

Two-Bit was beginning to sob now, breaking down, tears pouring down his face.

"We-we-we've been friends since we was kids and-and I-I love you guys! You're all I've ever cared about! But-but I can't go back with you, I-I-I ran away for a reason…..!"

The boys stared, open-mouthed, eyebrows furrowed, Darry and Soda getting a little teary-eyed.

Outside the door, Dermot was listening with wide eyes, frowning deeply.

"T-T-Two-Bit, you-you have to come home….." Soda whispered, voice shaky.

"I can't go back!" Two-Bit choked out, crying. "I-It-It's over. You-you guys broke my-my heart….." He choked on a sob, watching the floor as he cried. "You-You really hurt my feelings…." He whimpered.

"I-I-I thought we were best friends, all-all of us. B-But-but now, now, we're-we're not. You guys didn't even ask if I was okay or wonder where I was all those days I didn't stop by, you-you didn't care. I-I missed you guys so much and you guys didn't even show it. You-you guys left me behind at the rumble like you didn't even care I was hurt and-and-and I saw you all at Soda's party." Two-Bit whimpered.

"You-You were all so happy and smiling when I wasn't there and-and I realised you-you don't need me to be happy." Two-Bit choked on a sob, wiping at his eyes sadly with a fist. "You don't need me at all."

A few tears fell from Soda's eyes, glancing worriedly at his friends in shock. "T-Two-Bit, we-we do care about you. We love you." He whispered lowly.

Two-Bit continued to sob, heart-broken. "Q-Quit-quit lying! I know you guys hate me! I-I could tell all those days when you didn't care about me that you all, all hate me. Ponyboy, Soda, Dally, all of you. And-and-and I-I don't blame y-you…..!" Two-Bit sobbed, bringing his hands to his face, crying hard, shakingly falling to the floor on his knees, crying into his hands.

Soda gaped and was crying softly, looking at his brother and then his best friend, seeing them wide-eyed and teary-eyed too.

"T-T-Two-Bit, you-you got it all-all wrong….." He whimpered softly. "We don't-"

"Go! Just go!" Two-Bit sobbed out, not looking up. "Just get out of here! I don't wanna see you ever again!"

"T-Two-Bit, you don't mean that….." Darry frowned deeply, voice low. "We all know you don't mean that."

"Get out of here!" Two-Bit shouted, looking up through his tears, shaking, pointing towards the door. "Get out just get out! Now!" He sobbed.

The boys stood there with shock, wide-eyed, not sure if they should stay or leave.

"Go on, get out of here! Go! Get out, get out!" Two-Bit cried hard, wanting them gone, tears running down his face.

Slowly, the boys backed up, frowning deeply, reluctantly exiting, closing the door behind them, leaving their friend.

Dermot turned to them as they came out, frowning deeply with teary eyes himself.

The four boys looked at him, Soda slowly wiping at his eyes, sniffling softly.

"You-You really did break him," Dermot whispered. "What good friends you are." He huffed lowly and shook his head, opening Two-Bit's door, going inside to comfort his friend, closing the door loudly in the gang's faces.

The gang gaped as they stared at the closed door, guilt slowly rising through their chests.

They didn't know what had just happened but they did know that something was wrong with their friend and somehow they had failed to realize it and that they, they were the ones at fault for it.


	22. What Did We Do Wrong?

Chapter 22: What Did We Do Wrong?

The boys, baffled, went to Dairy Queen to sit down and try and make sense of their friend and eat some lunch.

"So, what exactly was that?" Steve huffed through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Darry, do you know why Two-Bit was so upset back there?" Soda asked with a deep frown.

Darry was staring at his fries, just as confused as the others, frowning. "I-I dunno. I have no idea."

"Well Two-Bit's never cried like that before. There more you ain't tellin' us Darry?" Dally growled a little, pointing a fry at him.

"What? No, I-I told you guys everything….!" Darry frowned. "I swear. I mean…...Two-Bit did-did cry that one time but uh….."

"What time?" Soda's eyes narrowed.

"The time where I went over and beat him up…...he uh, he was crying…." Darry admitted, looking away with a frown.

"God d****** Darry!" Soda shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I just remembered now!" Darry frowned. "I'm sorry! You know I never meant any harm-"

"Bullsh**!" Dallas snarled. "We all know what you did to him Darry so quit actin' like it's okay! We just saw Two-Bit cryin' his eyes out for f***'s sake!"

"What you did was uncool, Superman," Steve shook his head. "We're all disappointed."

"Guys, i'm sorry," Darry breathed out with wide eyes. "I didn't realise I was really hurting him-"

"Okay, enough," Soda interrupted before Steve could lash out at Darry in anger. "We all know Darry's sorry and that he was an idiot but let's put that aside right now. We're trying to figure out what happened to Two-Bit! Now think, why would he be cryin' and think we all hate him?"

"I dunno but, he seemed just as whiny as the kid back there," Steve huffed, earning a hard smack from Dallas.

"Steve, this is serious," Soda frowned. "Two-Bit was really upset back there, you saw….!"

"He didn't look too good either," Darry frowned. "Didn't it look like he's lost weight?"

"Yeah, he looked kinda pale too." Soda frowned, eating a fry. "Didn't look like himself."

"No sh**, Soda, if he was cryin'." Steve huffed, ketchup smeared on his face and nose.

"It jus' boggles my mind," Soda frowned deeply. "Why in the world would Two-Bit think we hate him? We're his closest friends!"

"Well, he kept goin' on about us not carin' 'bout him, think that might have somethin' to do with it." Dally nodded.

Soda's eyebrows were furrowed, staring at his food, thinking hard.

"He said we didn't ask about him…...we left him at the rumble and-and…..he saw us at the party, oh my gosh!" Soda gasped. "Two-Bit's right!"

"What?"

"What?!" The boys questioned.

"Two-Bit's right, we have been bad friends!"

"What? How?" Dally frowned.

"All the stuff that Two-Bit said! We never asked about him, we didn't pay attention to him or looked out for him, we left him at the rumble, we totally ignored him! Oh my gosh….!" Soda breathed out, frowning deeply, feeling terrible, putting his head in his hands.

"We didn't ignore him, we talked to him!" Steve huffed. "He just argued with us though."

"Well of course he did, he was mad at us! No wonder he was always so upset, oh, I feel terrible!" Soda frowned with guilt, shocked at the realisation of how bad of friends they had been.

"So you're saying the whole time he was fightin' and yellin' with us and not showin' up was 'cause he was mad at us?" Dally frowned.

"Yes!" Soda frowned deeply at them. "I mean, he didn't show up ever because of Darry but beside that he was upset with us! Oh, how did we not pay enough attention to our own friend, gosh we're terrible!"

"No Soda, i'm the terrible one," Darry frowned deeply, "I'm the one who did this to him, this is my fault."

"No Darry, it was all of us, we all were bad friends to him-"

"Uh, I don't I think I was…." Dally huffed and Steve flicked his forehead with a finger.

"And the fights Two-Bit kept havin' with Ponyboy, oh, Pony didn't know! Oh poor Two-Bit!" Soda shook his head with dismay, frowning deeply. "What have we done to him?"

Steve frowned. "Well Two-Bit didn't have to listen to Darry, he coulda-"

"No Steve, I was awful to him, I kept hurting him," Darry frowned deeply, shaking his head. "It was pretty impossible for him to go against me when I kept targeting him all the time. God, Soda you're right, I am a monster."

Soda frowned deeply but put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"All this time, we took Two-Bit for granted when we shoulda been thinking about him as well but we didn't. And to think, he saved us! Two-Bit saved us from that robber and we didn't even care to think about him. He coulda died but instead he saved us. No wonder he was cryin' so hard."

"Well this ain't somethin' we can't solve," Dally chewed his burger. "We just go over there and apologize to him, simple."

Soda shook his head. "No Dally, I think this is more serious than that. You saw how much Two-Bit was crying, he looked completely heart-broken. I-I think he might be depressed now….."

"What?"

"No way, he couldn't-"

"Think about it! I'd be depressed if all my friends treated me like that. I'd be cryin' and hatin' myself too….."

"But Two-Bit can't be depressed, he's always been the happy one, he's never sad….." Steve frowned.

"Well, now he is, and he has every right to blame us for it. We're the ones that did this to him." Soda frowned deeply, guilty.

It was quiet a minute, the boys all frowning.

"So, so what do we do now?" Steve frowned deeply, looking at Soda.

"May-Maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Darry started slowly. "I think Two-Bit might need some time to cool off and we need to rest too. We'll have to let Pony and Tim know what's going on. But now, we gotta think of a way to apologize to him, let him know how sorry we are. And we gotta find a way to convince him to get away from that horrible new gang of his. To convince him to come home."

* * *

Two-Bit and Dermot walked downtown together, both frowning, Dermot listening to his friend's ranting.

"I mean, where do they get the nerve to just show up here and try and tell me to come home with them, that they're suddenly like my friends again? No! They're all liars, why would they suddenly care about me now!" Two growled lowly, fists balled.

"Well, I uh, I think that-"

"Like hell they care! All standing there pretending to look upset, ugh, pisses me off! They had their chance to care and they clearly didn't care then so that's on them! They can just go to hell!"

"Two-Bit, you don't mean that…..you care about them, they're your friends." Dermot frowned at him.

Two-Bit sighed loudly. "I-I know but….they-they hurt me. They all didn't care about me and I know I shouldn't be mad, but…"

"I get it Two-Bit. I'd be mad too." Dermot put a hand on his shoulder. "But it's okay now. You have to make your own choice for what's best for you and they should respect your decision. I'm sure they want you to be happy deep down."

Two-Bit snorted softly. "Sure don't show it very well. I think they only pity me."

Dermot frowned at his friend as they kept walking and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, trying to think of something to say.

Suddenly, a hand went over Two's mouth as they walked past an alleyway, yanking him back into the darkness.

Two-Bit screamed and began to jerk, hands grabbing him, laughter filling his ears.

Two-Bit's eyes wide, his screaming muffled, he tried to find Dermot, not able to see him, someone blindfolding his eyes with a cloth.

Two-Bit screamed as he felt rope around his hands, jerking as he was getting tied up, hands gripping him tightly all over, scaring him.

"Mmmmm! Mmmph!" He screamed, trying to bite the person's hand, jerking around desperately, frightened, fearing he was being kidnapped, flinching at the loud laughter coming from the boys holding him.

He cried out for Dermot, scared, his hands now tied behind him, blindfolded, the hand coming away from his mouth before a scarf was brought back into his mouth, gagging him.

Two-Bit screamed as he got picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder, crying out with fear, his voice muffled, yelping when he got thrown down into the back of a trunk.

"Mmmph! Mmmm!" He screamed before someone shoved a pillowcase over his head, slamming the trunk shut loudly.

As Two-Bit heard the car start and felt the movement of the car driving, he cried out, scared, fearing it was the worst for him, no idea of what was going to happen to him next.

* * *

Two-Bit was now tied down to a chair, whimpering through his gag, shaking all over, listening to the laughter and voices all around him, scared.

Someone took off the pillowcase, the gag and his blindfold. Two-Bit's eyes widened.

"What?!" He snarled. "Riff?!"

Riff was snickering, looking like he was trying to keep from laughing, his boys standing around him, all laughing and grinning.

"Surprise….!" Riff chuckled. "Glad to see us, huh?"

Two-Bit's eyes went narrow, beginning to jerk around, glaring. "What is this, some kind of sick prank?! Rrrr!"

"Yeah. My idea, actually." Riff smirked, chuckling. "My boys were glad to carry it out."

"You're sick! Kidnapping me?! What kind of joke is this?!" Two-Bit jerked around, snarling.

His eyes landed on Dermot, who stood in the back of the group with a frown, looking guilty.

Riff bent down in front of Two, going serious, smirking. "Actually, I did do this for a reason. Wanna make sure you don't wanna abandon us for your old gang. Tell me, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit's eyes flickered, jerking at his wrists, scowling. "I-I told you, I ain't goin' back! You didn't have to kidnap me for one little answer!"

Riff laughed, pinching Two's cheek with a smirk. "Oh Two-Bit, sweet, gullible little Two-Bit…...we gotta have fun around here somehow. Gag him!"

Two-Bit's eyes widened and he tried to close his mouth before the scarf was stuffed back in his mouth, muffling his cries.

"Mmm mmmmm rrrr!" He glared at Riff, growling out, angered.

"Riff, pl-please don't tie him up like this…." Dermot frowned, voice soft, taking a step towards them.

Riff chuckled, reaching forward, pushing more of the scarf between Two's teeth. "He'll be okay. He needs some time to think anyways." He patted Two's cheek, who growled, flinching.

"Come on boys, leave him be now." Riff got up and ushered the boys away, grabbing Dermot's collar, gently dragging him away.

Two-Bit's eyes locked with Dermot's, frowning deeply, letting out a muffled whimper and Dermot frowned deeply at him, reluctantly going with Riff.

Two-Bit frowned deeply, not able to see any of the boys anymore, tugging at the rope around his wrists and the chair, growling lowly, trying to spit the scarf out, eventually sighing, giving up, going still.

He couldn't fight it anymore; he was torn between these two gangs, disliking them both but yet he had to stay with one of them.

He just didn't know who.

* * *

It had been about an hour or so now, Two-Bit sitting there, frowning, still tied up, processing his thoughts.

Riff was kind of right. He did need to clear his thoughts. Maybe not like this but he was thinking all right, what with not having any distractions.

He thought about when Darry had tied him up, frowning deeply, biting tightly on his gag.

Riff suddenly appeared in front of him, smirking. Two-Bit tensed, giving him a sort of bored, mean look.

"Hey, how's our little newbie doin' huh?" Riff grinned, pinching Two's cheek tightly. "Why you're nearly as good as my little Dermot is…." Riff laughed.

Two-Bit growled at him lowly, flinching away.

Dermot came over with a frown. "Riff, pl-please don't bother him. He's been through a lot."

Riff sighed a little, shaking his head. "He's fine, Dermot…..just look at his fat little cheeks, adorable!" Riff laughed, pinching both of Two's cheeks now, who whimpered softly.

"Riff, I don't think-"

"Ah ah ah, hush," Riff got up and went behind Two-Bit, running his fingers through his red hair smoothly, grinning. Two-Bit flinched and growled, not liking his touch. "He's fine my slave, just look at him….!"

Riff grabbed Two's head, lifting his face up. Two-Bit growled, shaking his head, pulling away, biting down tightly on the scarf, wanting Riff to quit touching him.

"Riff, enough." Dermot frowned at him, eyes soft.

Riff's eyebrows furrowed, looking at Dermot for a minute, huffing. "Fine. You've swayed my mind. Get your jollies….." He gave Two's head a shove.

Two-Bit huffed with a growl as Riff walked off, watching Dermot walk up to him.

Dermot bent down in front of him and gently removed the scarf from his mouth, sighing. "You okay?"

Two-Bit spat it out, moving his jaw around, huffing, wondering how the hell Dermot could handle be gagged every day without his jaw constantly aching. "I'm fine." He said lowly.

Dermot untied him. "Sorry about him." He apologized softly.

"Don't be. He's the a*****." Two-Bit stood up, rubbing at his wrists with a huff. "How do you stand him?" He frowned.

"He's not that bad. Once ya get to know him and earn his respect. You just don't know him that well yet and neither does he know you." Dermot shrugged. "He's just doing this 'cause you're the newbie."

"Lucky me." Two huffed. "Wanna go to my room? You and Christian?"

"Sure. I've got my violin practice later but sure, i'll come. We'll watch Mickey with you."

Two-Bit smiled softly at him. "Thanks Dermot."

* * *

That night, at supper, Two-Bit watched the other boys, trying to get to know them a little better, listening to Dermot's advice. Two-Bit realised they really weren't all that bad, just misguided, playing rough.

Judd was always pushing everyone around and being a bully but the others were good. Jay and Rami were close and talked to each other while Matt talked with Judd and Christian, throwing food at each other, laughing.

Two-Bit frowned softly, thinking of the gang. Judd is like Dallas and Steve combined, while Christian is like Soda, Rami and Jay reminding him of Pony and Johnny, Dermot like Darry.

Riff didn't count as no one, except maybe Tim, but certainly like no one in the gang.

Two-Bit watched them all, missing his friends, frowning softly as he ate small bites, trying to make sense of where he belonged.

Who he belonged with.

After supper, Two-Bit watched Riff drag Dermot over to the couch with a frown, swallowing hard.

This time, Riff laid Dermot down on his stomach, tying up his limbs, connecting them with rope, his legs in the air, finishing the boy off by gagging him, stuffing the boy's cheeks again.

Two-Bit watched with a frown and big eyes, glancing at Christian, who shrugged at him with a soft frown, shaking his head.

He turned back to watch as Riff finished hogtying Dermot, Riff talking to him lowly with a smirk, petting the boy's hair.

"That's my good boy….you're okay. Jus' look at you…" Riff was smiling, running his hands through Dermot's hair smoothly, Dermot frowning deeply under his gag.

Two-Bit watched, a little creeped out by Riff's behavior, feeling sorry for Dermot, wondering how he could put up with this.

 _"I don't put up a fight because I do it to protect the other boys. Like you did with your friends at the DX…"_

Two-Bit frowned, shuddering a little, swallowing.

Riff smirked, brushing a hand over Dermot's face softly, patting his cheek gently. "Hey Two-Bit. Why don't you come over here?"

Two-Bit lifted his head, a little startled. Blinking, he slowly came over, unsure.

Riff smiled at him, placing a hand on Two's shoulder. "Just look at him, my boy. Isn't he perfect?"

Two-Bit's lips curled up a little, eyeing all the ropes as Dermot laid still. "Uh, it looks more like it's hurting him."

"Nah, he's perfectly fine, it don't hurt. Right buddy?" Riff patted Dermot's rump softly, chuckling.

Two-Bit watched Dermot's face, who frowned with big eyes, the thick scarf gagging him looking awfully uncomfortable as he was forced to bite down, Two-Bit eyeing his teeth with a frown.

Riff smirked, going down by Dermot's feet that hung in the air, starting to remove his shoes. "You and Dermot are getting close, right? As friends?"

Two-Bit watched him, blinking with a frown. "Um, y-yeah." He cleared his throat.

Riff took off Dermot's shoes and socks, setting them down with a smirk, beginning to tickle the boy's feet.

Dermot stirred a little and a muffled laugh escaped his lips before he growled lowly, grunting softly as he tried to keep from laughing, moving his body around just a little.

Riff continued to tickle him, smirking happily as he watched him. "Good, good. He's a real nice guy. Great friend."

Two-Bit watched him, a little weirded out by Riff's seeming obsession of enjoying others tied up.

"Um, yeah….." He swallowed.

"Good." Riff came over beside Dermot's head, lifting the boy's face up onto a pillow. "Show me your teeth. There they are….." He grinned, stroking the sides of the scarf smoothly with his hands, eyeing Dermot happily, who bit down tightly.

Dermot looked at him with big eyes, flinching a little, closing his eyes tightly, letting out a faint growl-like moan.

Riff smirked, continuing to stroke the scarf that gagged the helpless teenager. "Thatta boy."

Two-Bit watched, shaking his head a little with curled up lips.

"You know, I don't think he uh, really likes that, Riff." Two-Bit swallowed.

Riff glanced up at him, running his hands through Dermot's soft hair again. "Well sure he does. Just look at him. He's perfect." Riff patted his head softly then got up and came back over to Two-Bit, beginning to pat Dermot's rump again, a little harder this time. "He's great, he really is."

Two-Bit looked at Dermot, who noticeably flinched from Riff's touch, frowning deeply.

Riff looked over at the rest of the boys, still patting Dermot's a**. "Okay, who's turn is it tonight? Come on, now."

Two-Bit blinked and turned, looking at the boys who tensed up, going a little scared.

Christian frowned and pointed at Jay and Rami pointed at Judd.

"Matt. It's your turn, isn't it?" Riff smirked calmly.

Matt frowned, seeming to sink a little. "N-No."

"Get him." Riff nodded and Two-Bit frowned as the boys took Matt down to the floor, holding him down.

Two-Bit gaped a little as he watched the other boys tie him up, just like Dermot was. "Wait-wait, now you're tying Matt up too?" He frowned at Riff.

"Well sure," Riff shrugged with a smirk. "Everyone takes their turn."

Dermot shifted a little on the couch, still getting slapped, letting out a muffled moan, closing his eyes tightly. Riff smiled at him with a tinkle in his eye, patting his rump firmly, sometimes slapping him.

Two-Bit glanced between Dermot and Matt, who was now gagged and getting tied up, weakly trying to struggle and move around, the boys hogtying his limbs so he was helpless.

"You-You just tie them all up? Whenever you want?" Two-Bit swallowed hard.

"'Course. Your gang never tied you up?" Riff shrugged, smirking as he now watched Matt, who whimpered out as Judd began hitting him. "Judd! No!" He growled. "Leave him be!"

Two-Bit frowned immediately. "No. Why would they?"

Riff shrugged again, happily slapping Dermot now. "Well. For entertainment of course."

Two-Bit shook his head, watching him. "Somethin's wrong with you, ya know." He huffed.

Riff laughed loudly, smiling widely. "Oh I know! But where would the fun be if there weren't?"

Dermot tried to move around, not liking the slapping, moaning a little.

"Oh, sorry Dermot." Riff stopped, coming over and patting his head softly. "You're a good boy. Matt, how you doing, brother?" He got up and went to Matt, stroking his hair gently as well, admiring him.

Matt did not look happy, lying his face down on the floor with a soft growl, kicking his legs a little, though it was no use. "Mmmmm…"

Riff smirked happily with approval, giving his rump a few good slaps too. "Thatta boy."

Two-Bit was watching, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Two-Bit, look at Matt, look at him." Riff said with a soft voice, startling Two, who blinked, looking at a helpless tied-up Matt on the floor.

Matt frowned deeply, his teeth visible as he bit down on his gag, flinching as Riff stroked his long hair softly, pulling at his tied up limbs just a little, clearly not happy.

Two-Bit frowned at him, feeling sorry for him.

"I tie my boys up cause it teaches them composure and the ability to recognize vulnerability. How we all need to look at each other and see each boy respond differently to one another, when they're the most exposed."

Riff grinned, reaching over to Matt, pushing some of the scarf gagging him back between his teeth. "Between your teeth, Matt. Good boy."

Matt growled and shook his head, flinching away, breathing heavily, eyeing Riff as he stood up. "Mmmph."

From the couch, Dermot also moaned a little, sounding tired, voice muffled.

Riff came over to Two-Bit happily, carefully and gently wrapping his arm around Two's neck, grinning. "See what I mean buddy? You see my point?"

Oddly, what Riff said almost made sense, though Two-Bit didn't agree obviously. He stood still though, swallowing. "I-I guess so."

"Good! See, you're fitting in already! Help me with Dermot now, will ya?" Riff grinned, going back over to Dermot happily.

Two-Bit blinked, thinking of the gang, almost wanting to be with them instead of these guys.

At least they all have the sense not to tie each other up…...

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly :/**


	23. It's My Decision

Chapter 23: My Decision

The next day, Two-Bit, Christian and Dermot walked around town, talking and chatting, joking with each other softly.

Two-Bit was smiling faintly, smirking at the two as they jabbed each other with playful insults, admiring the two of them as friends.

His eyes were filled with soft sadness, however. He had cut himself again, last night.

He had cried a little too, his emotions all mixed up. The gang coming to see him had really messed with his emotions, hurting him even more.

"Two-Bit, where do you wanna hang out today?" Christian was grinning, jabbing at Dermot's side a little.

"Aw gee, I dunno guys," Two-Bit shook his head a little. "You can pick."

"Aw come on, Two-Bit," Dermot insisted. "You can pick for once ya know."

"Well I can but-"

"Lookie here!" They heard a loud voice, followed by laughter.

Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed, turning around, seeing four boys, all dressed in blue. Uh oh. Weren't these guys Waves?

"It's the Flam- well lookie here, they got a new member!" One boy was laughing, looking at Two-Bit. "Hey Dermot, who's your friend?"

Apparently they knew Dermot.

Dermot growled softly, fists clenched. "Y'all better beat it, Waves."

The Waves kept on laughing. "Where's your master, Dermot?" They jeered.

Dermot and Christian were growling, glaring. Two's eyes went narrow too. These guys were just like the Socs.

"Let's teach this newbie what the Waves are really made of! Get 'em Waves!" The boys hollered and started for them, beginning to brawl.

Two-Bit snarled and fought with one of them, glaring, punching him, keeping an eye on Christian and Dermot, not wanting them hurt.

He punched his guy away, ripping away the guy who was taking on Christian, growling.

"Leave him alone!"

Two-Bit fought the boys, ripping them away from Dermot, who were almost pummeling him.

Angered, he whipped out his knife, snarling. "Lay off! Get the hell out of here! All of you!"

The Waves huffed at the knife, looking a little startled but not backing away.

Then Dermot punched one of them hard, knocking him onto the ground with a snarl and the Waves finally took the hint and beat it out of there.

Two-Bit snorted, looking at his friends, putting his knife away. "Y'all okay?"

"We're fine." Christian huffed.

"Two-Bit, you're hurt." Dermot frowned, pointing at Two's cheek.

"I am?" Two-Bit brought a hand to his cheek, frowning softly. It was just a little cut. "Oh, i'm fine."

"You sure?" Dermot frowned, brushing himself off.

"Yeah. Those Waves really are awful, aren't they?" Two-Bit huffed.

"Yeah, they're little -" Christian cussed them out, shaking his head.

"Good thing you scared 'em off though," Dermot nodded. "Now they'll know not to mess with you."

"Yeah. That's good news." Christian chirped with a grin.

"Yeah….." Two-Bit swallowed, looking at the ground, suddenly thinking of his cuts, the Waves reminding him of home.

"Come on, let's not the Waves spoil our day, come on!" Christian bounced on his feet, grinning. "Let's hit up the arcade, boys!"

Dermot wrapped a friendly arm around Two-Bit with a smile, encouraging him to come with and Two-Bit smiled faintly, going with them.

* * *

After the arcade and a long day of hanging out with his friends, Two-Bit was walking home with them when he stopped, seeing four all-too familiar faces coming up to them.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Dermot stopped, frowning.

"My friends." Two-Bit swallowed hard, slowly backing up.

"Two-Bit, I-"

"Two-Bit!" Two-Bit heard the gang and cringed, frowning as they ran up to them.

"Buddy!"

"Two-Bit, we gotta talk…..!"

"What's to talk about?" Two-Bit growled, shooting them all a glare. "I told you everything there is to say."

"Who are they?" Dally growled, pointing at Christian and Dermot, who stood tall beside Two-Bit, frowning.

"These are my new friends, Dallas," Two-Bit snapped. "Don't recognize a friend when you see one, huh?" He sneered.

"New friends?" Steve frowned softly, eyeing the two over.

"Two-Bit, please, we want to talk to you." Darry frowned deeply, a hand extended out.

"I don't want to talk." Two-Bit growled lowly.

"Please, Two-Bit, give us a chance to explain." Soda spoke softly.

"Explain? What is there to explain?! I told you I already know what went on! You don't have to keep torturing me about it! Okay?!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Two-Bit, we-we all care about you….we-we want you to come home, where you belong." Soda frowned deeply, voice quiet.

"I'm not going home." Two-Bit growled, shaking his head. "Never."

"B-But Two-Bit, what about Ponyboy? What about us?"

Two-Bit tensed, his eyes flickering with a storm. "Wh-what about Ponyboy? He don't want me back home."

"Yes he does, course he does. You guys are best friends. He really misses you!" Soda frowned deeply.

Two-Bit shook his head deeply, getting more and more upset. "Like hell he does! I don't believe any of it! I ain't going to come home!"

"You-you're just going to stay here? Without us?" Darry frowned deeply at him.

"Yes, without you. It's my decision. It's what you wanted anyways, isn't it Darry? For me to be away from everyone?" Two-Bit growled, sneering.

Soda frowned deeply, wanting his friend back. "Two-Bit, please…..we care about you, we-we brought you your money back…." Soda held out Two's $300.

Two-Bit tensed and eyed it, swallowing, but didn't hesitate to snatch it back.

"Come home with us, Two-Bit, we want you to-"

"Beat it! Get out of here and don't come back! I ain't comin' home and I never will! So just forget about me!" Two-Bit screamed at them, turning away with anger, walking off.

Dermot and Christian looked at the boys with a frown before they turned, following after their friend.

The gang frowned as they watched Two-Bit go, disappointed, knowing they had failed to get their friend back and now they didn't know what else they could do.

* * *

Two-Bit was glad the next day when he didn't see the gang anywhere, them having went home. He was happy they couldn't bother him anymore.

Christian and Dermot were keeping him company and being very good friends and he was very happy to be with them.

Surprisingly, Two-Bit was starting to get to know Riff too, realising he wasn't entirely awful. Two-Bit wasn't just the newbie anymore, he was a part of the gang now and Riff was starting to respect him.

Two-Bit was glad, though it was still hard to watch Riff tie up and mock the other boys, though it wasn't as bad as it was when he first got there.

So the next few days, it was actually fine for Two-Bit and he wasn't doing too bad. He missed the gang, half-heartedly, but he knew they weren't missing him so it was okay.

He had Christian and Dermot as friends now anyways.

Days passed and Two-Bit got used to his new lifestyle.

Slowly, he was beginning to think he really did belong here, putting his whole past behind him, not regretting it.


	24. Dally and Tim: Failed Kidnappers

Chapter 24: Dally and Tim: Failed Kidnappers

It had been days since the gang had left and Two-Bit was content now, being with his friends. He was still depressed, deep down, but having someone like Dermot as a friend helped him, though Two-Bit still felt like cutting now and then.

As the days went by, he did still continue to miss his friends, but that didn't mean he did want to go back.

Now as Two-Bit walked around town, going to meet up with Dermot, he was doing okay. He wasn't feeling too sad or too happy, he was just right.

He didn't have to worry about his friends hurting him anymore and he was glad.

Even if his new friends were…...a little different to say the least.

A hand suddenly flew over Two's mouth, yanking him back, arms wrapping around him tightly.

At first Two-Bit screamed, but then he remembered when Judd and the boys had did the same thing to him so he relaxed a little.

"Come on guys, again, really?" He huffed, looking bored despite the hands grabbing him.

"Come on Tim, gag him already!" Two-Bit heard a gruff voice.

Two-Bit tensed, blinking. "Wait a minute…..Dally? Tim!"

He pushed away from them, whipping around to face a blinking Tim and Dally holding some rope and handkerchiefs.

"D***** Dally, you blew it," Tim hissed at his friend.

"What is this?" Two-Bit frowned at them.

"Uh, we weren't gonna kidnap you….." Dally shifted on his feet, offering a nervous grin, trying to hide the rope behind his back.

Two-Bit eyed them with confusion, frowning. "Excuse me? Kidnap me?"

"Uh no, no no no, we were just going to…..escort you back to Tulsa." Dally grinned sheepishly.

Tim tried to hide the rope behind his back too, grinning. "Yeah. Escort, escort."

Two-Bit eyed them with furrowed eyebrows. "Wait a minute, you were going to take me back? By kidnapping me." He growled a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, well yeah." Dally nodded. "Gotta get ya to come home one way or another."

Two-Bit shook his head, feeling his anger rising. "Dally, I told y'all, I ain't comin' home."

"Well, it's not late to still try…." Tim glanced at Dally and then looked at Two-Bit, who took a step back, eyes widening.

"Wait, wait-"

Dally and Tim suddenly tackled him, taking the rope, trying to tie him down.

"Hey, hey! Cut it out guys! Dally!" Two-Bit kicked and tried to crawl away, growling.

"Wait, wait, I know! He's ticklish!" Dally huffed and started tickling Two-Bit, grinning.

Two-Bit started laughing, kicking, holding his side, Tim struggling to try and tie him up.

"No no, stop it! Stop it!" Two-Bit laughed as Dally kept kicking him, barely able to breathe, laughing hysterically.

"Get him, Tim! Now! Now!" Dally urged.

"Uh, what's going on here?" They heard a voice, everyone going still, looking up.

Dermot stood above them, wide-eyed with a frown, looking a little scared.

Tim and Dally glanced between each other, wide-eyed, before they sprang up, growling.

"Get him!"

They snarled and pounced on Dermot, throwing him up against the wall.

"No!" Two-Bit cried, scrambling to his feet, hurrying over. "Don't hurt him!"

Dally growled, punching Dermot in the stomach, who whimpered in pain, looking scared.

"Dallas, stop!" Two-Bit shouted, ripping Dallas away, standing protectively in front of his friend, shoving Tim away as well. "Leave him alone!"

Dally landed on the ground, looking up with confusion. "Hey, Two-Bit…..what-"

"Dermot is my friend," Two-Bit huffed, eyes narrowed. "And I won't let you hurt him." He growled lowly.

"Two-Bit, we're your friends too." Tim huffed, sitting up, eyes narrowed.

"No you're not," Two-Bit snarled at him, protecting Dermot with his arms. "And y'all never will be. Now leave me be. Come on, Dermot, let's go." He huffed, turning away angrily, walking off. Dermot followed him, glancing back at Dally and Tim with soft eyes.

"Ugh! Can you believe them?! Rrrr!" Two-Bit snarled angrily, stomping along, his fists balled.

Dermot swallowed, walking after him, frowning softly. "I'm sorry Two-Bit…..maybe they just-"

"No Dermot, don't even try and defend them," Two-Bit snapped, walking along angrily. "I'm through with them, through with them all. Don't they realise I just want to be left alone?!"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Back in Tulsa, at the Curtis house, things were not the same. The boys were all different with Two-Bit gone, all lonesome and saddened in their own way.

Soda hardly smiled anymore and could barely have any fun anymore. He still hadn't even opened all his presents from his party. He wore Two-Bit's socks though.

Darry was just quiet, walking around with a frown on his face, sighing often, feeling horrible for what he had done, guilty. Even he thought it was too quiet around the house with Two-Bit gone.

It was too odd not having the TV ever play Mickey Mouse.

As for Ponyboy, he was awful. Ever since he learned what his big brother had done, he had lost all of his trust in him, incredibly dismayed.

At first, he hated Darry for what he had done, screaming at him, hollering, pushing at his chest, furious.

Then, he got more and more upset as the days went by, refusing to talk to Darry, hoping that each day Two-Bit was going to come home, getting more and more disappointed when his friend still didn't come back, missing him.

Steve was just…...well, he was Steve, just a little more angry and cranky than normal.

And Dally and Tim were….well, they thought they were going to get Two-Bit to come home by kidnapping him, ha ha.

To be frank, they were all pretty miserable and they wanted their friend back.

Darry was reading the paper when he heard a noise at the door. "What the?"

He got up and opened the door, Soda glancing over.

"Huh? Go on, get!" Darry huffed, shooing the dog away at the door. "Beat it!"

Soda looked over, frowning, perking up. "Wait a minute, Darry, wait! That's Two-Bit's dog!" He came over, frowning.

Ryker stood on the front step, whining softly, wagging his tail sadly, eyes big.

"Oh." Darry frowned, softening. "Well, sorry bud, but Two-Bit's not here….."

Ryker whined and turned, picking up something in his mouth, showing it to the boys. It was one of Two-Bit's lost dog posters.

Soda frowned deeply. "Aw gee. Poor guy. Two-Bit's not here little fella, i'm sorry. We all wish he was here too, buddy."

Ryker frowned with a whine and laid down, curling up sadly on the front step, whimpering softly.

Soda glanced at Darry sadly with a frown.

"Oh Darry…...when will Two-Bit come home?"


	25. No, Ponyboy

Chapter 25: No, Ponyboy

Not even a few days later, Two-Bit ran into another familiar face from the gang, surprising him.

This time it was Ponyboy.

Two-Bit's eyes widened, frowning when Ponyboy ran up and hugged him, throwing his backpack down onto the ground.

"Two-Bit!" Pony hugged him tight, not having seen his buddy in days, completely relieved.

"Ponyboy? Wh-what are you doing here?" Two-Bit frowned, looking at his friend.

"Oh Two-Bit, i'm so glad you're alright! I'm here now, buddy, I'm here!" Pony smiled widely.

Two-Bit blinked, frowning softly. "Pony…..?"

Pony's smile slowly fell, his eyes soft. "Okay Two-Bit look, I ran away from home, to see you! I wanna be with you Two-Bit!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Two-Bit interrupted. "You ran away from home?! From Darry and Soda?" His eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I did. I can't stand Darry anymore," Pony huffed. "Not after what he did to you. He's just a jerk. You're my real friend, Two-Bit. I wanna stay here with you."

Two-Bit frowned deeply, shaking his head no. "Pony, Pony, Pony, you can't be here, you gotta go back home…..!"

"No I don't," Ponyboy frowned. "Imma stay here with you, Two-Bit. You and your new gang."

"What? No no no no….." Two-Bit immediately rejected the idea.

"What do you mean, Two, I can stay with you, I can-"

"Pony, you're missing the point," Two-Bit breathed out. "You have to go back home, you belong with your brothers. It's your home."

Ponyboy's eyebrows furrowed. "Well if you're gonna say that to me then I can say the same to you, you have to come back home too, Two-Bit."

"Pony, listen, as touched as I am by this-"

"Two-Bit, you're my best friend. Even after Johnny. We've always been friends. I admire you so much, buddy. You're like one of my heroes. I want to be here with you Two-Bit, I don't like Darry anymore, I hate him! He's-"

"Pony, you don't hate your brother," Two-Bit frowned at him. "We all know you don't hate him."

Ponyboy huffed. "So? Don't mean I can't stay with you. I want to, Two-Bit. I brought some clothes."

Two-Bit frowned deeply, shaking his head. "Pony, I-I'm sorry but you just can't stay. You belong with your brothers, it's the way it is. And I don't want you to be here with me, this place ain't safe for someone like you."

Ponyboy didn't understand. "What the hell does that mean? You don't want me to be with you?" He almost growled.

"No Pony, it's my gang, they ain't-"

"But I came all this way! I ran all the way here, don't you get it?" Pony scowled, getting angry. "You know how long it took me to get here?"

"Well yes, I'm touched Pony, but your brothers, they must be worried sick, I know I would be. You have-"

"The boys are worried sick! About you!" Pony interrupted, voice rising. "We want you to come back, Two-Bit! Why won't you?!"

"Pony, I-"

"No, no more! I'm staying here, Two-Bit! You can't tell me otherwise!" Ponyboy growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No Ponyboy, you ain't. You-You can't. Please. You belong back home with Darry and Soda. Not me." Two-Bit said calmly, frowning.

Ponyboy's eyes flickered, suddenly angry. "What kind of friend are you? If you were my real friend, you'd let me stay! I came all this way and now you don't even want me to stay?"

Two-Bit frowned with big eyes. "Pony, you know i'm just trying to protect you. I don't want your brothers to worry and what do you think Darry would say if he heard you were with me if that was what started this whole spiel in the first place?"

"I don't care about Darry," Pony growled. "I just want to be with my friend again."

"I do too, but-"

"No you don't you liar," Pony huffed, pushing Two-Bit away. "To think, I came all the way out here for nothin'." He growled, glaring. "You ain't my real friend."

Two-Bit frowned deeply, shoulders sinking, hurt. Eventually, he sighed, turning away. "I'll go call your brothers for you." He mumbled under his breath, walking off.

Ponyboy frowned, watching his friend go, guilt slowly rising through him, expression softening.

"Wait…...Two-Bit…i-i'm sorry…." He whispered with a deep frown, not wanting his friend to leave him again.

* * *

Later that day, everyone at the apartment at Riff's, Two-Bit pushed Pony and the gang out of his mind as he shared a beer with Dermot and the boys.

"Dermot, how old are you?"

"Seventeen going on eighteen," He grinned. "Birthday's in two weeks."

"Yeah, he turns eighteen on Halloween!" Christian chirped, laughing. "He's a Halloween baby!"

"Yeah, Yeah," Dermot chuckled, grinning. "I am."

"What about you Christian?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm seventeen, brother. You?"

"I'm eighteen and a half….." Two-Bit shrugged, chuckling with his friends. "Wait, Dermot, what do you wanna go into when you're older?"

"Oh me? I wanna keep bein' a musician. I wanna play in bands and even in orchestras. I wanna play my whole life." Dermot smiled, nodding.

"Oh. Cool. Christian?"

"I wanna perform in plays, in musicals, I wanna be with the big times man!" Christian laughed, drinking some beer, smiling widely.

"What about you, Two-Bit?" Dermot asked softly.

"Me? Me uh…..um, I guess I don't really know what I wanna do. Never really thought about it really." Two-Bit shrugged.

"Well, what do you like to do man?"

"Well…...I-I-I dunno. Help people I guess."

"Like a police officer?" Christian grinned.

Two-Bit had to laugh at that. "Nah, I-I don't think so….."

"Well, you could be. I could see it."

"Yeah, I could too." Christian nodded.

Two-Bit shook his head. "Well gee, that's funny guys but I've been arrested plenty of times to know I am not cut out to be a boy in blue."

Suddenly there was pounding at the door before some boys suddenly burst into the room, startling Two-Bit and the others.

Standing up, they realized it was the Waves, a whole bunch of 'em, bursting in and snickering, looking dangerous.

"Speakin' of boys in blue….." Two-Bit murmured under his breath. The Waves had been giving them a lot of trouble lately, picking on them and being mean and stuff. Two-Bit was sick of them by now.

The Waves was smirking, chuckling as they came in, eyeing everyone over.

Riff got up out of his chair, snarling and glaring, balling his fists. "What the hell do you want, Waves?! Get out of my apartment!"

"Hey Riff….! Heard you like tying up your boys…..! Let's get 'em guys!"

Riff snarled as the Waves started fighting with his boys, punching and brawling it out.

Two-Bit snarled, wrestling with his guy, punching and kicking.

He heard someone yelp and looked over to see someone grabbing Rami, throwing him down to the floor, starting to tie him up.

Two-Bit gasped and saw the same happening to Jay, trying to scramble over to help them before an arm wrapped his neck, throwing him down too. He snarled at the rope, thrashing and kicking around, swearing.

"Get off me, lay off! Quit it!"

Two-Bit got kicked in the face, making him yelp, swearing as the Waves tied him up, squirming.

"Get with the others!" One of the Waves dragged him over to where the other Flames that had gotten tied up sat, put into the circle.

Two-Bit swore at them, snarling, pulling at his wrists at the ropes, glancing at Rami and Christian and Matt, able to hear Judd swearing too, seeing him getting tied up too.

"Stop it! F*** off! Let them go!" Riff was shouting, fighting with three Waves, looking furious, wide-eyed. "Leave my boys alone!"

"Ri-Riff!"

Two-Bit gaped and looked over, seeing one of the Waves had an arm wrapped around Dermot's throat, choking him.

The Waves were laughing, smirking at Riff. "Hey Riff! We got your little slave! How do you like that?!"

Riff looked over, doing a double-take, eyes widening, suddenly looking scared. "N-No! Let him go! Stop it!" He tried to rush over to help but the Waves grabbed him, holding him back.

Dermot coughed, trying to pry the Wave's arm off his throat, whimpering softly, looking pained as he coughed and sputtered, struggling weakly.

Two-Bit watched with wide eyes, gaping at Riff as everyone else was tied up and thrown into the circle, some Waves guarding them while the others messed with Dermot and Riff.

"Dermot! Rrrr, stop it! Let go of him, let me go!" Riff snarled, reaching out with wide eyes, trying to pull away from the Waves holding him back.

"Ha ha! Aw, poor Riff," The Waves taunted, slamming Riff up against the wall hard, punching him hard in the stomach, Riff yelping. "He's useless without his little slave around!"

Riff coughed and whimpered, struggling, wide-eyed as he watched Dermot get shoved to the floor and kicked all over, gasping. "No!"

"Two-Bit, what do we do, we gotta stop them!" Christian whispered to Two-Bit with a rushed voice, wide-eyed.

"We gotta help Riff!" Jay hissed.

Two-Bit's eyes were wide, eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of what to do, flinching as he watched Riff and Dermot get beat up, desperate to think of a way to get himself and the others free.

He glanced at all the Waves guarding them, scowling. Then Two's eyes widened, knowing how to get free.

Reaching his hand into his back pocket, he pulled out his knife, holding his breath, starting to saw at the rope around his wrists with his blade.

He almost gasped when he cut the rope free, relaxing.

"Here," He handed the knife over to Jay, eyeing the Waves closely. "Pass it around. We'll jump 'em when I say go."

Two-Bit watched Riff as he waited for them to cut themselves free, watching Riff cry out with a frown.

"Stop it! L-Leave my boys alone! Leave Dermot alone!" His voice sounded scared, eyes wide, yelping when he got punched again.

"Hurry guys," Two-Bit hissed lowly. He eyed the Waves, who had no clue that they were trying to escape.

"Here." Christian handed Two-Bit back his knife.

"You guys all free?" Two-Bit whispered, taking it.

"Yeah."

"Okay, now…...go!" Two-Bit gave the command and he and the others boys lept up, jumping on the Waves, startling all of them who hadn't seen them coming.

Two-Bit's eyes narrowed, he rushed over to the Waves kicking Dermot, his knife in his hand, punching both of them furiously, glaring.

"Beat it! Get the hell out of here!"

He hurried over to Riff and then punched his guys away, snarling, knocking them down.

When he was free, Riff growled and shoved at them, opening the door and ushering them out. "Get the hell out of here! Don't ever mess with me or my boys again! Get!"

The other boys were helping beat up the rest of the Waves as well and the Waves had finally had enough, scrambling to get out of there. "We'll be back, Flames!"

Two-Bit glared as they left, holding his knife tightly, scowling with anger at them.

When they were all gone, the boys panted, Riff hurrying over to Dermot, who lay on the ground, holding his ribs.

"Dermot, Dermot, you okay?" He pulled Dermot to his feet gently, looking worried, hugging him. "Oh thank god you're alright….!"

Dermot blinked at the hug, looking a little surprised. "I-I'm okay….."

Riff hugged him tightly, looking relieved, letting out a deep breath, pulling away. "Everyone else okay? Y'all alright?"

The boys were picking themselves off their feet, helping each other up, catching their breaths. "We're okay, Riff."

Two-Bit ran a hand over his face with a frown, glad he could relax again, letting out a breath.

Riff went over, examining the boys' faces closely to make sure they were alright. "How'd y'all get free from that rope anyhow?"

"Two-Bit got us free. He used his knife." Rami nodded, pointing to the other side of the room where Two-Bit stood.

Riff slowly turned, looking over at Two, who shrugged, swallowing softly.

"Well i'll be darned," Riff smirked and came over, patting Two's shoulder softly. "You really are a great member of the team, brother. I'm proud to have you in my gang." Riff smiled, giving him a brief hug.

"What?" Two-Bit tensed and froze, blinking, a frown forming on his face.

Riff shrugged, continuing to smirk. "I'm proud to have you in my gang. You're loyal and good to my boys. You're a real good friend to have around. Sure is too bad your previous gang couldn't see that in you."

Two-Bit blinked, his mouth a little 'o', frowning softly, not sure what to say, touched. The gang had never said anything like that to him.

"Th-Thanks Riff….." He said quietly.

"'Course." Riff chirped, patting his shoulder, turning to the other boys. "Alright boys, now that those a****** are gone, we can relax. Remember, we're a gang. We stick together. After that, no tying up anyone else tonight. Let's all go out for supper, how 'bout?"

The boys perked up and smiled and Two-Bit raised his head, smiling softly, glad that Riff was slowly improving with his behavior towards the gang.

Riff hadn't been as violent these past few days and was starting to act like a real leader, Two-Bit realising Dermot was right in saying Riff wasn't all that bad of a guy, just a little different in how he showed it.

But now, having witnessed that, Two-Bit had seen a different Riff back there, one that was worried and afraid and he recognized that Riff really did care about what happened to his boys.

He was really reminding Two-Bit of Tim Shepard, how he acts and treats his boys.

Two-Bit thought of the gang again, frowning softly, missing them.

He wasn't sure how much more of this turmoil he could take, torn between the two gangs, still heartbroken.

 **A/N: Next Update might not be for a long while :/ I'll do my best to update quick. Reviews would be great, thanks :)**


	26. We're A Gang

Chapter 26: We're A Gang

The next morning, Two-Bit and Dermot were hanging out in Two-Bit's room, Mickey Mouse playing on the TV.

"Want some candy, Two-Bit?" Dermot asked from the kitchen, taking out a bag of candy.

Two-Bit shrugged, sighing as he laid on his bed, hands behind his head. "No thanks."

Dermot came in, eating some chocolate, sitting down. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno," Two-Bit breathed out. "Nothin' really. I ain't in the mood for excitement." He stared at the TV, not even watching it, frowning.

Dermot frowned at him with soft eyes, worried about him. He could tell Two-Bit was gradually getting more and more depressed.

"Hey Dermot," Two-Bit suddenly spoke softly. "How come you ran away from home?" He had been meaning to ask this question for awhile now.

"Me?" Dermot blinked. Then he sighed. "I thought I needed more excitement in my life. As if having three brothers and a sister wasn't already enough." He shook his head.

Two-Bit sat up a little. "What about your parents?" Dermot shrugged softly.

"I write them letters every once in awhile. They send me a few pictures sometimes too."

"Don't they miss you?" Two-Bit frowned at him.

Dermot sighed softly again. "Yeah. They do. But they got my other siblings to take care of already, they shouldn't have to worry about me too. I haven't seen them in months. But I sure do miss them." He looked away with soft, longing eyes.

Two-Bit frowned deeply, lowering his head. "I sure do miss my Mama," He said quietly. "I wish I could see her again."

It had been over a week since Two-Bit had ran away and even if he didn't miss the gang, he still missed his mother and sister.

Dermot eyed his friend, frowning deeply. "Two-Bit, maybe, maybe you should go home."

Two-Bit raised his head, eyebrows furrowing. "What? Why?"

"So you can see your mother, Two-Bit. And your sister. Maybe, maybe you should even try talking to your gang too." Dermot said quietly.

"Why would I talk to them?" Two-Bit's eyes went narrow. "They don't want to be my friend, I'm through with them!" He huffed, looking away crossly.

"Two-Bit, I'm sure they really miss you." Dermot's voice was soft, frowning deeply. "They must be worried sick about you. It's been over a week since-"

"They ain't worried about me," Two-Bit snorted, arms crossed. "They ain't now and I guess they never have been."

"Two-Bit, I'm sure they care about you, they have to, they-"

"Why would they care about me?!" Two-Bit got to his feet, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes welling with hot tears. "They never did before! I wouldn't care about me either! I'm just a nobody! Now quit sayin' that they care already!"

Two-Bit walked away a little, going over to a corner, hugging his chest and rubbing his arms, sniffling, beginning to cry softly.

Dermot frowned deeply, slowly getting up and coming over. "Two-Bit, hey, I-I'm sorry," He put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't cry."

Two-Bit was embarrassed to be seen crying and wiped at his eye with an arm, sniffling. "G-Go away."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm right here, buddy." Dermot talked softly, his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder, frowning.

Two-Bit sniffled, trying to quit crying, head lowered, frowning deeply at Dermot's words. "I-I-I miss them." He whispered sadly.

"I know Two-Bit. Please don't cry. It ain't good to cry. Come on, please just come sit down and we'll watch more TV, okay?"

Rubbing at his eyes, Two-Bit sniffled and slowly turned. "O-Okay. Okay. Sorry I started cryin'."

Dermot shook his head. "Don't ever be sorry Two-Bit. You didn't do nothin' wrong."

* * *

That evening, Two-Bit frowned as he sat in a chair at Riff's, a beer in hand, absentmindedly listening to all the racket from the other boys, who were all loud as usual.

Two-Bit stared sadly at the floor, thinking of the gang, miserable. His stomach growled; he badly needed to eat something but he had lost the will to eat a long time ago.

"Hey hey, what's with the long face, brother?" Riff came over and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him, grinning.

Two-Bit didn't raise his head, setting his beer down. "I'm fine." Even his voice was sad.

Riff blinked and tensed a little, expression softening. "Hey, what's the matter? I've never seen someone lookin' so sad."

"I ain't sad," Two-Bit frowned a little. "I'm jus'….thinkin'." He continued to stare glumly at the carpet.

Riff frowned at him, looking worried. "I can help ya know…..help ya feel better."

"No thanks." Two-Bit mumbled, eyes dull with sadness, cloudy.

Riff frowned and opened his mouth to say something when he heard the other boys shouting, looking over.

"Come on Pretty boy you just gonna stand there like a model or ya gonna be a man and fight?!" Judd hollered.

Christian growled, eyes narrowed. "Knock it off, Judd! Eat sh**!"

Judd laughed, amused. "Oh ho! Big talk from such a small pipsqueak! That all ya got?"

"F*** you!" Christian snapped.

"Oh yeah? Let's get him boys!" Judd whooped and tackled Christian down, the other boys joining in on toppling over the boy.

Two-Bit heard Christian yelp and looked up, eyes widening. "H-Hey….Riff..."

Dermot rushed over to the boys, pulling at Jay's arm. "Stop it you guys, stop it! Get offa him!" Jay shoved Dermot away carelessly with a laugh, punching Christian in the stomach.

"Ouch! Hey! Ow! Stop! Stop it!" Christian yelped, getting beat up all over, whimpering.

"Riff, stop them!" Two-Bit whimpered softly, watching, wide-eyed.

Riff didn't bat an eye, shrugging, leaning back in his chair, watching coolly. "They ain't doin' no harm."

"Ow! Don't pull my hair! Ow!" Christian yelped, kicking, trying to scramble away, getting slugged in the face by Judd, who laughed and jeered loudly.

Two-Bit gaped in horror, unable to watch, wide-eyed, wanting them all to stop.

Somebody kicked the back of Christian's head hard and Christian screamed in pain, curling into a ball, beginning to cry.

Two-Bit had had enough, getting to his feet. "Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop!"

Everyone froze and looked over, eyes wide, confused.

Two-Bit shook as he eyed them over, frowning deeply. "Quit hurting him! All of you! He didn't do nothing wrong! Leave him alone. Don't you guys get it? We're a gang. Do y'all know what a gang is?" Two-Bit looked around at all of them with big eyes, breathing heavily.

"A gang doesn't beat each other up! A gang sticks together and looks out for one another! A gang always has each other's backs no matter what. We're a gang and beating up Christian doesn't do anybody any good. S-So Riff, you-you gotta stop letting your boys beat each other up." Two-Bit's eyes were welled with tears, frowning deeply. All he could think about was his old gang back home.

Surprisingly, Riff was wide-eyed, frowning deeply, looking guilty.

"That-that ain't how a gang is supposed to be." Two-Bit continued. "A gang cares about each other and takes care of someone when they're hurt. And-and seeing you guys hurt Christian like this, that ain't right. We're all supposed to be friends, not hurt each other. A-A gang, a gang doesn't hurt one another, so-so please, just-just stop." Two-Bit frowned deeply, trying not to cry.

Riff frowned deeply, watching Two-Bit, swallowing hard. "He-He's right. We can't hurt each other anymore. We are a gang. We ain't gonna hurt each other no mores." He nodded to the other boys.

Two-Bit looked back down at the floor, swallowing hard, shaking.

"Riff, I think Christian's hurt." Rami suddenly said softly, sounding scared.

Riff's eyes widened and he frowned, quickly coming over. Two-Bit instantly raised his head, frowning deeply.

Riff came over to Christian and gently lifted his head up. Christian was unconscious. Blood was flowing out from the back of his head and his skin was white.

Frowning deeply, Riff swallowed. "His head's bleedin'; we better get him to the hospital. Come on." Slowly and carefully, he picked up Christian in his arms and began to carry him.

Two-Bit gaped with worried eyes and followed after Riff and the gang, frowning deeply, hoping Christian was alright.

The last thing he wanted was for one of his friends to be hurt.

* * *

Two-Bit sat in the waiting room with the boys, tapping his foot worriedly, swallowing. Riff was pacing back and forth against the floor, frowning while the rest of the boys murmured to each other softly.

Two-Bit sat, staring at the floor, frowning deeply with thought. Softly, Dermot tapped his shoulder.

"Hey. I just wanted to say, that was the first time Riff's ever cared about one of us gettin' hurt before. You really managed to convince him about being a good leader. You really know a lot about friendship, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit sat still a minute. "Well if that's true then how come I lost all the friends I did have?"

Dermot opened his mouth to speak but Two-Bit had already gotten up and started to walk away. "I need to walk around a little, clear my thoughts." Dermot frowned but let him go, swallowing.

Two-Bit began to wander around the halls, sighing. He never liked hospitals; they were too scary what with people dying and always getting operated on. He walked aimlessly around, just thinking.

As he walked past open rooms he suddenly heard singing, a child's voice.

Two-Bit stopped and turned, peeking into one of the rooms, looking at a little girl sitting in a hospital bed, who sang cheerfully, smiling a wide smile as she held a stuffed animal, swaying her body a little.

Two-Bit watched her a moment and smiled a little. The girl suddenly turned and looked at him. "Hello." She smiled widely and waved.

Two-Bit's eyebrows raised, realizing he was still standing there, watching. "Oh, uh, hello."

"My name's Chloe. What's yours?" Chloe smiled with big, bright eyes, her voice friendly.

"Me? Two-Bit." Two-Bit slowly walked into the room, coming over near her bed.

Chloe giggled softly. "That's a funny name. I like it."

Two-Bit smiled softly at her, looking her over. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. She was wearing a pink shirt and a necklace with a heart at the end.

She wore a pink hat on her head but she didn't have any hair.

"Thanks. I-I like your hat." Two-Bit smiled softly, taking a seat in a chair next to her bed.

Chloe smiled brightly and giggled softly. "You do? Thank you! I have to wear it 'cause I lost all my hair. I like your shirt." She pointed.

Two-Bit looked down at Mickey Mouse, grinning, managing a chuckle. "Oh uh, thank you."

"So why are you here?" Chloe blinked at Two-Bit, eyes soft.

"Me? Oh, one of my friends got hurt." Two-Bit nodded softly.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he's okay. I'm here because I get too sick a lot." Chloe nodded. "The doctors have to do lots of surgeries on me. But at least my mommy and daddy and all my friends come and visit me."

Two-Bit nodded softly, smiling faintly at her. "Oh. That's good." He felt sorry for her, that she had to be here in this hospital. She reminded him of his sister, making him smile.

"Yeah. They even bring me toys and balloons and cards and books and stuff! They're such good friends." Chloe smiled happily, eyes beaming.

Two-Bit frowned a little at the word friends. He thought of the gang, his memory box, his photo album, his cuts.

Slowly, his gaze fell to the floor.

"What's the matter?"

Two-Bit raised his head. "Huh?"

"You look so sad." Chloe frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

Two-Bit swallowed hard, trying to compose his thoughts. "I'm alright. It was really nice talking to you, Chloe." He stood up and offered her a soft smile. "I hope you get better soon."

Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you. I hope you do too."

Two-Bit frowned a little at that, blinking, but nevertheless smiled softly and waved to her as he walked out.

 _Such a sweet little kid_ , he thought. _Jus' like my little sis'…._

Suddenly reminded of home, Two-Bit frowned and went outside, walking up to a phone booth, dropping some quarters in, dialing his number. He really wanted to talk to his mother.

Two-Bit stiffened when he heard her pick up. "Hello?" "H-Hi Mama." Two-Bit smiled a little.

"Two-Bit, how are you? Are you okay?" Came his mother's soft, worried voice.

"I-I'm okay Mama," Two grinned. "I'm alright."

"I'm worried about you baby. Everyone's worried."

Two-Bit's smile slowly fell, sighing. "I-I know Mama."

"The boys really want to talk to you, baby. They want you to come home so bad."

"Ma, believe me, they don't-nevermind," Two-Bit sighed. "H-How-How's Lizzy?"

"She's doing good, baby. She really misses you. She's having trouble getting by without her brother around. She did manage to win the school spelling bee though."

Two-Bit laughed softly with a smile. "Good for her."

Suddenly Two-Bit frowned, his heart aching with pain.

"I-I really miss you Mama." He almost whimpered into the phone. "I-I wanna come home. I miss you and Lizzy so much…."

"I know you do, baby. We all love you, Two-Bit, you're my baby. I miss you with all my heart."

Two-Bit began to cry, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, sniffling. "I-I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry. I-I just wanna come home….!" He whimpered, wiping at his eyes with a sleeve.

"Whatever makes you happy, Keith. You know what's best for yourself, you'll make the right decision. But you're welcome to come home whenever you want to, baby. I love you, sweetheart."

Two-Bit sniffled, lip quivering. "Love-Love you too, Mama. Tell Lizzy I love her too."

"I will, baby. Goodbye."

"Bye Mama." Two-Bit hung up, rubbing at his eyes, swallowing hard, starting to head back inside.

The boys weren't in the waiting room anymore so he asked for Christian's room and went there, finding them all inside.

He stepped in, eyes widening as he came over to the hospital bed. "Is he alright?"

"He's okay. He jus' had to get stitches, that's all." Riff said softly, nodding at him. "He can come home in just a little while."

Two-Bit was glad, happy his friend was okay.

* * *

Two-Bit frowned as he walked home with Riff, Christian and the other boys, dragging his feet.

Riff had an arm wrapped around Christian's shoulder and was being friendly, which was certainly new to Christian, who looked baffled. Two-Bit listened to the boys as they talked.

"Thanks to Two-Bit here, we're gonna be the bestest gang there ever was. We ain't gonna hurt one another no more." Riff talked happily, smirking.

Two-Bit frowned a little at them as they started walking up the stairs in their hotel.

"So we all have to be like friends now?" Judd snorted with a sneer.

"Well sure. Friends don't beat each other up, just like Two-Bit said. And he knows everything there is to know about friends."

"But he's the one who lost all his friends," Rami raised a brow, not thinking Two-Bit could hear.

Two-Bit frowned at them deeply as he listened, hearing them talking about friendship triggering his emotions again.

"He didn't lose his friends, he made new ones!" Riff huffed. "And now that we're all officially friends, we're gonna be friends forever!"

Two-Bit froze, stopping, frowning deeply. " _And we'll always be friends no matter what. Friends forever!_ " Eight-year old Soda's voice ran through his head.

Two-Bit's lip quivered and he began to cry.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound gay at all," Judd snorted at Riff with a mean voice.

"Two-Bit? Hey, what's wrong?" Dermot spotted Two-Bit and frowned.

Two-Bit glanced at them and then hurriedly pushed past them all, crying hard as he ran up to his room.

"Wait Two-Bit! Hey, wait!"

Sobbing, Two-Bit burst into his room and slammed the door shut, leaning up against it so the others couldn't get in, knowing they'd come after him.

Seconds later, Dermot tried opening the door, knocking and trying the door knob. "Two-Bit? Two-Bit! What's wrong?"

Two-Bit pushed against the door to keep Dermot out, sobbing, whimpering. "L-Leave me alone!"

Dermot pushed against the door too, trying to get in. "Two-Bit? Buddy, let me in."

"No! Don't come in here, go away!" Two-Bit cried, leaning up against the door.

Dermot pushed and managed to push open the door far enough for him to slip inside, frowning. "Two-Bit, what's the matter, bud?"

Seeing Dermot was inside, Two-Bit hurried to the other side of the room away from him, crying. "I can't take it anymore! I gotta end this!"

He reached into his pocket and whipped out his knife, flipping the blade open.

Dermot gasped and rushed over. "Two-Bit, no!"

Two-Bit brought the blade to his wrist and was going to cut himself but Dermot grabbed his arm, yanking it away. "Two-Bit don't!"

"Dermot! Stop it!" Two-Bit sobbed and tried to get his knife back, wide-eyed. "I need that! I need it, why won't you let me have it?!"

"No Two-Bit!" Dermot frowned deeply and kept the knife away from Two-Bit's reach, pushing Two-Bit away gently. "I won't let you hurt yourself!"

"Give it back, give it to me, give it….." Two-Bit sobbed and eventually gave up as Dermot pushed him away, frowning deeply, collapsing to the floor on his knees, sobbing loudly into his hands, crying hard.

Dermot shook with fear, gaping, watching with huge eyes, flinching at his friend's heartbreaking sobs. Shakingly, he set the blade down on Two's dresser, dropping down beside his friend. "Two-Bit….."

Two-Bit sobbed loudly, his face into his hands, shaking all over, his heart wrenching sobs filling the room.

At the door, Riff poked his head in with a frown, wide-eyed, coming over.

"Two-Bit, please don't cry," Dermot put a hand on Two-Bit's shoulder, frowning deeply with worry. "Please….."

"I-I can't take it anymore, Dermot," Two-Bit whimpered between sobs. "I can't do this anymore."

Riff plopped down beside them, putting a gentle hand on Two's shoulder as well, frowning deeply with worry.

"I-I hate myself," Two-Bit sobbed. "The gang-the gang has every right to hate me."

"No Two-Bit no, they don't hate you. They're your best friends. And you can't hate yourself." Dermot frowned deeply, giving Two's shoulder a squeeze.

Two-Bit choked on his sobs. "I-I-I do hate myself! The gang never loved me for who I am so why should I like myself? I'm nothing!" He sobbed loudly.

"Two-Bit, you wouldn't hate yourself if it weren't for what happened with the gang. Please, you ain't nothin'. You're a great friend, Two-Bit." Dermot frowned deeply, trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Yeah, you're one of the greatest guys I've ever met in my whole life, Two-Bit." Riff swallowed hard, frowning deeply.

Two-Bit whimpered, shaking his head no in his hands. "You guys don't mean that. Lies, lies, all of it! Jus' like the gang! They've never been my friends!"

"Two-Bit, you've been friends your whole lives…please buddy, quit crying. You're being way too hard on yourself." Dermot sniffled a little.

"I don't care! I hate myself and-and I don't even care! Not like the gang does! They'll never care about me! Not ever again! And I don't blame them! Who cares what happens to me?!" Two-Bit cried loudly, sobbing into his hands.

"I care. And Dermot cares." Riff said softly, a deep frown etched on his face.

"We all care, Two-Bit. Pl-Please. Stop crying. Everybody loves you. There's not a single person in this world who doesn't care about you." Dermot frowned deeply.

Two-Bit sniffled, shaking, quiet a moment. "The gang doesn't."

"Yes they do. They do care buddy. Everyone cares. And I know they wouldn't want you to hate yourself."

Two-Bit whimpered loudly and slowly brought up his head a little from his hands, his lip quivering. "I-I-I-It's just that…..I-I cared so-so much about them and-and they didn't even think to once care about me."

"Well then that's on them!" Riff suddenly huffed. "That ain't your d*** fault. That ain't no reason to go on hating yourself. F***, who needs those guys? I say if they didn't have the slightest decency to even once care about you, then they're not good enough for you. And if they failed to see how good of a friend you are, then that's their own mistake! Did they even thank you for saving their lives when you saved them at the DX?"

Two-Bit was sniffling as he listened to Riff, frowning through tears. "N-No. Th-They didn't."

"Then f*** them!" Riff was almost shouting, looking angry. "They ain't your friends then. You know what, they're the ones who should be hating themselves! I should go over there right now and teach them a real lesson about friendship!"

"N-No…." Two-Bit sniffled, raising his head even more. "No. Please don't hurt them. I don't want them hurt."

"But they're the ones that hurt you!" Riff accused, eyes narrowed. He was genuinely angry with Two-Bit's gang, wanting to beat all of their heads in for making Two-Bit cry so hard.

"But that ain't no reason to go beat them all up." Two-Bit sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his fists, still crying. "They had every right to hate me anyhow."

"Two-Bit….." Dermot frowned, squeezing Two's shoulder.

Two-Bit continued to sniffle, frowning deeply as tears rolled down his face. "I-I-It's just I miss them all so much and-and I-I dunno wh-what to do now. I-I wanna be with Ponyboy again and-and visit Soda at the DX and-and play pranks with him again. I-I wanna annoy Steve and break the law with Dallas and-and talk to Darry when he gets home from work. I-I miss them. Why don't they miss me?" Two-Bit placed his head in his hands again miserably, crying.

"Oh Two-Bit, they do miss you, they do, I know they do." Dermot frowned deeply, voice soft.

"You don't know that," Two-Bit whimpered. "You're jus' makin' all that up. They don't care. Now-now why don't you all jus' leave me-leave me be now?"

"We're not gonna leave you, Two-Bit." Dermot said softly.

"Yeah, we ain't goin' anywhere." Riff insisted. "We're stayin' right here for as long as we need to."

Two-Bit's frown deepened at their words, another memory from his childhood flashing before him.

 _"Come on Steve, pull!"_

 _"I am Soda, I am! He won't budge!" A young Steve Randle grunted as he pulled on Two-Bit's arms, Soda beside him. "It's no use, he's stuck!"_

 _Little Two-Bit, who had his foot caught under a tree root, frowned deeply, shaking. "Ohhhhh, I'm going to die out here! I'm gonna get eaten by bears and rattlesnakes!"_

 _"We'll get you out, Two-Bit!" Little Soda frowned with big eyes, trying to think._

 _But Two-Bit began to cry, frightened. "I'm never gonna get free! And Mama and Mr. and are never gonna find me because we wandered off when we wasn't supposed to!"_

 _"No, don't cry Two-Bit," Soda frowned deeply, bending down beside Two-Bit. "They'll come lookin' for us; then we'll get you free."_

 _Two-Bit sniffled and shook, shaking his head no. "N-No. It's getting dark. You-You should both head back before the wolves start comin' out. J-Jus' leave me here."_

 _"No way. We ain't leaving you." Steve frowned at him, balling his fists. "I ain't afraid of wolves."_

 _"We ain't gonna go anywhere, Two-Bit." Soda agreed. "We'll stay right here beside ya until someone finds us."_

 _Two-Bit looked up with teary eyes. "You-you will?"_

 _Soda nodded, brown eyes determined._

 _Two-Bit wiped at his eyes, smiling a little. "G-Gee. Th-Thanks guys."_

Two-Bit frowned at the memory, his lip quivering, continuing to cry, completely overridden with heart-break and sadness at the loss of his friends.

Dermot frowned deeply as Two-Bit continued to cry. "Two-Bit, please stop cryin'. We don't want you to cry, buddy."

Two-Bit was only half-listening, continuing to cry his eyes out. Suddenly, his stomach gave a violent lurch and he almost gasped, beginning to tremble, scrambling to get up, hurrying to the bathroom, whimpering.

He rushed into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, gasping and coughing and crying all at once, whimpering in physical and emotional pain.

Riff and Dermot rushed in after him with wide eyes, gaping as they came over. Riff put a hand to Two-Bit's forehead as Two-Bit leaned up against the toilet, looking weak and sick, his chest heaving.

"Two-Bit, you're burning up." Riff frowned deeply at him, wide-eyed. "You must be getting sick."

"It must be all the crying. Come on, Two-Bit, let's get you to lie down." Dermot frowned at him.

Two-Bit cried and didn't make any effort to get up but walked with the two of them when they helped him stand and walked him carefully over to his bed.

Two-Bit wiped at his eyes with a sniffle as he sat on his bed, crying softly. Riff went off to get a glass of water and Dermot handed Two-Bit his Mickey Mouse doll.

"Two-Bit…..please stop crying. It's making you sick, buddy."

Two-Bit hugged Mickey tightly, nuzzling him, crying into his plush ears, not answering, looking skeptically at the water that Riff had brought, not wanting it.

Dermot and Riff shared a worried look, frowning deeply.

"Do at least want to talk to us about it, Two-Bit? We'll listen." Dermot swallowed softly.

"I don't want to talk," Two-Bit sniffled. "I jus' want my friends back." He whimpered as he slowly slid his photo album out from one of his pillows, beginning to open it.

Dermot frowned, knowing that looking through his photo album wasn't going to help Two-Bit any. "Two-Bit, please, we jus-"

"Look, I jus' wanna be alone right now," Two-Bit frowned deeply, not looking up, wiping at his eyes. "J-Jus' don't talk to me, okay? Please."

Dermot glanced at Riff with a frown. "O-Okay, Two-Bit, okay." Slowly, he walked into the kitchen with Riff, worriedly keeping an eye on Two-Bit.

Two-Bit sniffled, beginning to flip through his photo album sadly, his hands shaking. Memories flooded his brain as he looked through the photos, tears pricking at his eyes.

 _"Why don't you just shut your stupid mouth?!"_

 _"Steve! That wasn't nice….." Sodapop frowned, looking at Two-Bit._

 _Steve growled. "So? I can't think with all his blabbing!" He threw his arms in the air in frustration. "He never shuts up!"_

 _"I was only telling a joke!" Two-Bit huffed, eyes narrowed with hurt. "No need to get all sour."_

 _"I didn't ask to hear a joke!" Steve snapped. "Why don't you go f*** yourself?!"_

 _"Hey, Steve, come on, Two's our friend." Soda frowned with big eyes at his eleven-year-old friend._

 _"Whatever. I'm goin' to the lot. It's quiet there!" Steve snorted, angrily marching away._

 _"Golly, i'm sorry, Two-Bit," Soda turned to the red-head. "He didn't mean nothin'. He ain't really cross with you, honest."_

 _Two-Bit snorted a little. "You don't have to sugar-coat it, Soda. I know when Steve's mad." He frowned with a huff. "He seems pretty pissed at me right now."_

 _Soda nodded slowly. "Okay, yes, you are right about that. But that don't mean he ain't your friend. He loves having you as a buddy."_

 _Two-Bit almost laughed out loud. "Wh-what? Gee, that's a funny one, Soda." He scoffed._

 _"What?"_

 _"Come on. Steve's never really liked me. Not even when we first met. He just puts up with me for your sake."_

 _"B-But-But that's not true!" Soda stuttered with a frown. "He is your friend."_

 _"Please, if he was, he wouldn't always be swearing at me and hitting me. I know when someone isn't my real friend, Soda." Two-Bit huffed._

* * *

 _"Come on, Two-Bit, run faster!"_

 _Two-Bit laughed and tried to pick up the pace. "Okay Ponyboy, full speed ahead!" Two cackled and pumped his legs, carrying Ponyboy on his back for a piggy ride._

 _Six-year-old Ponyboy squealed, thrilled, holding on tightly to Two-Bit's jacket. "Yeah! Whoo-hoo! This is fun!"_

 _Two-Bit laughed and ran until he got to the lake, letting Ponyboy get down. "You like that, eh kid?"_

 _Ponyboy stumbled on his feet, a little dizzy. "That was fun! You sure ran fast, Two-Bit!"_

 _Two-Bit chuckled. "Thanks kid. But your brother's faster than me. He's gotta run fast when he plays football."_

 _Pony finally stood straight on his feet, grinning, coming to Two-Bit's side, grabbing onto his arm. "Two-Bit, you're-you're my best friend, Two-Bit."_

 _Two-Bit looked down at him, a little surprised. "Wh-what?"_

 _"You're my best friend." Pony smiled up at him. "My teacher says we should always tell our friends how much we care about them. And I care about you."_

 _Ten-year-old Two-Bit was admittedly touched. "Well thanks, kid. You're my best friend too. And nothin's gonna change that."_

* * *

 _"Come on, Darry…"_

 _"No, Two-Bit."_

 _"Nothin's gonna happen, what are you so worried about?"_

 _"I'm worried Pony's gonna get hurt under your watch." Darry huffed, poking Two's chest._

 _"I won't let that happen. I'll be careful."_

 _"Two-Bit. Pony is seven, he's little, young and naive. Who knows what could happen."_

 _"Pony's not naive." Two-Bit frowned a little. "Besides, it's not like I won't be with him. We're just going to be playing together. I am his best friend after all."_

 _Darry raised a brow at him. "Best friend? I thought Soda was his best friend."_

 _"He told me i'm his best friend." Two-Bit shrugged._

 _"Well okay, but you gotta swear Pony won't get hurt."_

 _"He won't, he won't, honest!"_

 _"Good. Run along then."_

Two-Bit cried, practically sobbing, whimpering through his tears, desperately wanting to be with his friends again, the way they used to be. He wanted to be able to hang out with his friends, not be in constant worry of whether or not they liked him.

Dermot and Riff worriedly came back in, frowning deeply at Two-Bit's crying. "Two-Bit, please….please don't cry no more." Dermot came over beside the bed.

"G-Go-Go away." Two-Bit choked out.

"Come on, we're your friends too."

"N-No, no you're not." Two-Bit frowned, raising his head from crying into his hands.

"Yes we are. Now come here." Dermot frowned and gently started pulling Two-Bit into a hug.

Two-Bit flinched and tried to pull away at first, crying, but as Dermot pulled him closer, Two-Bit relaxed and hugged him back tightly, letting out a sob, crying into Dermot's shoulder.

Dermot frowned deeply but let him. "There…...i-it-it's okay, Two-Bit. We're here."

Two-Bit squeezed his friend tightly, sobbing, not wanting to let go, the hug comforting him.

Riff watched the two quietly, frowning softly, eyes soft.

"I-I-I'm sorry, i'm really sorry…" Two-Bit cried, feeling awful, tears soaking into Dermot's shirt.

"Don't be, don't be." Dermot rubbed his back softly. "We-we're your friends now. We're here for you. You don't have to cry anymore.

We're not ever going to hurt you like they did…."

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Everybody! XD Here's my little Christmas gift to you, an update! Please leave a review of your thoughts on the chapter... :D**


	27. Hold On

Chapter 27: Hold On

 **A/N: Another Christmas gift to you :)**

"You doing okay, Two-Bit?" Dermot asked his friend softly, glancing back.

Two-Bit lifted his head a little, swallowing. "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"'Course he's fine," Christian chirped as they walked along, grinning. "He's Two-Bit."

"Christian," Dermot frowned at him softly with a hushed voice.

"What? It's true." Christian shrugged. "Hey look, a free paper." He pointed and grabbed a newspaper sitting on a park bench, looking at it.

"Two-Bit, you can walk up here with us, bud." Dermot offered softly, looking back at his friend who trudged along.

"I'm okay. Thanks though." Two-Bit looked away, running a hand through his hair.

"Aw gee, how sad is that?" Christian remarked, looking at the paper. "Poor little girl, dying of cancer and all. Couldn't have been more than ten years old."

Two-Bit quickly raised his head, eyes widening. "What? Lemme see." He hurried over, taking the paper away, looking at it.

Dermot and Christian blinked, shrugging at each other.

Two-Bit was horrified to read the front page, discovering that Chloe, the girl he had talked to just last night, had passed away, right before she was supposed to go into surgery.

He shook his head, wide-eyed, frowning. "No, no…...th-this is terr-terrible….."

"Did you know her?" Christian raised a brow.

Two-Bit's heart was racing and he couldn't think straight, emotions swarming his head, suddenly breathing heavily. "I-I have to go…." He started to take off, dropping the paper.

"Wait, where you going?" Dermot yelled after him.

"I'll be back later, I swear!" Two-Bit called, running off as fast as he could, sweating and panting.

Dermot and Christian shrugged, exchanging a worried glance.

* * *

The Flames walked along, Riff holding onto the rope connected to Dermot's collar, keeping him close as they walked to the Dairy Queen.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Riff suddenly stopped, eyes narrowing, his grip tightening on the rope. He watched as seven boys hurried over to them, Two-Bit's friends.

Riff growled at the sight of them, looking angry. "What do you want?" He scowled.

"We need to talk to Two-Bit, please." Darry almost pleaded, frowning deeply. "We really need to see him."

"After what you did to him?" Riff snarled, letting go of Dermot's rope, eyes narrowed. "You know y'all have some nerve treating him like that, ya know I outta-" Riff's anger suddenly burst and he tackled Darry, knocking him down to the ground.

"Riff!" Dermot gaped, wide-eyed.

Riff swore as he started angrily punching Darry's face. "How dare you do this to one of your own friends! You're the one that started this sh** you mother-f*****! Rot in hell!"

"Hey! Get off him!" Dally and Tim snarled and grabbed Riff, ripping him away from Darry, Tim slamming him up against a wall with a snarl, Dally punching him in the stomach.

"Wait, wait, stop, don't hurt him!" Dermot came over with big eyes. Dally glanced at him with angered eyes and feeling threatened by them, he grabbed Dermot by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall too. Dermot gasped, gulping with wide-eyes.

"Where's Two-Bit?!" Dallas roared into his face.

"St-Stop!" Dermot flinched as Dally raised his fist.

"Dally, Tim, stop! He's right, stop!" Darry huffed as his brothers helped him stand, catching his breath. "That's enough!"

Tim growled but held back his fist, glaring at Riff with hate. Riff glared back at him, spitting into Tim's face.

Tim swore and raised his fist in anger.

"Tim!"

"Gah!" Tim growled and dropped him, shoving him as he went to stand by the gang, Dally too.

Riff glared at them with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms, going to stand beside Dermot.

"Please, we didn't come here to fight. We came to see Two-Bit." Darry looked sincere, frowning deeply, a little blood trickling from his cheek where Riff punched him.

"Why should I let you see him?" Riff snapped. "After what you've done to him? How do you people even sleep at night?" He sneered, shaking his head.

"Look, we know what we did was wrong but please, we're so worried about him. He's our friend….!" Soda pleaded. "We want to apologize and bring him home."

Riff snarled at that, balling his fists. "Well maybe you shouldn't have made him so god-d*** depres-"

"Riff, wait, come on," Dermot interrupted. "Maybe this is the chance for Two-Bit to get better. To reunite with them." He gestured softly to the gang. "He needs them."

Riff softened a little, growling as he shook his head. "Fine. But if y'all even try and hurt him in any sort of way, I will hurt you." He warned, pointing a mean finger at the gang, who slowly nodded with a frown.

Riff grabbed ahold of Dermot's rope, ushering them along, walking in front of them. "Two-Bit went home. We'll take you there, but only if you don't make him start cryin' or nothin'." He sneered.

Darry and the others frowned, exchanging worried glances.

"Is he really that bad?" Soda frowned deeply, looking at Riff. "We never meant to upset him."

Riff snorted loudly, marching along, shaking his head. "Like hell you didn't. Poor kid's been a wreck. It sure is sad, watchin' someone like him break down. He was such a good kid. Least he _was_ before y'all shattered his feelings." Riff growled, glaring back at them.

"Now he just mopes around, miserable and such. Wish he wasn't so hard on himself. When I first saw his cuts, I thought he was jus-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait," Darry grabbed him, suddenly shoving Riff up against a wall, startling him.

"Two-Bit's been cutting himself?!" Darry's eyes were wide, mouth open.

Riff frowned a little. "Well, well yeah, but I thought-"

"Oh my god, come on guys!" Darry dropped Riff and started running, the gang directly behind him, heading for the hotel.

Riff frowned but he, Dermot and the boys followed close behind.

The gangs' hearts were racing, they couldn't believe it. They had no idea Two-Bit was cutting himself!

They all rushed to the hotel and practically bounded up the stairs, gasping and breathing heavily. They stopped at the door that read 'Two-Bit' in the sticker letters.

Darry tried to doorknob. "I-It's locked!"

Soda started pounding on the door. "Two-Bit! Two-Bit, open up!"

Darry still fiddled with the lock.

"He won't answer!" Soda cried, continuing to pound his fist on the door. "Two-Bit!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down, i'll just use my key!" Riff interjected with wide eyes.

"Kick it down, Darry!" Soda called, ignoring Riff, stepping back, almost in a panic, not knowing if Two-Bit was okay or not.

Darry sucked in a breath and stepped back, not hesitating to kick the lock forcefully, the door flying open with a loud crash.

The boys all burst into the room, wide-eyed. "Two-Bit!" "Two-Bit!"

"He's not here!" Ponyboy frowned.

"What?" Riff and Dermot frowned.

"Look, a note!" Steve pointed to the dresser.

The boys lept for the dresser, Darry snatching it into his hands, starting to read.

"O-Oh no….." He started shaking, mouth open in horror.

"What? What!" The boys pushed and shoved each other, trying to read the note over Darry's shoulder.

 **Dear Riff and the gang, or anyone who's reading this,**

 **I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. I'm not coming back. Y'all will Be happier without me anyways. It's for the best. Tell Darry and the boys back home i'm really gonna miss 'em. Tell them it's better this way. They don't need me anywho. Sorry to be such a bother.**

 **Love,**

 **Two-Bit**

The gang was in shock when they read it, open-mouthed and horrified.

Darry dropped the note, his hands shaking. "We gotta find him! Now! Come on! Hurry!" He and the others turned and bolted out the door, shaking with fear, all hoping they'd find their friend in time, hoping and praying he was alright.

* * *

Two-Bit swallowed hard, wide-eyed, trying to keep from shaking. "Come on, Two-Bit, you can do this. You can do this." He whispered to himself softly, biting his lip.

Shakily, he peered over the edge of the cliff, looking down at all the sharp rocks below, the waves of the water crashing against them.

Two-Bit gulped, letting out another shaky breath, stepping back. "Easy Two-Bit, easy. You can do this."

He looked down again, his heart racing. He didn't know if he should do this. He didn't really want to kill himself. He just wanted to escape his pains. But he was scared.

He didn't want to jump. He didn't want his life to end now. But what else could he do?

Two-Bit swallowed "I-It-It's just one little jump….." He shook, whispering. "You-You can do it. J-Ju-Jus'-Jus' jump…."

Peering over the edge of the cliff, Two-Bit slowly lifted his foot up, panting with fear, eyes wide. "Jus' jump…"

"Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit jumped, whipping around, wide-eyed, frowning deeply when he saw the gang and Riff and his boys hopping out of Darry's truck.

"Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit shook his head no, whimpering softly, shaking. "N-No, no, they can't be here…..!"

Darry and the boys hurried over, Riff and Dermot in tow, all wide-eyed and looking scared.

"Two-Bit, get outta there!" Soda shouted when they stopped before the edge.

"Please Two-Bit!"

"Two-Bit, come on!"

"N-No no! I-I-I-I'm not gonna come with you!" Two-Bit shouted, shaking, afraid, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Two-Bit, come on, you can't do this buddy!" Darry shouted, worry evident in his voice.

"I can and I will! You're the one who wanted me to go away, Darry!" Two-Bit shouted, starting to cry. "Now i'm gonna go away, forever!"

"No Two-Bit, I never wanted you to go away!" Darry shouted, frowning deeply. "I was wrong buddy, i'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry! Just please, please get outta there before you get hurt!"

"Two-Bit please, we want you to come home!" Ponyboy pleaded, trying to hold back tears. "You're my best friend!"

"Two-Bit, we all love you! We never meant to hurt you and we'll never hurt you again! Just please, please come home! You're our best buddy, Two-Bit!" Sodapop called, voice shaky.

Two-Bit was listening, crying, breathing heavily, shaking everywhere, frowning deeply.

"They're right, Two-Bit! They are your friends! And so are we! Please, just get outta there and then everything will be okay! I promise!" Dermot shouted, wide-eyed.

Two-Bit let out a whimper, sniffling, tears running down his face. "You-You all really mean that? You-You want me to be your friend?"

"Yes, yes!"

"You are our friend, Two-Bit!" Soda called.

"Y'all aren't lying to me?" Two-Bit swallowed hard.

"Of course not, Two-Bit, we love you!"

Two-Bit gulped and shook, his heart racing. "O-Okay, okay, I-I believe you! I'll come home now!"

Sniffling, Two-Bit started to walk towards them, his palms sweating, when suddenly the edge of the cliff collapsed underneath him.

Two-Bit screamed and grabbed onto the rest of the edge, scrambling to hold on, kicking his legs wildly.

"NO!" The gang screamed in horror, rushing towards him.

Two-Bit was terrified, holding on for dear life, gasping to breathe. "H-Help me guys! Help!"

"Somebody grab him!"

"Hold on!"

"Two-Bit!"

The guys rushed forward to help, frightened.

Two-Bit was slipping, unable to hold on, crying and whimpering. "Help me!"

Darry reached down and grabbed onto Two-Bit's arm, gasping. "I got you! I got you! Don't look down!"

Two-Bit cried, struggling to hold on, his other hand slipping, letting go of the cliff with a scream, bringing Darry down a little, who screamed as well.

"I got you, I got you!" Riff shouted, grabbing onto Darry's legs with Tim.

Two-Bit struggled to hold onto Darry, his arm slipping, kicking his legs around in a frightened panic. "Darry, I can't hold on!" He screamed.

"I got you Two-Bit, i'm not gonna drop you!" Darry shouted back, struggling to hold onto him. "Pull us up!"

"Darry, i'm slipping!" Two-Bit cried, frightened, his hand slipping out of Darry's grip.

"No, Two-Bit! Hold on!"

"I can't!" Two-Bit cried as his hand slipped out of Darry's, falling. "Darry!"

"NO! TWO-BIT!"

Two-Bit screamed as he fell, his life flashing before his eyes as he plummeted through the air, able to hear the boys screaming his name from up above.

"TWO-BIT!"

"Two-Bit!"

Screaming, Two-Bit finally managed to fall onto a large tree branch, scrambling to hold on, the bark nastily slicing open his hands with cuts and splinters, making him cry out.

Dangling as he held on, he gasped for breath, trembling.

"Where is he, where is he?!"

"I don't see him!"

"TWO-BIT!"

The gang was shouting from way up above and it sounded like someone was sobbing.

Two-Bit whimpered at all the yelling, struggling to hold on, his legs dangling, his grip slipping. "No, no! Please no!" He cried.

"TWO-BIT!"

"No, I don't wanna die now, please!" Two-Bit cried as he tried to hold onto the branch, but couldn't, his grip slipping. "No!"

His hand slipped and he fell, screaming, thinking it was over, squeezing his eyes shut tight, not wanting to watch.

Suddenly he felt agonizing pain as something hard slammed directly into him and he screamed with pain, suddenly paralyzed, unable to move.

Whimpering with hurtful pain, Two-Bit couldn't move, lying still, on his side. He couldn't open his eyes and everything hurt.

His chest heaved as if it was in slow motion and there was a constant ringing in his ears and he could hear his heartbeat.

It sounded as if there was yelling somewhere far off in the distance and he could just barely make out his name.

"TWO-BIT!"

"Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit tried to lift his head but couldn't, his breath getting caught in his throat, making him gasp as his vision suddenly went white and painful darkness suddenly enveloped him.


	28. Helpless

Chapter 28: Helpless

 **A/N: I didn't say this in the story but to clarify, Two-Bit was unconscious for about a week and because it is a story, I didn't make his injuries too realistic as they should be but eh, use your imagination if ya wanna...**

As Two-Bit slowly fluttered his eyes open, at first he couldn't really see anything, everything was all fuzzy.

Everything hurt and his body felt sore all over and it felt like he was being stabbed all over with needles.

As his vision tried to adjust, he saw eight blurry faces around him and they were…..crying?

Two-Bit blinked, confused, his vision adjusting to see the gang, plus Dermot and Riff, were all around his bed, heads lowered as their crying filled the room.

Two-Bit frowned and looked around to see he was in a hospital room. Over in a corner there were balloons everywhere and presents all stacked up in a large pile.

He cocked his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowing.

Sniffling through his tears, Ponyboy shakily lifted his head up, gasping softly. "H-He's awake!"

Several gasps filled the room and Two-Bit tensed as eight boys sat up and scooted closer, grabbing onto his hands to hold gently, everyone sniffling and talking to him all at once.

"Two-Bit, you're awake!"

"You okay, buddy?"

"Two-Bit, thank god!"

Two-Bit barely heard them, frowning, glancing down at his leg to see it was in a cast. So was his right arm. He could only faintly remember what had happened.

The boys were all still talking, sniffling, tears falling down their faces.

Two-Bit frowned deeply, looking over each of their faces. Even Steve and Dally looked red-eyed. They all looked like they had been crying for days.

"Wh-Why is everyone cryin'?" He suddenly asked, frowning, not wanting them to cry.

At his side, Soda gave his hand a squeeze. Darry was holding his other.

"O-Oh-Oh Two-Bit, we're cryin' because we was so worried 'bout you!"

"We-We thought you were never gonna wake up, buddy." Darry sniffled softly.

Two-Bit frowned at them with soft eyes. "D-Don't cry."

A few of them wiped at their eyes.

"O-Oh, oh Two-Bit, we're-we're so sorry, buddy, we're so sorry…." Soda's voice broke a little.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Steve wiped at his face.

"I-It-It'll never happen again….." Darry swallowed hard.

Two-Bit's eyes wandered the room and suddenly landed on his arms, seeing they were bare, him wearing one of those hospital gowns, and his cuts were exposed, in plain sight for everyone to see.

He stared at them a moment before he looked up at them calmly. "Please stop cryin'."

He heard a few of them still crying and he frowned, looking over at his friend. "Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy was crying hard, looking like he was trying to hide his face, sniffling as he looked up when he heard his name. "Y-Yeah?"

"Come here."

Ponyboy frowned but got up, furiously trying to wipe away his tears with his sleeves, kneeling down closest to Two-Bit as the others moved aside.

"Don't cry, Pony," Two-Bit frowned with a soft voice and gently wiped away some of Pony's tears with a thumb.

Ponyboy flinched a little but let him, choking on a sob. "I-I was so worried you had been killed, I-I-I-"

"Shhhh, come here, it's okay," Two-Bit spoke with a hushed voice and extended out his good arm, embracing Ponyboy in a hug.

Ponyboy practically sobbed into his shoulder, nuzzling close, hugging him tightly. "O-O-Oh Two-Bit! I'm so sorry, Two-Bit!"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't gotta cry over me….." Two-Bit rubbed his friend's back softly.

The gang was watching with soft eyes, frowning, looking sad.

"Two-Bit, we-we're so sorry buddy. You have every right to hate us." Darry frowned deeply. "We never meant for you to get hurt."

Two-Bit looked over, not saying anything a minute.

Beside him, Sodapop was crying just as hard as Ponyboy was.

"Why are you crying so much?" Two-Bit looked at him.

Soda looked up, tears cascading down his face. "You-You were gonna kill yourself, Two-Bit, you-you were actually gonna do it. I-I can't imagine what that must feel like, that feeling, I-I-I feel terrible! We-we were such horrible friends and we-and we never wanted you to….to-"

Soda choked on a sob and couldn't keep talking, crying too hard.

Two-Bit frowned and reached over, wiping some of his friends tears away with a thumb. "Don't cry, Soda. Don't cry."

Ponyboy slowly pulled away with a sniffle and got off the bed, wiping at his face with an arm.

Beside him, Darry gave Two-Bit's hand a squeeze. "Two-Bit? How-how do you feel, e-emotionally? Are you…..? Are-are you happy?"

Two-Bit glanced at him, frowning. "Am I happy? Am I happy?" He repeated. "I-I dunno. Why don't you tell me if i'm happy."

The gang glanced at each other. "We-well, we want you to be happy." Dermot frowned.

"You are happy, aren't you, Two-Bit?" Steve questioned.

Two-Bit swallowed. "No. No I ain't happy. I think it's time you should all go home."

"B-But-but Two-Bit, we all got you presents. And cards." Ponyboy sniffled softly. "We're your friends."

"Just go. Please." Two-Bit replied calmly.

The gang slowly and reluctantly got up, Darry giving Two's hand one last squeeze, the seven of them shuffling quietly out the door.

Dermot stayed behind, scooting closer to Two-Bit's side. "What's wrong, Two-Bit?"

"N-Nothin's wrong." Two-Bit frowned, shrugging as he looked away.

"Th-then why did you ask them all to leave?"

"Cause. They're not my friends."

"Two-Bit," Dermot frowned at him. "They are your friends, look at how much they were worried about you! They've all been cryin' for a week now! They've all been worried sick and just look at all the gifts and cards they bought you….."

Two-Bit slowly shook his head no, closing his eyes. "No…...That ain't true."

Dermot eyed him softly, frowning deeply. "Two-Bit, what is it going to take for you to believe them? They all love you so much. Why do you question your friendship with them?"

Two-Bit opened one eye. "You saw them, you know what they did to me. Why should I believe them? Trust me, it's over."

"So you're never going to be friends with them again, is that how you want it to be?"

Two-Bit was quiet a minute. "They didn't wanna be friends to begin with so…..I guess so."

"Two-Bit…" Dermot sighed, shaking his head, his collar jingling softly, trying to think. "Why don't you at least look at their cards? See how much they care 'bout you….."

"No thanks."

"Please?" Dermot got up, walking over to one of the counters, looking through all the cards, picking one up. "They'll make you feel better."

"Not really." Two-Bit frowned softly, keeping his eyes closed.

Dermot came back over with the card. "Come on, just read it, please."

Two-Bit opened his eyes, glancing at him, huffing. "No way."

Dermot started to open the envelope, taking out the card for him. "Come on, do it for me, okay?"

"Fine, fine!" Two-Bit huffed, taking it. "Jus' so you'll leave me alone. But it ain't gonna do me no good."

He looked over the front of the card, it reading 'Get Well Soon.' Two-Bit looked bored, opening it up.

"Whoa, that's a lot of words….." His eyes widened, seeing the card had writing on it from cover to cover, there not being one blank spot. "Jesus, can't imagine that this would be Soda's."

Squinting a little, Two-Bit started to read.

 **Dear Two-Bit,**

 **I'm so sorry for what happened to you, we all feel awful. I feel like I should be the one taking all the blame. I am the one that started all this after all. I'm so sorry, Two-Bit, I never should've done this, I wish I could take it all back. I never wanted you to run away or get depressed or cut yourself or nearly jump off a cliff. I never wanted any of that, I guess I just wanted Sodapop and Pony to be okay. Clearly, I was wrong and i'm sorry for being such an awful friend. You have every right to hate me, I get it. I had no right to treat you the way I did. We've been friends since we was little and you've always been a buddy to all of us, 'specially Pony and Soda. Who was I to get in the way of your friendship and ruin it? I feel stupid, I take all the blame for it. I just want you to know, Two-Bit, that we all want you to come home, where you belong. None of us wants you here with this Riff guy. We'll do whatever it takes for you to come home, Two-Bit, we really will. We all want our friend back. I think Ponyboy does the most. He really misses his best friend. I miss you, Two-Bit. You've always been such a good friend, you're always there for us.**

 **You're the most loyal guy outta all of us. We all want you back in the gang, so please, you gotta come home. I swear, we won't ever hurt you again, buddy, we're gonna treat you the way we shoulda been treatin' ya all along. We ain't the same without you here, we're all doin' awful. We really miss you; Soda still hasn't even opened his presents from his birthday because of you. Ponyboy won't stop talkin' 'bout you and Dally and Steve jus' grumble and swear all the time. It's too quiet without you here, and I gotta tell you, we all miss your laugh, Two-Bit, even Steve. Please buddy, I know we were terrible friends to ya but you jus' gotta come home. We'll find a way to make you happy again, I promise. Please, just come home where you belong. You belong with us, Two-Bit and you know it too. We'll all be friends again, the way it's supposed to be. Please, we all love you, even Dally, Steve and Tim too, even if they won't admit it. I hope you get better real soon, buddy. It'd be nice for us to see you smiling again.**

 **Staying Hopeful, your truly sorry friend,**

 **Darrel Curtis, Jr.**

Two-Bit was quiet a minute, setting the card down, letting out a breath. He was frowning.

Dermot looked up from playing with his fingers. "Well?"

Two-Bit swallowed and closed his eyes a minute. "I-I still don't believe them."

Dermot's expression fell. "What? Why not?"

"Because, I can't just act like everything's okay now, gosh darn it," Two-Bit almost snapped with anger. "Like i'm just supposed to drop everything and go home with them?!"

"Well-well yeah. They truly are sorry. What don't you understand about that?" Dermot frowned softly.

"They're not my friends. I-If-If they really cared, they wouldn't have made me run away." Two-Bit frowned, hugging his chest tightly, looking away with sad eyes.

"But Two-Bit, they care now, they always have. Please buddy, I-I dunno what else to say, they just miss you so d*** much. They're so desperate and you just keep pushing them away. You need to accept their love, Two-Bit, not isolate yourself from it."

Two-Bit frowned at him. "I'm not going with them. Not now anyways. I don't care how much they want me back, I won't go home until I see how much they care about me myself."

"B-But they-"

"Please, Dermot, i've made up my mind." Two-Bit huffed.

Dermot frowned, not willing to give up, wanting to make things right. "What about your depression? What about back there on the cliff when you told them you were going to go home? You believed them then. Why not now?"

Two-Bit looked at him, a little crossly. "Dermot, I…." He stopped, trying to find what to say, suddenly unsure. "Look, I….it's not that simple okay?! You ain't the one crying your eyes out all the time….." He accused, huffing.

"No, but, I do know a few things about friends. And I can clearly see these guys are your real friends and y'all belong together. Please, they can help you, Two-Bit, they can help with your depression. God knows Riff and us can't help you. But they can. They want to, Two-Bit, they want to help you get better."

Two-Bit shook his head no, frustrated. "No, Dermot, no way. Just stop it, alright? I'm done talkin' about this, I wanna rest." He huffed, hoping Dermot would leave.

"Okay." Dermot got up, looking sympathetic. "We'll be back later then to talk to ya. Get your rest, buddy." He waved softly and quietly walked out, his collar jingling faintly.

Two-Bit sighed when he was gone, shaking his head, his emotions making his head hurt. Staring up at the ceiling, he was at a loss for what he thought he should do.

Go home with the gang or stay here with Riff?

Going home sounded way better but how could he be around the gang after all that's happened?

But being with Riff, that wasn't much better. But he did have Christian and Dermot, that was a plus.

Two-Bit shook his head again, almost growling with frustration from trying to decide.

"Why is this so hard…?" He murmured aloud.

He felt helpless and he just couldn't decide.

But Dermot's words did strike him…...how much longer would it be before he realised how much the gang cared about him, if they really did care like he said they do?

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Well, we're here. Home sweet home."

Two-Bit walked in, looking around. Finally he was with who he belonged with. Or at least who he thought he belonged with.

"Would you like me to make ya somethin' to eat?" Riff asked as he walked inside, jerking a thumb at the kitchen.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Sure, I guess so." He had gained a little weight back while being cooped up in the hospital, the doctors and nurses pretty much forcing him to eat.

Two-Bit walked in and sat down, sighing as he looked down at the big boot he had to wear on his foot. He was just glad his arm had healed so quickly and was all better now.

He was quite glad to be out of the hospital. It wasn't fun being stuck in there and he had gotten so frustrated with the gang being there and constantly wanting to talk to him, he eventually told them he didn't want to talk to them anymore.

He only talked to Dermot and Riff. He did read some more of the gangs' cards though. And opened some presents.

The rest was now dropped off in his room. But he still hadn't changed his mind about going home.

He had felt bad because he missed Dermot's birthday party, having to stay in the hospital and he hadn't even gotten a chance to get Dermot a present. He felt guilty but Dermot told him it wasn't his fault and that it was fine.

Two-Bit still felt bad though, about everything.

He could still remember the conversations from the hospital:

 _"I don't think i'm ever going to be the same again, Dermot," He told his friend. "I know I won't be."_

 _Dermot slowly nodded, frowning. "Well, that ain't necessarily a bad thing. Ha-having fought depression, that-that really makes you stronger, Two-Bit. I think you'll be just fine when this is all done."_

 _Two-Bit stared at his arms. "You're making it sound like nothing. I mean, how-how am I gonna talk to people again? How am I gonna live my life? I'm already seeing everything differently 'cause I can't stop feeling so much."_

 _"I think you're overthinking things. Trust me, Two-Bit. This ain't a bad thing. It'll feel awful now but once you've conquered your sadness, you'll be able to conquer anything." Dermot assured._

 _"Gosh I hope you're right…."_

* * *

 _Two-Bit was surprised one day when he saw Ponyboy walk in. He sat up a little, putting his book down. "Ponyboy…..h-hey."_

 _He wasn't sure what to say. This had been after he told the gang to stop coming to see him._

 _Ponyboy was making his way over, looking at the ground. "Hi Two-Bit…...may I talk to you?"_

 _"S-S-Sure…..sure."_

 _Ponyboy slowly knelt down beside the bed, looking like he was going to start crying._

 _"Why'd ya do it, Two-Bit? Why'd ya do it?" His voice was a whisper._

 _"Do what?" Two-Bit swallowed hard._

 _"Al-almost go and get yourself killed…! How-how-how could you almost do that? I-I don't understand how you could just….we-we all thought you was dead when you fell, we, I, I thought I lost you…" Pony sniffled._

 _Two-Bit straightened in his bed, pursing his lips together. "Pony, I…..you-you have to understand…..I-I'm not myself anymore."_

 _"B-But-But why not? Y-You're still our friend, how could you just go out and give all that up? How-how will I know you won't try and do it again?" Pony was crying now._

 _Two-Bit swallowed at that. He hadn't thought about that. He hesitated._

 _"Pony, listen, you-you should stop worryin' about me….I-everythin's over…..I'm not the same and-and the way I am now, y'all prolly shouldn't even wanna be my friend no mores. I'm just a wreck." He frowned deeply._

 _"But we do wanna be your friend, we do! Dermot told us all about your cutting and crying and we want to help! We can help you get better! Please…..we're not just going to leave you."_

 _Two-Bit frowned, letting out a quiet sniffle. "You guys can't help me now. I'm never gonna get better. Everythin's just ruined….." He looked off with sad eyes._

 _Ponyboy wiped at his tears, frowning as he watched him. "No, we can help you, we can. Darry says he can pay to get you professional help, if you want it. We-we all promised to stay with you all the time and we'll help you with anything you need, anything."_

 _Two-Bit's eyes started to water. "Th-That sure does sound nice but…..I-I couldn't do it. Y'all should just give up on me."_

 _"Give up on you?! No, we couldn't! How could we just forget you, you're our friend."_

 _"Not anymore I ain't." Two-Bit began to cry. "Y'all couldn't live with me like this….R-Riff says he can….he can help me…..I-I'm sorry I jus….." Two-Bit whimpered softly, crying._

 _"You can't stay with Riff!" Ponyboy quickly objected, wide-eyed. "He's awful! He's mean and all he does is fight with us. You can't stay with him, Two-Bit, you can't! You gotta come home with us!"_

 _Two-Bit shook his head no, crying. "N-No no I can't…..you don't understand, Pony, you-you can't be my friend anymore….."_

 _"What?" Ponyboy froze. "Wh-Why not?"_

 _"B-Because, i-i'm all sad now, I-I ain't no friend….." Two-Bit shook, whimpering._

 _Pony frowned at him. "No you ain't….you ain't no friend." He paused. "You're my best friend."_

 _Two-Bit stiffened and looked at him._

 _"I couldn't care if you cry or see things differently now or-or if you have a hard time being happy, I-I'll still be your best friend. And I can help you with those things, I, I can help you, Two-Bit."_

 _Two-Bit sucked in a shaky breath, wide-eyed. "You-you really mean all that?"_

 _"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Ponyboy frowned at him and stood up, hugging his friend tightly._

 _Two-Bit tensed but hugged him back, crying into his friend's shoulder. "Oh Ponyboy…..i'm-i'm so sorry!"_

 _Ponyboy sniffled, crying softly as they hugged. "Don't be. Friends don't have to be sorry in order to be friends with one another..."_

* * *

Dermot took a seat next to his friend, lips pursed. "How you doing?"

Two-Bit stared at the floor. "Okay I guess." He shrugged.

"You ain't upset?"

"No."

"You don't miss the gang?"

"Course not." Two-Bit sighed. "I'm glad they ain't here. I'm staying with you guys now. Don't you feel good about me staying here?"

"Not when you should be with your friends. You're sure the cards and presents didn't change your mind?" Dermot frowned.

Two-Bit shook his head no. "If they had I wouldn't be sitting here now would I?"

Dermot frowned at him and didn't answer.

When Riff gave Two-Bit some macaroni-and-cheese, Two-Bit played with it, not bothering to eat any, staring at his food with dull eyes.

"Uh you uh, gonna eat any of that there, Two-Bit?" Riff chuckled a little, watching him.

"Eh. I dunno. Maybe." Two-Bit didn't look up.

Riff tried to think, clearing his throat. "So um, what-what will make you feel better buddy? How can we cheer you up?"

Two shrugged. "I'm fine."

"We could throw you a party." Dermot suggested.

"Yeah, or take you downtown to eat." Riff chimed in.

"Or buy you more gifts."

Two-Bit let out a slow breath. "No thanks, guys. I'm fine staying right here."

Dermot and Riff glanced at each other, still trying to think of a way to cheer up their friend.

"Ooh, I know," Riff's eyes lit up. "I could tie you up. That always makes me feel better."

"What? No, Riff." Dermot frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing. "No way."

"Well why not?" Riff just grinned. "Maybe it'll help. Whatta ya say, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders. "I-I dunno. I don't really care what you do."

Riff looked happy, smirking. "Great. Lemme get the rope." He got to his feet, excitedly walking off to his room.

Dermot quickly looked at Two-Bit. "Two-Bit, listen to me, wouldn't you rather go out into town to have some fun or-or why don't we swing by and talk to your gang? That'd be fun."

Two-Bit just barely glanced at him. "No thanks. I don't wanna see 'em."

"But-But-But wouldn't you rather-"

"Okay Two-Bit!" Riff practically bounded into the room, carrying some rope happily. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Riff, please, I really don't think-"

"Oh hush Dermot, don't be such a pill." Riff waved him off, coming over to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit glanced up, blinking expectantly.

Riff slowly came over, smirking at him as he stepped behind Two-Bit's chair. "Don't listen to him, Two-Bit. He doesn't know anythin'." Riff slowly started wrapping one of his arms around Two's chest, pulling at him gently for him to get up. "Come on now…"

Two-Bit shifted a little with a frown, not liking his touch, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh…..I-"

Riff's other arm wrapped around him, pulling. "Easy, let's go now….."

Dermot shook his head, getting to his feet. "Riff that's enough." He almost barked, looking cross.

Riff looked up, eyes narrowing a little, letting go of Two-Bit, very slowly coming over. "You wanna run that by me again?"

Dermot stood tall, swallowing, holding his ground. "I said, that's enough." He stated again.

Riff's arm lashed out and he grabbed Dermot by his collar, angrily shoving him up against the wall with a slam.

Two-Bit looked up with a gasp, eyes widening.

Riff held Dermot up against the wall, a dangerous look in his eyes, Dermot looking afraid.

"Do you remember what I talked to you about, you little sh**?" Riff's voice was a growl. "Because if I remember correctly you and I had a little talk and you better f****** listen to me when I talk to you!"

Dermot flinched at the yelling, looking like he was trembling.

"Now I suggest you shut your mouth, listen to me, go over there and sit down and shut up! Understood?!" Riff barked.

Dermot swallowed and shakingly nodded, wide-eyed.

"Good. Now Get!" Riff let go of him and gave him a rough shove, nearly pushing Dermot to the floor.

Dermot stumbled and frowned but slowly went over and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room, looking away with cloudy eyes.

Riff made his way back over to Two-Bit, his friendly grin returning. "Heh. Sorry about that. No worries. Now, let's just get back to what we were doing…."

Two-Bit watched as Riff came over to him, tensing a little. He flinched when Riff wrapped his arms around him, urging him to get up. "Come on, Two-Bit, get up now, let's go…"

Two-Bit frowned, slowly getting to his feet, unsure. He glanced once at Dermot, frowning, not liking Riff's touch.

"Riff, I-I dunno 'bout thi-" One of Riff's hands went over his mouth.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, don't fret now….." Riff whispered into his ear, holding onto him tightly with a smirk, starting to lead him over to an empty chair.

Two-Bit frowned under Riff's hand, remembering the times he had watched Dermot, as well as the other boys, get tied up and suddenly he didn't really want to do this. This was a time where he didn't trust Riff.

He murmured a little under Riff's hand but Riff didn't seem to notice as he sat Two-Bit down roughly into the chair, grabbing at his hands, bringing them back.

Two-Bit frowned when he felt his hands getting tied together. "R-Riff, are you sure about this?" Once again, he glanced at Dermot, uncomfortable.

Riff grinned as he gave a hard yank at the knots of the rope. "Of course….! Don't you trust me?"

Two-Bit shifted, not liking the feeling of the rope squeezing him as Riff tied rope over his chest to the chair, the auburn-haired boy moving to his feet next.

He was glad Riff didn't tie the ropes too tightly cause of his still-healing leg but he was still uncomfortable. Surprisingly, he was suddenly wishing for the gang, wanting them. He didn't really know why though.

Riff stepped back with a wide grin when he was finished, admiring his rope-work. "There! Perfect! Oh, you look so great!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed, flinching when Riff came up and gently grabbed his face.

Riff was chuckling. "Feel better yet? Do ya like it?" His eyes were bright with delight, sparkling.

Two-Bit swallowed, trying not to look directly into his eyes. "Not really…." He shrugged a little.

"Oh, that's jus' because you don't have your gag in yet," Riff laughed, reaching into his pocket.

Two-Bit flinched, shaking his head no. "Wait, I-I really don't want-" But Riff was already stuffing a cloth into his mouth, muffling his voice.

He frowned but bit down, flinching as Riff tied the cloth behind his head.

"Oh, Jus' look at you! Lemme see those teeth…." Riff smirked, stuffing more of the cloth between Two's teeth, admiring him. "Much better…...oh, you remind me of my little Dermot," Riff said in a more hushed voice, grabbing Two's face and pinching his cheeks hard.

Two-Bit frowned at him, eyes big, biting down tightly on the cloth, watching as Riff gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"There. Better now?" Riff smiled at him, looking genuinely happy.

Two-Bit frowned and glanced around at Dermot and then the other boys, who didn't even seem to notice or pay him any mind, except for Dermot, who avoided Two's gaze with a frown.

Looking back at Riff, Two-Bit hung his head a little, slowly shaking his head no. He didn't know what he was feeling now but he certainly wasn't happy.

Riff just continued to smile. "Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it." He pinched Two's cheeks again and then stood, smoothly running his fingers through Two-Bit's hair. "Now you just sit here tight. You'll feel better after awhile."

Riff walked away and Two-Bit didn't think he was going to feel better, not like this. The ropes were tied too tight and he felt like he was being squeezed everywhere. He certainly didn't like being gagged either.

Two-Bit wondered how Riff could even enjoy such a thing like bondage. But maybe he only liked it when it was other people being tied up instead of him. Two-Bit realized he didn't really know.

He watched with a frown as Riff made his way over to Dermot, grabbing him by his collar, making him stand, pushing him up against a wall forcefully, keeping a firm grip on the collar.

Two-Bit frowned with big eyes, unable to hear what they were saying, but Riff didn't look too happy, his nose nearly touching with Dermot's. He watched as Riff spoke, seeing Dermot shaking his head no with big eyes and then Riff angrily clasping a firm hand over the boy's mouth.

Two-Bit flinched and watched with wide eyes, seeing Dermot wasn't struggling, remaining still against the wall, but Two-Bit could see him trembling with fear, the boy's brown eyes wide.

Riff was saying something with narrowed eyes as he kept his hand over Dermot's mouth, his other on the collar. Dermot shook his head no again.

"Do you want me to tie you up too?" He suddenly heard Riff's angry snarl, making him flinch from even across the room.

Dermot's eyes flashed with fear and he shook his head no a third time. Riff continued to talk to him in a hushed voice, his eyes narrowed like daggers. Dermot just looked afraid.

Riff's expression then softened and he eyed Dermot softly, slowly taking his hand away, sliding it slowly over Dermot's lips before he dropped it, talking softly. Two-Bit watched Dermot nod and then Riff let go of him.

"Good. Now go get me a coke." Riff told him, giving him a soft nudge. Dermot listened, slowly going over to the fridge with a frown.

Two-Bit swallowed. Why did Riff have to be so….unusual? If that's the right word. He didn't like the way he treated Dermot, he never did. It was really unsettling, watching the way Riff acted around him. Two-Bit sure did feel sorry for Dermot.

Two-Bit continued to sit there in the chair, tied up, for a long while, just sitting there, doing nothing. He was bored. Plus, he wanted this gag out, it hurting his jaw.

He tried a few times to pull his wrists free but the rope was tied so tightly it hurt. So he just sat, watching the others, bored and helpless.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and he looked over expectantly.

The gang was walking in, having come to see Two-Bit, bickering a little to each other as they walked in.

But when they saw Two-Bit tied up in the chair, they all panicked.

"Two-Bit!" They cried, thinking the worst, rushing over. Dally and Tim instead ran to Riff, knowing he must have been behind this, slamming him hard up against the wall, starting to swing at him.

"What did you do to Two-Bit?!" They accused.

Soda and Darry quickly started untying Two-Bit, who frowned at them with soft eyes, not saying anything.

"We got you Two-Bit, we got you….!"

Darry gently took out Two's gag, helping him stand when he was untied. Soda quickly embraced him in a soft hug.

"Two-Bit, you're okay!"

Two-Bit frowned but didn't answer, hugging him back gingerly, eyes big, looking over when he heard Riff yelp.

Dally punched Riff hard in the stomach, slamming him up hard against the wall, Tim punching him next, blood flowing out from Riff's nose and he was whimpering.

Two-Bit looked over at Dermot, who looked like he wanted to help, his eyes big, but he slowly stepped away, away from the two hoods.

"Ow!" Riff yelped as Tim slugged him again and Dally kept Riff pinned up against the wall, growling. "How dare you f****** tie up our friend!"

One of Tim's hands latched onto Riff's throat, squeezing him, his other hand pulling out a heater, pressing the tip hard against Riff's cheek.

Two-Bit watched, tense. He knew the gun wasn't loaded. But Riff let out a strangled squeak, squirming. He didn't know the gun wasn't loaded.

Dally held Riff still as he tried to squirm. "Why the hell did you tie him up?! Two-Bit's _our_ friend!" Tim snarled.

"Yeah, Two-Bit's with us! You can't treat him like that!" Dally spat into his face.

Tim kept the gun pressed hard into Riff's cheek, holding Riff's chin up, keeping the gun steady.

Riff was breathing heavily, looking scared, coughing a little from Tim choking him. "T-Two-Bit's with us now…" His eyebrows furrowed. "He ain't with you."

"Yeah well, he ain't gonna be stayin' with you no longer after you tied him up." Dally snarled lowly into Riff's face.

"If-if y'all want him back so badly," Riff coughed. "Maybe we should have a fight for him."

Dally and Tim perked up and looked at each other but Tim squeezed Riff's neck tighter. "Like a rumble?"

Riff looked pained, coughing, trying to pry Tim's hand off his throat. "Y-Y-Yeah. Winner g-gets T-Two-Bit!" He wheezed.

Dally and Tim looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, but that still don't mean we like you," Tim growled and stuck the end of the gun into Riff's mouth, keeping it there.

Riff flinched a little and coughed, holding his chin up from the gun in his mouth, nodding a little. "Mmm-mmmhmm…"

"Dally, Tim, let him go." Darry frowned at them, his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder.

"Why should we?" Dally snapped. Tim kept the gun in Riff's mouth.

"Come on, this ain't our place." Darry huffed. "Let's go."

"Fine." Dally huffed with a sneer, glaring at Riff. Tim took the gun out of Riff's mouth and let him go, Dally giving him a hard, rough shove to the floor.

Riff winced and laid there, coughing, slowly sitting up. "F-Fight's at noon. At Abbey's Alley…." He huffed at them.

The gang nodded and Darry started to lead Dally, Tim and the others out. Soda pulled away from hugging Two-Bit and started to lead him out too.

Two-Bit frowned and gently pulled back, staying behind.

Soda turned and frowned at him, looking hurt. "T-Two-Bit, come on…"

Two-Bit didn't answer, looking down at his feet. Soda frowned and Darry came and pulled on his sleeve. "Come on Soda." He hushed with a frown and they walked out, closing the door.

When they were gone, Riff sat up, wiping at the blood on his face. Dermot timidly came over. "Are you okay, Riff?"

Riff got to his feet, looking cross. "Boy do I love those friends of yours, Two-Bit….a******." He growled. "Least i'll get to have it out with them tomorrow at the fight."

Dermot came to stand beside Two-Bit, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do we have to fight, Riff? A fight?"

"Yes, we have to fight." Riff huffed, sending him a mean look. "But we're gonna win. They ain't gonna take Two-Bit away from us."

Two-Bit swallowed, glancing at Riff with cloudy eyes, frowning.

"But Shouldn't Two-Bit have a say in this?" Dermot frowned deeply, voice soft.

Riff glared at him, looking angry. "Dermot, go get your violin. I wanna hear you play." He barked.

"What? Now?" Dermot frowned.

"Yes now, f****** now! Now go get it!" Riff snapped at him. Dermot flinched and left, going into Riff's room.

Two-Bit swallowed as Riff came over to him, putting an arm around him. "Don't worry buddy. We'll win that fight. I'll make sure of it that you don't get taken away, no matter what."

Two-Bit gulped and slowly nodded but he didn't know what to think.

A fight between gangs, determining who he gets to go with?

That didn't sound like the solution to this at all.

* * *

That evening after supper, Riff seemed especially eager as he dragged Dermot over to the couch by his collar. Two-Bit shifted uneasily, knowing what was coming.

He frowned, wanting to say something, not wanting to watch. "Hey Riff, I-I dunno if you should….you know."

"Nonsense," Riff chirped, happily pushing Dermot down onto the couch, lying him on his stomach. "It's gonna be just fine….." He grabbed Dermot's arms with a grin, starting to tie his wrists together.

Two-Bit frowned as Dermot closed his eyes with a frown, lying still, flinching as Riff yanked and tugged at the ropes.

Two-Bit swallowed, not liking this. He cussed out Riff in his head for being so gosh darn creepy.

He flinched when he heard Dermot cough, Riff tugging purposefully at the noose he had tied around the boy's neck, connecting the rope to his wrists.

Dermot looked pained, coughing. "R-Riff, th-that's too tight…!"

"They're supposed to be too tight, silly." Riff grinned at him. But he frowned as Dermot continued to cough, pursing his lips, reaching down, loosening the noose a little for him, patting Dermot's head when he stopped coughing, catching his breath. "There…"

Two-Bit watched, eyeing all the ropes with a frown, lips curled up a little, shaking his head in disapproval. He glanced at the others to see them playing some sort of card game, not paying them any mind except for maybe a few looks.

Two-Bit frowned at them, wishing they had the decency to say something too. 'Specially Christian.

Riff was smiling happily, bent down beside the arm of the couch, smoothly running his hands through Dermot's soft, brown hair, looking at him with shining eyes. "There. Nice and all tied up. Just the way I like it." His eyes looked over Dermot's body, admiring his rope work.

Dermot avoided his gaze and let out a soft sigh, frowning, looking pained as Riff softly stroked his hair, lying completely still.

Two-Bit watched, shaking his head with a frown, wondering what the gang was doing right now, almost wanting to rather be with them then having to watch this.

He eyed the ropes around his friend's wrists and he could tell they were tied too tight, the noose too, even after Riff had loosened it. Two shuddered; he could almost feel those ropes on him, imagining how painful it must be.

Riff stopped stroking Dermot's hair and gently grabbed the boy's chin, moving his face towards him. "Look at me."

Dermot's eyes opened and he looked up at him with a frown, keeping quiet.

Riff pulled a cloth out of his pocket and brought it to Dermot's mouth, expression calm. "Open." He hardly waited for Dermot to listen, already trying to force it into the boy's mouth, Dermot opening his mouth with a flinch, Riff stuffing the gag in. "Thatta boy."

He got out another cloth and pushed it into Dermot's mouth too, tying the ends tightly around his head into a double knot.

Riff was smiling softly. "Let's see those teeth….." He said quietly, gently pushing the cloth between Dermot's teeth with his fingers. "There. Beautiful…"

Dermot's eyes were cloudy, looking pained, frowning underneath the gags, avoiding Riff's gaze. Riff softly patted the boy's cheek with a smile. "Good boy, good boy…." His hand moved to Dermot's hair again, petting it with soft eyes.

Two-Bit frowned, shuddering again, disliking Riff when he was like this, wishing he'd just leave Dermot alone and stop being so weird around him.

Riff stood and slowly slid his hand across Dermot's body from his head to his feet, pausing at his rump to give it a few pats. "You're my good boy."

Dermot frowned and closed his eyes tightly, biting down tightly on the cloths, looking pained, continuing to lie still.

Two-Bit was surprised to see Riff step away from Dermot, raising a brow. Usually Riff never left Dermot's side.

"Okay, guess who's turn it is now." Riff smirked, walking towards Two-Bit, his eyes on him.

Two-Bit tensed, eyes widening, frowning. "Wh-what? N-No," He stood up as Riff got closer, starting to back away, freaked out.

Riff smirked, not stopping. "Aw, come here you….." He wrapped his arms around Two-Bit tightly, Two's back to him.

Two-Bit almost yelped, startled, beginning to squirm, Riff's grip tight. "H-Hey, let me go! Stop!"

Riff started pulling on him, smirking happily. "Come on, it's your turn, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit was wide-eyed, frightened, shaking his head no as he planted his feet down, squirming to pull away. "N-No, I-I don't wanna get tied up, lemme g-" Riff's hand went over his mouth and Riff stopped, holding him still.

"Shhh shhh shhh," Riff shushed into Two's ear, holding his chin up as his hand squeezed at his mouth. "You're okay, you're okay…...jus' relax now."

Two-Bit whimpered under Riff's hand, breathing heavily through his nose, trembling, wide-eyed, frightened.

"Easy, easy…..you're okay….now, let's just get you down onto the floor….." Riff grinned, starting to push Two-Bit down, taking his hand away from Two's mouth, bringing him to his knees.

Two-Bit whimpered, trying to squirm. "R-Riff, stop it….I-I don't want to do this!" He flinched as Riff forcefully pushed his stomach onto the floor, Riff snatching his hands. "R-Riff!" Two-Bit kicked and squirmed around, shaking.

Riff was just ignoring him with a smile, tying his hands together. "Shhhh…...you're okay. Jus' keep still." He gave a tight yank at the rope making Two-Bit wince.

"O-Ouch! Th-that's too tight Riff, stop!" Two-Bit whimpered, kicking, frowning when Riff started to tie his legs together. The rope squeezed his wrists and they were way too tight, scaring him.

"Ri-Riff! Why are you tying me up?" Two-Bit shook, breathing heavily, wanting him to stop, suddenly wanting the gang.

Riff yanked on the rope around Two's ankles with a smirk. "To make ya feel better! Jus' like earlier….you're jus' scared 'cause this is your first time gettin' tied up like this…" He started connecting the ropes together, making the noose.

Two-Bit was frowning, wide-eyed, uncomfortable, shaking. "R-Riff, let me go….I don't like this…..stop."

"You jus' ain't used to it buddy, that's all." Riff smirked at him. "You're okay. You're doing good."

Two-Bit frowned, not liking the feeling of the ropes on him, his feet in the air, whimpering as he shook, wanting the gang to come and rescue him again. "S-Stop it, stop Riff…."

"Shhhhh…" Riff just shushed him, sliding the noose over Two's head, tightening it around Two's throat.

Two-Bit sucked in a strangled gasp, whimpering, struggling weakly, not liking Riff's touch as he tightened all the rope, breathing heavily with fear.

Riff finished and he grinned, patting Two's head. "Relax, Two-Bit. It's not that scary. You're fine, you're fine. I didn't hurt you."

Two-Bit flinched at his patting. "L-Let me go…...untie me, please…..I don't like this."

Two-Bit kicked a little and pulled at his wrists but the noose choked him when he struggled, making him cough and whimper.

"Easy, easy," Riff frowned a little at him. "You struggle too much and that noose is gonna choke you…" He continued to pat Two's head, stroking his hair softly.

Two-Bit flinched, wide-eyed, rolling over to his side, trying to get more comfortable, breathing heavily. Riff laughed at him.

"You're doing fine, Two-Bit. Jus' relax, it's not that bad. Can't believe your old gang never tied you up before, you look great." Riff grinned, gently rolling Two-Bit back to his stomach.

Two-Bit flinched, whimpering, trying to lift his head up, not liking being on his stomach. "J-J-Jus' untie me…...please Riff."

He flinched when he felt Riff sliding his hand slowly over his body, making him squeak.

"Untie you already? What fun is that? Like I said, you look great."

Two-Bit gasped when he felt Riff's hand touching his bottom, whimpering as Riff patted his a** softly, flinching.

"R-Riff, st-stop it, quit touchin' me." He frowned, lying his face down on the floor, struggling weakly.

Riff happily came back over to his head, smoothly running his hand through Two-Bit's hair.

Two-Bit flinched, trying to move away. "Riff quit it!" Doesn't this guy ever listen?!

"Shhhhh, you're fine, Two-Bit." Riff spoke in a sly, happy voice, petting his hair. "You need to relax."

"N-No," Two-Bit trembled. "I want you to let me go. I-I-I want the gang….."

Riff's eyes narrowed. "You want the gang? Well they ain't here and besides you don't want to see them. They hurt you, remember? 'Sides, they don't even like tying you up."

Two-Bit was weakly squirming on his stomach, kicking faintly, trying to get away from Riff's hand with a frown, wide-eyed. "S-St-Stop it, stop…..l-lemme go…"

"Not gonna happen, Two-Bit." Riff said in a more firm voice, running his hands roughly through Two-Bit's hair now. "Now hush up and be quiet for me."

Two-Bit flinched, shaking his head no, hating Riff's awful touch. "N-No no, lemme go, Riff, lemme go…"

"Okay that's it now," Riff huffed with a soft, mean voice, reaching into his pocket. Glaring a little, he grabbed Two's chin and held him, starting to shove a cloth into Two's mouth.

Two-Bit flinched, whimpering, trying to shake his head no, wide-eyed. "N-No, no, stop- mmmph…..!" Riff forced the cloth into Two's mouth, shoving it in roughly, huffing at Two's muffled whimpers.

"Mmm mmmm! Mmmph!" Two-Bit squirmed, coughing from the noose.

Riff got another cloth, stuffing that into Two's mouth as well, tying it tightly behind Two's head.

Two continued to whimper, his voice muffled, wide-eyed.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Riff shushed him, pushing the cloth between Two's teeth with his fingers. "Relax Two."

Two-Bit frowned at him and bit his fingers hard, eyebrows furrowing.

"Ouch!" Riff yelped and pulled his fingers away, eyes narrowing angrily. He got up and went to Two's side, ignoring his muffled whimpers.

Angrily, he grabbed the rope connecting to the noose, tugging at it hard, Two-Bit coughing, getting choked, whimpering out with teary eyes.

"That wasn't a good thing to do, Two-Bit," Riff huffed, continuing to pull, listening to Two-Bit's muffled coughing.

Two-Bit weakly tried to squirm, coughing, whimpering out loudly, shaking, wishing the gang would come and save him, wanting to get outta these awful ropes.

Riff yanked at the rope again and Two-Bit coughed, choking, when the boys suddenly heard a thud and muffled whimpering.

Riff let go and looked over towards the couch, seeing Dermot was now on the floor, having rolled himself off.

"Dermot!" Riff hurried over, leaving Two-Bit, who caught his breath, looking up to watch, frowning.

"You silly boy, Dermot," Riff smiled at Dermot who now lay on the floor, kneeling down, patting his a** softly. "You know you're supposed to stay up on the couch, you silly thing."

Dermot frowned and breathed heavily through his nose, letting out a faint moan, squirming uncomfortably from Riff patting him.

"Come on, let's get you back up there," Riff grinned and heaved Dermot up, eventually getting him back up there, patting his a** a few times before coming back over near his face. "Thatta boy."

Two-Bit watched them with a frown, biting down tightly on his gags, pulling weakly at the ropes, wanting to be untied, sniffling softly, wanting the gang.

Riff stroked Dermot's brown hair softly, smiling at him, starting to talk to him in a very hushed voice so Two-Bit couldn't hear.

"You're being a very good boy, Dermot…...yeah, you're my very special boy. You're so good when you're tied up."

Dermot shifted uncomfortably, trying to move away from Riff's hand petting his hair, moaning faintly.

"Yeah, just look at you." Riff admired him with a smile, his back to Two-Bit so Two couldn't really see what was going on. "You want your gag out?" Riff asked gently.

Dermot slowly nodded, perking up a little.

Riff slowly and gently took out his gags with a soft smile, watching Dermot move his jaw around.

"You okay?" Riff whispered.

"Ropes are too tight….." Dermot frowned at him, talking lowly, avoiding his gaze.

Riff grinned, looking over his body again, eyeing Dermot's bound wrists that were slowly turning red from being tied too tightly. "I know buddy…...you're okay."

Riff turned back to him, happily stroking his hair smoothly. "I got Two-Bit all tied up." He smiled proudly.

Dermot frowned at him. "Untie him, Riff. He doesn't like it." Dermot tried to move his face away from Riff's hand, flinching as Riff continued to stroke his hair.

"Course he does," Riff just smirked. "Just like you do, buddy. You love being tied up."

Dermot frowned and weakly pulled at the ropes on his wrists, looking pained. "Riff, untie him, he said he wants to see his gang."

Riff snorted a little. "See his gang? He ain't gonna see them. He's with us now, you know that. He ain't gonna go back with them, no way. I hate them." Riff roughly ran his fingers through Dermot's hair now, being too rough, making Dermot flinch.

"Riff, he belongs with them. He has to go back with them, he needs to get better. You know tying him up isn't going to help with his depression." Dermot frowned uncomfortably, moving his face away from Riff.

"Hey, that's enough now." Riff huffed softly at him, grabbing his chin, pulling his face back towards him. "Two-Bit's fine, you need to quit fussin'. Now Be my good, special boy."

Dermot closed his eyes and sighed softly, weakly pulling at his wrists, frowning.

Riff noticed him. "Why you struggling, Dermot?" He grinned and ran his hands down Dermot's arms, grabbing onto Dermot's hands, holding them still, chuckling.

Dermot didn't answer, lying still with a frown, eyes closed, looking saddened and pained.

Riff grinned and gently grabbed ahold of the rope connected to the noose, gently tugging.

Dermot winced and coughed, whimpering faintly, squirming a little, lying his face down, looking hurt.

Riff's eyes flickered a little, watching him, bending back down beside his face, running a hand smoothly down Dermot's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered with a frown.

Dermot's eyes opened, frowning, eyes soft as he finally met Riff's gaze. "Please untie me, Riff…...please."

"Wh-What?" Riff frowned. "No way. You're fine. You're my beautiful, handsome slave." Riff ran his hand through Dermot's hair and then slid it down Dermot's cheek, grabbing onto the dog tag of the collar firmly, smirking.

Dermot flinched, frowning at him deeply, looking pained and tired. "Pl-Please Riff….untie me."

"Okay, that's enough," Riff frowned at him and grabbed Dermot's chin, getting the cloths back out of his pocket, forcing them into Dermot's mouth.

Dermot whimpered and flinched but bit down, letting Riff stuff them between his teeth.

"You be good now." Riff huffed, patting his cheek with a narrowed look, standing.

Dermot frowned and whimpered through the gags, letting out a faint moan, tired and hurting from the ropes.

Riff eyed him and gave his bottom a slap as he got up and walked away, listening to Dermot whimper again, making him smirk. He went over to Two-Bit, who still remained on the floor, looking tired as well, frowning.

He looked up as Riff came over, eyebrows furrowing, tensing, slightly afraid of Riff now, having no idea what he was said to Dermot and he didn't want Riff to keep touching him.

He squirmed a little with a whimper, looking up at Riff expectantly, hoping he'd untie him. He frowned when Riff only came over and started petting his hair.

"Hey buddy," Riff smiled, looking Two-Bit over. "How are you doing?"

Two-Bit slowly shook his head no, pulling weakly at the ropes, frowning. "Mmm mmm."

He was thinking of the gang, still wanting them to come and help him. He didn't like Riff one bit right now.

Riff chuckled. " I know. It takes some getting used to. It even took me awhile before I got used to being tied up."

Well that answered Two-Bit's earlier question…

Riff's eyes were glowing. "You're doing good though, Two-Bit. You look great. And 'sides, you'll get used to this. There will be enough times that you can get used to it."

Two-Bit frowned, eyes going big, swallowing hard, a bad feeling creeping up his chest.

Riff grinned as his hands began to slide down from Two-Bit's hair down his body, stopping at Two-Bit's bottom, patting it with a grin. Two-Bit squeaked, flinching, whimpering uncomfortably.

"You're being a good boy, Two-Bit. Yeah….almost as good as my good boy, Dermot." Riff smiled, continuing to pat Two-Bit's rump gently. "Hope you're feeling better now….."

Two-Bit frowned and softly growled, rolling to his side so Riff would stop it already. Riff laughed and got up, patting Two-Bit's head as he started walking away. "Thatta boy."

Two-Bit frowned and watched him go back over to Dermot, watching him gently stroke the boy's hair again and talk to him in a hushed voice with a smile.

Two-Bit shook his head, wanting this to stop.

He wanted Riff to stop.


	29. Fighting Ain't the Solution

Chapter 29: Fighting Ain't The Solution

The following morning, as Two-Bit opened his eyes and groggily sat up, his body felt sore all over and he scowled a little, cussing out Riff in his head. He stretched, with a yawn.

He then remembered the rumble, if you can call it a rumble, was today and he was not looking forward to it. He didn't think his friends should be fighting over him, hell no. That wasn't right at all.

'Sides, having the gangs fight it out didn't really seem like it was going to solve anything, at least that's what Two-Bit thought.

He got up and got dressed, heading over to Riff's to have breakfast. He frowned a little as he walked in, not having the will to smile much anymore, thanks to his never-ending sadness.

When he walked in he heard Riff's voice, looking over to see he was pushing Dermot to the table, a hand at his collar.

"Rrrrr, get off me!" Dermot growled and pulled away, whipping around with a glare, fists balled. Riff smirked happily at him and gave a playful shrug, chuckling.

Two-Bit raised a brow, wondering why Dermot snapped like that, usually he doesn't say anything. Not that Two-Bit didn't want him to defend himself; the guy really needed it actually.

Two-Bit walked over, taking a seat next to his friends, Dermot smiling at him. "Hey there ya are, Two-Bit. How ya doin'?"

Two-Bit eyed the bowl of cereal that was in front of him and the small plate of fruit. "I'm alright."

"You don't look alright." Dermot frowned softly at him. "You-you feelin' okay?"

Two-Bit swirled the spoon around in the milk of the cereal, staring at his food dully, not bothering to eat any. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said lowly. He was thinking about his friends and last night.

"You gonna eat that?" Christian pointed to Two-Bit's mini donut on his plate.

"Take it." Two-Bit shrugged. Christian took it happily.

"Two-Bit, you know you gotta eat. The doctors said you have to eat." Dermot frowned at him.

"I'm jus' not that hungry." Two-Bit shrugged at him.

Dermot opened his mouth to speak but Riff butted himself in-between him and Two-Bit, shoving Dermot aside. "Hey!"

"I can help ya out buddy!" Riff grinned at Two-Bit, grabbing the spoon of cereal and putting it into Two-Bit's mouth.

Two-Bit flinched and sputtered a little, pushing him away gently with a hand. "H-Hey, Riff, quit it, man."

Riff blinked, putting down the spoon, shrugging. "Jus' tryin' to help. So what do you want to talk about buddy? I know a lot about-"

"Uh Riff, Two-Bit and I were having a conversation." Dermot interrupted, speaking calmly, giving Riff a look.

Riff slowly turned to face him, looking cross. "Dermot, why don't you go get your violin?" He spoke, sounding like he was trying to hide his anger.

Dermot scoffed and got to his feet. "Wh-What? Seriously?" He glared.

"I said now, mister, now get your sorry a** over there and get your violin." Riff almost spat at him.

Two-Bit watched with a frown, wide-eyed, swallowing.

Dermot frowned at Riff with a cold look but went off quietly. Two-Bit could almost feel their anger in the room.

Riff turned back to him when Dermot was out of sight. "So. The big rumble's today. You excited?"

Two-Bit shrugged, looking back down at his cereal. "I dunno. Not really. I-I jus' don't like this whole fightin' idea. Wh-what if someone gets hurt?"

Riff laughed and put a hearty arm around Two-Bit's shoulders, shaking him around. "Ah don't worry about it. It's going to be great. 'Sides, we Flames are gonna win. Ya got nothin' to worry about. Trust me."

* * *

When it was getting near time to start gettin' ready to leave for the rumble, Riff finally allowed Dermot to stop playing his violin.

"Okay boys, let's get ready to go now. Hope y'all are psyched for this fight." He chuckled a little. Two-Bit watched them with a soft frown, swallowing softly, looking down at his feet.

When Dermot went over to talk to Christian near the door, Riff came over, tapping Dermot on the shoulder, pulling him aside. Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed, watching.

"Dermot," Riff looked Dermot in the eye, being serious. "Hate to break it to ya buddy, but uh, you're not going to be a part of this fight."

"Wh-What?" Dermot's eyes went narrow. "Why not? I'm gonna be a part of that fight." He insisted.

Riff shook his head no. "I can't risk you getting hurt, Dermot. I ain't gonna let you fight."

Dermot seemed to scoff and started walking away. "I'm goin' to that fight, you ain't gonna stop me."

Riff's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed Dermot's arm. "Oh yes I can."

Dermot glared at him, pulling his arm free. "Let go of me." He snapped quietly. He turned away but Riff grabbed him again, wrapping his arms around him with a growl.

Dermot growled and started thrashing, eyes going narrowed. "Get off of me!" He elbowed Riff in the stomach but Riff didn't let go of him, huffing.

Dermot growled softly and backed up into a wall, slamming Riff into it, thrashing his body to get Riff to let go. "I'm going to that fight!"

Riff was growling and he wrapped an arm around Dermot's throat, choking him, keeping his grip tight. "Don't you get it?! I'm tryin' to protect you from getting hurt!" He pretty much shouted into Dermot's face.

Dermot was coughing, prying at Riff's hands around his throat, looking pained. Riff started shoving him down to his knees, taking advantage of him, shoving him down onto his stomach.

Two-Bit was watching with wide eyes and noticed that pretty much everybody was watching by now, keeping quiet.

Riff was starting to tie up Dermot on the floor, looking mean while Dermot thrashed and kicked, squirming around. "Get off me! I'm goin'!"

Riff just sat on him, tying his hands together behind his back. Dermot kicked with his legs, trying to roll to his side, growling. "Get off me, lemme go! F***! Gah!"

"Hush Dermot," Riff snapped at him, tightening the ropes as he tied them, hogtying Dermot on the floor. Dermot swore at him, continuing to struggle, looking mad.

Two-Bit watched tensely; this was the first time he had ever seen Dermot put up a struggle when getting tied up. It wasn't fun to watch.

Riff was finishing off the ropes with a huff, bending down by Dermot's head, his back to Two-Bit and the gang.

Two-Bit frowned, unable to see Riff's or Dermot's face.

"Let me go!" Dermot growled, struggling, rolling to his side. Riff slapped him hard, kneeling down beside his head. "I said hush. You ain't goin'. I can't let you get hurt."

"Why do you care?" Dermot snapped with a growl and spat up into Riff's face with a glare.

Riff snarled and wiped the spit away, gagging Dermot forcefully, tying the cloth behind his head. Dermot growled out, eyes narrowed, breathing heavily through his nose. Riff patted his cheek softly.

"I ain't letting you get hurt under my care." Riff whispered softly, softening, looking over all of the ropes, petting Dermot's hair softly.

"Mmmmph rrrrr…" Dermot growled at him, flinching, not looking at him.

"This will keep you safe, buddy." Riff whispered and slowly leaned down, gently kissing Dermot's forehead, patting his cheek as he stood.

Unable to see their faces, Two-Bit hadn't seen.

Riff walked towards the door, huffing. "Now let's go to that fight."

Two-Bit frowned, swallowing. "Wait, you're just going to leave him? All tied up like that?" He gestured to Dermot who growled softly, pulling at the ropes.

"Well of course." Riff smirked, opening the door. "He'll be just fine. He'll be right there when we get back now come on, we have a fight to get to….." He sing-songed.

Christian and the other boys walked out but Two-Bit didn't move, frowning, looking over at Dermot, not wanting to leave him alone like that.

Dermot rolled over to his stomach with a muffled growl, looking tired as he struggled, breathing heavily, eyebrows furrowed.

"He'll be fine, Two-Bit, now just come on." Riff watched him with a grin.

Two-Bit swallowed hard but slowly turned and walked out after a minute.

"Thatta boy." Riff smiled at him, walking out after him.

* * *

Two-Bit frowned as he walked out with Riff and the others, shaking his head. He hadn't liked what Riff had done back there and he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

Riff led his gang downtown with a merry grin, looking pleased. Two-Bit walked beside Christian, looking glum. Christian talked to him, trying to cheer him up. It wasn't working.

Two-Bit just kept walking, staring at his feet as he walked, looking up when they arrived. Abbey's Alley wasn't actually an alley at all, but instead a basketball court behind some old buildings. They were the first ones there, early.

"'Kay boys, we're here!" Riff's loud, happy voice called out. "Might I recommend doing some stretching beforehand? Always helps in a good fight." He smirked, making his way over to Two-Bit, roughly slapping a hand onto his shoulder.

"Two-Bit, buddy, join me, over here, this way, with me…." Riff pushed him along with a grin. Two-Bit flinched a little and eyed him a little suspiciously, walking beside him. "What is it, Riff?" He asked sort of tiredly.

"Oh, I jus' wanted to ya know, talk with ya, bond some, chat with an old friend." Riff's eyes were bright, his smile wide. Two-Bit eyed him, starting to think Riff was getting more and more creepier by the minute.

"O-Okay." Two shrugged as they walked past the pole of the basketball hoop. "Talk about what?"

"Anything, I guess. I dunno…maybe how much I'm going to enjoy this rumble. And maybe how much you're going to enjoy watching this rumble….."

Two-Bit blinked at him, eyebrows furrowed, when Riff suddenly slammed his fist into Two-Bit's stomach.

Two-Bit coughed with a yelp and doubled over, the wind knocked out of him, holding his stomach. "R-Riff, wh-"

Riff kicked him down, knocking him down onto his back. Stunned, Two-Bit shook his head in a daze, flinching when Riff grabbed him by his arms, starting to drag him across the ground.

Two-Bit frowned with big eyes, squirming a little but Riff's grip was strong and he didn't stop. "Ri-Riff, what are you doing?" He almost gasped out, still catching his breath.

Riff was dragging him over to the basketball hoop with a huff, looking dangerous almost, not answering.

He picked Two-Bit up and shoved him up against the pole of the hoop, pulling his arms behind his back.

"H-Hey!" Two-Bit pulled lightly, confused and startled. "Ri-Riff!" He felt rope around his wrists and he frowned as he tried to pull away but Riff yanked him back, tying his limbs to the pole. "What are you doing?" Two-Bit huffed at him.

"Simple. You ain't participating in the fight either." Riff just shrugged, his cocky voice floating into Two-Bit's ears. He finished tying off the ropes.

Two-Bit pulled a little, eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't planned on being in the fight anyways, but he didn't see a need for this. "Wh-Why?" He tried to pull himself free and Riff smacked him across the face.

"Ow!" He yelped, shaking his head, wide-eyed.

Riff shrugged with a satisfied smirk. "I dunno. 'Cause I wanna. Ain't no harm done. You'll see. 'Sides, you're gonna watch us win." He happily patted Two-Bit's cheek.

Two-Bit flinched a little, his lips curled up in slight disgust, tense, watching as Riff got out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a strip. His eyes widened and he tried to protest but Riff patted it down over his mouth before he could. Two-Bit frowned at him, murmuring softly under the tape.

Riff gave his casual shrug with his happy smile. "You're fine. Don't worry, I'll kick those sorry a**** of your friends for you, all is well." He patted Two-Bit's cheek again softly before he walked away.

Two-Bit watched him walk off with a frown, gently pulling at the rope that kept him tied to the pole. The pole was cold, since there was snow on the ground now, sending a chill up Two-Bit's spine.

He frowned, stuck standing there, watching Riff go over and talk to the boys, looking like he was trying to encourage them about the fight.

Two-Bit sighed, eyes cloudy, frowning, wondering when he was going to be able to escape all this turmoil and hardship, not knowing how much more he could take, of any of this.

He hated being depressed, not liking the way anything was going, with Riff or with anything ever since he had tried to jump off that cliff.

It wasn't a few minutes later that the gang arrived. Two-Bit slowly raised his head, blinking at them expectantly, keeping still since there wasn't much else he could do.

When the gang walked up and saw Two-Bit tied to the pole, at first they became scared, then angry. Their eyes went to Riff, fists balling.

Darry nudged Ponyboy gently, who glanced at him and then nodded, jogging off to the sides of the court, coming over to Two-Bit while the others lined up with Riff's gang, squaring off.

"Two-Bit!" Pony frowned at him, ripping the duct tape off his mouth, looking worried. "Lemme get these off ya."

"No." Two-Bit's head was lowered, looking almost shamed. "Jus' leave 'em."

"What? Why?" Pony frowned, letting go of the ropes, raising a brow at him.

Two-Bit shrugged a little. "I dunno. I don't even care."

"But you're all tied up to a pole!" Pony protested with a frown, eyebrows furrowed. "It was that awful Riff guy that did this to you, huh?" He growled softly.

Two-Bit didn't answer but instead looked over at the gangs squaring off. Pony turned too, adjusting the stocking cap he wore on his head.

The gang was facing off with Riff's, eyeing each other, glaring. Dally, Steve and Tim looked especially angry and itching to start fighting already.

Darry, who was in the middle, glared at Riff, who stood in the middle of his gang, respectively. They were exact in numbers, six against six.

"This ends today." Darry pointed a finger, eyes narrowed, looking directly at Riff. "We are sick and tired of you mistreating our friend. And we are bringing him home where he belongs, now."

"He ain't goin' nowhere," Came Riff's objection. "The only ones goin' anywhere are your sorry a**** bein' kicked outta this town." His fists were balled.

Two-Bit was watching with stormy eyes, swallowing hard. He eyed everyone as they stood, stanced and ready to fight.

"You ain't fightin' Pony?" Two-Bit asked softly, glancing at his friend.

Pony glanced at him, slowly shaking his head no. "No. Darry don't want me getting hurt."

Two-Bit thought about Dermot, how Riff had said the same thing to him.

The fight had started and there was shouting and hollering, punches being thrown everywhere, boys tackling each other down, bodies hitting the hard concrete.

Two-Bit watched as Tim and Dallas took on Riff together, throwing him down roughly into the snow, looking like they were both beating the absolute sh** outta him. Soda was fighting with Matt, Steve was squaring off with Judd, while Darry took on Rami and Jay.

Christian didn't have one designated fighter but he helped out the other boys when they needed it, trying his best not to get pummeled.

Two-Bit's eyes were wide as he watched. The boys were getting the sh** beaten outta each other, both sides, more so the Flames, who didn't seem to have nearly as much fight-power as the Greasers did.

He watched as Soda got thrown down onto the snow, he watched as Christian got slammed onto the concrete by Steve, he watched as Riff kicked Dally square in the face.

Then Two-Bit's breath got caught in his throat and he felt weight in his chest, knowing he couldn't do this anymore.

"Pony,"

Pony turned from watching the fight, looking at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Untie me, Pone." Two-Bit's chest was heaving, his eyes getting a little watery.

Pony didn't hesitate and he ripped away the ropes, stepping back when Two-Bit was free. "Is something wrong?" He frowned, looking over his best friend.

Two-Bit turned away to leave. "I can't watch this. This is wrong." He started jogging away, breathing heavily, trying not to cry, his depression pounding at his head. Pony grabbed his arm, green eyes wide.

"I-I'll come with you…..!"

"No thanks, Pony. Stay to make sure no one gets hurt." Two-Bit frowned and didn't wait for an answer before he took off, wiping at his eyes as he ran.

He didn't know quite what to think except this raw, horrible, awful feeling creeped up his chest and just choked him, hurting him. His head pounded awfully with the pain of a headache and his legs pumped with adrenaline as he ran for his apartment, panting, breathing heavily, feeling like he couldn't breathe.

Two-Bit ran into the hotel and up the three flights of stairs, panting, gasping, running into his room, slamming the door shut, leaning up against it, blinking tears away. His whole body shook. He hated these episodes he was having.

He wiped at his tears with balled fists, sniffling, trying to calm himself down.

He leaned against the door, chest heaving, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Of course he thought about going down the hall and untying Dermot but he suddenly couldn't move, his legs were frozen right in place.

Two-Bit was shaking as he just stood there against the door, crying, soft whimpers escaping his lips. He wiped again at his eyes with his arms, but it didn't do much because the tears didn't really stop.

He took off his winter hat, tossing it aside, leaning his head back against the door, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could, bringing his hands to his head, slowly sliding down to the floor. His whimpers filled the room.

"Why is this so hard? Why Why?"

He sat there, crying, listening to his heavy breathing, his soft, broken whimpers. He could feel when his tears fell onto his jeans.

He hated crying, he really hated it. It made his head hurt and it made him feel embarrassed, defeated.

Eventually, Two-Bit sniffled and got up, finally having calmed down, his crying over. With grey eyes, he went over to his dresser where all his presents and cards from the hospital were, sitting down.

He looked over the gifts he had already opened, lips pursed. Most things had been Mickey related, like Mickey ornaments or Mickey socks, things that Two-Bit really liked and was grateful to receive.

Others were more serious. Soda had given him a small picture frame that contained a picture of him with Soda and his brothers. Everyone was smiling, a young Ponyboy atop of Two-Bit's shoulders, piggy-back style. The frame was marked 'Buddies' at the top.

Ponyboy had given him a blank journal to write in and Darry gave him another picture frame, this one marked saying, 'I'm Sorry.' The picture inside was of him and Darry with their arms around each other, smiling, the day after they had met as kids.

There were still many more gifts to be opened, more than Two-Bit could count. His eyes scanned the gifts before he slowly reached over, picking up one of the cards. He opened the envelope to read 'Get Well Soon.' When he opened the card up, there was also a lot of writing.

 **Two-Bit,**

 **You are one hell of a guy and clearly, you lost your senses when you nearly went and got yourself killed. What were you thinking?! Why would you ever want to be removed from the world you live in now? Look at your life, you're surrounded by friends, a family, everybody who loves you, who cares about you. I care about you. Don't tell anyone I said that though. And if you woulda died on that cliff, I dunno what I woulda done. Maybe killed myself even. I couldn't lose you after I already lost Johnny and nearly Ponyboy. Two-Bit, I know you're really hurting and I know this is because of us, mainly what Darry did, but please buddy, this is wrong. You aren't meant to be hurting, you can't be depressed. You're the funny guy, the one who loves making people laugh, who cares about everyone, whose always there for someone when they need him. It hurts to see you so broken and lost, it's hurting all of us. When we saw ya crying like that when we first came here, we were all really worried buddy. And when we saw ya fall off the cliff, we-we all thought you had been killed. It nearly broke all of us.**

 **I'm not one for mushy stuff but please Two-Bit, you're one of my best friends. You're going to get better, buddy, I just know it, and I'll do anything to help you be happy again. We all really wish you'd come home, man, please. You just gotta come home, we all want you where you belong. 'Sides, I'm gettin' real sick of this place. Please get better soon and man, you can't cut yourself no mores and you f***** know it! Don't ever cut yourself again, ever. We all care about you too much to let you hurt yourself that way. You're tougher than you think you are Two-Bit, deep, deep down. You need to trust yourself, buddy. Maybe it'll help. I really wish you'd get better so we can all stop worrying about you. But we really do care, honest. Please, just be our friend again. We'll do better next time…..**

 **Dallas.**

Two-Bit set the card down, swiping at his eyes with a soft sniffle. There was a lump in his throat and he swallowed, taking in a soft breath. He thought for a long, hard moment.

Frowning, he slowly looked down and pulled back his sleeve. He eyed the scars from his cuts which were healing, but still noticeable.

Two-Bit stared, eyes watering again as he remembered slicing the blade across his skin purposefully, remembering what it had felt like. A whimper that he didn't know was there escaped his lips and he closed his eyes shut tight, pulling his sleeve back up.

He sat there, trying to process his thoughts, breathing in and out shakenly, trying to remain calm without breaking down again.

* * *

It wasn't a few minutes later before the door suddenly opened and thirteen bloody and bruised boys walked into Two-Bit's room, who looked up, surprised.

"F****!" Riff growled, shoving Tim into the wall, earning a rough nudge from Dally, who yanked on him.

Two-Bit watched as they all came up to him.

"Two-Bit, where'd ya go man? Why did ya leave the fight?" Riff stepped towards the front, huffing. "We totally kicked their a****."

"Did not, dip-sh**," Dally swore, shoving Riff, nearly knocking him over, Tim elbowing him in the ribs with a smirk.

Two-Bit was staring at Riff who looked awfully terrible, bruised everywhere, his knuckles and face and hair blood red and it looked like one of his teeth might be missing. He assumed Dally and Tim had done the damage and it was a wonder how Riff was even still standing on his own two feet. He looked like he should be in the morgue.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, why'd ya leave?" Soda's quiet voice spoke.

Two-Bit glanced at the rest of them. Luckily, they weren't nearly as bad-looking as Riff, just some scratches and bumps here and there.

"I couldn't watch the fight." He lowered his head as he spoke. "It was too hard for me to watch. Who-who won?"

Riff opened his mouth with a grin but Tim punched him hard, knocking him down to the ground, who rolled to his side, crying out, his hands at his mouth where blood dripped down his chin.

Everyone ignored him, except Tim and Dally, who happily smirked and chuckled, high-fiving.

"Nobody won." Darry almost sighed. "We quit fighting after you left. Though I think it's clear who would've triumphed…." He pointed a finger down to a pained-looking Riff, who struggled to get to his feet, wincing.

Two-Bit watched him with big eyes, wondering if he was going to be alright.

"You're okay though, right?" Soda frowned. "Right, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit swallowed hard, frowning with stormy eyes. "It's just that, watchin' you guys fight, I-I jus' couldn't do it. A-A fight to determine who I get to stay with, a fight where my friends get hurt, I-I jus'—i-i-it's jus' wrong, I-I, you guys were-"

"Two-Bit, it's okay, we understand," Darry spoke softly, putting a hand out. "You're right. Fighting wasn't the answer, by any means. We're sorry."

Two-Bit's eyes were watery, frowning deeply. "I-I'm the one who should be sorry…." He choked out, turning away to leave, grabbing his Mickey Mouse winter hat.

"W-Wait, where ya goin'?" Darry frowned.

"I need to be alone right now…." Two-Bit mustered out, sniffling softly, closing the door behind him before he could look back again.

His head was over-clustered with emotions, painful emotions, thoughts that wouldn't get out of his head no matter what.

Why couldn't he just find peace again, for himself, his mind and for his friends?

* * *

Dermot wandered through the library, grinning when he turned around the corner. "Hey Two-Bit. Whatta you doin' here?" He spoke quietly as he took a seat across from his friend.

Two-Bit lifted his head from his hands with a frown, shaking his head. "Call me crazy, Dermot, but ever since this whole….you know what, changed, ruined my life, I-I actually feel like reading for once….." Two-Bit almost felt embarrassed to say it.

Dermot chuckled softly. "Okay. You're crazy…" He got serious when Two-Bit didn't crack a grin. "Okay, I get it. But hey, this ain't a bad thing, no, this is good, good."

"How is this good?" Two-Bit raised his head, brow raised.

Dermot stood, perking up. "This is good because it can help you find a cure for your depression." He went over to an aisle of books, browsing.

Two-Bit sighed softly with frustration. "Dermot, don't…."

Dermot pulled out a book. "Look, _The Facts Of Depression_. This should work."

"Dermot, stop-"

" _Depression and How to Cure It_." Dermot held up another.

"Dermot-"

" _Depression and You_ …"

"Dermot, just stop….!" Two-Bit hissed. "And would you quit saying that damned word already? I hate it."

"Oh. Sorry." Dermot frowned a little, putting the books back, glancing over at his friend.

Two-Bit sat there, lying his face down on his arms, staring off into nowhere, frowning.

"Two-Bit, come here….."

Two-Bit sighed a little and got up, coming over. "What is it?"

He flinched a little when Dermot hugged him tightly. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Dermot showed him a page of an open book. "Step 1: Hug Someone You Care About."

Two-Bit raised a brow and smiled a little without realizing it, slowly pulling away from the hug.

Dermot watched him with glowing eyes, slowly smiling, pointing to the book. "Step 2: Smile."

Two-Bit blinked and his soft smile slowly widened, surprising him.

* * *

After the library, the two wandered around town, Dermot's hands stuffed into his pockets, shivering a little from the cold breeze. Patiently, he listened to Two-Bit, who talked beside him softly.

"Wonder if i'll see the gang tonight…..they sure are persistent."

Dermot nodded slowly, expression calm. "That's a good thing though. They don't wanna give up on you."

Two-Bit swallowed, looking ahead with grey eyes. "Well they should. I don't see why they don't just go back home yet."

"'Cause they're waiting for their friend to come with them." Dermot responded lowly. "And I think they're being very good and supportive friends."

"Supportive? Friends?" Two-Bit frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Seems like you're siding more with them than you do with me." He accused.

"What?" Dermot frowned. "I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just pointing it out, Two…."

Two-Bit crossed his arms over his chest, trying to think clearly. "Sure you are." He mumbled. "When are they gonna realise they should just give up?" He sighed.

Dermot glanced at him with a frown, eyes considerate. "Hey. Come with me. I know a great place we can go ice skating." He offered a friendly smile.

Two-Bit shrugged, not really in the mood. "I-I dunno….."

"Jus' do it. Come on…." Dermot grabbed his arm gently, pulling him along.

Two-Bit sighed and raised a brow, but went with him, huffing quietly. Now Dermot was the one being persistent…..

* * *

"I-I don't really know about this, Dermot…." Two-Bit started skeptically, carrying a pair of ice stakes over his shoulder. "Ice skating?"

"Well, why not?" Dermot was grinning, leading Two-Bit to a small pond that he often visited. "Why not have some fun?"

Two-Bit frowned. "In case you haven't really noticed, I haven't exactly been having a lot of fun recently."

"Well, now you will." Dermot chirped softly, keeping positive. "But hey, if you wanna jus' talk first, we can." He offered gently. "It's very peaceful out here, nice and quiet."

Two-Bit looked up as they walked up to a frozen pond, blinking silently, thinking of his own lake back home, how often he went there when he was feeling down. "I-I dunno…..what is there to talk about?"

Dermot led him over to a tree, sitting down in the snow, setting his skates down. "Well…..anything you're willing to talk about….I'll listen. I know you got a lot on your mind…." He said quietly.

Two-Bit sat down next to his friend, hugging his knees to his chest, staring off at the lake. "I dunno…..let's jus' sit here awhile I guess….."

Dermot nodded slowly. "Alright. That's okay…." He too looked off at the lake, keeping quiet, lips pursed, thinking.

It was quiet for several minutes, the two friends sitting next to each other, silently.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same again, Dermot….." Two-Bit's soft voice suddenly spoke, almost startling Dermot from the striking silence. "After what happened…..I-I…." His voice trailed off.

"You mean after the cliff incident?" Dermot almost whispered.

Two-Bit frowned at that, swallowing, not answering for a minute. "Yeah. I-I jus' can't stop thinking about what Pony said to me one night in the hospital…"

"What did he say?"

"He said somethin' 'bout me…possibly goin' out and doin it again…."

Dermot was quiet a minute, digesting what his friend just said. "Well…..you're not, right?"

Two-Bit's face scrunched up, almost pained. "N-No no…..I-I dunno, I dunno, I never even wanted to do it in the first place, I-I-I it jus' happened. I didn't wanna do it, I never did, but after hearing that that little girl Chloe died, I jus' lost it, knowing that innocent people out there, innocent happy people are dyin' every day when they don't wanna die but yet people like me who are hurting and suffering, people like me, we-we should be the ones dying, not happy people who didn't do nothin' wrong, why are they the ones dying when people like me could be dying?" He sniffled a little, hugging his knees to his chest tighter. "An-An' then I just went out…..and was going to, but ya know….."

Dermot licked his lips softly. "Two-Bit….." Gently he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There's never a good reason for someone to die and it shouldn't be happening, either. No one deserves that. There's nothin' worse than losin' someone you love, hell, it's even bad when you hear other people you don't even know dyin', 'specially when it's young kids or other teens…..but you gotta understand, Two, nobody wants anyone to die, not anybody, 'specially not anybody they care about…..and I know how hard it is for you to be struggling through life like this, feeling hopeless and all but there is hope out there and nobody wants you to be hurting, nobody does." His eyes were wide, his voice soft and caring. He watched Two-Bit's expression as he spoke.

"Two-Bit, there are so many people out in this world who love you, they don't want you to die, they would never want you to die. They don't want you hurt or upset or dying, they love and care about you so much. And you know they do."

Two-Bit's face scrunched up again, shaking his head slowly. "Dermot please…you know good and well about how I feel about this….."

"And I also know you know good and well how you feel about your friends. You know they care, you always have."

"Would you stop it!" Two-Bit snapped softly, looking away with narrowed eyes. "Why do you always assume my life for me?! How about we just sit here quietly again, alright?"

Dermot frowned softly. "Okay. Alright. But it doesn't have to be like this you know. You could talk to me about it, or even better, to them. Get things worked out….." Then Dermot was quiet, watching the lake again.

He shifted a little, rubbing his bare hands together, trying to warm them from the cold, scratching uncomfortably at the collar around his neck, rubbing at his skin softly.

"That thing bother you?" Two-Bit was watching him. "Stuck wearin' that awful thing…..?"

Dermot blinked, swallowing softly, lowering his hand softly. "Um…yeah. Yeah, it sucks."

"Why don't you jus' take it off?" Two-Bit's voice was low. Dermot glanced at him.

"Wish I could." He finally said, looking away. "Ain't that simple."

"I wish you could be happy too, Dermot….." Two-Bit suddenly said softly.

Dermot looked at him with surprise, blinking. Silently, he slowly nodded. "Thanks. Ready to skate now?" He asked after a minute and gave Two-Bit a soft nudge.

Two-Bit hesitated but slowly nodded, adjusting his Mickey Mouse winter hat, scratching at his hair. "Yeah, I guess so."

Dermot smiled faintly, getting up. "Come on…..it'll be great….."

Two-Bit shrugged as they walked down to the lake, putting his skates on. "Maybe."

Dermot smirked softly as he started skating out on the ice, skating a few circles. "Come on slow poke….!"

Two-Bit got his skates on and got out on the ice, sighing a little, not feeling energized or enthused at all, skating slowly.

Dermot skated over to him, spinning around him in a circle. "Well, if you wanna have some fun then you at least gotta try, come on….!" He gave Two-Bit's back a little push, startling him.

"Hey!" Two-Bit nearly fell over, catching his balance, looking back at him.

"Come on, catch me if you can!" Dermot grinned and snatched Two-Bit's hat off his head, skating off hurriedly with it.

"H-Hey!" Two-Bit perked up and almost grinned, skating after him, wanting to get his favorite Mickey Mouse hat with the ears back, chasing after his friend, knowing it was just a game.

He chased after Dermot, spun circles, tried doing some tricks and fell down on his a**, laughing in spite of himself.

Surprisingly, he actually had fun and was enjoying himself. He smiled and laughed at Dermot as they raced across the ice together, goofing off and having fun.

It was the first time Two-Bit had laughed in weeks.

Dermot skated and tried to do a jump, falling on his a**, chuckling, getting back to his feet.

Two-Bit chuckled at him, grinning, shaking his head, watching as his friend attempted to do the jump again.

Smiling, Two-Bit realized how much fun he was actually having. He remembered the last time he had been out skating. It was with Ponyboy.

Two-Bit's smile slowly fell, his eyes flickering, shoulders slumping.

 _"Come on, Two-Bit, keep up!" Ponyboy laughed as he skated across the ice. Two-Bit was having trouble keeping up. That little kid sure was fast._

 _"I'm tryin', kid! You ain't exactly slow!" Two-Bit called, laughing, skating after his friend on the frozen lake._

 _Pony, who was twelve, snickered to himself and kept staking, trying to go even faster, eyebrows furrowed._

 _Two-Bit couldn't keep up and he just stopped, catching his breath a little. "Jesus kid, do you ever stop?"_

 _Pony saw he had stopped and turned around, skating towards him, stopping a few feet away from him, chuckling with a smirk. "Only to look back for your sorry rear end."_

 _Two-Bit laughed, smirking. "Boy, now that's some real sass right there, my friend. You get that sass from your mother?"_

 _Ponyboy shook his head with a smirk, huffing. Suddenly, there seemed to be a low rumbling from underneath him before a crack splintered sharply through the air and Pony felt the weight under his feet shift._

 _Pony became as stiff as a statue, not moving an inch, mouth open. "T-Two-Bit! Th-The ice, it's cracking!"_

 _Two-Bit gaped, able to visibly see the small crack in the ice by his friend's foot. His eyes were wide, panicking a little. "I-It's okay! It won't crack, just skate outta there carefully, Pony! You'll be fine!"_

 _Ponyboy swallowed, scared, skating a little, trying to avoid the crack. The sound of cracking came again and Pony squeaked. "Two-Bit, I can't! It's right underneath me!"_

 _"Don't worry, it's okay! I'll come to you!" Two-Bit gulped, eyes wide, worried for his friend, not wanting him to fall in. After all, he was the one who told Pony the ice was safe and that neither one of them would fall in._

 _Pony shook his head, green eyes wide. "No Two-Bit, don't come closer or you'll jus' fall in, too!"_

 _Two-Bit shook his head, already skating towards him carefully, an arm extended out. "I won't if we're each careful! Now, jus' stay calm Pony, I'm gonna get you outta there…."_

 _Carefully, he skated smoothly across the ice, nearing his friend, who anticipated with worry, not taking his eyes off his approaching friend._

 _Suddenly there was a loud, shattering crack and the ice underneath Pony suddenly broke, caving in._

 _"Ponyboy!" Two-Bit watched as Pony fell into the freezing cold water. Gasping, he rushed over._

 _Pony sputtered and flailed in the water, coughing, grabbing onto the edges of the ice, immediately freezing from the stinging coldness of the water. "T-Two-Bit!"_

 _The sixteen year-old rushed over, kneeling down near the hole, grabbing onto Pony's arm, pulling, his breathing hitched and frightened. "I got you, Pony, I got you!_

 _He pulled on his friend's arms, heaving him out of the water, the ice beginning to crack under Two-Bit's weight as well._

 _Shivering and ice cold, teeth chattering, Ponyboy was pulled out of the water by his friend and suddenly scooped up into his arms, getting carried away._

 _Drenched, soaked, and hair dripping wet, Pony shivered, teeth chattering, never having felt so cold before._

 _Two-Bit hurriedly skated away from the hole with Pony in his arms, frowning deeply with scared eyes, swearing under his breath with worry. "I've got you, Pony! It's gonna be okay! Oh, I'm so sorry, Pone!"_

 _Two-Bit skated to the edge of the pond, lying Pony down on the ground, starting to take off his winter jacket, fumbling with the zipper, breathing heavily with worry, gulping and swallowing hard._

 _He wrapped his own coat around the freezing cold boy, taking off Pony's wet hat and gloves, giving up his own, putting them on Pony's ice cold skin, leaving his own body exposed and bare to the cold._

 _Ponyboy shivered, clutching the dry jacket closely, getting scooped up again by Two-Bit. "Two-Bit?"_

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry, Pony!" Two-Bit whimpered out as he jogged off with Pony in his arms, going to get help. "I'm sorry! Don't worry, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be alright!"_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were not happy about what had happened and neither was Darry or Soda, especially upset over the fact Pony got sick after it happened. Two-Bit took the blame, guilty and blaming himself, knowing he had let down Darry as a friend._

 _He had told Darry he could trust him with his brother and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to his best friend._

 _And Two-Bit had failed him._

Eyes wide as saucers, Two-Bit's life almost flashing before his eyes, he was suddenly falling down to his knees, feeling like he was moving in slow motion, tears suddenly in his eyes, breath getting caught in his throat.

His chest tightened and he landed on his knees, bowing his head down, faint whimpers escaping his lips as tears began to drip down his face.

Dermot stopped skating suddenly when he saw his friend dropping to the ice, frowning, hurriedly skating over and kneeling down, putting a gentle hand on his friend's back in support. "Two-Bit? Two-Bit, what's wrong?"

Two-Bit's voice caught in his throat, he whimpered, swiping at his eyes, crying, face scrunched up tightly.

"I-I-I c-can't-can't do this! I-I miss them too much! I-I want my friends back!" He sobbed, on his knees, shaking, his voice a whimper.

Dermot frowned, swallowing hard, beginning to rub Two-Bit's back in smooth circles. "Oh Two-Bit…..you can have your friends back. You just have to talk to them, buddy. They miss you too."

Two-Bit shook his head, crying into his hands, tears dripping down his face. "N-No, you're wrong. You think I can just go back to them?!" He lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed. "You think I can just give everything up and go back to them, I-I can't!"

"Two-Bit, what if I told you that your friends don't care about any of that? If you were to go to them right now, you know what they would do?" Dermot waited for his friend to respond.

Two-Bit sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. "Push me away again…."

"Of course not. They would welcome and embrace you as their friend. They would hug you and maybe even cry and be so overjoyed to have you back."

Two-Bit hesitated, swallowing, sniffling, trying to compose himself. "H-How do you know? You don't know them."

"I don't need to." Dermot replied calmly. "Two-Bit, I was there when you went in the hospital. I sat there with your friends for over a week, Two-Bit, just waiting for you to wake up. I was there when you fell off the cliff, I was standing right next to them. Do you know how much they cried Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit was listening through his sniffles, staring at the ice with a deep frown.

"They cried everyday, every single day until you woke up. They were so, so worried about you. They thought they were going to lose you." Dermot's deep voice was soft, talking slowly and calmly.

"They all were right there by your bed the whole time, they never left, unless it was to go get you presents or cards or to eat of course. I watched them Two-Bit, I listened to them and I know how much they care about you. They really want their buddy back. And I know you really want to be back with them again, don't you?"

Two-Bit tried to hold back his whimpers but they still came out, his eyes squeezed shut as he cried. "Of-of course I do…! B-Bu-But I can't, I-I jus-jus' can't do this….." His voice broke and he couldn't go on, hiding his face.

Dermot's comforting hand remained on his friend's shoulder. "I know how hard it is, Two-Bit. I know how hard it can be to adjust to new things, believe me, I know. But you gotta try buddy. All you can do is try. And trust me, you're not going to regret it once you do."

Two-Bit sniffled, wiping furiously at his eyes, eyes downcast. He was quiet for a long minute.

"Th-Thanks Dermot…..that means a lot. You're a big help." He said lowly.

Dermot patted his shoulder softly. "Anytime. And hey, if you said you feel like reading or something like that, don't be afraid to ask Pony about that, okay?"

Two-Bit's lip quivering, in a fit of sniffles, slowly he nodded, trying to quit crying. "O-Okay. Th-Thanks."

"See? Everything's going to be okay. Trust me." Dermot watched him, smiling faintly, trying to encourage his friend. "You feel better now?"

"A-A little." Two-Bit slowly got to his feet, his eyes puffy.

"See? Don't give up, Two-Bit. It'll be alright. Come on, let's skate a little more." Dermot nudged him softly, on his feet, skating off with a soft grin.

Two-Bit weakly smiled and skated after him. He really did feel a little better after Dermot talked to him. He still didn't believe his friend about what he was saying about the gang, but he felt better.

The gang had never talked to him like that before. It felt odd, but comforting.

Though a million thoughts were running through his head, Two-Bit skated some more with his friend, though not quite as enthused as before.

It was still fun to skate with him though, knowing he was with someone who cared about him as a true friend.

Their fun was suddenly cut short however when they heard a yell, turning to look towards the edge of the pond.

There was Riff, stomping towards the pond, hollering Dermot's name, looking cross. "Dermot! Get over here!"

Dermot and Two-Bit stopped, watching him. Two-Bit glanced at Dermot, expecting him to move but he didn't.

Riff was fuming, stomping towards the pond, stepping out onto the ice, not wearing skates. "Dermot, get you're a** o-whoa!" Riff slipped on the ice and landed on his a**, startled. He shook his head and snarled, getting to his feet, trying to slide again.

"Right now, mister, before I-whoa whoa, oof!" Riff slipped again, falling right on his chest, looking dazed.

Dermot frowned a little, looking at Two-Bit. "Guess I better go with him."

"Why?" Two-Bit frowned softly. "You shouldn't have to go with him."

"Well, I have to. See ya later, buddy. Take care of yourself." Dermot said softly, skating off.

Two-Bit watched him as he skated past Riff, sitting down on the ground to take off his skates.

Riff got up and slid himself off the pond, looking like he was yelling at Dermot.

Two-Bit frowned and continued to watch. He felt sorry for his friend, wishing he could help.

Dermot had rose to his feet and now it looked like he was yelling at Riff. He looked angry. _Since when did Dermot snap back?_ It was just like this morning…

Two-Bit watched as Riff's fist rose and nearly punched Dermot in the face but luckily he didn't. He instead pointed a finger into his face with a mean look and then grabbed him by his arm, dragging him off. Dermot didn't look back and Two-Bit was left out on the ice by himself.

He blinked, just standing there for a minute, glancing around him, not quite sure what to do now. Leave it to Riff to kill the fun.

He was prolly just going to take Dermot home and tie him up again, that b******. What is that guy's problem anyways? Two-Bit didn't know.

Eventually, Two-Bit skated off the ice and started for home, deep in thought. He was thinking about what Dermot had said to him and for some reason, he was thinking about it differently, positively...

Maybe Dermot was right. Maybe he should just talk to the gang. Then he could just see how it goes.

It was a start after all.

Two-Bit just hoped it was the start of something good and not something he'd regret for the rest of his life.


End file.
